


Exposed: The Kurosaki-Gate! (Reloaded)

by lemarq359



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Drama, Bleach References, Bullying, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drug Abuse, Estrangement, Exposure, F/F, F/M, False Accusations, Family Drama, Friends to Enemies, Friendship, Gen, Hollows (Bleach), Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Fanfiction, Japan, Karakura Town, Multi, News Media, Other, Past Child Abuse, Past Violence, Post-Winter War (Bleach), Relationship Reveal, Revenge, Rewrite, Suicide Attempt, Supernatural Elements, TV News, Television, Tokyo (City)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 150,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemarq359/pseuds/lemarq359
Summary: Rewritten and extended version of the original story. 12 years after the Quincy war, the Kurosaki family and thier friends live thier lifes. Everything is good! But what happens when the unthinkable happens? What happens when suddenly the whole world figures out your secret? After that, there is just one question: Who is the traitor?
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia, Asano Keigo & Original Character(s), Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Karin, Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kojima Mizuiro/Undisclosed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my new story! This is a rewritten/ extended version of the originally published story Exposed: The Kurosaki-Gate! Which was my most clicked and most sucessfull story of the last decade! I hope you will enjoy and I will look forward for your response.

Unlike the orignial story, this story will only be set in the 'present'. Two years after the Bleach-Epilogue. According to the first chapter beeing published in 2001, the story is set in 2015.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

7- years old Kazui Kurosaki opened his eyes after he heared the annoying beeping of his alarm-clock on the table next to his bed. Annoyed and angrilly he tried to switch the clock off but he didn't found the right button immediately. He didn't want to get up. He didn't want to go to school today. And he didn't want to meet his 'friend' Yupa today. As he knew how he would react when he they see each other.

Finally Kazui was able to grab the clock and turn the alarm off, by throwing the clock against the wall. The following silence felt so wonderful, but it was suddenly over when his mother yelled from downstairs.

“KAZUI! GET UP! BREAKFAST IS READY!“

Kazui grabled his pillow and pressed it on his face. Of course there was his mother who would never allow him to ditch school just to avoid Yupa. If she finds out what was going on she would interfere and try to help. But he could not allow that. It was embarrassing. He had to handle this by himself. It was his own problem and not his mothers. Even if it means to break some rules. And even if his parents find out, or the whole plan is a failure... he had to find a solution. And that all by himself... is he even able to...

A loud knock on his door teared him out of his imagination. His father stood in front of his door. „Kazui?!“ 

“I AM AWAKE!“ Kazui yelled annoyed, and throw his pillow on the ground, too. 

The door slid open and Ichigo Kurosaki, doctor and owner of the Kurosaki-Clinic, and Substitute Shinigami with Hollow-, Quincy- and Fullbring-Powers, entered the room with an irritated expression on his face. 

“Kazui? Is everything alright?“ he asked, seeing his son laying in his bed and gazing on his celing. 

Kazui moaned. “Yeah!“

“What's going on? Tell me what's wrong!“ Ichigo mentioned that Kazui was pretty upset. And of course he saw the pillow on the ground.

“Wha-“

“Kazui... Please, I can see that something is going on.“ Ichigo said and closed the door to talk to his son alone. „If you don't want your mother to interfere and embarras you, I understand. But bottling up something is no solution. I know what I am talking about. So what is going on? Do you have trouble in School?“

“No!“ Kazui answered lethargic.

“Your powers? Do you experience some power outbreaks or else?“ Ichigo asked. 

Kazui was pretty powerful for his age. Even thier Shinigami-Friends mentioned it. Kazui already developed Shinigami-Powers when he was a toddler. Kazui never needed this dangerous 'procedure' Ichigo had to endure once back in Urahara's basement. Kazui was always able to 'simply transform' So they were 'normal' for him. But what was 'normal' in the Kurosaki-Family: A family of Shinigami, Substitute-Shinigami and other spiritual powerful individuals.

“No!“ Kazui answered still lethargic but finally lift up and looked down on the floor. 

“So tell me what is going on!“ Ichigo was really worried. He never saw his son beeing so stressed.

Kazui took a deep breath and finally turned to his father. “Father... Did you... ever... felt that you have to do something that... I don't know how to explain it... You know... I think, I... I am some kind of contagious?“

“Contaigious? What do you mean with that?“ Ichigo didn't understand and hold Kazuis forehead to feel the temperature. “Are you sick?“

“No! I don't mean like that! I mean... You said that after you developed your Shinigami-Powers, your friends slowly became able to see ghosts and hollows, too and... than...“

“Oh, I think I know whats going on!“ Ichigo said and looked on his son. „It's Yupa, right?“

“Yupa?“

“Yes, Yupa Taramasaki? Your classmate and your best friend since kindergarten... Please don't tell me that he is able to see you!“ Ichigo looked really worried. Kazui could see it. But seeing his fathers mad eyes, let Kazui becomming silent immediately.

If he says 'yes', his parents would immediately tell him to forget about and that they would take care about. Than they would call someone in the Urahara-Shop or even directly in the Soul Society to brainwash Yupa. But Kazui would never allow that. Yupa deserved a better treat. He deserved the truth, but his parents always insist him to never tell anyone. This secret... was a huge one...

It was right before the start of the summer-break, when Yupa asked him for the first time, how he was able to jump so high when he wears the black-kimono. Of course Kazui was shocked, but he followed his parents rule and denied everything. But it became worse...

Several days later, Yupa saw a Hollow. And he could see Kazui and his father attacking him. Once again Kazui denied everything and told him that it might have been a bad dream.

The following weeks, Yupas ability to see ghosts and Shinigami became stronger and stronger. Also his ability to feel spiritual pressure increased rapidly. Yupa witnessed Kazui turning into a Shinigami, several times and demanded answers. Answers Kazui was not able to give. Turning Yupa mad, everytime they talked about. Yesterday was the worst fight off all... during lunch-break... in front of the whole class... It was the moment Yupa shouted: “OKAY, SO I AM NOT YOUR FRIEND ANYMORE!“

These words echoed threw Kazuis ears the whole night. The shocked and curious glares of his classmates hunted him. He didn't show his feelings in front of his parents when he came home but as soon as he was alone he cried in his room. The whole night. He really didn't want to loose Yupa as a friend. He was his best friend. For years now. He would trust him with his life. In some way, Yupa always adored Kazui for his strench and his braveness. But he was forced to lie to him. His parents would never understand it. They were to busy to keep sure that nobody knows thier secret. Which was very ridiculous, as they had also many own friends who knew the secret. But maybe this was also the reason why no one of them shows up anymore...

“What if?“ Kazui asked, acting like everything was fine.

“Oh,... I understand! Believe me when I tell you that it brings a lot of trouble when someone suddenly gets able to see you in Shinigami-Form. Talk with your friend! And when you are sure that he knows something we will take care of it...“ Kazui understood what his father meant with 'take care of it'... He didn't want to imagine. “And now, prepare for breakfast. Your mother is waiting!“

With these words Ichigo lift up and left the room, moaning about the broken alarm-clock on the ground. When Kazui was alone again he looked into the mirror on his wardrobe. Maybe it was the best to stop all this drama before it really starts? Maybe it was the best way to safe thier friendship, before he ruins it just as his father did with his own friends back in High-School? But was he really ready for it? How will Yupa react?

Yupa Taramasaki was a very inquisitive, open-minded, kind person, who always avoid drama and stress to live a peaceful live without conflicts and fights. Knowing this secret would turn his entire life upside down. But Kazui knew that it was overdue. And even if everything wents different... he still had a memory-replacer, Ichika brought him once from the Soul Society. His parents didn't know about it and he decided to only use it in a real emergency. It couldn't become worse than it already was...

The weather-forecast promised sunny weather for today, with high temperatures over average. But instead the day was going to be cloudy and surprisinly cold. Perfectly matching with Kazui's mood. 

His mother accompained him to school, on her way to work. Of course she asked why Yupa didn't join them as he always did. Kazui just shrugged everytime and finally got rid of her when they arrived in front of the main gate of his school, by telling his mother that she comes late to work. Immediately he looked for Yupa. Ignoring the curious climpses of the other kids who witnessed Yupa's outburst yesterday. Kazui had to find him. But he was nowhere to find. Maybe he had the same idea to skip school an decided to avoid him today. He could hear his classmates whispering about them. A girl from his class carefully pointed on a parked car at the other end of the school-yard and kept sure that nobody witnessed her. She whispered to him that 'he' was there. Kazui immediately felt that she was right. 

He could feel Yupa! He had to be in or near that car. It was the principals car and parked on the yard on it's supposed stand. The students were not allowed to play around it. So it was a perfect hideout for someone who wanted to be alone. And Kazui saw that he was right...

Yupa sat on the ground. He had bags under his eyes. They were red like he cried for days. His school-bag layed between his legs. When Kazui went closer he could see that Yupa could feel him, too. His hands turned into fists and Yupa turned his face away to avoid eye-contact...

“What do you want, Kazui?“ Yupa asked mad. 

Kazui freezed when he heared that. Yupa didn't even see him comming. How he was able to know that it was him. “Where do you know that it is me?“

“Aww... Please, I can feel it! The air around you is tickling...“ Yupa answered still mad and crossed his arms. “You are like a walking air-conditioner! It is like you are loaded with energy. So what do you want? Do you want to tell me more lies?“

Kazui lowered his head. “No! I don't want to tell you lies!“ These words turned Yupa curious and so he decided to face Kazui. “But, I also can't tell you the truth!“

Immediatelly Yupa turned away again offended. “Leave me alone! I don't talk to you anymore!“

“Yupa, please... I... Okay... I tell you! I can explain everything. But you won't believe me!“

Yupa faced him again. “How do you want to explain that you can double yourself? Or that you have a sword and that black kimono? And why nobody believes me when I see you. Right around here. On the yard. When you stand here in your costume and nobody sees you. They call me crazy!“

“You are not crazy! You are... gifted!“

“Gifted?“ now Yupa was confused. 

Yupa lift finally of, put his school-bag on and went closer to Kazui who was totally pale and looked like he was going to puke soon. Kazui looked up and looked on him full of shame and pity.

“My parents strictly prohibited me to tell anyone! So you are not allowed to tell anyone. Noone in school and not even your parents!“ Kazui begged.

Yupa looked on his friend curiously and went another step closer. “Why... why you didn't tell me earlier?“

“I... I was not allowed to. And I am still not allowed. So that's why my parents are not allowed to know that I tell you now. I... I don't want to loose you as my friend. You're my best friend, and you deserve the truth.“ Kazui said ashamed. Yupa looked on him with wide eyes.

“So... you only tell me because...“

“I tell you because you are my friend! And I trust you! And I realized that it was a mistake to don't tell you earlier.“ Kazui explained and went a step closer, too. 

Kazui was going to open his mouth when he realized that everyone around them gazed on them and went closer too to eavesdrop. Kazui became upset and wanted to yell on them right when the bell rang. The others went into the building. But Kazui grabbled Yupa's arm and walked with him to the bushes to talk to him alone. 

“We will get trouble?!“ Yupa said pointing on the teacher who walked across the yard to keep sure that all students went to thier classes.

“No matter! This is more important!“ Kazui said and together they hid in the bushes. 

The teachers didn't see the boys sneaking away. The teachers made a final walkaround across the school-yard to keep sure that everyone was inside. When Kazui was sure that everyone was gone he turned to Yupa again who was still visibly mad. The boys hid in the bushes so nobody could see them. “Okay... Yupa... You won't believe me when I tell you... So,... You can see everything, so I can just show you!“

“Show me what?“

Kazui didn't need to use a Substitute-Shinigami-badge or anything else to transform. It was one of his many talents to just 'walk out' of his human body and turn into a Shinigami. Leaving his empty body behind. This time Kazui only keept sure that his body leaned against the wall so he didn't fell into the mud or anything else. So, Kazui left his body and presented himself in his full Shinigami-Attire in front of his best friend who went pale immediately.

“I am... A kind of Shinigami!“ Kazui said with a innoncent smile. 

Yupa looked like he wanted to scream in fear. His face start to tremble and his skin became white as chalk while his lips turned blue. After a few seconds, Yupa finally start to breath again and remembered that he had to say something.

“Sh... Shinigami?“ Yupa stammered surprised. “You mean... Shinigami as in... Shinigami Shinigami?“

“Well,... Kind of Shinigami?“

“Kind of?“

“It is difficult to explain! I am technically a human with Shinigami-Powers, because my grandfather is a Shinigami who came to the world of the living and met my Quincy grandmother and give birth to my father who is a human but inherited powers of a Shinigami, a Hollow, a Quincy and... you know my father has so many powers... even I don't know all. And I inherited my fathers Shinigami-powers so far.“

“This is weird!“ Yupa said and looked on the 'dead' body behind the Shinigami. “You mean... you... that is a body... and you are not inside... You are a... death... a deathgod?“

“Well... As I said... I am kind of... But unlike my father I don't need help to leave my body.“ Kazui said still smiling and entered his body again.

“But... But... Shinigami...?“ Yupa stammered.

Kazui smiled confused. “I think you will need some time to understand...“

Another person who 'knew' the secret, but didn't understand till today was Keigo Asano... who was in the kitchen of his penthouse-apartment in Minato-shi in the center of Tokyo to prepare drinks for his guests... Shino Midori, his manager and Akira Fukuoka, his 'girlfriend'...

Unlike Kazui, Keigo didn't have a reason to be worried today. He decided to not to allow it. There was no reason to be worried. Now it was time to serve his guests some drinks... It was a nice day. He hadn't go to work to today. The sun was shining and he was happy that he had some guests...

Keigo's penthouse-apartment was in the top floor of a new modern living-complex in Minato-shi in the center of Tokyo. From his spacious roof-terrace he was able to see the Rainbow-Bridge, if the weather was good. The traffic down at the street was so quiet that it felt like living in a village. He could afford it, as a Seiyuu!

“What is that?“ Shino asked when he took one of the cups, filled with a creamy red substance Keigo brought outside.

“Try it!“ Keigo answered. Hoping that this Internet reciept was worth trying.

Both took a each a sip and liked it.

“Hmm... Interesting!“ Akira said. “That's tomato... and what else...“

“Tomato, cucumber, bread, onions, garlic, water, pepper, salt, oil... I got the reciept from the Internet. Spanish Gazpacho!“ Keigo told.

“Hmmm... Tastes good!“ Shino said and took another sip. Akira liked it, too.

“Shino, I wanted to talk to you about this stupid detergent-commercial... I start to regret it!“ Keigo said...

Several weeks ago, Keigo was casted for a commercial. A commercial in which he plays 'the brother of a murderer' who cleans his brother's clouthes to prevent him beeing arrested.

“Keigo, I tell you again to trust me in this. Every big actor start with something like that...“

“But... it's kind of disturbing, isn't it. I mean... a skirt full of blood weared by a murderer... Sounds like that commercial was written for criminals.“ Keigo wailed. “Or for mentaly ill...“

“Stop wailing... You should be happy about your paycheck.“ Akira moaned and cut Keigo off. “You get much more money than with the other commercial you wanted to screen.“

“But... I think it is a very serious matter!“ Keigo said.

Keigo tried to get cast for a commercial for a child-protection-organisation. They looked for celebritys who where willing to work for free to support them. But instead of telling children to seek for help when someone hurts them, he had to tell people to buy overpriced detergent that could possibly discolor thier clouthes. 

“Keigo, I know you are sad that you didn't got the commercial you wanted. But instead I organized you a small part in the upcomming 'Crime-Lab-Tokyo'-Special.“

“The Special-Episode?“ Keigo asked, now a little bit happier. He even almost dropped his own cup with Gazpacho. “You mean, the big season Finale which is screened down in Okinawa. The big special which has to show the producers to continue the series? The special that is supposed to convince the channel to not to cancel the series. The one in which one of the main-characters will die?“ 

“Excactly! I booked a flight for you next week! Unfortunately you will have to return to Tokyo for your dubbing on one day.“ Shino said and handed Keigo his booking-confirmation. “Imagine... your name could be among the main-cast in the next season. You would be among the others in the intro-sequence. Think about it!“

After these words Shino prepared to leave and Keigo led him to the door.

“Do you really think that they will promote me into the main cast?“ Keigo asked still stunned. “I mean... ME?“

Keigo was fully satisfied with his life as a voice-actor (or Seiyuu, as the called in Japan). Sure it was interesting to play in live-action shows, too. But he never guessed that the people would like him.

“Keigo, you can't hide behind the microphone in the dubbing-studio for the rest of your life. You... are one of the most popular 'recurring-characters' of the show, you know. Some day you have to show the people the live action version of Keigo Asano and not the Anime character he is just borrowing his voice. Really... And with your two little scenes in that movie... Believe me... Especially because you will need the money to pay the rates for your greenhouse here... Really, you have to many plants up here.“

Shino left. After Keigo closed the door he watched Akira lifting up from her deck-chair to watch Keigo's jungle, he was very proud off.

“Your agent is right! You have so many plants up here. And there are so many insects.“ she said disgusted and turned to a big bush of roses. “But I have to admit that these roses are really nice! You have a talent for gardening!“

“Thank you.“ he said with a smile, remembering when Arisawa told him that he would never be able to care for a plant. That even a cactus whould die of thirst in his hands. And now he had an whole jungle, that was not just healthy but also liked by others. He went outside again and aproached his girlfriend. “Akira... it's good that we are alone now... there is something I want to talk with you about...“

Akira pushed his hands away when he touched her hips and almost poured the soup about his head. “Keigo... I... I'm not in mood...“

When he was close to her she carefully smelled his breath. No smell of alcohol...

“Okay... SO lets just talk... I need to talk to you about our relationship...“ Keigo said with his trademark loud voice.

Akira was annoyed. Originally she came here to talk with Keigo about thier relationship, too. But not like he wanted. Indeed, she thought about breaking up with him, for quiet some time now. But after a few minutes, before they even started talking, Shino appeared and Keigo left to mix that soup, that she liked really much, and now Keigo start to talk again with the shrill version of his voice, she thought only dogs should be able to hear. But now she thought that it was not the right moment. Especially because he was so happy now. Maybe he took one of this dammed pills before. She should wait until he is sober.

“Keigo... I think I should go now. I have an apointment with the real estate agent.“ she lied. 

“Ah... yes... You know, the real estate agency that sold me this place here has some real interesting offers in this neigbourhood. You should call them!“ Keigo said and pulled a buisiness card out of his pocket to hand it to Akira.

She took it without any emotion and put it into her purse before she left without really saying something. After she was gone, Keigo slowly start to consider about thier relationship, too. Sometimes he felt like back on the roof of his former high-school. When they sat together and the others were always annoyed when he opened his mouth. Akira sometimes had the same behaviour when he talked with her. She looked annoyed. Just like his so called friends. Sure they had an 'relationship' but thier so called 'relationship' felt more and more like it was only one-sided. Keigo laid down on his deck-chair and looked up into the blue sky and than on his plants.

“At least, you never get bugged by my voice!“ he said to one of his palms before looking up into the sky again... seeing a Shinigami jumping high over the roofs hunting a little hollow... “Oh, please... when it will ever stop?“

Two years have passed, since he met the Kurosaki's and the rest of the group for the last time. Two years! It was the day of Chad's big fight, they wanted to watch together in TV. It was a huge surprise that they even invited him, to watch it together. Keigo even skipped a really important appointment, just to recieve a slap from Tatsuki every few minutes. He left even before the fight began, just to be sure that neighter Ichigo, nor Renji or Tatsuki break any of his bones...

Oh, he was really jealous on everyone who was not able to see Shinigami...

In Karakura meanwhile, Kazui and Yupa spend more than one hour in the bushes, next to the school-yard, until the janitor found them and forced them inside and to the principals-office... Happy that thier fight was over and that they were friends again, but now worried about how to explain this to the principal, or to thier parents later. Both boys didn't mentioned that they were not alone.

A woman was hiding in the bushes, too. Somehow she managed to remain unmentioned. She was far away enough to not beeing seen by the boys. But close enough to hear them talking about the whole Shinigami-, Hollow-, Ghosts-Stuff. So she turned off her smartphone, she used to record and put her pen back, she used to make some notes. At home she will change them a little bit... But for now it was enough.

Satisfied, she left the school-yard without beeing witnessed and walked across the streets... The sun came out. She felt better. Especially when she used her keys to scratch a detergent-advert on a nearby billboard while passing it... and especially the face of the man who was holding the white shirt that was cleaned from all it's blood-stains: Keigo Asano!

It was time for the next step!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please review and stay healthy!

I hope you will like it. It might be just a copy, but it is an extended version of the originally published story. With more details and a better and deeper look on the characters. Stay healthy!


	2. Chapter 2

Honestly, everyone in her family and the Soul Society knew that Karin Kurosaki and Toshiro Hitsugaya were friends. Everyone knew the story about Hitsugaya meeting Kurosaki's younger sister during a mission in the world of the living and befriend her. Sure they were always rumors that there was something more than just a 'friendship' but thanks to thier big effort, they were always able to deny and to hide thier secret relationship. And that for around 8 years now. Which was an incredible long time for an affair... but did she really wanted an affair... or was she really in love with him?

It was surprisingly quiet inside the Kurosaki clinic. And that was good. It meant that neighter Ichigo, nor his father were at home and that Yuzu propably sat alone at the front desk to watch the clinic and call them if anyone needs help.This time he was even some kind of romantic when he arrived. They spend some time with talking before it went more 'intimate' and before both could even think about... they already did it. They just did it, like they did maybe a thousand times before...

She put on her clouthes again and thought about what just happened. Sure it was not the first time. But how long will they go on with it. He is around ten times older than her, despite his young-man appearance (which he prefered more than 'big-boy'). But she is human and he is a Shinigami. Not only a Shinigami, but also a Shinigami-Captain. And to worse everything up he was the successor of her father... She had to be careful. Honestly... it was a scandal. A scandal...

Today, 14 years after her brother got his Shinigami-Powers, Karin and her sister Yuzu knew thier family-story. They knew that thier father was once a very powerful Shinigami-Captain and even a Kidou-Master. That was hard to belive, according to her fathers (carefully said) weird personality. And now the men in this house were able to sit together at the table without beating up each other... maybe talking about secrets helped everyone to calm down. She always asked herself: If Ichigo developed Shinigami powers, will she do so, too? Or Yuzu? Maybe, was her fathers respond! And now she cheered up her normal, human life with a romantic death love-life...

Karin did not want to imagine what happens if anyone ever finds out. Gosh, she is even so stupid to do it in her fathers house. Both were careful of course. Toshiro once told her that everytime he visits her, he tells his lieutenant that he goes to 'training'. And she just told Yuzu that she goes upstairs to 'tidy up'. It was complicated and so prohibited. But actually, that's why it was so funny... She checked herself in the window before she walked down the stair to met Yuzu in the entrace-hall of the clinic.

“Any patients?“ she asked like nothing happened.

Yuzu, her younger twin-sister, hid her face behind a cooking-magazine when Karin came into the room.

“No!“ she said. According to the sound of her voice, she seemed slightly amused.

“You look so amused?“

“Do I?“

“Yeah?! What's so funny?“ 

Karin saw that Yuzu was pretty amused about something. Maybe she read something funny in the magazine. But that was impossible as it was just a reciept for Russian cabbage soup. Karin was now a little bit worried...

“Come on, what is so funny?“

“Karin-chan... One question...“ Yuzu began and had to smile. Karin mentioned that Yuzu tried hard to not to burst out in laughing. “Do you and... Toshiro-kun... always do it in Ichi-nii's bed or do you sometimes use daddys...?“

“WHAT?!“ Karin screamed so loud that even some pedestrians outside stopped to stare on thier house.

Yuzu didn't held herself and start to laugh. Karin's face turned into a deep red while her hands turned into fists. Than she suddenly became pale...

“Yuzu... how... how dare you to think that I and Toshiro... please, don't be ridiculous!“ Karin said and moved on like nothing happened, trying to pretend to do something. Karin thought that Yuzu has no evidence. He was not in a Gigai, so she was not able to know that he was here just a few minutes ago.

“Karin-chan... I saw him comming!“ Yuzu smiled. “And I could hear his... ohhhh... ahhhh... Do you realy think that I am so stupid? I am so happy for you... I always knew that you two are matching perfectly together. I mean you are the only one who is allowed to tell him by his given name and you share so many character traits and not to forget that you...“

“SHUT UP!“ Karin jelled angrilly. Once again, some people outside stopped briefly to look inside. Karin mentioned this, and closed the front curtain. The curious glares of the people made her nervous. “You... You... won't dare to tell anyone? I mean... how in the world are you able to know that he was here... He was not in Gigai?“

Yuzu's smile suddenly disappeared and the magazine fell out of her hands. “He wasn't?“

“No!“

“Oh, that would explain the costume. And I thought you two are making some role-playing-games...“

“Please,... no details...“ Karin wailed and hold her ears. But than she realized what was going on. “Yuzu... I think... you finally developed...“

“What?“

“Yuzu, you don't understand? You saw him in his Shinigami-form!“

Right in this moment the door opened and thier older brother Ichigo entered the house. “Hey, I'm back... Is Orihime already back, too? The school just called me. Looks like Kazui and his friend...“

“Ichigo...“ Karin jelled and pulled Ichigo to the counter while she closed the front door again, so nobody could hear them. “Turn into a Shinigami!“

“What?“ Ichigo was surprised about that sudden harsh order.

“Please Ichi-nii... We have to check something.“ Karin said with a harsh voice again. “We'll explain after... Just please turn into your Shinigami-Form so we can check if Yuzu can really see you now.“

“What?“

“Ichigo! Just do it!“ Karin ranted again. 

“Okay...“ Ichigo was still confused. But here in the clinic nobody would watch them. So he grabbled his Substitute-Shinigami-Badge and left his body to turn into his Shinigami-Form. He immediately mentioned Yuzu's astonished glare and that she didn't looked on his 'dead' body like always. This time, she looked on him.

“And... You see him?“ Karin asked her sister. 

Yuzu was speechless, so she just nooded. Now Ichigo was surprised, too.

Is it true? Is Yuzu realy able to see him? Carefully he went closer and slowly moved with his finger in front of her face. Her eyes followed his finger, one more proof that she is able to see him.

“Yuzu... How many fingers do you see?“ Ichigo asked and hold four fingers in front of her face.

“Four!“ she answered still astonished and lift her own hand to test something. She grabled her brothers nose. “AGGGHHHH...“

Ichigo start to scream, too. Just like Karin. All three screamed loudly before the door opened again and Isshin entered, too.

“HEY,... WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING LIKE IN A HORROR-MOVIE?“ Isshin jelled and saw his son in Shinigami-Form and his daugthers in front of him. “What's going on here?“

To show him what was going on, Yuzu just grabbled the sleeve of her brothers Shihakushou and pulled on it. Isshin only need to see it to understand that his youngest dauther finally developed spirituall awareness...

“WOW... NOW WE HAVE A REASON TO THROW A PARTY!“ the former Shinigami captain screamed loudly and took his smartphone to text Orihime to buy a cake.

In a supermarket, not far away from the clinic, Orihime Kurosaki, nee Inoue was walking threw the ailes. Today was going to be the day, the whole family comes together for dinner. And Yuzu wanted to cook for all. Orihime was asked to buy some things. When she reached the cash desk... she met an old friend... Michiru Ogawa...

“Ogawa-chan... Hi!“ Orihime said happily to her friend when she saw that Ogawa was working today.

Michiru Ogawa, former classmate of Orihime, Tatsuki and a good friend of her, worked in this supermarket for quiet some time now. She was happy to meet someone she knew. It was one of the few moments in her boring, quite unsatisfying life that let her smile. 

Today, in her late 20s, she was a single woman, still living with her parents and having this bad paid job. She didn't say that she hates it, she just felt unfulfilled. She just hated this ugly shade of green of her uniform and the fact that she was forced to wear this unconfortable high-heeled shoes all the time. And she really wanted a job where she was not forced to smile all the time. Her love life was also not very enviable.

“Orihime, hi! How are you?“ she asked while she pulled the content of Orihime's basket over the scanner.

“Thank's, good! And you?“

“Oh, I'm fine... A lot of work over the last weeks but I am fine...“

“I heared about you and Hiro. I am so sorry!“

“Bah... You don't have to be sorry. It shouldn't be...“ Ogawa said with a sad note in her voice and changed the topic to not to talk about the guy, she thought loving her, but turns out to be a thief who burglars her account. But she was too ashamed to mention that. Now that all of her savings were lost, she was just glad that her parents were giving her shelter. “...I just don't have luck with the men. I think the one and only even doesn't live in this world...“

Orihime could only shrug and smile friendly, while her smartphone start to beep. She recieved a message from her father-in-law: 'Buy a cake! We celebrate tonight!' With several emojis and pictures. Orihime asked Michiru for the cakes and she ran back into the market to grab a frozen cream-cake from the refrigerator before rushing back to the desk to pay.

“You celebrate something?“ Michiru asked as she scanned the cake. “1.960 Yen, please!“

“I don't know what... My son's birthday is next week. But Isshin is really excited about. But it is maybe something ordinary he is just happy about. My father-in-law get's excited very easy.“ Orihime told and handed 2.000 Yen to Michiru. 

Michiru typed something into the cash-register to put the money in and to hand the change to Orihime. “By the way,... do you know that big advert near the elementary-school. That one with Asano?“

“Yeah, of course... He looks good! But I don't understand the message of this commercial. But I bought three family-packs of that detergent right after I saw it for the first time...“ Orihime murmured a bit sheepish. “That will be enough for a year, at least. Maybe there was some kind of hidden message...!“

“Someone vandalized it!“ Michiru told. “Someone scratched his face! I saw it when I walked to work.“

“What? They vandalized it? Who did that?“

“Who knows? It was already destroyed when I saw it. Despite the fact that he is now some kind of celebrity... there are still many people who believe that he is just a pain in the neck...“ Ogawa told.

“You know... We haven't seen him for years now! Sometimes I think, he doesn't want to talk to us anymore?“

“Asano? The devoted Asano? Oh please, he adores your scary husband so much.. I can't imagine that!“ Michiru said. 

She was always afraid of Ichigo Kurosaki. Many people were afraid. And she had to admit that she was afraid of him till today. Orihime was well aware of that. But she was not mad on her. Michiru was next to Tatsuki one of her closest friends and was sure she was just so because of Ichigo's image back then. The both woman said goodbye to each other. Orihime throw the 40 Yen change into the little donation-box next to Michiru and left the supermarket to rush home. Now she was pretty excited to know what they celebrate.

Orihime didn't know that someone was watching her from safe distance... taking photos of her...

Orihime walked around the corner and out of the woman's view. She checked the photos and decided to use one of them in her plan. A very 'weird' plan. Dangerously, maybe? But she won't be the one who get's trouble... She was pretty sure about that!

When Orihime walked home, she recieved another text: This time from thier friend Mizuiro Kojima.

'Hi! I'm back in Japan! How are you?'

Orihime texted him back: 'Welcome home! Oh, please show up tonight! You are kindly invited.'

'Really? But I don't want to bother you!'

'You won't! Ichigo will be very happy, too.'

'Fine! Which time?'

'Come whenever you arrive in Karakura. See you!'

Orihime was happy. Kojima was on one of his long business-trips to East Europe again. It have been a long time since they seen. And he always had something exciting to tell when he returns from there.

In Minato, Keigo was about to leave his apartment when his property manager, Tahiki Sakura left her office.

“Hello, Asano-san! There is a delivery for you!“ the young woman said friendly.

“What? Oh, sorry Sakura-san! I'm on the way to work.“ Keigo said. He just recieved a call that a already dubbed episode of an Anime had to be redubbed, because they found an error in the soundtrack. “What is it? I didn't order anything?!“

“The sender is an anime-studio in Kyoto!“ the woman told him and got the package from her office. “ Pretty heavy!“

“I'll be back in a few hours... I'll pick it up after! Sorry but I have to rush!“ Keigo said and left. He could imagine that the anime-studio send him some toys again, as a present. If it's true he knew who would get them. 

On the way to his car, in the underground car park, Keigo recieved a text: 'Hi! I am back in Japan! How are you?'

It was from Kojima. He was the only one from his past, Keigo was still in touch with. Sometimes they send each other a message. Keigo knew that Kojima was in Europe for almost two months. Romania... or was it Moldova again? Keigo was not sure... what to write... Honestly, he was not in mood to meet him. Not after he saw that darn Shinigami today right over his apartment.

'Welcome home! Sorry, but I am at work!' Keigo texted back and continued walking to his car. Just a few seconds later he recieved another text from Kojima.

'Oh, interesting! Screening, or dubbing?'

Keigo moaned. In high-school thier conversation would be already finished by Kojima, who would focus on his mobile-phone again. Why is he suddenly so interested in Keigo's life. He decided to ignore this one. Mizurio will think that Keigo is busy with dubbing, or that he turned his smartphone mute to not to disturb the screening.

Keigo arrived his car, only to see a Shinigami standing right next to it in the parking-garage.

“Oh... f...“ Keigo bit on his tongue. 

There was this Shinigami again. And he was pretty sure that it was the Shinigami he saw over his terrace today. Another brawny scary guy with a mad and dangerous glare. He stood right in front of Keigo and looked on him curious. Keigo didn't wanted to get beat up today. And so he decided to do what he decided to do if he ever mets a Shinigami again: Ignore him!

“Hey, you can see me, right?“ the Shinigami brawled curious. 

Keigo passed him. Acting like he doesn't sees him. He never ever gives shelter to a Shinigami again. He didn't recognized that guy. But he mentioned this symbol on his badge he weared around his arm. '11'. The same Ikkaku wore. Dammed, is a friend of Ikkaku... one more reason to leave as quick as possible.

“I know you can see me!“ the Shinigami said while Keigo opened the door of his car, to get in. “You saw me and than you said 'Oh...' and than something I didn't understand.“

'Just ignore him! Just ignore him and you won't be forced to give him shelter.' Keigo thought. 'And stop looking on him, you idiot!'

“Hey, human...“ he said the word 'human' in some 'condescending' way. It sound like he believed that he was better than him. Keigo knew it: This creatures think that they are better than him, just because they have superpowers. “I feel the spiritual-power you are radiating. You are Keigo Asano, are you? In Soul Society they say, that you give shelter to Shinigami who...“

“THAT'S NOT TRUE!“ Keigo screamed mad and start the motor, to race out of the garage. “LEAVE ME ALONE, SOUL EATER!“

The Shinigami was stunned when Keigo raced away and was confused...

He was a member of the eleventh division. And he knew the story of his lieutenant Ikkaku Madarame. He once lived with this guy. And so there was a rumor that, if someone needs shelter in the world of the living, Asano gives them to Shinigami. 

But this was not true. Actually, Keigo moved away to never ever give shelter to a Shinigami. It was the pure horror for him... He could only hope that the Shinigami leaves and never comes back, while he drove to work... at least there... the people where happy to see him...

In Karakura, Kazui and Yupa were happy that School was out for today and they start to walk home. And Kazui was much more happy that the secret was finally out and Yupa was not mad on him anymore. It felt like tons of concerns fell of his shoulders.

“This is so cool. That means you and your parents are superheroes?“

“Well... when you say it... it sounds much cooler!“ Kazui said while he walked with Yupa back home. Actually he never felt like a superhero. Beeing a Subsitute-Shinigami was normal for him. But now that Yupa says it... it felt great. And of course the little boy was very excited when Kazui explained to him as good as possible the whole Shinigami and Soul Society stuff. But at home he had some of Rukia's old sketches he could use for better explanation.

When they passed the big advert with Keigo, Kazui suddenly stopped and looked on the damages: “Hey, who did that?“ Keigo's face was covered with scratches, after someone used keys on it. Kazui was not really happy about that. “Uncle Keigo's nice advert is broken now...“

“This is your uncle?“ Yupa asked when they looked on the advert together. “Is he a Shinigami, too?“

“No! Uncle Keigo... is not really my uncle... but he is a friend of my father. He is a famous actor. And he knows my family's secret, too.“

“Oh, I know the commercial! My mom says it's made for psychopaths.“ Yupa said. 

“But I didn't see him for a long time, by now. Only in TV. He is not showing up anymore...“

“Why?“ Yupa asked.

“Who knows? But Yupa one thing... Everything I told you... you have to keep it a secret. At any cost!“

Yupa lift his right hand, while he placed his left one on his heart: “I swear! I will never ever tell anyone about,... you know what I mean! No matter what happens!“

“Thank you! Because my parents will be pretty upset when they figure out... They will be upset anyway when they have to sign this.“ Kazui said a bit worried when he looked on the letter from School, about he and Yupa skipping two classes.

“Oh,... yeah... We are so much in trouble!“ Yupa said.

In the Kurosaki-Clinic, Orihime just told about Mizuiro's return to Japan and of course she was happy for Yuzu for finally beeing able to see ghosts, too. Now they prepared everything for Isshin's little 'congratulation-party'.

“You know that advert with Asano-kun, near Kazui's school? Ogawa-chan told me that someone vandalized it!“ Orihime told while she and Ichigo set the table.

“What? Who did that?“ Ichigo asked mad. “Did you see it?“

“No! Ogawa-chan told me when I met her in the supermarket.“ Orihime told. “You know... I am wondered why we are not in touch with him anymore. I mean... okay... I'm sure that he is pretty busy with his career and all that stuff. But why he did not show up anymore?“

“Hmm... I don't know... Do you think that he does not like us anymore?“ Ichigo asked. Keigo was always so 'devoted'. Kind of scary! But now...

“I wouldn't be surprised, after you kicked him so often in the past?“ Orihime said with a voice that let Ichigo feel guilty.

“Hey, I was only worried about him. Okay, he is a little bit difficult... but that has nothing to do with...“ Ichigo suddenly stopped. He didn't know how to tell it. 

Once back in school, he heared that everyone believes that they only 'tolerate' Keigo because he was 'an easy victim'. But Ichigo saw really a friend in Keigo! A loud and annoying friend but... he didn't know how to descibe it.

“I have an idea... let's invite him to Kazui's birthday-party! I mean he is Kazui's favourite Seiyuu... and we finally see him again. It's been a while since we saw him the last time and I am sure he will agree to come.“

“Hmm, sounds like an good idea. I call him tonight... I hope the number is still correct.“ Ichigo murmured. He had no clue that the adress he had was not correct anymore. But he was convinced that Keigo will agree to come and jump on him again, as soon as he arrives. And that he will upset Tatsuki again that he get's a slap from her. At least two times... and he will cry and make a scene... Ichigo had absolutely no clue that Keigo had enough off being just 'tolerated' and being pushed aside...

“Now that we talk about Kazui... do you know that he skipped his first two periods in School today?“ Orihime asked.

“Yes, he said he had to replace Yupa's memory because of a ghost he saw. That was not his fault.“ Ichigo belived Kazui's 'story' when he asked him about. “You know I have to admit that I was worried about our son and Yupa... but now they are upstairs and play together like nothing happened... looks like Yupa forgot that he was mad on Kazui for some reason...“

Upstairs, Kazui told Yupa more family-secrets and used some of Rukia's old drawings as visual material.

“Ah... I understand...“ Yupa said. Of course Rukia's drawings (Yupa believed she draw when she was a little girl) were for children in thier age easier to understand. “So you send the souls of dead people to the other world while you fight the evil souls who eat them? Wow... your father is much cooler than mine...“ Kazui could hear that Yupa was some kind of jealous. Actually Kazui sometimes thought that Yupa's father was cooler than his one. Since Yupa's father was bigger, more muscular and a cop...

“I think your father is cool, too!“

“Yeah, but your's way cooler!“

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door... it was Orihime...

“Boys... are you in there?“ Kazui hid the drawings under the bed immediatelly and whispered to Yupa to act like nothing happened. Orihime opened the door and smiled. “I hope I don't disturb. Yupa, you're mother has called. She awaits you at home. She sound a little bit upset.“

“I'm comming, Kurosaki-san!“ Yupa said and Orihime left the room again. When she was gone, Yupa turned to Kazui again. “So,... and what I tell my parents when they ask me about what happened today in school?“

“I will accompain you and replace thier memories...“ Kazui said with a smile. “I will follow you in my Shinigami-Form, so your parents won't mention that I am with you... and than I will show you the the coolest 'Shinigami-Tool'...“

After that Yupa left. Kazui told his parents that he accompains Yupa to the crossroad. But in truth he went to his home with him and changed his parents memories to spare him from a punishment, too...

Just a few minutes later, Kazui was back home without that his parents or the rest of his family mentioned that he was gone... his friend Yupa meanwhile was pretty amused by his parents new weird memories...

At the same time, Mizuiro Kojima arrived at the Kurosaki's house...

“Uncle Mizuiro!“ Kazui yelled happily when he saw him in front of the house. Mizuiro was very happy to meet the little boy, too. Carrying a bag full with souvenirs and presents with him.   
“Kazui, hello! Wow... you became so big, since I left Japan. Where are your parents?“ Kazui asked after he gave the boy a hug. 

Kazui led him to the living-room where his family just prepared for dinner.

“Hey, guys!“

“Mizuiro!“ Ichigo said happily and greeted him. “Hello! You're back?“

“Oh, Kojima-kun... It is so nice to see you again.“ Orhime said cheerish and went closer, too.

His company send him to Eastern Europe to build up thier new branch there. He looked good. His hairs were shorter than earlier and and he gained some pounds over there. But everyone was happy to see him again.

“I thought you will return next month? But now come on and tell us: How is Romania?“ Ichigo asked after they settled down together at the table.

“Moldova! I was in Moldova! Not in Romania! But I made some daytrips to Romania. And to Odessa at the Ukrainian Black Sea coast. I tell you Odessa is such a beautiful city. If you ever get the chance to go there you should do it.“

“And the city you lived in? Chisi... what ever?“ Orihime asked.

“Chisinau!“ Mizuiro corrected her and took his smartphone to show her some photos. “Very nice city... okay it is loud and many of the old Soviet buildings are pretty rundown. But the city is so green and so full of live. Big and spacious parks, friendly people, many good restaurants, good wine... On the central-market... wow... here in Japan you can't buy apricots for 40 Yen per kilo!“

"Apricots for 40 Yen per kilo?“ Orihime said in unbelief and looked on Kojima confused. “Wow... you won't find this prices anywhere here in Japan.“

“So, why you returned earlier?“ Ichigo asked again.

“Well, first of all I wanted to be back in time for Kazui's birthday-party, you invited me. And I am going to meet Chad tomorrow. He asked me for help for his new project...“

“Aw... yeah he told me...“ Ichigo said.

“And also there is something else.“ Mizuiro said and leaned forward. “Listen guys... I need to hear your opinion...“

While Kojima, told the Kurosaki's about his situation, Keigo stood in a dubbing-studio to dub a new anime, Ogawa walked home from work and Yupa listened to the weird new memories of his confused parents... the woman who stalked the kids and Orihime was printing the photos... It was time! The time has come... in a few days the Kurosaki's family secret will be in all media.

She bought a package set in a post-office, yesterday. And tomorrow afternoon, she will send it to the newsroom of Tokyo-One. Not only to Tokyo-One... but to one of Japan's most famous news announcers: Makoto Hirabata!

She went into another, now unused room. It was once a children's bedroom... but now the wall of the room was covered with photos, newspaper-articles, notes and other stuff. A conspirancy wall! And in the middle a old photo of Keigo. With a knife in his face...

First she wanted to kill him instantly... for what he did to her. He was fault for her bad situation... but her new plan would not only ruin his life... it would ruin his reputation and his credibility. After that she gets what she wants, she will force him to do when they learn about the crazy stuff he is involved in... She was not the only person in Karakura who was convinced that Keigo is devoted to the Kurosakis. No matter than he is in Tokyo now and has a career...

So she took the best photos, some notes she wrote by herself, based upon Keigo's old diary and his notes, and some newspaper articles. Pretty much stuff... there is no reason for this Hirabata to not to take it...

Please review! Stay healthy!


	3. Chapter 3

In Karakura the evening went on peacefully. Mizuiro mentioned that the relationship between Ichigo and his father was way better than in thier High-School time. But Mizuiro was not here to talk about Ichigo and his old man, he came to ask the Kurosaki's for thier opinion...

“And you're going to agree?“ Ichigo asked.

“Well... they want me for the job! I worked very hard for this promotion but I never expect that it means to move to East Europe!“ Mizuiro told. 

They finished dinner and the cake. Kazui was in his room, Isshin was in the clinic and Yuzu and Karin went out for a walk, because they had to 'discuss' something. Now Mizuiro sat with Ichigo and Orihime and a bottle of Moldavian wine he brought with him at the table and talked about Mizuiro's situation.

His company wanted him as a permanent representant over there. He would be responsible for the whole business in Moldova, Romania, Ukraine and Belarus. The salary was good, he had contacts over there and he spoke Russian fluently, which made him perfect for this job. But it would mean that he has to move to one of this countrys.

“What do you think?“ Orihime asked.

“I think that it is a very hard decision? I mean... moving to the other end of the world into a foreign contry.“ Mizuiro said, taking another sip from his wine. “Okay, salary is great. I already got some new friends over there. But it is still a live-changing decision.“

“Yeah, I understand you!“ Ichigo said. 

“It's your decision. But you know... we would really really miss you!“ Orihime said. “But if you really move to Moldova, you have to promise that you regulary send us some of this tasty Moldavian sweets...“

Orihime already ate at least a half kilogram of the Moldavian sweets, Mizuiro brought, too. Actually Mizuiro understood that it depend on his own. He thought about really accepting and move to Europe permanentely...

In central Tokyo, Keigo Asano finished his work for today and left the dubbing-studio, which was located in the second floor of the main headquarter of the contrys biggest broadcasting company. Next to the dubbing-studios, four TV channels and thier internet-domains were located in this building. It was quiet in the corridors. Time for the prime-time news. So everyone was busy. He wondered if Makoto was on air tonight.

Makoto Hirabata was indeed on air tonight. As one of the contrys most famous and most popular news announcers, she was one of the faces of this channel. She and Keigo first met when she started working for this channel. Both relatively new, not knowing anyone else here. They regulary eat togehter in the cafeteria. Keigo passed a row of screens. Every screen aired another channel of the network. He saw her on one of them. She was on air. He thought about waiting for her. Actually because he was afraid to go home to find a Shinigami sitting in his bathtub... but it was late, he was tired and promised to pick up that package from Sakura-san, earlier this day.

He got into his car and went home. There he got the package from his property manager and went upstairs. He carefully opened the door to his apartment and peeked inside. No trace of a Shinigami inside. The place was clear...

Sometimes, Keigo asked himself why he was so afraid of the Shinigami. If one of them appears, he could just scream on them to leave or call the police. But no... screaming on them would just turn them so mad, that they beat him up and not even the whole police-force of the entire country would be able to stop one Shinigami...

Just to be careful, Keigo searched his apartment. Actually, the Shinigami left after Keigo screamed on him. Beeing mad and disappointed that he had no place to stay tonight. And he will report it in the Soul Society. But Keigo didn't think about it. He was not aware that the Soul Society had a file about him. He was too tired to be upset. After he was sure that there was really no Shinigami inside and that nothing was missing, Keigo was relieved and could focus on that package. After taking a can of beer from the refrigerator he took a knife to open the package.

When he opened it, he saw that he was right with his guess...

Keigo was dubbing for a new superhero-anime-series. The studio was 'very satisfied' with his work. He regulary got presents from anime-studios. This time the studio who produced the anime send him various toys and other merchandise, like cups, School supplies and even a kids pajamas. He looked threw the the stuff. And actually he had an idea... He didn't know what to do with the toys and the other stuff. But he knew two little boys, who would be really happy to get this stuff. And one of them was going to celebrate his birthday next week. Most of it wasn't aviable in the shops yet so it would make both of them very happy.

Keigo found some wrapping paper in the shelv and start to prepare everything. Tomorrow, he would bring everything to the post office...

The next day Makoto Hirabata went to work with the good feeling, that today will be a good day. Her face was covering the big advert in front of the building. She was the one who had the biggest ambition at work. He last big hit... a report about North-Korea, was a huge succes. But now she needed a new story. A sensation... a bomb! Something that thrills the people... but she had absolutely no idea what...

“You aren't traveling to North-Korea again, to screen some new footage for me, aren't you?“ she asked tired when she sat across from Keigo in the cafeteria of thier TV-studio.

Keigo Asano, who was dubbing in the studio today, before travelling to Okinawa tomorrow for screening, looked on her and shaked his head disappointed. A year ago, Keigo travelled as a tourist to North-Korea. He wanted to experience something. In that progress he was able to film some footage, the country not really wanted to get published. With a little bit help of his travel guides over there, he was able to smuggle the footage out and he gave it to Makoto. “I'm afraid never! They will never ever let me in there, after I filmed that footage for you!“

“Yeah, sorry. You're right! That was more than I needed what you did for me. But despite that... I owe you something. Really!“ Makoto said with a smile. “When you ever need something, you can rely on me!“

“Thank you! I am sure I will find something!“ Keigo murmured and continued eating. He looked on his wristwatch. He had to go back to the studio in a couple of minutes and he really had to go to the post-office before he leaves Tokyo tomorrow. “Do you know when the post-office down the street will close?“

„No, why?“

“I have to send something really important! I will leave for Okinawa tomorrow morning and I have to finish this before. Or it will be too late.“ Keigo told and grabbed his smartphone too check the working-hours by himself.

“Keigo Asano... Main-Cast of 'Crime-Lab-Tokyo'!“ Makoto raved with a bright smile in her face. “How does it feel?“

“What?“

“To be in the main-cast of one of the most sucessful crime-series of the country?“

“Aw... You know... I like dubbing more! Anyway, where do you know about this?“

“I have my sources. Well with your high voice, you are the born voice-actor?“

“In school they hated me because of my annoying voice. That's why I like dubbing! I want to punish them...“

“And in the Main-Cast of a famous crime-series, that is aired not only in Japan but in many other Asian countries, too, you can punish them much more.“ Makoto said and looked on her watch, too. It was time to go now. “I have to go now! Prepare everything for tonights show. Good luck in Okinawa... Main-Cast!“

“Thanks!“ Keigo said with a lopsided smile and prepared to leave, too.

Several hours later, Keigo walked during a break across the streets and to the post-office, still thinking about what Makoto said.

Keigo never ever expected to become a Seiyuu. He, the class-clown... the loser everyone always saw in him! It was shortly after he graduated from High-School, when Mizuho throw him out. Alone, without money and without to expect any help from his so called friends, or from his so called parents he haven't seen for a very very long time. He decided to leave once for all and start a new life. He quickly mentioned that in Karakura he was not more than the guy who was obsessed with Ichigo. So he left and moved to Tokyo. The start in the city was difficult. His home was a capsule-hotel, and the only job he got was a bad paid job for a company that cleans offices. The colleagues were unfriendly, his boss was greedy and uncooperative. After two months (luckily) he was send to the dubbing-studios. Originally just to clean up after an big event. But someone heard him talking...

That was when he was asked to show up again, for 'screen tests'. Keigo agreed. His colleagues and his boss just laughed about him. One more reason for Keigo to take the chance. And they loved his voice. For the first time in his live the people were not annoyed of his voice or beated him as soon as he got loud. He was asked to dub. And he just said yes! After that, his life became much better. He quit his job at the cleaning-company and became a full time Seiyuu. Some time later he also start to work as an real actor. It was weird. But it was funny. And the money he earned was also good. Today he was the 'richest' of his former class. He had fans. Real fans, that even wanted autographs from him. He never expected that, too. His voice was at so many places. In TV, in foreign movies, in radio, in childrens radio-plays... he screened several commercials. But he had to admit that he regreted this stupid detergent-commercial...

Keigo entered the post-office near his workplace. It was quiet inside. Only one counter was occupied and there was only one other customer inside. Keigo went to a side desk, and took two address labels and a package set from the shelv... 

While Keigo filled out the labels, the front entrace opened again and a woman entered. She had to hide! If he sees her, her plan could fail. Why the hell he had to be here today? And why the hell now? She just came here because it was so close to his dammed workplace... Immediately she hid behind a divider on a desk to act like she is filling out forms. Keigo didn't mentioned her, despite he could feel that the woman was in. His break was too short to dilly-dally around. Keigo went to the counter and paid for some additional service (the woman didn't hear what) and left as quick as possible to rush back to work.

The other woman waited until Keigo was gone to leave her hideout. The woman at the counter, just put Keigo's two packages into the shelv behind her when the woman took the same label, Keigo took. She used the same pen as he did. And she paid at the same counter. Ignoring the curious clerk asking why she pays for the package, when she can just bring it to the studio down the street. The woman didn't anwered. She just paid the postage and left without saying anything. Confused the clerk took the package and put it into the shelv. Right on Keigo's package. She was always told to not to discuss with customers and decide to forget it. Not knowing that these packages will trigger so many chaos in near future...

Keigo went back to work, finished dubbing the latest episode of Kazui's favorite anime and a commercial and went home at late evening. There he poured his plants, slept for several hours and took the early-morning flight to Naha, the capital of Okinawa, to screen his possible 'main-cast-future'.

His package and the other package meanwhile, were carried into a van, got scratched at the same place, got a postmark at the same place and were accidentely smudged at the same place with coffee, when the employee accidentely tipped over his cup...

While Keigo was in Okinawa and watched his 'colleagues' hunting a dangerous criminal and preparing for his own little scene... his regular lunch-comrade Makoto sat on her desk in the editorial-office and stared on her computer screen uneasily. Word was open but the document was still empty... she had absolutely no idea... It was like someone switched off her brain after the North-Korea-Report. Worried she looked on the photo of her from the gala where she recieved her media-award. She needed a story... a big one...

“Hirabata-san, you got mail!“ a colleague said and handed the package to her. “An urgent shipment!“

“Thank you!“ she said and took the package. There was no sender written on it. And it was pretty heavy... “What is it?“

Her colleague just shrugged and walked away. Makoto looked on the package and opened it curiously. She didn't order anything, nor she didn't know someone who would send her something to her workplace. When she opened the package, she found various photos, documents, hand-written notes, newspaper-articles and a letter.

“Use it ASAP...“ Makoto read and looked inside. “What the hell is that?“

Makoto looked on the photos. Photos of a young man... in his 20s, orange hairs, wearing a black Kimono and armed with a huge sword. And he was with a small boy. The boy looked like him, the same hair color and the same costume. And according to other photos, and the attached notes, these people had superpowers... and thier name was Kurosaki!

This was unbelivable! No... it was crazy! She read the notes. They said, that the people on the photo's were Shinigami. Kurosaki Ichigo and Kazui. And the wife of the big one, has magical powers... Kurosaki Orihime, nee Inoue. This is a joke. They are faked. This pictures are definetely faked, she thought. This is too ridiculous to be true... but than she found the newspaper articles... Karakura... that town rang a bell... but why? The opened her internet-browser to research a little bit about Karakura. And suddenly she remembered where she knew this town from...

Karakura-cho, located in the west of the Tokyo prefecture, was infamous for beeing a hotspot of sudden explosions, rapid weather changes, earthquakes, crimes such as murder, mayhem and missed people and other, according to witnesses 'supernatural' stuff. People left Karakura, because they didn't feel safe there anymore. Makoto continued searching the Internet. Karakura's schools were infamous for beeing dangerous and frequented with deliquents. She found many police reports about suicides. About injured teenagers... Oshima Reiichi... gosh she knew that name: Several years ago she reported about him. He recieved the death penalty for torturing and killing an elderly couple. And looks like he was once in the same school as this Kurosaki...

She found a note with some kind of 'family-tree'... And according to that one, Kurosaki's father was a Shinigami, too. So she made a little bit research about Isshin. And so she quickly figured out, that this man didn't excist before 1981... he appeared out of nowhere... suddenly it became interesting. And slowly... Makoto realized that it was that what she was looking for... a big story!

“Are you kidding me?“ the director of the TV station jelled when Makoto presented him the basic facts only a few minutes later. “This is the most ridiculous story I ever heared in my life.“

“Yes, I admit that it is very weird!“

“Do you want to disgrace our channel? Or to embarras us? Why not reporting about... ehm... what about vampires and werewolfs, or do you want to wait with that until the last episode of our vampire-series is aired...?“

“You really think so... I know it. I know that this is too ridiculous too be true. And I would never show you this or talk to about this if I won't be so curious about this. And no... I don't need to embarrass us.“ Makoto said and raised an eyebrow. “I made some research. So... how you explain this...“

Makoto presented him the photos, and several informations she found out in only 10 Minutes of research. 

“Is that true?“ suddenly the director became pale.

“Yes! And this is what I only figured out within a few minutes. This is a bomb Yamashiro-san! You see that this needs more investigations... The whole Supernatural-stuff might be a trick, but if it is a trick to let us investigate this family, it works. Of course we will tell the police, but imagine the public respond when our channel is the first in the world to report about this.“

“Take whatever you need!“ he said after only thinking about it for two seconds. That seemed to be his trademark, everytime he talked with her and she wanted something. Without doubt, she was one of the best journalists here. So there was no reason to mistrust her...

Neighter the Kurosaki's, nor Keigo, nor anyone else was aware that someone was able to break threw the shield of lies, that protected them from beeing exposed to the entire world. And that a famous reporter and news announcer started to research about thier lifes.

Mizuiro Kojima and Yasutora Sado, better known as Chad, met in a empty gym in Karakura. Happy to see each other again Chad lift his arms to present Mizuiro his newest project...

Mizuiro looked around. The building was actually pretty old, there was a stench of mold in the air, the windows were so dirty that the sunlight looked green and each wall had at least 10 holes.

“Oh... that's pretty interesting!“ Mizuiro said and looked around. His sentence was sarcastically and Chad knew that. “You only need a few tons of paint, and than you can start.“

“If I would only need a few tons of paint, I haven't asked you for help. Thanks for comming!“ Chad said happily. “How was Ukraine? Good that you left! I heared about the war that's raging in the East of the country...“

“Moldova, Chad! Not Ukraine!“ Mizuiro corrected him. “But that was close! Where is Tatsuki? I heared that she wanted to show up, too.“

“She comes a bit later!“ Chad said while he led Mizuiro to a table where he prepared some papers to explain him his project.

Several years ago, he started a similar one in Mexico. A boxing-school for disadvantaged kids and teenagers. According to the high amount of delinquents, Karakura was a perfect place for such a project. In Mexico it was already a huge sucess. There he even recieved an award. In Japan it was difficult to even get the permission. Especially in Karakura, where the authorities insist, that 'there are no disadvantaged individuals' and no crime in Karakura. It was obvious that nobody of them ever attend to Karakura High.

Mizuiro was asked to help him with the paperwork and with the authorities. While they looked threw thier papers, the door opened and Tatsuki Arisawa arrived.

“Hey, guys!“

“Tatsuki, hello!“ Mizuiro said happily. “Nice to see you again!“

“Kojima, hi! How was Russia?“ she asked.

“Moldova!“

“What...Moldovak? What is that?“

“Aww... forget it!“ Mizuiro said and went back to the table.

“Nice location!“ Tatsuki said. She was here for the first time, too. “It will take just some time for the renovation!“

“Yeah... But I am sure the people will accept it. The authorities still deny that Karakura has any crime...“ Chad told.

“Pah... So many people leave town. They are not able to deny it anymore.“ Tatsuki brawled. “You know how many of our former classmates left? Sixteen! Sixteen of 30! Everyone who gets the chance, leaves Karakura. I mean you went to... Moldovakia...“ Mizuiro just smiled, he didn't want to correct her when she is upset. “Chad went to Mexico... And Asano to Tokyo! You never quess where I saw him?!“

“Where?“ Chad asked curious. He recognized Keigo's voice in TV often. But he haven't met him for years.

“In cinema! I saw him in the trailer for a action-movie.“ Tatsuki said. “And later I checked it online. He has a small supporting role in that movie.“

“Really? When it will be published?“ Mizuiro asked excited.

“In November or December, I think!“ Tatsuki moaned. “Can you belive that? Asano? In a action-movie?“

“Why you are upset? Jealous?“ Mizuiro asked.

“No, way!“ Tatsuki said offended. “No, I just can't imagine this guy in a action-movie. A black-comedy movie with dirty scatalogical humor and porn elements maybe? But a character actor?“

The same question, Makoto Hirabata asked herself to when she realized that Keigo was really involved in this 'Shinigami-affair'. “No, I just can't imagine this guy... and Kurosaki...“

Makoto was shocked. When she continued looking threw the photos she recognized Keigo on many of them. It was obviously that he was once a friend of this Kurosaki. According to the notes, he is also aware of this secret and an accomplice... Could it be... Keigo? An accomplice of a soul-eating Shinigami? That is hard to belive... 

She continued reading the notes. Keigo and this 'whatever' have been friends from the very beginning. And in return for protection from the abuse of Oshima Reiichi, he helped him to find souls he can devour. NO! No no never! Keigo is not a 'Soul-Eater-Supporter' how however they can be called. She can't just pull his name into this without a proof. He mentioned once that he was 'not popular' in School. Karakura High was and is still a delinquent-hotspot. She could imagine that he was a victim of bullying. So maybe someone was not happy that he is now more sucessful than himself and this is just a very dirty conspirancy. But what about the Kurosaki's? She already has prove that Isshin Kurosaki did not excist before 1981... a coincidence? Or is everything true?

She took her smartphone... and without really thinking about it she already called him...

Keigo was at the buffet on the set. Screening took place in a beach-hotel near Naha. There they were going to film the cliffhanger scenes, soon. Nobody, not even Keigo or any other of the actors knew who will die in this episode. Actually there were three different scripts. Keigo watched the screening from safe distance. In this scene, the first 'body' is found. Than he suddenly felt his smartphone vibrating in his pocket. He was pretty surprised that Makoto called him here...

“Hi, Makoto! Sorry it is a bad moment now. We are screening!“ Keigo said quietly and turned away. He didn't want to disturb the screening.

“Hi, sorry for disturbing.“ Makoto said and thought about how to ask him now. She soon realized that this was not a matter to talk via phone.

“Makoto-chan, I am busy. So what's up!“ Keigo asked.

Makoto had absolutely no clue how to ask him something like this. “When do you will return? I would like to talk to you about something!“

“In a couple of days!“

Makoto looked on her calendar. The channel-director gave her a deadline. And Keigo would not arrive in time. “It's just... Are you from Karakura?“

“Well... Naruki... but I attend to Karakura High School!“ Keigo said with a voice, Makoto could hear that he didn't like to talk about it. For her, this was an indication that he was happy that he left Karakura. 

“Oh,... it's just... There is a new story I am working on... and it looks like it is really big. Something is going on in Karakura...“ she said.

“That was so clear... what ever it is... you have to publish it!“ Keigo said.

“Really... it's just...“

“Makoto...“ Keigo cut her off. “...I left Karakura for reason. I actually don't care for anyone there. Whatever you have, do it. Karakura deserves to be humiliated in TV.“

It was not fully true. Actually Keigo cared for Kazui. And for all the other few 'innoncent' people there. Makoto was surprised about this statement. She striked out the word 'friend' in her own notes next to Keigo's name and wrote a question mark behind it. “Okay!“

Keigo moaned. Now he was upset. Pretty upset... But Keigo had to focus now. He took a deep breath and calmed down. Makoto couldn't know why Keigo was not very happy to talk about Karakura so he was not mad on her. “Is it so important?“

“Actually,... do you know who I can call there to get informations about... a certain person?“ Makoto decided to not to bother Keigo with it. She could hear that he was mad.

“Try the local registration office! Or a local newspaper. The police is so indifferent there...“ Keigo moaned. 

“Thank you! Oh and Keigo... Sorry, if I... said something wrong. You wanna talk about it?“

Keigo took a deep breath. He tried to talk a lot about it. With his friends, with his parents... but noone was ever interested in it. He went to two therapists after he left, but if he had told them about Shinigami, he would be in the Nuthouse now. But if felt good that at least Makoto cared for him... Not even his girlfriend Akira seemed to care for him so much. “Thank you. But... not yet! I'll be back in Tokyo in a few days, so than we can talk about your... story. Good luck!“

“Thanks! You, too!“ Makoto said and hang off.

After this call Keigo was more than upset. Back than he was a trouble-magnet. Every criminal in Karakura seemed to knew him... Keigo fled from the Set to get to the wardrobe where he left his belongings. He had to take his pills... and he needed a drink...

This made no sense, Makoto thought... she had to investigate more about them. And she had only three days to figure out the truth...

Neighter the Kurosakis, nor anyone else who knew thier secret was aware that they be investigated. Makoto was in her element. As a full blooded journalist, it was her job to discover the truth. After getting an overview of the whole content she went to several colleagues to give them orders. 

They needed much more informations. So she send one colleague to find other former classmates of them. Maybe someone was willing to give her an interview. Another one was ordered to look threw the police-reports to find any connections. According to Keigo, the police of Karakura was indifferent and incompetent. But maybe she finds the reason for it. Another colleague was ordered to talk with the national earthquake-observatory. There has to be a connection, too. Another colleague was ordered to figure out who was the sender of the package. Of course she told nobody that this is a story about Shinigami. She had to be sure first. Instead she told them that it was about a possible 'Identity fraud' or 'corrupt police'. Isshin Kurosaki was definetely a fake! This man did not excist before 1981. So who he was really? According to the photo's he was a Shinigami, too. A 496 years old Shinigami!?

The rest of the day, Makoto got a lot of new interesting informations with more proves... But unfortunately there was no information about the sender of the package. The clerk only remembered a woman, but she wore sunglasses and was in rush... Makoto didn't even note it down.

Much to Makoto's surprise, many former classmates of Ichigo were willing to talk, after she told them she was investigating about Kurosaki. Five former classmates gave statements by phone. Four others wrote long and detailed E-Mails with attached photos. Some of this photo's were pretty disgusting... And one even came to thier offices to give a statement. Now she understood why Keigo didn't want to talk about Karakura. He was definetely 'not' a friend of Kurosaki... she definetely has to talk to Keigo. She suddenly felt like she has to protect him. Because everyone told her that Keigo was not a friend of Kurosaki... it was very difficult to explain...

Her final decision was to prepare two versions: One without Keigo's name beeing mentioned. Without beeing on any photos or without his 'involvement'. She didn't even know if he was really involved. And one version, with the original photos, but with his face hidden and avoided to mention his name.

Her colleagues meanwhile were busy to figure out more about the other accomplices: Chad, Tatsuki and Mizuiro... Makoto was not surprised that all they had a very 'interesting' past, too. And absolutely nothing about this 'exchange students' Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai... of course there was nothing about them: They are Shingami who live in an other dimension. So of course there was nothing. No birth-certificate, no tax-number... absolutely nothing. This people do not excist...

The past of Orihime 'the witch' and the others was pretty disgusting, too. Makoto didn't understand how the authoroties couldn't see that. What happend? How anything of this could happen? Is this connection of Ichigo and Orihime love, or was it arranged to make a 'half-human-half-witch-half-whatever-baby'. Kazui looks so cute on all photos... it was hard to imagine that this sweet adorable boy is a Soul-Eater! He was too young to be shown in TV without permission. They would have to cover his face in the report.

She spend almost the whole night in the editorial-office, to put all the pieces together. So many informations and so less screen time. She had to focus on the most important facts, put them together, edit everything to a 20 minute report and prepare the voice-over...

It was sheduled to be in the local show 'City-Report'. On Thursday, June 25 th 2015. In the 10 a.m. Show. The more shocking details were supposed to be in the prime-time show when the kids are in bed. And most of it was very shocking. But it had to be. But what about Keigo? 

She couldn't do it... She had to talk with him first. At least prior to thier broadcast. It was already sheduled. He will return from Okinawa only a few hours before. Makoto had to talk to him urgently. Several hours before the broadcast, she recived a text from Keigo: 'Just arrived in Haneda! I'll be in the studio, soon.'

Makoto was relieved. Carefully she locked the package and it's content in her desk. After that she went to the studio. There she handed the two versions of her report to the direction.

“Listen, there are two versions!“ she said and handed two USB-Sticks to the assistant directors. One was red (without Keigo) and one was blue (with Keigo's photo). “What I tell you now, is really important... I need to check something before we can start. So, please wait for me before inserting the report. I will tell you which one.“

The assistants were confused and looked after Makoto, when she rushed out of the studio, to go to the welcome-desk in the lobby. Hoping that she didn't miss Keigo.

The latter just parked his car and entered the elevator to the lobby. He was tired. He slept on board the plane but he was still tired. After a few seconds the elevator reached the lobby and the doors slid open. Keigo left the elevator and headed directly towards Makoto,... who waited for him at the welcome-desk...

Please review! And stay healthy!


	4. Chapter 4

The morning of Thursday, June 25 th 2015 was a warm, but cloudy one. Orihime brought Kazui and Yupa to school. Several days have passed since Kazui told his friend his secret. Ichigo and his father were in the clinic. Karin and Yuzu left to 'talk' in a nearby park. Yuzu wanted to know every little detail about Karin's relationship with Toshiro, but Karin was not really willing to talk about it. Instead she hoped to force her sister to never ever talk about it. Mizuiro, Chad and Tatsuki met for breakfast in a bistro. Keigo returned to Tokyo for one day from Okinawa to dub two more episodes before flying back to Okinawa to screen his most important scene. And the well known news-announcer Makoto Hirabata waited for him in the lobby of thier network to talk to him about his possible involvement in the whole Shinigami-scandal.

Meanwhile Michiru Ogawa, a good friend of Orihime, stood in her kitchen in Karakura and prepared breakfast for herself and her parents. Her parents sat on the table and talked about thier daughters 'relationships' and her 'love life'. Two topics, she normally didn't want to talk about. Especially after her disastrous last 'relationship'.

“I mean... you are an adult woman. I think it is time for you to look for someone who...“ her mother said but Michiru cut her off.

“Mom, please... My last relationship was an disaster! I don't want to talk about... you know what.“ Michiru moaned while she tried to turn on the stove. But the electric lighter didn't work. “Why is this thing not working?“

“Oh, you have to use a match or a lighter to turn it on! The electric does not work!“ her mother said.

Michiru found the matches right next to the stove. But she forgot to turn off the gas completely...

“Michiru listen... we only want to see you...“ her father start to talk, but he was not able to finish his sentence.

“AGGHHHHHH!!!“ suddenly Michiru screamed loudly... In fear her parents looked on her to see a bright flash of flame over the stove and Michiru holding her hand. Tears ran down her face and it smelled like burning flesh. When Michiru ignited the match, there was already a little bit too much gas out. She put the match closer to the stove but instead of turning on the stove, she caused a deflagration. So the flame reached her hand and burned it hardly... Both of her parents jumped up, to help her. In fear her father opened the faucet to pour cold water about the wound, while her mother turned off the gas. The half of her hand was couvered with a big bloody open wound.

“OH MY GOSH...“ her father screamed when he saw her hand. It was terribly burned.

“WE HAVE TO GET YOU TO A DOCTOR!“ her mother screamed. She knew the Kurosaki-Clinic was not far away...

Michiru became pale. She defientely had a shock. Her view became slightly blurred. As quick as possible, her mother prepared everything to get her to the Kurosaki's. Hoping that the place was not too crowded now. Michiru meanwhile burst out in tears. She used this old darn gas-stove thousands of times. But today she had to burn herself...

In the lobby of the TV-network, Makoto was relieved and really happy when she finally met Keigo. He just left the elevator of the underground car park and approached her.

“Yu-hou... Asano!“ she jelled happily.

“Good morning, Makoto-chan!“

“Good morning!“ she said and went closer to Keigo. She was really upset and happy. “Asano... it is unbelivable! I've got a story, that will be my world-wide breakthough. I will get a promotion when I send it...“

“Hey, why you are so upset?“ Keigo asked. “What's going on? If it is about Karakura, I honestly don't want to know it.“

This was the moment, Makoto had to ask him directly. Maybe this was the wrong place. And she was pretty sure that he was in a hurry, since his plane was delayed. And after what she found out he maybe didn't want to talk about. But she decided to risk it. But he just said he does not want to know it.

“Three days ago, a delivery-boy brought a package to our office. It contained very surprising material about a Karakura family.“ she began. Waiting for Keigo's reaction.

“And?“

“It was weird! Really weird. Too unbelivable to be true. That's why I first didn't believe it!“ Makoto explained. 

“And what I have to do with it?“ Keigo asked.

“I just wanted to ask you...“ Makoto start. “...I mean, because you are from Karakura, you maybe noticed something?“

Before Keigo could respond to that a loud voice echoed threw the air...

“ASANO-SAN! YOU ARE REQUESTED TO COME TO STUDIO D! ASANO-SAN, STUDIO D PLEASE!“ the bored voice of the man from the welcome dest echoed threw the lobby and interrupted them.

Keigo turned to him confused. “I'm right here just a metre away from you! Why do you use your microphone?“

“HEY, I JUST DO MY JOB!“ he moaned into his microphone. He finally switched it off when his phone rang.

“Sorry, Makoto-chan! I have to rush. We can talk during lunch. I have to go. I have to fly back to Okinawa tonight.

“Keigo, it is actually a very serious matter...“

“ASANO-SAN, YOU SHOULD GO TO STUDIO D AFTER YOU ARE READY WITH FLIRTING! YOUR PRODUCER IS WAITING FOR YOU!“

“YEAH YEAH... I'm comming!“ Keigo moaned back. “Sorry, see you later!“

She nooded and said good-bye when Keigo passed her and left the scene. “Okay, we will go on air at 10 o'clock with the story. I swear you, you will be surprised. See you in the cafeteria.“

Keigo walked upstairs and threw a door into the corridor with the dubbing-studios. Makoto looked after him. She could hear in his voice, that he tried to forget this part of his life. She will air it... at 10 o'clock. But she will air it without Keigo's name. She couldn't pull him into this without his permission... After she saw his reaction, just for mentioning Karakura... she knew that something was wrong... Maybe he is (or was) jinxed! That's at least what everyone guessed...

In Karakura meanwhile, Kazui and Yupa were in school and enjoyed the first recess. In the teachers lounge a TV was running...

At the same time Yupa's father, a police officer, returned home after a night-shift. His son was at school and his wife just left for work. His breakfast stood prepared on the table. Tired and exhausted he sat down at the table and turned on the TV to watch a little bit while eating.

Not far away, Karin and Yuzu walked threw a park to talk. Karin pleaded to her sister to not tell anyone about her 'relationship' with Toshiro, she wasn't even sure if it was a relationship. Remembering her about the possible consequenses for both of them. But Yuzu only grinned the whole time...

Michiru Ogawa still cried while she sat on the passenger seat next to her mother in thier car on the way to the Kurosaki-Clinic. Her mother tried to calm down her, but it was useless since the pain was too strong... Tears ran down her face. Her burned hand was wrapped in a wet towel...

Orihime returned home after she broght the kids to school and went to the supermarket, to the bank and to the pharmacy. Today was her day off and she decided to help Ichigo and his father in the clinic. 

“I'm back... What time is it?“

“It's half past nine! Why?“ Ichigo answered.

“Oh... In thirty minutes starts Makoto Hirabata's 'City-Report'! I love her reports... She is the best investigate journalist in the world! She is my idol...“ Orihime gushed. But it won't be anymore soon...

Makoto was pretty upset. Everything was prepared. She could feel her heart-rate increasing. She became nervous. She knew that this story was too unbelivable to be true. But the facts and the evidences were too hard. At the end of the day... she will be the most famous journalist of the world... or she will be so much embarrased that she will never be able to step in front of a camera. But no risk, no fun! In this business it was a part of the daily routine. Now she sat in front of a mirror and got prepared by a make-up artist for the show. So far only three people knew the content of the report. And many people were pretty curious and excited.

Millions of Japanese citizens switched on thier TVs and were curious, too. The channel was aired in many bistros, restaurants, in waiting-areas, train-stations, airports and many other public places on big screens. One of Kazui's and Yupa's teachers, who sat in the teachers lounge, listened to the running TV while he checked some tests. Yupa's father finished his breakfast, put the used dish into the dishwasher and prepared to sleep a little bit. Nightshifts were exhausting and he was happy that it was the last nightshift for the month. The TV was still running while he went to the bathroom... 

10 minutes before the broadcast launched, Ichigo could hear a car stopping in front of the clinic. He looked up to see a woman jumping out, rushed around the car to the other side to open the door and Michiru Ogawa leaving the car and walking towards the entrace. She cried and hold her hand that was wrapped in a blood-stained towel.

“ORIHIME... OGAWA IS HERE!“ Ichigo yelled.

Orihime was in the corridor when she heared Ichigo calling. She was surprised. She didn't expect her friend today and was surpised when she didn't met her in the supermarket just a few minutes ago. Michiru went to the main-entrace and carefully opened the door. Ichigo helped her and hold the door when he saw that she was injured...

“Michiru-chan, what a surprise...“ Orihime said happily before she saw the bloody towel. “...Oh, my gosh! What happened?“

Michiru's eyes filled with tears again when she start to tell them about her accident with the stove. But it was more crying than talking, so noone was able to understand her. Michiru's mother followed right behind her.

“Hello... Please, help my daughter. She burned her hand at the stove. She is pain!“ the woman said. 

“Don't worry! We will take care of her!“ Ichigo said. “FATHER!“

Orihime took her friend by her healthy hand and escorted her to the treatment-room at the end of the corridor. Ichigo left to get his father and prepared everything he needed to clean the wound. Ogawa had third degree burns on her hand. He was pretty sure that scars will left. And he was glad that Orihime was with them, she was able to calm her friend down. Ogawa's mother meanwhile searched her purse and realized that she forgot her daughters insurance-card...

“Oh, looks like I forgot it at home!“

“Don't worry! We take care of your daughter and you can go home to get everything!“ Ichigo told her and the woman left to return home.

With all necessary supplies, Ichigo entered the treatment room with his father, Orihime and Ogawa inside... while in the living-room the TV was still running...

In the headquarter of the TV-network meanwhile, Makoto prepared her notes at her desk in the editorial office before heading back to the studio at the end of the corridor. There she sat down on the desk, checked herself in a mirror and took a deep breath... This story will be an sensation...

She looked around. The studio itself was just a desk and a chair in a room with green walls and green floor. But thanks to the modern television technology, it will look like she is floating with the desk high above the city... She remembered a class of elementary-students once making a tour threw the studio and beeing dissappointed that the studio was just a dull green room. Makoto had to smile again and calmed down because it was so funny. But now it was showtime...

In thier school, Kazui and his friend Yupa had no idea about what will happen soon. Both sat bored on thier seats and listened to the boring voice of thier teacher explaining them something about correct syntex until both boys suddenly felt something... an evil force... an hollow...

Kazui and Yupa looked on each other. Both knew what it meaned. Kazui was impressed about Yupa beeing able to identify the Hollow so quickly. That meaned that he was evolving pretty fast. Luckily they already arranged what to say in that case. And Kazui had his parent's permission to take down, small Hollows by himself. But just if it was to protect his friends and classmates. But actually he was happy to get out of the classroom for at least a few minutes. And it would be the very first time for Yupa to 'assist' him.

“Excuse me... may I go to the toilet, please?“ Kazui asked as polite as possible. His teacher looked on him and after a few seconds, she finally agreed. Kazui bowed to thank her and went closer to Yupa to whisper something to him. “Please, cover me if I need more time!“

Yupa nooded... but was a little bit jealous.

Kazui left the classroom and rushed to the boys restroom at the end of the corridor, to hide his body in one of the cabins and to fight the hollow, which was on the roof right over them.

In Tokyo meanwhile, Keigo Asano stood in the dubbing studio and did his job. He was tired, since he didn't sleep well and was wondering about Makoto's 'story'. Karakura was full of delinquents so there was a lot to report. Keigo wouldn't be surprised if someone from his former school gets framed for murder or if she reports about some kind of corruption there. He never got in mind that it might be about the Kurosaki's. This Shinigami-bullshit is not able to be discovered, he always thought. Makoto meanwhile took a deep breath again while she prepared for the live-show. Two minutes to go...

In Karakura, Michiru Ogawa cried in pain while Isshin treated her burned hand. The burns were not as worse as they first thought, but everyone was sure that Ogawa would need an real operation, to restore the burned parts. 

“There will be scars left, or not?“ Ogawa asked worried.

“Don't worry! It is not that bad...“ Isshin said while he finished cleaning the wound and handed the bloody suplies to Ichigo who already prepared an injection. “I give you now something for the pain...“

“May... May... I... have a... glass of water, please?“ Ogawa asked still feared. “I don't feel so good.“

“Sure... Orihime, would you please...“ Isshin said and send Orihime to get some water for Michiru.

Orihime went to the kitchen, after she saw that the drinking-water in the clinic was out. There she mentioned that the TV was still running...

“Comming next... The 'City-Report'...“ the announcer said. Orihime looked on the TV to see the trailer. But she was going to miss it... her friend was more important now...

In the bistro, at the other end of Karakura, Tatsuki, Chad and Mizuiro came together to brunch. A TV near them was airing the local news-channel. Together they talked about Mizuiro's time in Europe and Chad's new project. With a kind of smile in his face he unfold a letter to present it to his friends.

“It arrived yesterday evening by mail. I got the permission!“ he said.

“Congratulations!“ Tatsuki said and took the letter to read it. “So you can start immediately?“

“Yes... Now I can sign the rental contract and start to renovate!“ Chad told while a young man approached thier table.

“Excuse me... you are Yasutora Sado, aren't you? The boxing-champion?“ the man asked excited and Chad nooded. “May I have your autograph?“

“Sure!“ Chad said and signed the man's notebook...

“And you, Mizuiro?“ Tatsuki turned to her other friend. “Do you will accept this job-offer in 'What's-the-contry'?“

“Moldova!“ Mizuiro corrected her and sighed. “I would be an idiot if I don't! This promotion is a big chance...“

“And how is living there?“ Chad asked curious. He could imagine that it was a very difficult decision for Mizuiro, to move to East-Europe.

Before Mizuiro could tell them, the waitress brought thier drinks and asked for an autograph from Chad, too...

In the TV-studio meanwhile, Makoto sat down on the desk in the studio for a final 'screen-check'. Everyone in the studio checked the screens, if Makoto was seen clearly in front of the green-box and the chroma keying was working properly. Than she took a last sip of water before the director started the countdown...

“And you're on in five... four... three... two... one...“

On millions of screens, the logo and the intro of the show appeared after the final commercial before the show. Makoto (as cool as always) bowed for the camera and smiled.

“Welcome Ladies and Gentleman, to the 'City-Report'...“ Makoto greeted the people politely.

Neighter the Kurosaki's, nor any of thier friends saw the report live. The only people, close enough to them were Yupa's father, who was just a second away from turning off the TV to go get some sleep and the teacher in the teachers lounge...

“Our first story today, takes us to Karakura-cho in Western Tokyo. I admit that the story we have might confuse some people. Others won't believe it. When we recieved our first hints, we believed that it was prank. But now after intensive investigation we are convinced that Karakura is in the epicenter of a huge scandal...“

Yupa's father, was surprised when he heared that Karakura was mentioned. He decided to not to switch off and listen to this report. The teacher in the boy's school became curious, too. He stopped checking the tests and looked on the screen to listen to this report, too. The background behind Makoto showed an view over Karakura.

“Before we continue... we want to warn you that some of you might be really shocked. As you may didn't know that the Shinigami live among us...“

The background changed to Ichigo, wearing his Shihakushou and swinging his Zanpakutou. 

First... nobody believed it. It was just too ridiculous. The channel-director sat in his office and watched the report on one of his screen's, too. He prayed that it was not a mistake to trust her. He just listened to Makoto telling the family-story of the Kurosaki's.

“In 1981, Isshin Kurosaki a presumed Shinigami, suddenly appeared in Karakura to found a clinic. Before this, noone ever heard of him. Not even the university, he allegedly attend to. In 1994, his wife Masaki Kurosaki was brutally murdered...“

Makoto told the viewers everything she figured out about the Kurosaki's family-history from 1981 till today. The people were shocked. Not even the other people in the studio, or the people who helped her preparing the report believed it. But after presenting photos and some footage, more and more people start to believe it...

Yupa's father recognized them of course. The clinic... The death of Masaki Kurosaki...

“Unlike her husband, who presumbly adopt her name, Masaki Kurosaki has a past. Grown up in Karakura until her death in 1994. She was found right next to her son, the presumed Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki. Did he killed his own mother to get her soul...?“

That was a horrible suspicion. But that's what Makoto's team investigated. Yupa's dad remembered it. He once saw a file of that case among the unsolved cases... Yupa, his son... he is Kazui's best friend... but a Soul Eating Shinigami? Is his son in danger?

The teacher meanwhile recognized them, too. Everyone knew the Kurosaki's. Actually they were infamous for beeing 'a dangerous, mysterious pack of freaks'. Kazui Kurosaki always seemed, despite his weird hair color, a kind, happy little boy. Brave, always friendly and helpful to others. Good grades and usually not a troublemaker. But this boy... the son of a Shinigami? And maybe even a Shinigami by himself? He should talk with his teacher before the news spread among the other students...

Young children handle news like that differently like adults. There could be a panic, or some students or parents could be pretty upset. The phones start to ring. But before talking to foreigners they should talk with Kazui about this. It could be that it was not more than a canard? But why...

Douzens of other people, who knew the Kurosaki's suddenly got flashbacks. Suddenly, all the weird happenings, all the strange stuff and all the bizarre events made sense. Some of them also remembered Rukia and Renji, who were mentioned in the report, too...

“Why they came to our world, or what is thier plan? How many of them are here among us?“ Makoto continued, while in the background more photos of the Kurosaki-family and the Abarai's were shown. “But it is a fact that since the sudden appearance of Isshin Kurosaki in Karakura, the number of earthquakes, sudden explosions and other unexplainable events increased rapidly... And according to the informations we recieved, this is all because Isshin Kurosaki, once came from the Shinigami-realm. The so-called 'Soul Society'!“

Many former classmates of Ichigo and his friends suddenly remembered weird events from thier High-School-time. Some called the local TV-stations immediately, while others start to pack up to leave the town.

Kazui meanwhile, successfully defeated the small hollow, which had the size of a dog, and hurried to go back to class before someone realizes that he 'died' in the toilet. In the Kurosaki-Clinic, Isshin and Ichigo realized that the burns on Ogawa's hand were too worse to be treated here. She needed to be operated at the Karakura General Hospital. Isshin asked Ichigo to call there to set up an appointment for Ogawa.

Ichigo left the treatment-room and walked to the front desk to call Uryu Ishida at Karakura General. He didn't hear the TV in the living-room...

“How is she?“ Uryu asked, in his common calm tone.

“She has strong pain. Here we can't operate her! We just gave her a painkiller, but she really needs to be operated as soon as possible.“ Ichigo said and told the Quincy what they already did to treat the wound and what should be done...

While they talked, a woman approached the clinic. Ichigo could see her and smiled. Than the woman suddenly stopped, took her smartphone, read a message and looked on Ichigo threw the closed door in fear and shock before running away... Ichigo was confused...

“Get her here, and we will take care of it...“ Uryu said, before Ichigo could hear in the background that a door was smashed open violently.

“DOCTOR ISHIDA!“ Ichigo heared a woman scream when she stormed into the room, Uryu was in right now. “THEY REPORT IN TV ABOUT YOU!“

“What?“ Uryu was too surprised to understand that this was an emergency. “Kurosaki, sorry... something is going on here! Just send Ogawa over, as soon as you are ready with her...“

After that, Uryu hang off imediately. Ichigo was surprised. Did the woman in the background just said that they report in TV about Uryu?

In Kazui's school the teacher, who saw the report, knocked on the door of Kazui's classroom and carefully opened it to talk to the teacher. He looked on the class, to keep sure that everyone was okay. He didn't see Kazui inside. He didn't know, should he be relieved or worried. This was just too much right now.

“Excuse me, do you have a minute, Kumora-san? It's really important!“

“Now?“ the teacher asked annoyed.

“Yes! I am so sorry but it is an emergency!“

Yupa watched his teacher looking annoyed and placing the chalk back to leave the room. “Excuse me, please. And as long as I am not here please finish the exercise...I'll be back soon.“

Yupa became curious. Thier teacher normally never left the classroom during the lesson. Yupa thought about following them. This was the moment, Kazui asked him to cover him? But the students used the chance with thier teacher gone, to play with thier smartphones...

In the Kurosaki-Clinic, Ichigo just finished his call with Uryu and hang off when the phone rang again. Ichigo picked up.

“Kurosaki-Clinic! How can I help you?“

“MONSTER! DON'T DARE TO DEVOUR MY SOUL!“ a man shouted and hang off immediately. Ichigo was a bit shocked and confused. 

“What was that? Hello...?“ Ichigo hang off again. Did he just said something about 'devouring his soul'? Why? Just than he heared the phone ring again. “Hello, Kurosaki-Clinic! How can I help you?“

“Kur... Kurosaki, right? Ichigo Kurosaki?“ another man asked carefully with trembling voice.

“Yes! Speaking! How can I help you?“

“You... you...“ the man sound like he was afraid.

“Yeah, what do you want?“ Ichigo asked.

He just hang off again.

“What's going on, here?“ Ichigo asked himself than the phone start to ring again...

In the bistro, Chad, Tatsuki and Mizuiro were still talking and ate thier brunch, when a man passed them to speak to the waitress.

“Ma'am... could you please change the channel to 'Tokyo-One'. They report about something here in Karakura...“ the man said after a friend called him to tell him about it.

The three friends heared it and turned to the TV as well. The waitress walked back to the bar, where the remote-controler was stored and changed to Tokyo-One. Of course all three were shocked to see a photo of Ichigo in full Shinigami-attire. As well as some photos of themself.

“Guys, that's Ichigo!“ Tatsuki realized shocked. 

“And he is wearing this black Shinigami costume?!“ Mizuiro added.

“This is not good!“ Chad realized.

“Hey, I recognize that woman... she is here...“ the waitress said after a picture of Tatsuki was aired and everyone turned to the table of Tatsuki, Chad and Mizuiro, which was empty. All three fled out of the bistro...

“HEY! THEY DIDN'T PAY!“ the waitres jelled.

In Kazui's school, the both teachers walked to the boy's restroom, to look after Kazui.

“Oh, please... this is the most ridiculous story I ever heared. Soul-reapers, monsters,... death-gods and ghosts... sounds like the plot of a horror-manga for me.“ Kazui's teacher said.

“They have hard evidence. They air it right now in TV...“ the other teacher told upset.

“In TV?“

“Yes, in the 'City-Report' on Tokyo-One!“

“I don't believe this.“

“Me, too! But we should at least look after Kazui. It won't take long before other students figure out. The phone in the teachers-lounge is already running hot. It might be a hoax, but we should talk to Kazui, so we might have a chance to control this mess.“

“Yeah, you are right!“

Inside the classroom, the students played with thier smartphones. Some others watched videos. One of them recieved a message from his mother: 'Stay away from Kurosaki. I come and pick you up! Don't tell anyone!'

Of course he told his friends around him and slowly they start to whisper around. Yupa, who was with them, realized that they blasphemed about Kazui... and about him...

In front of the boy's restroom, Kazui's teacher knocked on the door. 

“Kurosaki? Are you in there?“ she said. But there was no respond, from inside! Normally Yupa, would have stopped her, but he was still unaware that the teachers left because of Kazui. “Kurosaki? I come in, now!“

Carefully she opened the door and entered the room. There was seemingly nobody inside. It was quiet. Too quiet! Normally there would be a respond. But instead she found Kazui's 'dead' body in one of the cabins... 

“Oh, my gosh...“ she jelled and start to feel his pulse. 

“What's wrong with him?“ the other teacher asked terrified when he helped her to place Kazui on the ground safely and checked his vitals.

“Kazui-chan? Kazui, what's wrong with you?“ the woman jelled and start to search his pulse. “Talk to me... you... awww...“

Suddenly the woman went pale. Because she felt no pulse... Kazui was dead...

Her following scream was so loud that everyone in school and even Kazui could hear her... while he was rushing back to school...

“Oh, oh...“ were Kazui's and Yupa's only responds. Both didn't know that she was screaming because she found Kazui's 'corpse', but they felt that something terrible must have happened. Kazui speed up and Yupa ran out of the classroom...

The rest of the class looked after Yupa, when he fled out of the classroom. Everyone was convinced that Yupa knew it. He knew Kurosaki's secret. So all students stand up, too and followed him...

Please review! And most important: Stay healthy!


	5. Chapter 5

The phone-network and the Internet in Karakura ran hot. As nearly everybody in town tried to call thier children, the schools of thier children, the police, the press, thier relatives and other people. Many people also tried to call the Kurosaki's just to yell on them. Desperately Tatsuki, Chad and Mizuiro tried to call thier friends, too... While hiding in a side street behind the bistro...

Inside the Kurosaki-Clinic, Kazui's parents and his grandfather meanwhile realized that not just the phone in the clinic was ringing wildly. The private landline-phone in the living-room and all of thier smartphones were ringing, too... Slowly they realized that someone desperately tried to reach them...

"Ichigo, would you please pick up the phone?" his father yelled annoyed from the treatment-room. "It's annoying!"

"I'm picking it up all the time... But everyone who calls hangs off or insults me!" Ichigo yelled back. "Orihime! Please pick up the phone in the living-room!"

"Excuse me!" Orihime said to Michiru who calmed down a little bit and hold her burned hand dormant on a cold towel. Orihime heared that all phones were ringing and was confused. When she reached the living-room she picked up the phone, without looking on the TV screen.

"Hello! Kurosaki speaking!" she said friendly.

"WITCH!" a woman screamed. "BURN ON THE PYRE!"

Orihime was so shocked that she almost dropped the horn. The woman on the phone hang off. In this moment Orihime turned to the TV and start to scream when she saw herself on the screen, as well with a listing of her powers...

"ICHIGOOOOO... HELP ME, I AM A WITCH!"

In the elementary-school, Yupa ran into the boy's restroom, to see the both teachers looking after the 'dead' Kazui on the ground.

"Taramasaki-chan, get out!" his teacher jelled shocked.

Both still believed that Kazui was 'really dead' and didn't want his friend see him 'dead' on the ground.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Yupa screamed angrilly.

"Watch your mouth young man!" the other teacher said and tried to force him out of the restroom. "Everything is fine!"

Yupa had to limit the damage. He still had the 'Kikanshinki' (the memory-replacer) with him after they used it on his parents several days ago.

"Yupa, get out!" his teacher ranted again.

Yupa took the memory-replacer and shot on the two teachers, knocking them out. When Kazui arrived threw the open window, he saw what Yupa did with the teachers. He was shocked. And Yupa just tried to block the door.

"What happened?" Kazui asked shocked when he realized that his body was not there where he dropped it and that there were two unconscious teachers next to it.

"I don't know... A teacher came in and took Kumora-sensei, with him. And than they found you here! I tried to stop them..." Yupa told and suddenly he felt that someone tried to open the door. "When I heared Kumora-sensei scream, I left the classroom. The whole class is whispering about us..."

Kazui mentioned that something terrible was going on. But before Kazui could enter his body again, the door was pushed open and thier entire class stormed into the restroom. Yupa fell on the ground while the whole class stormed into inside to see 'the Shinigami'!

"Where is he?... I want to see it... Is he a real Shinigami?... Show us his superpowers... Did he already ate Kumora-sensei's soul?..." these were a few of the various questions they made...

In fear Kazui looked on his friend. His secret was out: "Yupa, what did you did?"

"Nothing, I swear!" Yupa begged.

Kazui was neighter able to move nor to react. He was simply too scared to do anything. There were his teachers and his body laying on the ground of the boys restroom. And his whole class standing around it and glaring on it like it was a fair-ground-sensation. Kazui looked on his friend, who still hold the memory-replacer in his right hand and looked towards him with a mix of horror and shock.

"Oh my gosh... Kurosaki ate Kumora-sensei's and Nagasaki-sensei's souls!" a girl screamed and pointed on the two sleeping teachers.

"No...! No! I didn't eat thier souls!" Kazui screamed, which was useless, as nobody, except Yupa, could see him. "What do you think what I am? A Hollow?"

"They, are just sleeping." Yupa said with a bright innoncent smile. "Kazui did not eat anyone's soul. Why? He is not a Soul Eater or something like that."

One of thier classmates lift his smartphone to show them a photo that was just aired in TV. "In TV they say that he is a Shinigami! And that he and his father are eating souls. And his mother is a witch!"

"HEY! How dare you to call my mother a witch?" Kazui yelled angrily. Still invisible for the rest of the class.

When Kazui yelled, his classmates could feel the spiritual pressure. Many of them start to freeze. Others got paniced. It was the moment Kazui realized that he and Yupa were talking while Kazui was still in Shinigami-form and that everyone could see that Yupa was talking to an invisible person. In fear Kazui stormed towards his body, while Yupa didn't know how to help themself, except to adjust the 'Memory-Replacer' to maximum power and to shoot the purple fog towards his classmates.

The overloaded memory-replacer, was not able to withstand such a huge power. It burst in Yupa's hands while the thick purple cloud filled the restroom, fading the whole class except Kazui and Yupa away. All the boys and girls fell on the ground while they breathed in the substance that also shoot out threw the open window and into the corridor. A smoke-detector right outside the restroom start to beep. While the whole class became unconscious, Kazui and his friends had a few more moments to fight...

"Yupa, what happened?"

"I don't know! After you left, Nagasaki-sensei came in and than he and Kumora-sensei came here..." Yupa defend and suddenly the both teachers slowly start to wake up again. "RUN!"

Together the both boys climbed over thier unconscious classmates and ran out of the toilet to hide in the nearby janitors storeroom... both knew, if it was really in TV, thier auction now was just a drop in the ocean!

After he heared his wife screaming, Ichigo ran into the living-room. He found Orihime standing in the middle of the room. Tears ran down her face. She breathed hardly and was totally pale. In fear she turned towards Ichigo and pointed on the TV. "Ichigo, look!"

Ichigo turned to the TV to see himself, in his Shinigami-Form. And the subtitles told details about his powers.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he screamed mad, when he realized that they talked about him in TV. "HOW... Where they got this photo from?"

"Hey, what is going on here?" Isshin asked when he entred the room, too. After he heared Orihime and than Ichigo scream, he became worried. "Why did you scre... eeeaaammm..."

Isshin had to shriek, when he saw that there was a picture of him in TV. With subtitles, revealing that he did not excist before 1981...

In the treatment-room, Michiru Ogawa calmed down a little bit. The painkiller worked and at least she stopped crying. She was relatively calm now. But she had also no clue that she was sitting in the epicenter of an upcomming disaster. She only watched her burned hand and asked herself how many times they will operate her to fix her hand. But despite that, she was very surprised to hear Orihime screaming something about a witch...

In the living-room, Ichigo, Orihime and Isshin watched the report revealing various other secrets: Ichigo's Shinigami-powers, some of Orihime's powers, Kazui and his powers (at least his face was only shown with a black bar over his eyes) and even Isshin's true age...

"Fourhundred ninty-six?! That's not true! I am just fourhundred sixty-nine years old. How dares this woman to make me older..."

"Your age is not important now!" Ichigo ranted. "Do you understand what is going on here? Our family's secret is aired in TV. In TV! LIVE!"

"They call me a witch!" Orihime said and start to cry again. "Ichigo, that's not true... I am not a witch! Okay, I have healing powers and powers to create shields and powers too... oh, my gosh... I am really a witch!"

"Orihime, calm down! Yeah..., do you really think that someone believes this?" Isshin asked.

In front of the house, the first curious people arrived...

"This is too ridiculous too be true!" a woman said to her husband.

"You never asked yourself why Kurosaki never aged?" her husband said.

"This is maybe some kind publicity act. Or advertising?" another woman said to her friend.

"Advertising? This is a clinic... People die there? It would be enough food for them?" the other woman said.

Inside Michiru Ogawa start to get bored. She forgot her smartphone at home so she was totally unaware of what happend around her. Just like Keigo, who stood in the dark studio behind his microphone and dubbed his scenes. If Keigo knew what was going on, he would have stormed into the studio and crashed the broadcast. But neighter he, nor the other people in the room knew that the rest of the building was watching thier channel on all aviable screens in awe... the public respond was so huge that the Internet-webpage of thier channel crashed. The phone-lines became hot...

As all phones in the Kurosaki's house were ringing, neighter Tatsuki nor Chad or Mizuiro were able to warn them. Desperately they tried to call them. But they didn't get threw. Instead thier own phones start to ring as people they knew asked them about the story they told in TV about them...

"We have to warn Ichigo!" Mizuiro said. "That was a nation-wide broadcast! That means that millions of people know his secret now.

"What if he knows already?" Tatsuki asked and than turned to Chad. "Chad... among us, you are the one who is in this whole Shinigami-stuff most. What do you think are the consequences?"

Chad didn't answer. But in his face Tatsuki and Mizuiro could see that his expression suddenly changed from his typical coolness to total horror. Chad passed them, left the side street, steped on the street and lift his arms to force a car to stop.

"TAXI!" Chad screamed.

The driver of a taxi had to break hardly, to avoid crashing into Chad. Later shooed his two friends to the rear where he opened the rear door and ordered his friends to enter the cab to drive to the Kurosaki-clinic...

Right there, Ichigo, Orihime and Isshin walked threw the living-room in circles and discussed thier current situation.

"Okay... don't panic! I am pretty sure that nobody belives this report. They have no evidence." Ichigo said.

"And what if not? I don't know how to survive a burning pyre?" Orihime asked a bit paniced.

"Nobody will even dare to burn you on the pyre! But what can we do? Of course we deny everything, if someone asks us!" Ichigo said.

"Yeah... And we prosecute the channel for defamation! We have to, to stay credible and so on..." Isshin adviced. "We need a lawyer!"

"Yeah, good idea. I mean... what could happen?" Ichigo added. "I mean, they have nothing to prove it... We will assert that these photos are all photoshoped."

"And the Shihakushou? How do you want to explain that?" Isshin asked.

"Aww... I will tell the people that it was on a costume party!" Ichigo said and got this strange feeling that someone was watching them.

"A costume party? Do you really think that the people believe you that?" Isshin asked. "The people know you good enough to know that you never attend to partys. Especially costume-partys."

"Do you have a better idea... and now we should go to the front again. Because I can feel that some people are standing in front of the house. Do you hear that?"

Orihime and Isshin suddenly felt and heared the people, too. Paniced, Orihime ran upstairs to start to pack up. She didn't know why. But she knew that soon the moment will come they will have to flee out of the house. Isshin arranged his hairs in the mirror, pulled his doctor-smock strait and took a deep breath. Ichigo did as well and together they went back to the front to face around 16 people in front of the clinic who had a wild debate about truth or fake...

"Excuse me! Is there a problem?" Isshin yelled when he opened the front door and the group became silent instantly. Immediatelly they start to murmur and babble with quiet and shy voices various questions. Neighter Ichigo nor his father understood any word. "One by one please!"

"Is it about this report that is aired right now in TV?" Ichigo asked directly. Three people nooded. The rest just remained silent. "We can promise to you, that everything you may heared in this report is not true!"

"Prove it!" a man in the last row shouted.

"Oh, please this is ridiculous!" Ichigo shouted back. "Do I look like a Shinigami to you? Have you ever seen one, to be sure that I am one?"

The group seemed to swallow it. Ichigo's sentence made sense. Nobody of them have ever seen a Shinigami, so they were sure that it might be hoax. They really start to calm down...

A few blocks away... The Taxi with Chad, Tatsuki and Mizuiro drove threw the neigbourhood...

"FASTER! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!" Tatsuki screamed on the driver.

"Calm down... it is not far..." the driver said. He was a little bit afraid of Tatsuki.

In front of the clinic, Karin and Yuzu arrived back from thier debate in the park and were surprised to see so many people in front of thier house.

"Something happened?" Yuzu asked. The sisters were still unaware off the situation.

"Gosh, our father did something embarrasing again?" Karin murmured abashed.

"Nothing! The people here, were just about to go home. Because as we already said, that the whole report is not more than a feint!" Isshin said.

"Which report?" Yuzu asked confused but Ichigo ordered her to go inside.

"Yeah, that's right!" Ichigo said and opened the door to let Karin and Yuzu in. "Yuzu, would you please look after the patient in room two. And Karin, would you please go upstairs and look after Orihime, please. I think she don't feel so good!"

The sisters could hear that something must have happened. Because thier brother and thier father had this 'voices'. Isshin turned to the people again, who really seemed to calm down. Two more people arrived and filmed the scene with thier smartphones.

"And now we would really appreciate if you keep the road free. We have a patient inside, who needs to be driven to the General Hospital..." Isshin said calmly.

A little bit too calm for the people who knew that Isshin Kurosaki normally was a really impertinent person. But the people seemed to believe it.

"Ehm... Very sorry for that..." a man said and bowed.

"It's okay. I understand you! I think I would react the same way." Isshin said. "And now, as I already said: We have a patient inside that we have to take care about now..."

Just seconds later the Taxi stopped in front of the house and thier friends left the car. Of course they were shocked about the presence of so many people.

"Gosh... what's going on?" Mizuiro said shocked.

"Ahh... The relatives!" Isshin said with an innoncent smile and opened the door for Ichigo's friends. "Come in, your daughter awaits you!"

"Daughter?" Mizuiro asked confused. Chad and Tatsuki didn't understand as well.

Isshin shooed them in, to prevent that any of them busts them...

In thier school meanwhile, Kazui and Yupa hid in the storeroom and listened to the fire-alarm, that was activated by another teacher, who saw the smoke-cloud from the memory replacer...

"Dad will kill me!" Kazui murmured reproachful while Yupa in front of him lowered his head ashamed... Both could hear the other kids outside, leaving the building.

Many teachers were upset. There was no fire-alarm-training planned for today. And they saw the smoke comming out of the boy's restroom. So everyone rushed to get all kids out of the building. A fire alert in a school was some kind of a worst-case-scenario for fire-fighters. And so they rushed to get into thier trucks to get to Kazui's and Yupa's school. Not knowing that there was no fire... just two scared boys hiding in a boxroom, while the rest of the school was evacuated.

"You didn't tell anyone, didn't you?" Kazui asked mad.

"NO! I swear on my soul... I didn't tell anyone!" Yupa wailed ashamed. It was true. He would never betray his friend. Kazui knew that and apologized immediately.

"I'm sorry! I know that you would never... Gosh... Kotagawa said that it is in the Internet. That means that everyone knows about it..." Kazui realized and carefully opened the door.

He peeped out of the room to keep sure that all others were out. The school was empty. So now it was thier chance to flee and together the boys left the boxroom to leave the school. They knew that they had to go back to the Kurosaki-Clinic. Even if it meaned that Kazui had to confess to his parents that he told Yupa the family-secret. But they had to tell his parents. Maybe they find a solution. It was already in the Internet, so they maybe already knew it. And who know, maybe they will allow that Yupa knows thier secret now?

Kazui didn't know that his parents were already aware of the problem, too. So they did thier best to calm down the people. Ogawa was still sitting in the treatment-room were Yuzu took care of her. Despite the fact that she was a bit paniced, too after her father told her what happened. Her sister Karin meanwhile was send upstairs to take care of Orihime who was rushing threw the house to pack up the most necessary things. The TV in Ichigo's and Orihimes bedroom was running, too. So she learned about the recent events, too. In order to calm her sister-in-law down, Karin helped her to pack up.

All smartphones and landline phones were ringing wildly. Suddenly Ichigo did not endure the phone anymore and pulled out the cable. But luckily the people in front of the clinic left. Isshin was right: It was too ridiculous to be true. The people understood and left. But than other people made thier way to the clinic...

Several blocks away, Yupa's father arrived in front of his son's school just a few seconds before the fire-brigade did. He looked for his son. If it was really true what they told in TV, his son is in danger as long as he is with this Kurosaki-boy. The teachers looked around worried. Since this was not an exercise-alert and everyone saw the smoke comming out of the boys-restroom. Many children were afraid. Teachers were busy to keep all kids out of the way of the fire-brigade. Fire-fighters entered the building while Kazui's and Yupa's classmates left the building. Totally dazed, confused and long time after all other students. The principal was pretty mad, because this was a real emergency and the school needs to be evacuated much faster in this case. Instead he had a whole class leaving the building much too late and in a condition that looked like a hangover.

"Where the h... have you been?" the principal asked mad, trying not to curse in front of the children.

"I... made a tour with the class to the toilets to explain them something about saving water and than suddenly a stink bomb explode someone hid in one of the cabins and we faded away..." Kazui's teacher told dazed. The memory replacer worked and she and the whole class forgot about the whole Shinigami-Thing. But the principal was pretty confused about her statement.

"And is your class all present, at least?" the principal asked and looked on the kids who all looked like drunken or something.

"Oh... wait... one, two, three, four..." the teacher counted. Kazui and Yupa left the building threw another exit. So both were missed. "...twenty-two, twenty-three... oh, two are missing! Kids... has anyone seen Kurosaki or Taramasaki?"

All kids shaked thier heads... nobody remembered it. That gave Kazui and Yupa enough time to sneak away and leave the school campus before anyone sees them. That was not difficult, in all the chaos. Luckily both didn't got caught by Yupa's father who was very upset. Together they ran across the street and passed Keigo's advert again which was replaced with a new undamaged one.

"Oh, they repaired Uncle Keigo's advert..." Kazui said happily before Yupa remembered him to run.

"Hurry... Before someone sees us!"

"Right..." Kazui screamed. Kazui was way faster than Yupa and so he took his friend on his shoulders to speed up. "Okay... When my parents ask... you learned about it with all others from TV, okay!"

"Okay! But what happened? Why it is in TV?"

"I don't know... Oh my gosh... I hope... No... is it possible that... we may be fault..." Kazui became pale and stopped. Yupa slipped of his shoulders and sat on the street now.

"Why do you think so?" Yupa asked before he understood. "Oh... you mean... the photos we took..."

"What if someone found them...?" Kazui said. "Wait... I know where we go... hold on... I have an idea..."

Together they ran to the only place they may get help... the former site of the Urahara Shop...

Inside the Kurosaki-Clinic, Michiru Ogawa slowly got bored. Yuzu sat next to her and tried to not to freak out. And that was pretty difficult, as she knew that the people outside were here to blame them for all the death people in the world.

"You look so strange, is everything okay?" Michiru asked.

"Huh... oh, ehm... yeah. Everything is fine!" Yuzu lied with a bright smile in her face.

"You don't think that I will lose my hand?" Michiru asked worried.

„Oh... no no no... After the operation your hand will be looking better than before..." Yuzu lied again. She saw the burns and was pretty sure that scars will left behind. "Lets talk about something different... have you seen the latest episode of 'Crime-Lab-Tokyo' with your former classmate Asano-kun? He gets more and more lines with every episode..."

In the living-room, Ichigo and his father talked with Chad, Mizuiro and Tatsuki about the report that was still running in TV. Karin somehow managed to calm down Orihime who walked down the stairs with two packed suitcases and a backpack. The crowd in front of the clinic was gone, for now. The situation calmed down... first of all...

"I never imagined that something like this is even possible!" Mizuiro said and hold his forehead. "I don't know pretty much about your 'family-business' as I know that you always erased our memories when something serious happened. So why do you don't use some of your cool Shinigami-tools to make the same and just erase the memories?"

"That's not as easy as you think!" Isshin said and walked up and down. "A memory eraser, like the one Rukia always used in your school, works only for a limited space. But now there are millions of people who know now. Even if we use one now, there are still millions of people out there who know."

Tatsuki looked on the screen and tried to look not as surprised as she was. "I admit that I never wanted to be pulled into that mess because I thought that it is too hot for me. But now that everyone seems to know it, I think it's time that you tell us something about it so we don't believe everything they tell in TV. Or do you really feed from the souls, too?"

Ichigo moaned. "Gosh, no! Tatsuki, we are not Hollows. Okay... But first of all... what ever happens... you deny everything! No matter what happens or whoever asks you... you deny that you know anything about our secret, the Shinigami, nor the Soul Society nor anything. Got it?"

"Got it!" Mizuiro and Tatsuki said before Yuzu entered the room, too.

„Ogawa is still in the treatment-room!" she said. "And I don't know how long I can prevent that she figures out what's going on here!"

"Gosh... We have to get rid of her!" Isshin murmured. It was difficult to call someone to pick her up to get her to the General Hospital. "She can wait a few minutes..."

"So what about you wanted to tell us?" Tatsuki asked mad.

"Okay... Sit down!" Isshin ordered...

Nobody mentioned, two young man sneaking threw the garden and hiding right next to the half open window. Here they could hear everything what was said inside. So both took thier smartphones and start to record Isshin's story...

"I was once the captain of the tenth division of the Gotei 13. On a mission to the world of the living I met Ichigo's mother. It is a really complicated and too complex story to explain right here but at the end it was so that I stayed here in Karakura, opened the clinic, married Ichigo's mother..."

"Ichigo's mom, was a Quincy, right? She was the same as Ishida is?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yes! That's why Ichigo has so many powers!" Isshin explained. "Urahara helped me! Ishida-senior helped me! There was actually no way for them to figure out that I did not excist before the day I moved to the world of the Living."

"And I thought that Ichigo became a Shinigami because of Rukia?" Mizuiro asked. "But you are one! You are the original Shinigami and because of that Ichigo is one! But he is human?"

"Yeah, because I was turned powerless by Urahara. You know, my body... is actually artifical. A special one to turn me into a human. Ichigo's mother, was a Quincy, but still a human. So Ichigo and his sisters were born as humans and they will die as humans. As I will die as a human, too as soon as this body gets elder..."

"So, you are really already 496 years old?" Mizuiro asked.

Isshin shaked his head. "469! I lost all my powers but regained them when Ichigo absorbed Rukia's that night. That's a long story. I don't even know where to begin. But honestly, this is not the right moment!"

"Yeah, you are right! Sorry!" Tatsuki moaned. "What do you do now?"

Ichigo sighed. "We have to find a way to contact the Soul Society! Maybe they find a way to erase all the memories?"

"That means you only have to call Rukia?" Mizuiro said. "So what's the problem?"

"The problem is... that the Soul Society is a place without TVs, radios, smartphones and any kind of broadcasting. Messages and news don't spread like in the humans-world. But when something really important or serious happens here, one or two Shinigami who witness it return to spread the news." Isshin explained. "That's at least how it was made during my active time!"

"You mean..." now Tatsuki became worried.

"It means, that the Soul Society may not even know about what's going on here!" Ichigo finished.

Thier situation was bad... really bad. The day the Kurosaki's were exposed, just one Shinigami thought, it would be a great idea to go back to tell anyone. The leaders of the Gotei 13 should know it, as it was also a public exposure of the Soul Society and all Shinigami... and most of the stuff they aired in TV wasn't even true...

And so this sole Shinigami, a member of the tenth division, rushed threw the next possible portal back to the Soul Society to tell everything to his captain. Everyone in the tenth division knew that thier captain was a friend of the Kurosakis. Despite the rumor that there was more between him and Ichigo Kurosaki's sister... And so he rushed back to his division. And of course he told every other Shinigami he met, no matter from which division, and they did the same and told others as well. The exposure of the Kurosaki's... was the fastest spread news ever in the Seireitei. Even faster than the news about the Quincy-War 12 years ago...

Toshiro Hitsugaya was not in his office, so the Shinigami told his lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto everything. She imediatelly informed the third seat and the fourth seat before she rushed to her captains quarters to inform him. Together they informed the captains and the lieutenants of the other divisions as well. But due to an series of unfortunate coincidences, the captain and the lieutenant who should knew about the recent events most of them... were going to figure out last! The captain of the thirteenth division Rukia Abarai, nee Kuchiki and the lieutenant of the sixth division Renji Abarai.

And so too much valuable time passed before the important news reached them. Thier daughter Ichika on the other side was way more modern than her parents. She was interested in humans-world things as smartphones, the human-lifestyle and pop culture. But she was also a responsibly Shinigami-Apprentice and aware of the rules and laws in thier world. But when she heared about the latest 'gossip' there was nothing that could stop her...

"Really?" she asked the Shinigami in front of her.

"Yeah, the whole Humans-World is talking about it. They call the Kurosaki's soul-eaters. Like they are the Hollows!" the Shinigami told.

"And who tells this?" the young girl asked curious.

"All I know is that it was aired in TV! They even showed photos of them..." the Shinigami said before he left to tell others. "Tell as many as possible!"

"Wait... and what can we do now?" Ichika yelled but he didn't hear her anymore. She had to see it with her own eyes...

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

In the world of the living just around two hours had passed since the first informations about the Kurosaki's were aired. Orihime carefully looked outside and saw that thier neigbours were standing at thier windows and watched them. In fear she closed the curtains. But she didn't went to the window were these two 'wannabe reporters' hid. As the window was a bit open they could hear everything they say and record it with thier smartphones. Really everything!

The both men immediatelly send thier footage to the local TV-stations and left unseen... That was gold! Digital gold! Because it was a prove that Isshin was really not a 'real human'.

Keigo Asano meanwhile finished dubbing the last scene of the latest episode of Kazui's favourite Anime and went to the couch that stood in a corner of the dark studio. He didn't sleep very well aboard the plane last night, when he returned from Okinawa. And he was worried about that he won't get enough sleep before tomorrow, as he has to fly back down there tonight. His life was tough and restless, he thought. But still way better than it was in his youth. Keigo sat down and closed his eyes. He was going to fall asleep pretty fast, he was sure about that. But suddenly someone touched his shoulder to shake him to wake him up before he even fell asleep.

"Hey, wake up!" the producer said while standing right in front of him. "It's lunchtime! You want to join us, or do you want to sleep a bit? You had a long flight?"

"Lunchtime?" Keigo asked and looked on the clock. It was almost 12am. "Oh, I have to go. I and Makoto want to eat together. She wanted to tell me something! And she was really upset about."

"Hey, Asano... Tell me, what's going on between you and Makoto Hirabata?" his producer asked. "I thought you and Fukuoka are... some kind of together?"

"We just eat together!" Keigo murmured. "There is nothing between us. It can't be, because her girlfriend would we really mad."

"Huh... now don't tell me she is... you know... loving woman...?" his producer asked confused.

"Hey, you don't know that from me!" Keigo murmured smiling... his producer was pretty surprised.

"I admit that I had never even dared to think that this woman is... but well. Everone is allowed to love whoever he wants."

"Yeah, that's right!" Keigo said. He remembered that embarrasing moment, he figured it out. And he once had a crush on Makoto... he admit that.

Keigo went back to the lobby. On his way there he realized that it was surprisingly quiet in the building. Normaly, there would be a lot of people in the corridors on the way to thier lunch-break. It was even some kind of creepy. When he reached the lobby, he saw the reason for the silence: Everyone was watching TV...

Keigo became curious. Maybe this was Makoto's report or they were re-airing it. It would explain why Makoto was so upset about it. So Keigo went closer to the screens. Each screen aired another channel of thier network. Makoto's show was already over, but the news-channel still reported about it. At first, Keigo was happy for Makoto that her report had such a big respond. But than his mood suddenly changed: Keigo had to see Ichigo on the screen... wearing his black Shinigami-garb. Keigo realized that they were reporting about the Kurosaki's, he remembered Makoto's words immediately. About the 'footage about a Karakura-family'.

"What the... I... Ichigo..." Keigo stammered. Among his friends (at least them in the humans-world), he was the last one to learn about the incident. "Please tell me that this is not happening...Oh, no... Makoto...!"

Keigo went closer, to read the descriptions. Ichigo's powers... Orihime a witch... Isshin almost 500 years old... what the... Makoto was very careful but not very smart, Keigo thought.

In fear he looked for her. She had no clue about the consequences... Fuck, she is doomed! They will kill her!? They will slice her into pieces! And after that they will continue with him... because he didn't stop her... He had to find her... at any cost...

Meanwhile, Rukia and Renji finally learned about the recent events in the Real-World, too when a Shinigami from the ninth division met them on thier way to pick up Ichika...

"Really?" both asked shocked.

"Yeah, the whole Real-World thinks that Kurosaki and his son are feeding from souls and that his wife is a wicked witch!" the Shinigami told them.

"That's horrible! Why?" Rukia asked. The Kurosaki's were her friends, and she could not accept if anyone tells lies about them in the public.

"They air pictures of them in TV." the Shinigami told. "Looks like someone who knows thier secret told everyone..."

The Abarai's looked on each other while the other Shinigami left and were speechless.

"Wow... you think we should look after them?" Renji asked.

"Yeah, I think so! Maybe we can help? Who would do something like that?" Rukia asked shocked.

"I don't know! But whoever exposed thier secret, has to be really mad on them when he describes them as Soul Eaters?" Renji concluded. "We better go to Karakura and look after them!"

"Yeah, but lets pick up Ichika first... you know how curious she is, she will go to the Real-World immediately when she figures out to see it by herself..."

They had no clue that Ichika knew long before them and already left...

In Karakura, Orihime saw other people arriving in front of the clinic. Once again Ichigo and his father went outside to tell the people how ridiculous this 'fake-news' were and that the people should be 'ashamed' that they even dare to believe this 'unbelivable stuff'. After a couple of minutes, the people 'seemed to understand' and left. But once the people left, other people arrived. Some groups were bigger, some were smaler. Only adults. All kids and teenagers were in school right now. But the news already spread around them, too. And more and more people had thier smartphones with them to film the Kurosaki's and thier house. In fear, the only thing Orihime was able to do was to continue packing. The landline-phone was already switched off, because it didn't stop to ring...

Ichigo's and Orihime's former teachers and thier former high-school-principal, were so terrified that they all allready left the town. Leaving thier students behind to ask the police in another city for protection.

Keigo Asano had to realize that all of his efforts to call the Kurosaki's were useless, too because everytime he tried to call the Kurosaki's he heared a recorded female voice telling him: "The number you have dialed, is not adviced!"

"Dammed, Ichigo pick up the phone!" Keigo wailed. He hid in one of the cabins in the men's restroom and tried to call every number he had in his phone. He thought he could warn them. He had no clue that the situation was already out of control. Other channels start to air the footage, too. Even abroad! South Korea, China, Taiwan, the United States... and many European channels recieved the informations, too and wanted to air it as well. The phones in the editorial office didn't stop to ring because hundreds of people from all over the country tried to call to tell something about the Kurosaki's, too. Now everyone knew why Karakura was the contrys most earthquake-affected spot and people who thought that they 'saw' something tried to use thier chance to 'appear on TV'. Not knowing that they just created more rumors instead of delivering facts. Karakura was full of spitual aware people... so it was no surprise that some people sometimes witnessed Ichigo, or his son... at least they thought so...

"Aww... I hope they find a way to delete it out of the memory of the people..." Keigo wailed when he left the little cabin and ran out of the restroom. In fear he looked around. Than he saw her again. Makoto Hirabata just left the elevator and winked happily. She remembered thier appointment for lunch, too and was happy when she finally found him.

"Yu-hou... Keigo!" she said and winked. "Did you see my report?"

Keigo ran to her, grabbled her arm and pulled the surprised woman into the nearby boxroom.

"OUWCH, DO YOU WANT TO HURT ME!" she protested, while Keigo smashed the door close, locked it from inside and turned to her.

"MAKOTO… PLEASE... Don't tell me that you wanted to talk with me about that?!" he said upset and in a shrill, strident voice.

"Why are you screaming? It's the story of the century." she said proud and self-confident. "The public response is so huge. We already got so many calls and e-mails from people who can confirm it..."

"It's not the story of the century, it's the end of the world!" Keigo murmured when he turned away from her and tried to remain calm. A tear ran down his face.

"Hmm... What did you said? Why are you upset?" she asked before she slowly understood everything and crossed her arms. "Keigo,... is it possible, that you know something..."

"NO!" Keigo answered shocked. "I don't know anything!..."

Keigo's voice became tremulous. Sweat ran down his face. In fear he wanted to leave the little chamber, but the woman throw herself against the door and blocked it, to stop him. First he didn't want her to leave and now she didn't want him to leave. She looked on him harshly.

"Keigo... We investigated! You attended the same school. He was even one of your classmates. And I see in your face that you know more than you say... Please, tell me something!"

Keigo's legs felt like rubber. He got flashbacks.

"KEIGO! Are you listening?! I have various statements of your former classmates."

"No! Whatever they told you about me is not true..." Keigo said and turned away. His face became pale, but he didn't want to show Makoto how upset he was. "I... know Kurosaki... but... I don't know anything about the Shinigami."

It was a lie. Keigo knew about them. He didn't know as much as the others, but he knew enough. And it was way more than he wanted. But also not everything enough to understand.

"Where you got this photos from?" Keigo asked shocked.

"The photos?"

"Yes, these photos... And these informations?" Keigo asked still scared. "It's impossible to photograph Shinigami..."

"Well, someone was able!" Makoto said. "You knew it! Admit it!"

Keigo felt that his heart stopped...

In Karakura meanwhile, the situation went more and more out of control. Former classmates of the Kurosaki's decided to leave the city. Others were just scared. Many parents who knew that Kazui was a classmate of thier child, went to the school to pick up them. And one of them just had to learn that his son was gone...

"What do you mean with, he is gone?" Yupa's father asked mad when his son's teacher told him that he and Kazui were lost.

"They are not with the class, they are not among the other students and the fire-brigade can't find them inside." the teacher said and shaked her head.

"And he is with this Kurosaki-boy?" the man asked shocked. The teacher nooded. "What if he already ate his soul..."

"His soul? What are you talking about?" the teacher was confused. Especially because the memory-replacer still affected her.

"Are you drunk?" Yupa's father asked shocked.

"Sorry, but you lost me!" the woman said.

Annoyed the police-man left, to contact his colleagues. They will help him to find his son. No matter what... He was going to send the whole police-force of Karakura after them, if necessary!

In the Kurosaki-house, Orihime was sitting with Tatsuki on the couch. Chad and Karin were supporting Ichigo and his father outside, while Mizuiro was in the clinic to help Yuzu to distract Michiru. Tatsuki stayed with Orihime to calm her down. Than Orihime suddenly remembered her son.

"Oh, my gosh... Kazui... what if..."

"Don't worry! Do you think they watch TV in School? And even if they do, I am pretty sure the teachers will handle everything for good. Your son is a strong boy who is able to take care of himself..." she convinced her...

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!" Tatsuki said and handed her smartphone to her friend. "Take my smartphone and call the school!"

"And what... shall I say them?" Orihime asked.

"Well... just tell them that you need to know if everything is fine!" Tatsuki adviced.

Orihime took a deep breath, and dialed the number of Kazui's school. Her own smartphone rang endlessly, so there was no chance to use it to call the school. When Orihime called the School she hoped to get the confirmation that everything is fine. But she had to realize that noone was picking up the phone... as the school was evacuated after the fire-alert...

She didn't know that Kazui and Yupa already fled out of the school to seek shelter in the Urahara Shop...

After Urahara died in the war, Tessai run the shop further with Jinta and Ururu. The wide underground training-facility was too valuable to close or to destroy it. The Soul Society and the Shinigami saw many advantages in that building, too. It was used to give shelter to Shinigami who were on duty in the world of the living. Yupa will like it, Kazui thought. But at first, they had to get there, somehow.

The boys knew, that all people know thier faces now. They couldn't trust anyone. But they had to get to that shop somehow. And without that anyone witnesses them. In his Shinigami-form, it would be easy, Kazui thought. But he couldn't left Yupa and his 'dead' body behind. It already caused so much chaos today. Both boys ran threw the streets. They saw more and more cars and people on the way to the train-station. Police cars racing threw the city, trying to calm down the people. They had to hide very often. They knew, if anyone sees them, they would be busted and they will arrest them. So it took much longer to get the shop.

They didn't know how much time have passed. An hour at least, maybe more. But finally they arrived the shop. Only to find the place abadoned. Tessai's car was gone and there was no trace that someone was inside.

"Tessai-san! Tessai-san, are you there?" Kazui yelled when he and Yupa entered the shop. The door was unlocked, the windows open, but all goods that were not 'from the world of the living' were gone as well. Tessai and the others were out to hide them. "Oh, my gosh... the shop is plundered..."

"Who is Tessai?" Yupa asked afraid.

"He is a friend!" Kazui answered, still looking for any sign of the giant. "Yupa, he is gone... and so much stuff is missing?"

"You mean, Soul-Society-stuff?"

"Yeah! I hoped to get some more memory-replacer... or maybe he knows what to do..."

Actually, the only thing Tessai was able to do was to make precautionary measures and take everything from the Soul Society they had in the shop, load it into his car and get it away to a safe place if someone tells the press or the police about them. The shop was not mentioned in the press, but it would be just a matter of time before someone calls the police or the press about them. Tessai left just a few minutes ago. Kazui could still feel him in the shop. But now he and Yupa were alone here and had to look for a help all by themselves. Kazui found the phone on the counter... he tried to call his parents...

As his father already pulled out the cable of the landline-phone, Kazui didn't get threw. Instead a female voice said: "The number you have dialed is not adviced!"

"It's not working!" Kazui said scared and tried it again. This time he tried the phone in the clinic. But it was the same problem, as his parents already switched off this phone, too...

"Mobile... mobile number... aww... what's my mom's mobile number...?" Kazui tried to remember the number of his mother's smartphone. He knew the landline-numbers of the clinic and of thier private phone. But not his parent's mobile numbers. Yupa meanwhile looked around. All the running and thier getaway from the school made him extremely thirsty.

"Is there... something to drink here?" Yupa asked tired.

"Yeah, lets look for something!" Kazui said and hang off. It was worthless trying. But for now they were safe here in the shop. At least they hoped so, because they were so much in trouble right now...

"We are so much in trouble right now!" Keigo Asano realized, too when he continued fighting with Makoto in the boxroom.

"We?" she asked surprised.

"Yes, we!" Keigo moaned while he tried to call the Kurosaki-Clinic again. But the phone was switched off. "Makoto... that was so stupid from you to expose them to the public. You opened pandora's box!"

Keigo walked up and down in front of Makoto and tried to avoid to cry. Makoto saw that she hit a nerve. But as a full-blood journalist she knew how to handle with people who try to hide the truth.

"Keigo... I know everything. But I didn't mentioned your name because I knew that you always avoid to talk about your past." she said. "I tried to talk to you but you were busy. And also you told me that whatever I have about Karakura, the place deserves to be humiliated. Your words, not mine! You know that I would never publish something without beeing sure that it is really true. I have douzens of statements, police-reports and so many other stuff... Keigo, please! I know you are involved!"

"I am NOT!" Keigo yelled and hid his smartphone in his pocket before she realizes that he just tried to call the Kurosaki's.

"I can see that you lie!"

"No, you can't!"

"Yes, I can!" she protested.

"Makoto, please... Stop! Do you have any idea about the consequences?" Keigo asked and now Makoto could see that his eyes were full of tears. "This is not something you can air in TV! This is not supposed to be known by the society! You understand that this could change the way the people see the world?"

"Keigo, is it possible that they jinxed you?" now Makoto was a little bit afraid. Now she was really convinced that Keigo was still under the Kurosaki's influence somehow. A bad influence. "Your former classmates told me some stories that you..."

"NO!" he screamed angrily and took a light bulb from the shelve to shatter it on the ground before he turned away again.

"Okay... Keigo, now I ask you as your friend and not as a journalist... The report is over. I won't publish anything we talk about here. I am not wired or anything. Did you know that Kurosaki is a Soul Eater and his wife has magical-powers?"

Keigo looked on her. He was afraid. He was honestly pretty afraid of this woman. Not like he was from his sister or Tatsuki, no he was afraid of her because she had a self-confidence, that was able to crumble everyone around her and it was impossible to pretend something from her. Of course he could deny it but she really recognizes it when someone lies. And he was a really bad liar. Which was actually bad for an actor. It was his job to 'lie' and to pretend that he is someone else. But when he tells her the truth he would betray his friends. He never imagined to be in a situation like this. Was this a test? Did someone in the Soul Society think they have to test his ability to keep this secret? And if yes, will they kill him instantly when he speaks?

But he knew that this couldn't be a test. He knew the Soul Society hasn't any respect from humans but they are not even able to do something like this, he thought! The whole country knew the Kurosaki's family-secret now and it would be a matter of time before the rest of the world figures out. Would the Soul Society really deliver Ichigo and his family? Wasn't he some kind of 'war-hero' for them? So why punish him? It was already out of control. And it was just his fault! If he listened to her before he went to the studio, maybe he would have had a chance to prevent it. Now it was too late. He could imagine, that there were a lot of people in front of the Kurosaki's house right now. But maybe there was a chance for damage limitation...

In Karakura meanwhile, Kazui and his friend Yupa found some bottles with water, and several choclate-bars. Both were thirsty, hungry and exhaused but happy to be safe. Than they thought about thier next steps. Where to go now? They couldn't go back to school. They also couldn't contact Yupa's parents, as Yupa's policeman-dad would arrest them immediately. They also couldn't go to the Kurosaki-Clinic, as the place was possibly surrounded by the police, too.

"So, what to do now?" Yupa asked.

"I think... the best is to stay here! And wait for Tessai-san!" Kazui said and drunk more water. Now he realized how thirsty he was, too. "Or maybe... someone from the Soul-Society comes here?"

"Are you sure?"

"Not really, to be honest! But many Shinigami come here! That's what he have to wait for."

Indeed, Ichika knew that too. First she went to Kazui's school. But after she saw the chaos there and heared the people talking about Kazui and his friend 'vanishing', she knew that they would go to the Urahara-Shop. Maybe! They never knew what to do if anything like this happens!

The Kurosaki's never ever dared to think that something like this is even possible. They never ever talked about, what they should do in a case like that. And they never ever made plans if it happens. That's why everyone tried a different way to handle this situation... It was just a lucky cicumstance that Ichika decided to look for Kazui in the Urahara-Shop...

But actually that place, wasn't safe anymore...

"Kazui... I don't like this! I feel like someone is watching us..." Yupa said worried while they sat there.

"Who?"

"Someone!"

And Yupa was right! On the roof of a nearby building a member of a SWAT-team watched the backyard-shop and talked into his walkie-talkie. He didn't see the both boys entering the shop a couple of minutes ago and he didn't see Tessai leaving. But there were douzens of worried callers who told the police that strange activities were going on in this rundown building. And it was all about this 'Shinigami'! That's at least what the people expected.

And after checking thier computers, they realized that the 'inhabitants' of the house, didn't excist...

Now this 'scout', was kneeling down on the roof of the nearby office-building. Having a perfect look on the whole yard and the surrounding building. People were 'discreetly' ordered to close and lock all windows and doors and stay away from them. The SWAT-team was ready to storm the 'Shinigami-place'...

"Alpha-team, are you ready?" the man said into the walkie-talkie.

"Alpha-team, ready and in place!" a voice said.

"Roger! Bravo-team, are you ready?"

"Bravo-team, ready and in place!" another voice said.

"Good! It's time for the 'birthday-surprise'..." the man said and took his binoculars to watch the event.

Another member of the SWAT-team sneaked towards the small window at the side. He was slightly shocked that this rundown building wasn't demolished long before and that 'people' lived in there. It simply didn't fit in between all the modern houses in this area, and wondered why nobody ever mentioned it. Slowly and carefully he reached the window. It was open, and he could hear voices. But unfortunately he didn't hear that that were kids' voices. He kneeled down... Than he pulled the splint pin out of the 'birthday-surprise' and throw it threw the window... directly into Kazui's hands...

"Aghh... what is that?" Kazui yelled scared when suddenly this strange 'spray can' land in his hands.

As the son of a police-man, Yupa recognized the 'spray can' immediately. "AAAAGHHHH... A BIRTHDAY-SURPRISE!"

When Yupa start to scream, white fog shoot out of the device. Kazui just catched a tear gas canister...

"AGGHHH... TAKE IT AWAY...COUGH..." Kazui screamed and coughed when he throw it into his friends hands, who start to scream again and throw it back into Kazui's who screamed again and throw it back. And so they continued a few seconds.

"NO... COUGH... I DON'T WANT... COUGH...KAZUI, WHERE ARE YOU..." Yupa screamed while he coughed hardly. "...THAT'S A... COUGH... BIRTHDAY-SURPRISE..."

The tear-gas burned in thier eyes. It took only a few seconds to turn both boys unable to act.

"COUGH... I... COUGH... YUPA..." Kazui couldn't see anything. The tear gas was burning in his eyes and in his throat. "WHY IS THIS... BIRTHDAY-SURPRISE... SO... COUGH... PAINFUL..."

Suddenly, the doors were kicked in, while another armed SWAT-member crashed threw a window. The whole room was filled with gas, while several armed men stormed inside. The boys didn't know what to do... instead of screaming loudly... and trying to run away...

Please review! Stay healthy!


	7. Chapter 7

The tear gas cloud was so think, that neighter Kazui nor Yupa were able to see something. Nor to flee. But they had to flee as they were going to be killed if they not leave immediately. Kazui was not able to transform. The tear gas turned him disabled. Desperately he tried to scream Yupa's name, but his voice was gone...

He could feel the SWAT-team-members passing him and barely miss him. After a few seconds, he remembered that it might be a good idea to throw the tear gas canister away, instead into Yupa's hands. But it was too late anyway since the whole building was full of this gas and he couldn't feel the canister anywhere anymore. His friend meanwhile was lost somewhere in the fog. Yupa tried to find Kazui again and at the same time he tried to avoid the SWAT team. It was loud... he could hear the SWAT-members screaming, he tried to scream, too but he had to cough hardly. Than Yupa could feel that someone, who was bigger and way heavier than him, crashed into him and smashed him to ground. 

“KAZUI!!! HELP!“ suddenly Yupa was able to scram again. But only briefly because someone someone pressed his hand over his mouth.

Kazui collapsed, he was able to hear Yupa's scream but he was not able to respond. He coughed so hard and fell on the ground. Meanwhile Kazui could feel a very strong Reiatsu aproaching him... until he suddenly got unconscious and faded away...

The members of the SWAT-Team could feel that something was rushing with high-speed threw the shop and dissappeared as fast as it appeared. And so they only found the crying and coughing Yupa, who was laying under the man who just crashed into him and was surprised to find his colleague's son here...

“SAFE!“ one of them screamed.

“OH MY GOSH... LOOK!“ the man who was laying over Yupa suddenly recognized which 'individual' he just broke several bones. “CALL AN AMBULANCE! THAT'S TARAMASAKI'S SON!“

While the shocked SWAT-team, carried out the injured boy out of the shop and continued searching the building the 'windblow' turned out to be Ichika Abarai. And she just safed Kazui only one second before the SWAT-team was able to capture him. But she was unaware of Yupa, who was still inside. Ichika took Kazui onto the roof of a nearby building where she dropped him to the ground. First she wanted to make a joke about how slow he was and how heroic her action was. 

“Hey, Kurosaki... looks like I safed your... Kazui?... Kazui?“ she suddenly saw that Kazui was coughing hardly and was not really awake she was worried. “Hey, what's wrong with you? KUROSAKI!“

Ichika realized that Kazui was injured. Luckily for her, her parents suddenly appeared...

“Where have you been?“ her father asked mad. “You know that you... Hey, isn't that...“

“Kazui?“ Rukia recognized the unconscious boy immediately and she and Renji went closer to look after the boy. “What happened with him?“

“I came here after I learned about that all humans are calling the Kurosaki's soul-eaters and I sensed him here. But when I arrived there were this strange armed men with fog-guns.“ Ichika explained worried.

“Fog-guns?“ her parents asked-confused and looked down to the shop. There were armed SWAT-team members everywhere. Thick white fog came out threw all doors and windows and they could hear shooting...

“Oh no... The police!“ Rukia realized and looked on Kazui. The boy needed medical-treatment. He was coughing hardly, couvered with scratches and bruises and was not able to breath normally. “Let's take Kazui to his father. It's too dangerous for him here. We take care of it later...“

The SWAT-team meanwhile, carried Yupa out of the shop, while some members found the gate, to the secret underground facility...

“OH MY GOD!“ one of the SWAT-team members screamed threw the radio.

“What's wrong? Did you found something!“ the teamleader asked.

“COME DOWNSTAIRS! YOU HAVE TO SEE IT WITH YOUR OWN EYES!“ the man screamed again.

What the SWAT-team found, was really terrifying...

They found a huge-cave under the shop. And not just a gave, it was a wide desert, with blue sky, rocks, hills and it was wide... very wide...

“Oh my gosh...“ one of the man said. “Have you ever seen something like this?“

“I can see the sky!“ another one said.

“But we are underground!“

“Is this...“ first they thought that this is not real. An illusion maybe.

“But... wait...“ one of them said and passed them. There he stood on the border, right in front of the steep ladder downstairs. He picked up a little stone from the ground and threw it inside... Proving that this was not just an illusion, but a real cave... “IT IS REAL! A REAL CAVE!“

“There are thousands of people over this cave...“ another one screamed.

“What's going on down there?“ a male voice asked threw the radio.

“Boss...“ the leader of the troop began. “...we have to evacuate the whole area immediately. We found a huge cave...“

“Please repeat, that! Did you just said, that there is a huge cave under the building?“

“Yes... with blue skies and rocks and... and... There is enough space for at least two stadiums. Maybe even more...“

The police start to evacuate the surrounding buildings immediately. Of course they rushed, because nobody knew how long it would need for this cave to collapse and to pull all buildings over it into the depth... In the meantime, Keigo tried to convince Makoto to stop.

“He does not 'eat' souls!“ Keigo explained while they still stood in the boxroom. Trying to keep cool and not to turn upset. “And Orihime is not a witch or else like that! I don't know how they got thier powers but I know that they were pulled into that mess.“

“And how, you figured out?“

“I am not authorized to give you any statement!“ Keigo said. “But Ichigo Kurosaki is not a Soul Eater! If he is a Soul Eater, he would have swallowed mine already years ago!“

“You don't have the best relationship, don't you?“

“I am not authorized to...“ Keigo began but Makoto cut him off.

“Keigo, please stop. I talked with your former classmates. Everyone told me that you were 'officially friends' but that they treated you like trash. I know more about your past than you can imagine. And I have confirmed background informations about the whole group. You won't believe what I found out. Normally all of them should have been in prision already.“

“What for? Is there a law that prohibits to send souls to the afterlife?“

“Afterlife?“ now Makoto was curious. Keigo realized that that sentence was a mistake. “Okay Keigo, I have enough! I was considerate of you but now I demand clear answers. Or the report we prepared for the prime-time broadcast will contain you!“

“NO! PLEASE! Makoto, you won't air anymore about the Kurosakis, Shinigami or what ever... And especially not in the prime-time! This is way too hot for you. You will just burn yourself!“

“You should know me well enough to know that nothing is too hot for me!“ Makoto said. And she was right, Keigo was well aware of that. Makoto was a petite, handsome woman who looked like the innoncence in person. But she was equipped with an immeasurable amount of self-confidence and willpower. “Keigo, please show me that your classmates are not true and that you are not votary... and tell me the truth!“

Keigo looked on her. Makoto had two faces: the friendly woman who offers you to share lunch and the cold-blooded investigative journalist that can destroy your life with just a single word. And her words really hurt him. Is he really jinxed? Votary? Is he still so deep under the influence of the Kurosaki's and the Soul Society? He left because he wanted to be free... Free from the bad influence of his family and the Shinigami!

“If... I... tell you they will... whatever I tell you, won't leave this room!“ Keigo suddenly had an idea to limit the damage. “And I want to see... your evidence. I want to know who send it to you and how he or she got it!“

“Okay, I accept your wish!“ Makoto said and crossed her arms. “So... I listen...“

Keigo took a deep breath. He knew it was a risk. But that was the only way to prevent her from turning the Kurosakis into monsters. “It... was in our first year in High-School. He got the powers of a Soul-reaper from a Shinigami that suddenly appeared in his house...“

“Rukia Kuchiki!“ Makoto said. “The mysterious on-off exchange student your classmates told me about. A girl without past and without life. No birth-certificate, no adress, no tax-nummber, nothing...“

Keigo was not surprised that she already figured out Rukia's name. “Ichigo... is a human. His sisters are humans and his father... well... and his mother was human. Orihime is human, thier son is a human and everyone else, too. They don't feed from souls and they don't kill people to get thier souls. It's difficult to explain.“

“Why?“

“Well... when I was told about they only showed me some sketches from a preschooler to explain the whole 'Soul-circle'...“ Keigo explained. 

“You know more than you tell me!“ Makoto said. “Sketches from a preschooler, really?“

“Yes and it is way more than I want to know.“ Keigo wailed and turned away again. “Believe me... I saw things I really want to forget. I had to experience things I wouldn't even wish my worst enemy...“

“How you became able to see to see them?“

“It... is contaigous, I think!“ Keigo explained. “I don't know how it happend.“

“Contaigous?“ now Makoto was much more curious.

“Yes! Because I had contact with Ichigo, it somehow... affected me! It took a while but... suddenly I became able to see first ghosts, and than Shinigami...“

“Are you contaigous, too?“

“No! I don't think so! Please, stop questioning Makoto. I don't want to talk about this. I left Karakura for a reason...“

“To run away from the bullys?“

“NO!!!“ Keigo screamed mad and start to cry again. He had to deliver a quick-witted answer. But the words struck in his throat. “I... I... AWWWW... Makoto, I swear you... you opened 'Pandora's box'! If anyone gets hurt, it will be your fault!“

“Who should get hurt?“

Actually, a lot of people were already hurt. Paniced people who crashed with thier cars, while leaving town. People who ran too fast when they tried to get to the trains in the overcrowded stations... and two little second-graders who tried to seek shelter in a hidden backyard-shop...

“Keigo, since when you are aware of this?“ Makoto asked harshly.

“Offically... since the day this wannabe-god appeared and destroyed the half city. Inofficially... I knew it since the day I was forced to let this two guys live with me. And before I saw it so often. I was simply too stupid and too naive to realize whats going on directly in front of me...“

“You mean, you were brainwashed too often before you could act!“ Makoto interfered.

Keigo turned away from her again and was going to cry again. She was right. Keigo was brainwashed many times. But of course, when Ichigo's powers affected him as the others... he suddenly remembered more and more things. His loud and intrusive behaviour made it not easy to talk with them about the whole mess that's going on. Especially because they always denied it, or he recieved a slap from Tatsuki. If he was honest, Makoto was right. His friends treated him like trash. But he couldn't tolerate that the media turns them into monsters. No matter how bad his opinion on the Shinigami was, this gone too far. He knew that it was time to act...

“Makoto... I don't want to hear anything anymore. You stop broadcasting! And you won't publish anything anymore about the Kurosaki's or the Shinigami or anyone else of them!“

“How dare you to say this! You can't force me to!“ Makoto said mad.

“Yes, you heared right! I don't want you to publish anything about the Kurosaki's or someone else. You have no clue, how many problems that will cause.“ Keigo moaned and looked into Makoto's eyes. “Makoto-chan... Believe me, I saw things I would really love to forget... And I only tell you because I am really worried about you. This is too hot, even for you! And for everyone else in this world, too.“

“You only say this because you are afraid of them?! Admit it!“

“NO! I tell you because I'm afraid of the consequences! Believe me, I left Karakura to leave all this mess and all the pain behind me. I couldn't bear it anymore. Now... after you are going to tell the whole world... I don't know what to say now. And now you show me the package with the evidences... or I will tell the news-announcer of another channel, that I smuggled that footage out of North Korea... and not you, as you told everyone. I can prove it.“

“You won't dare... the report about the North Korean nightlife was my breakthrough!“

“I'll dare! And you don't need to threat me! My sister threatened me worse for trivia. You are as much in trouble as I...“

Makoto couldn't remember when she saw Keigo so angry the last time. Keigo, the always friendly, slightly too happy young man, with a kind of intrusive behaviour. But now she was a little bit afraid of her. He had this strange expression, like the murders in his crime-series have when they are about to kill someone. Makoto nooded and Keigo unlocked the door to accompain her upstairs to her desk...

In Karakura, Kazui was too much affected by the tear gas to respond or to realize what was going on. But he realized that the Abarai's were with him and that Ichika just safed him from the SWAT-team, while his friend Yupa was carried into an waiting ambulance to get him to the nearest hospital. Both boys got injured. And Yupa was much worse injured than Kazui. But luckily for Kazui, he was not with his friend now. Because everyone thought that Yupa was jinxed or obsessed or something. Or that he was the Kurosaki's latest victim. When the doors of the ambulance closed, the SWAT-members, who crashed into Yupa and hurt him so bad looked on each other. It was such a terrible fact that the son of thier colleague is possibly 'doomed'...

The Abarais meanwhile, took Kazui away to get him to his parents as quick as possible. In front of the clinic, the situation got more and more difficult. Isshin was now completely out of patience as the people didn't stop to film them...

“OKAY... I GO NOW AND CALL THE POLICE!“ he shouted angrily on the people. “And I will prosecute everyone of you...“

“Father calm down! I go and call the police...“ Ichigo said and went inside again. Leaving his father and the around 10 people alone. One of them filmed everything with a camcorder. Ichigo hoped that calling the police, would convince the people to leave them alone.

Yuzu left the treatment room and went closer to him to whisper into his ear: “Ichigo, Ogawa starts to get nervous. Please, we should get rid of her before she realizes what's going on here...“

“I know... but we can't call anyone because the people are blocking all lines... Does Ogawa has her smartphone with her?“

“No! She forgot it at home...“ Yuzu told. “Ichigo, Orihime told me that Ogawa is pretty sensitive. She will freak out as soon as she learns the truth...“

Ogawa's parents meanwhile realized that thier dauther forgot her smartphone. And both were afraid, because they had now no chance to warn her that her soul might be in danger. In fear her mother raced back to the clinic and almost overrun some of the people who stood in front of the clinic.

“WHERE IS MY DAUGHER?!“ she shouted when she stormed out of her car.

“Ahh... Ogawa-san! It's good to see you! Your daughter is well, but she needs to be operated at the general hospital. She is ready to be picked up...“ Isshin said innoncently and was relieved that Ogawa's mother was back. So at least she would be out of the house...

“WOAH... wait wait wait... A few minutes ago the other woman was the mother of your patient!“ a man remembered.

“That was Tatsuki Arisawa! She belongs to them...“ a woman said a little bit mad and waved with her smartphone, showing a photo of Tatsuki around.

Isshin realized that the situation was slowly going to get out of control. They had some devices at home to replace memories but slowly more and more people arrived. Especially after they saw the latest video of Isshin in TV...

Meanwhile another woman in the group was able to see a floating boy in the small alley between the clinic and the neigbour's house. At least of a split second...

“What the...“ she yelled.

“What?“ her husband right next to her asked.

“Did you see that?“ she asked and turned towards her husband. “I could swear that I just saw a flying kid there!“

It was Kazui who was carried by Renji, who was along with Rukia and Ichika not in a Gigai and invisible for the humans. That was a mistake and very reckless. But the Kurosaki's secret was out anyway and they were so fast that almost nobody mentioned it.

“ICHIGO!“ Rukia yelled when she and her family were able to open the window to the living-room and entered the house. “ICHIGO, WHERE ARE YOU!“

When Ichigo heared her, he rushed to the living-room immediately. He never was so happy about a 'surprise visit' of Rukia, as he was now. But he was shocked when he saw his Shinigami-friends carrying his unconscious son, who coughed so hard that it sound like he is suffocating.

“Oh my gosh, Kazui! What happened with him?“ Ichigo asked shocked and went closer to his son.

“We don't know!“ Renji said and handed Kazui to his father who rushed with him back to the clinic. “Ichika found him in this condition in the Urahara Shop right when the police was there...“

“What did he did in the Urahara Shop? Did you said the police was there?“ Ichigo asked when he carried his son into the other treatment-room.

Kazui felt the presence of his father but he was unable to answer. The pain in his eyes and his throat was too strong. The only thing he could do was coughing.

“KAZUI!“ Orihime screamed when she entered the room too and saw her injuried son. “What happened?“

“The police stormed into the Urahara Shop when he was there. And they used some white-fog that paralyzed him.“ Rukia explained.

“Oh, my gosh... the police uses tear gas against us...“ Orihime screamed paniced after realizing that the police only uses one kind of 'white-fog'.

“GET HIM ON THE STRETCHER!“ Ichigo shouted. There was oxygen... he had to give him oxygen...

In the other room Ogawa got curious. “What's that screaming?“

Mizuiro was in the kitchen to get her something to drink. So she was alone. Everyone was focused on Kazui and so nobody realized that she left her room to walk threw the clinic. Orihime meanwhile didn't want to wait... that was her son laying on the stretcher...

“GET OUT OF MY WAY!“ she screamed, pushed the others away and start to activate her healing powers to safe her son...

Ogawa could hear her friend screaming in the other room, so she opened the door... just in the same moment, Isshin opened the front door, to get back inside...

Threw the open door of the treatment room, and the open main-entrace, Ogawa and the people outside got a perfect demonstration of Orihime's healing powers. Seeing her standing in front of a big yellow shining shield that covered a little boy, to heal him from his injuries. Seeing the bright light, she and other people were in awe. Suddenly Ogawa forgot the pain in her hand. The light looked so wonderful. She wanted to touch it with her burned hand, she had this urgent need to do this. It was hypnotizing...

Everyone was shocked when they realized that Ogawa just crashed into the room. Orihime didn't mentioned her because she was too focused on her son. Focusing to heal all his bruises, his cuts and his eyes and his lungs. She ignored the screams of the people around her and outside. The man with the camcorder zoomed in, to get everything on video. Kazui finally opened his eyes again,...

Kazui felt so wonderful, so free. He could breath again and see again! That was so great. Than he saw his mother. Everything looked yellow. A wonderful yellow light, and her mothers friend right behind her...

“Hello... Ogawa-san...“ he murmured dazed when he recognized Ogawa.

Orihime was surprised. When she turned around, she saw that Michiru was going to touch the bright shining healing shield...

“Ogawa...“ Orihime finally realized, but it was too late.

Michiru was like hypnotized. She didn't know why. It was like her burned hand was leading her. And so Michiru's burned hand touched the shield and immediately a bright light start to blend everyone, while Michiru start to scream in fear...

“OH MY GOSH... SHE IS A WITCH!“ a woman outside screamed when Michiru start to scream inside...

In fear Orihime forgot that her powers were still activated. Michiru Ogawa screamed like she was tortured. Ogawa's mother screamed in fear, too and jumped forward to 'safe' her daughter.

“MY BABY! Let her go!“ the woman screamed while other people stopped her.

The other people wanted to prevent her from running into her own doom. But maybe the worst of all was that everything was caught on film... because several people used thier smartphones, camcorders or other devices to film the boy under the shining bubble...

The terrified Isshin tried to close the door again. But when he smashed it close, he accidentely pinched the arm of a man and the hand of a woman in the door. Both people screamed in pain, when Isshin broke thier bones. Instinktively he opened the door again pushed the hurt people away and somehow managed to close the door again, before the people could storm inside. But the glass-doors wouldn't hold long with all the people, pressing against from outside. A police-siren sound up and went closer and closer. In his own panic, Isshin didn't know how to help instead of using Kidou against the crowd.

“BAKUDO NO. 1! RESTRAIN...“ Isshin screamed, using a Kidou on the people who tried to break the door.

Outside the people who got affected by Isshin's spell start to scream when they realized that someone or something affected them. 10 of the maybe 29 people suddenly fell down to the ground, unable to move, with thier hands locked behind thier backs. 16 other people ran away in panic, Ogawa's mother still tried to safe her daughter, who fell down to the ground unconscious, a man with a smartphone hid behind a parked car to send the video of the accident to TV JPN, a competitor of Tokyo-One. Only the man with the camcorder was still there, standing with his running camera in front of the clinic and continued filming Isshin who closed the curtains. Ogawa's mother screamed for help and hammered with her fists against the door.

“NOOOOOO... LET HER FREE! LET HER FREEEEE...“

Inside Isshin realized that he just worsened everything. Ogawa was now laying right next to Orihime on the ground and didn't move.

“WHAT DID YOU DID?“ Ichigo screamed in shock when he realized that his father just attacked the people outside. “RUKIA! MEMORY-REPLACER! NOW!!!“

Rukia already prepared the device to use it on the people outside. And suddenly it became silent. Only Ogawa's mother and the man with the camcorder were still standing and latter remembered to run away.

“STOP AND GIVE ME THE CAMERA!“ Ichigo screamed and opened the door to follow the man who tried to run away. 

Inside the clinic, Ogawa got unconscious. Orihime stopped the healing process, took her still unconscious son and ran away to hide upstairs again. Tatsuki and Mizuiro pulled Ogawa back to the living-room while Renji and Chad helped Ichigo to capture the man with the camera. Everyone realized... it is out of control...

Ichigo arrived back after he catched the man and forced him to hand him the memory card. Now he helped his father to block the entrace with the furniture. Chad did the same at the door to the living-area and placed the wardrobe in front of the door to block it. Outside a police car arrived. That actually was a miracle as all aviable police-forces were busy with the evacuation of the city center. But some police-cars were still aviable.

“Well done, father!“ Ichigo said mad. “Now everyone believes that Orihime is a witch...“

“Where should I know that the door was open...“ his father defend himself.

Ichiro really wanted to kick his father, but he knew that it was useless. His father was right. It was not his fault. It was an accident. A really fatal accident. For now the people fled. His father released the people in front of the entrace from the Kidou to let them run away. But now the police stood in front of the entrace, together with Ogawa's mother. And it was a matter of time before the people return.

“HELP ME! THEY KEEP MY DAUGHTER AS A HOSTAGE INSIDE!“ she screamed.

“YOUR DAUGHTER IS NOT OUR HOSTAGE!“ Isshin screamed. The wront window was already shattered, so they could hear everything.

“Oh no, Ogawa is still here...“ Ichigo remembered. “Ehm... Ogawa-san. Your daughter is free to go. She is fine. And don't care for the payment. The treatment goes on the house...“

“DON'T DARE TO TOUCH MY DAUGHTERS SOUL!“ the woman screamed angrilly.

“WE DO NOT EAT SOULS!!!“ Ichigo screamed back before he saw that Renji entered, with the unconscious Ogawa.

“Hey, what about her? She can't stay here!“ the Shinigami asked.

Ichigo ran towards him, took Ogawa off his hands and carried her back to the window to hand her to the police.

“OFFICER! HERE IS THE WOMAN! TAKE HER PLEASE!“

Carefully and full of fear, one of the policemen sneaked closer to the entrace. Of course he was afraid for his own soul. But it was a chance to 'rescue the hostage'. Ichigo lift the woman up, to get her threw the hole in the window. Carefully he handed her over to the policeman. 

“SHE IS ALIVE!“ he shouted towards his colleagues after feeling her pulse.

“OF COURSE SHE IS ALIVE! WE DON'T EAT SOULS!“ Isshin screamed.

“You are a Shinigami!“ someone screamed.

“YEAH, I AM!“ Isshin screamed back. “YES! I AM A 469 YEARS OLD SHINIGAMI! BUT NOW, I AM A HUMAN. MY CHILDREN ARE HUMAN. MY GRANDSON IS A HUMAN. AND YOU HURT HIM TODAY!“

“We didn't hurt your grandson?“ one of the police officers screamed.

The other policeman pulled Ogawa away from the house and towards an ambulance that waited at the next crossroad.

“Officers, please... I know you and all others might think that we are monsters... but we aren't.“ Isshin yelled. “Would you allow... there are more uninvolved people inside... please, let them go...“

Isshin was talking about Tatsuki and Mizuiro. They weren't mentioned in the report but the people knew that they were friends.

“Listen... Mister...Soul-Eater...“

“It's KUROSAKI!“ Ichigo yelled. “There is no need to be afraid of us. We are not dangerous!“

“You just attacked the people here?!“

“I know and I am sorry for that!“ Isshin yelled. “Listen, please... We tell you everything you want, okay. Just please calm down.“

Ichigo and his father realized that it was maybe the best to talk to the people. Now that Rukia and Renji were here, they knew that the Soul Society was aware of thier problem and that they will help them. Rukia just went to the living-room to contact them. The present policemen, pointed with thier guns on them.

One of the policeman lowered his gun: “URAHARA SHOP! What is that for a cave under the building?“

“Well...“ Isshin murmured. “Ichigo?“

“A basement!“ Ichigo said innoncently.

“Our colleagues are already evacuating the city. If this cave collapses, you will be responsible for the damages...“

“You evacuate...? NO! There is no need to evacuate the city. It can't collapse!“ Isshin wailed. “Ichigo, tell them!“

“Yes, that's true!“ Ichigo continued. “Officer, there is no danger! You can stop the evacuation! Nobody will get hurt there!“

“They found a child in that shop! It was badly injured!“ another one screamed. “He is the son of our colleague!“

Ichigo and Isshin looked on each other and were shocked. Both knew that it could only one person. “Yupa?!“

Slowly, Rukia, Renji, Chad, Mizuiro, Tatsuki and Ichika arrived in the clinic, too. Rukia just finished a call to the Soul Society. 

“We can't let you here! Give us a some time. We will prepare a gate for you to follow us!“ Rukia explained.

“Where?“ Tatsuki asked a bit shocked. “Please, don't tell me that we are going to the Soul Society?“

Rukia only nooded... Tatsuki and Mizuiro were pretty astonished...

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Tatsuki and Mizuiro looked on each other. They never imagined to go to the Soul Society 'alive'. They heared stories about that place and could just barely imagine how it looked like. Both expected to go there in maybe 50 to 60 years after dying in old-age. But now?! Renji meanwhile, placed himself in the middle of the room. He knew a Kidou that might help them. At least for the next few hours.

Ichigo took his still confused human friends by thier hands to get them out of Renji's way. Everyone could hear him murmuring some strange words, before a loud bang occured. Everyone was shocked for a moment but suddenly it was quiet again. And the house was sealed from the world outside. An invisible barrier protected them now...

"What is that?" one of the policeman outside realized when he mentioned it. He could feel a wall. It was like transparent glass. He could even knock against it.

"Oh, my gosh... that's Shinigami-magic!" another one screamed and suddenly all the policeman shied away...

Several blocks away meanwhile, Ogawa woke up in the ambulance and felt dazed... she felt that they were moving and she could hear a siren. Than she finally realized that she was inside a ambulance.

"Aww... I have headache!" she wailed dazed. Her mother hold her hand and was relieved.

"Oh, dear... are you okay?" she asked relieved. Her daughter seemed unharmed.

"Mom, I had a strange nightmare! I was in the Kurosaki-clinic after I burned my hand. And than..."

"OH MY GOD! YOUR HAND!" her mother screamed and pointed on her other hand in shock.

Ogawa lift her other hand and suddenly remembered everything again. She didn't knew what was more shocking. The fact that one of her best friends is a witch... or the fact that her burned hand wasn't burned anymore... Orihime healed her hand, too...

"WHAT THE HELL!" Michiru screamed in horror and used her other hand to touch it.

It was real. That was no imaginiation. Her hand was healed. The terrible burns were gone.

"OH MY... Your friend Orihime is really a witch?" Ogawa's mother said shocked. But at least she was now sure that she was not a wicked one... "Not... there's not even a scar left?!"

"Mom... please tell me that I am just dreaming..."

The same question Keigo asked to Makoto when he followed her upstairs to the newsroom. They were surrounded by curious colleagues, congratulating her for her story. Others telling about countless of callers giving statements and confirming everything. Someone also told about that they evacuate parts of Karakura.

Keigo was shocked: Why they have to evacuate? Are the people so afraid of Ichigo now? And if yes, is he now mad on him? Dammed it was just a matter of time before the Shinigami arrive here and kill him...

"Congratulations! That was great!" a colleague said.

"The mayor of Karakura has called. He wants to be in your show tomorrow!" another one said.

"They evacuate Karakura. They found a big cave under the Shinigami-Shop!" someone else said.

Gosh, that cave! Keigo suddenly remembered it. He was there once or twice during his forced 'Karakura-Raizer' time. Back then he was pretty terrified that there was such a huge gave under the city. And now everyone knew about it. The people in Karakura might think now that they are all in danger, if it collapses.

"I hope you are satisfied now?" Keigo hissed mad.

"It was never my intention to hurt someone!" she hissed back. "I hear about this cave for the first time? Did you know about that, too?"

"Honestly... yeah. But I thought it was some kind of illusion to..." Keigo stopped talking when more of Makoto's colleagues approached to congratulate her or to tell her about more people who wanted to be a guest in her show.

Makoto answered a few questions before turning to Keigo again to talk to him.

"I want an interview with you! Please, be a guest in my show..."

"Never ever!" Keigo respond.

"Keigo... you are too deep into it. And you know that I know that you are maybe the only person on this planet who might deliver all of us some answers..." Makoto was well aware that many rumors were circulating and not only facts.

"I can't!"

"Why?"

"Because I don't know the answers, too." Keigo said. And it was the truth. He knew that the whole Ichigo-Shinigami-thing was way way bigger than he could even imagine. He was sure that Ichigo, if he ever writes a book about his life, could fill at least 20 novels with what he experienced. Makoto could hear that Keigo was honest to her.

"But you know at least a little bit!" she said when they arrived in the newsroom and looked for thier way.

"Yes, maybe. But it is like... how I can explain it... Imagine if his life is an anime with 400... no 500 episodes. I would be in maybe 3 or 4 at most. And I would be just the comic relief..."

"Really?"

"Really!" Keigo said mad. He could feel the madness rising up inside of him.

They finally reached her desk were she presented him the package she recieved...

"Here we are!" she said abashed while she used a key to unlock a drawler. She took out a package and presented it to Keigo. It had the same form and size as the one he send to Kazui a few days ago. "It arrived the day before yesterday. Photos, videos, newspaper-articles and detailed informations about everyone. About the Kurosaki's, thier friends and these other Shinigami..."

Keigo took the package to look inside. He found douzens of photos, hardware, and documents. "Who is the sender? This package just looks exactly like... my one..."

"I don't know! There is no sender! We tried to figure out but we were not sucessful." she answered while Keigo found the adress-label of the parcel-service. It was addressed for the editorial office directly. Keigo looked on the stamp from the post office and noted the date and the time.

"What's your problem with giving me an interview!" Makoto asked. "You could..."

"Makoto, if I give you an interview... I'll be dead!" Keigo said, his face turning totally pale. "You'll be dead... and everyone we care about will be dead. You can't imagine the trouble you have caused."

"Sooner or later you will have to give me an interview!" Makoto told him. "I can try to keep out your name as long as possible. But we already recieved calls about you beeing involved."

"Just... please... give me at least a couple of days... So I can..."

"HEY, HIRABATA-SAN!" someone screamed and cut Keigo off. "They want you in the next show of the newschannel..."

Makoto turned away to face the other guy. "What? Just give me a sec... I need to prepare..."

When she didn't looked on him... Keigo looked on the package again... This darn package. He should take it and burn it... But if he does so, Makoto would tell everyone about his so called 'involvement'. At least he could try something...

Keigo stole several pictures, some articles and several documents before he closed the package again. Fortunately nobody saw him. Makoto turned back to him just in the moment he closed the package again.

"You never mention my name, okay!" Keigo threatened her with a harsh voice. "Don't forget that you owe me something!"

"When I said that I owe you something I meaned..."

"You owe me!" Keigo said, this time more treatening.

She accepted his wish, reluctantly. And she agreed to keep his name out of it as long as possible. Keigo left the editorial office and rushed back to the dubbing-studio.

He had to get out of here. He had to get out of this dammed building to freak out. To burst out in tears and to get drunk. He didn't know what to do now. He tried to call all of them. But nobody was picking up the phone. No respond to any message. He couldn't imagine that they ignore him, so something terrible is going on in Karakura...

News programms all over the world reported about the 'big cave' under Karakura. The evacuation of the parts of the city that were right over the cave began calm and orderly. But after the people learned why they really had to leave thier homes the people got paniced. Horrible pictures of paniced people, stampedes and fleeing humans were aired worldwide. Keigo could feel his heart-rate increasing again. He had to find a way to get out here...

"There you are!" his producer said annoyed when Keigo opened the door to the dubbing-studio. "Where have you been? We are waiting for you!"

"Sorry... I was..." Keigo said. Now he needed a really good excuse to leave. Instead he spotted the cables...

"Come on... we have to finish this..." the producer said. Keigo used the chance when the producer and the sound-engineer didn't look and pulled one of the cables out of the plug. The microphones were switched off, secretly...

"Aww... what a grap... Why is nothing working anymore..." the producer ranted when he realized that the microphones seemed to be broken.

"Oh, so sad... well... that means I can go home. See you when I come back from Okinawa!" Keigo said innoncently and left the stuido before someone realized that he switched off the microphones.

"Hey, wait... where are you going..." the producer said mad but the sound engineer stopped him.

"Let him leave... He is from Karakura, you know..."

"Oh, that's a sh..." the producer bit on his tongue. He thought that Keigo might be worried for his friends or his family over there.

In Karakura, the ambulance with Yupa arrived in front of the Karakura-general-hospital. His injuries were worse than that of Kazui. Next to his tear gas intoxication, he had a broken arm, a broken rib, douzens of bruises and scratches everywhere. The policemen knew Yupa, as he was the son of one of thier colleagues. And so they called his parents immediately. And so, both rushed to the hospital. Of course they were relieved that thier son was alive, but also shocked about his injuries...

"HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO MY BABY?!" Yupa's mother cried when she saw her son. "DID THIS KUROSAKI BOY DID THAT?"

The policemen were to ashamed to confess that they were responsible for the childs injuries. But luckily for them they had no time to talk with Yupa's parents because they had to continue with the evacuation of the area over the secret basement...

Yupa's parents followed the paramedics inside. There was such a huge chaos in the Hospital. Another clinic, that was partly over the 'cave' had to be evacuated and of course there were douzens of injured people in stampedes and traffic-accidents during the chaotic evacuation...

"Where is Ishida-san?" they heared one of the nurses yelling.

"They left..." someone else yelled.

When Uryu Ishida and his father Ryuuken saw the report in TV, they knew that they were busted, too. Unlike the Kurosaki's, they were prepared for such an 'incident'. After the war, other Quincys came out of thier hideouts. They knew now other Quincys living in Germany, America and Russia. So they, called everyone in the hospital who was aware of 'the spiritual' part for an emergency meeting. Another doctor, was declared to the hospital director temporarily and the Ishida's had a chance to leave before the police comes, to arrest them, or worse...

And so, the Ishidas were on thier way to thier friends in Germany now. Feeling very bad to leave thier hospital and so many patiens (that became more and more with every second) behind. Yupa and Michiru, who arrived just a few seconds after him, were just two of several hundred injured people in the overcrowded hospital...

The Kurosaki's and thier friends, had to realize that too. The TV was still running. And of course the news reported about the 'gigantic area that might collapse'..., about the panic in the streets and the many many injured people...

"It can't collapse, or not?" Mizuiro asked a bit worried pointing on the TV screen.

"A collapse is totally impossible. Not even an earthquake could let it collapse." Isshin told. "Urahara was very carefully when he constructed it. But I think not even Urahara imagined what happens when his cave appears in TV."

"But is it even possible to fill it with concrete?" Tatsuki asked and pointed on the TV again. The anchorman told that the authorities will try to fill the whole area with concrete. "I mean... I was there once or twice and I know that there isn't enough concrete in the whole contry to fill this basement."

"The shouldn't even dare to try it. I am sure the Soul Society will seal the place while they erase the memories of the people..." Isshin said, hoping that he was right and went to the window.

It was creepy silent outside. The police blocked the roads. The neigbours left thier houses. In the city center the people, who lived over the secret basement, were evacuated. Everywhere was chaos. And the Kurosaki's and thier friends sat together in the epicenter and were forced to watch it.

"And... what now?" Mizuiro carefully asked.

"Rukia and Renji went back to the Soul Society and prepare everything!"

Ichika could see how worried her parents were. She was too young to realize everything, but she knew that severe consequences will follow. Her parents always told her that the humans, doesn't know about the Shinigami. That's why the Kurosaki's Shinigami-powers were a secret in the world of the living. She never had a Gigai, she never had a conversation with another human outside of the Kurosaki-family... she was totally unaware of the chaos. But she was well aware that she wanted to help.

"How this could happen?" her father asked her mother.

"I don't know. But we should hurry and arrange everything. It is not just Ichigo, the whole Soul Society is exposed. We have call everyone together for a emergency-meeting."

„And what? As I know there are no procedures in a situation like this! Because nobody ever immagined that something like this is even possible." Renji said. And he was right: There were no 'emergency-procedures' for a situation like this one.

"Yes, I know. But first of all we should inform the others..."

"Can I help, somehow?" Ichika suddenly asked and scared her parents. They totally forgot her.

"Yeah... yes you can help us!" Rukia said and kneeled down to face her daughter. "Ichika, please go and tell your Uncle that we call in everyone for an emergency meeting. And than wait at home for further instructions..."

"Is this an attempt to get rid of me?" Ichika asked. She knew that she was supposed to stay at home because she is too young.

Rukia became red. Her daugther was way too smart for it. "Ehm... please, just... don't disturb us!"

They already stood in front of the gate to the Kuchiki-Manor. Her parents opened the gate and shooed her in before they left. Ichika was mad...

When he gate closed behind her she turned around shocked and realized: She did it! She surrendered! She just surrendered and accepted to 'wait for further instructions'... But honestly, she didn't even know what she could do, instead of what her parents just told her. She was overstrained by the situation... just like everyone else...

Ichika rushed into the Kuchiki-Manor, to tell everything to her Uncle and went to her room as ordered to think about everything what happened. For the first time in her life, she had no plan. Her parents meanwhile called all captains and lieutenants together for the emergency-meeting...

Ichigo Kurosaki was the hero of the war against Yhwach and the Quincys and nobody really wanted to see him suffer. But also they had no idea that the Shinigami and the Soul Society could be exposed to the 'Human Society'. It never seemed even possible. And to worse it, this exposure went on not in the true way, but in a faked way displaying everyone of them as a soul eating monster. Many Shinigami felt pretty offended.

The Kurosaki's and thier friends were still trapped inside thier house. Keigo went home to burn the evidences he stole from Makoto's package and the Ishidas already boarded a plane to Germany (the country of the Quincys) before someone shows up with an arrest warrant.

The other captains and lieutenants arrived pretty quickly. Some divisions send thier third and fourth seats, too. The room was already pretty full when the doors finally closed. Everyone was talking wildly. Some of them already saw what was going on in Karakura. Some were pretty offended by the report. Rukia lift her hand to get attention and to mute all others off...

"SILENCE, PLEASE!" she yelled and everyone else looked on her. "Thank you! As you may heared... today morning... Ichigo Kurosaki and his family, were exposed as Substitute-Shinigami in TV!"

"How?" a male voice asked. Rukia didn't recognized it immediately.

"So far we don't know!" she respond. "All we know... is that most humans, are terribly afraid of the Kurosaki's and on the Shinigami now. Wrong facts and lies were published. The big underground-training-facility under the Urahara-Shop got also uncovered..."

The agitation in the room got bigger and bigger. Everyone agreed that this might be the biggest 'memory-replacement' of all time...

"A memory-replacement like this may need days?!"

"That's... why I suggest to get the whole Kurosaki-family and thier human friends to the Soul Society as long as necessary!" Rukia said. It was no surprise that almost everyone agreed immediately.

"Which humans?" Ikkaku Madarame, lieutenant of the eleventh division asked curious.

"Only members of the Kurosaki family and thier closest friends, who are already aware of the Soul Society. As long as they are here, we may figure out who of them told this lies to the press..." Renji continued. Rukia looked on her husband slightly shocked.

"Do you think that it was one of them?" she hissed shocked.

"No, of course not! But whoever told it to the press... it has to be someone who knew about the Kurosaki's secret!" Renji explained. Everyone agreed to that.

There was no doubt: This reporter was never able to figure out without help. So there had to be a traitor somewhere. Neighter in the Soul Society, nor in the world of the living. And he or she knew everything about the Kurosaki's, thier powers and thier past...

All captains and lieutenants talked intensively about the situation and about thier next steps. And it was a long meeting. It took at least two hours... but they all agreed to following plan: ...

The Soul Society will arrange that all memories in the world of the living get replaced. In the meantime, the Kurosaki's and thier friends will 'evacuated' to the Soul Society. The progress will take pretty long and because all humans were so mad on the Shinigami now, it was safer for them. The gate in the secret basement was already destroyed by the SWAT-team, so they had to bring another one to the Kurosaki-clinic. Everyone agreed that the 'uninvolved' humans will be brought here, too. And so they left to prepare everything for the 'accepted Ryoka' to arrive. Another group was send to prepare the memory replacement while another group was ordered to figure out, how it happened in the first place...

Inside the clinic, everything the Kurosaki's and thier friends were able to do was waiting. Outside, the police blocked off the area around the house. But it was a matter of time before they will storm the house or do what else. They could only hope that Renji's Kidou-Shield will remain as long as possible. Everyone was in the living-room now. All doors and windows were locked. A bookshelv was used to block a window while the couch was used to block the other one. The TV was still running, so they knew what happened outside. And nobody liked what they had to see.

Kazui was still unconscious and laid in his mothers arms on the armchair. Orihime cried endlessly. Asking herself ever and ever again, why the police attacked him with tear-gas. Yuzu tried to act like everything is fine and prepared something to eat. And allthough everyone lost his appetite, they were happy that at least Yuzu seemed to be in controll of her feelings. It was afternoon now. And it was silent outside. Too silent...

In Minato, Keigo raced with his car over two red traffic-lights, almost overrun a couple and than a man who was crossing the entry of his parking-garage and parked the car on it's stand. Without locking up his car, he rushed upstairs to his penthouse. On the way to the front door, he remembered his trolley in the car-trunk. Gosh he had to fly to Okinawa tonight. Honestly he didn't want. But he realized that it would be better to be not in town as long as this mess is going on. There was no trace that someone knew that he was a friend of them. For now! Makoto hold her word and kept his name out of it as long as possible. He threw his trolley on his bed and walked up and down. It was the first time he was able to freak out, without to be seen. So he took a pillow from the couch and screamed into it...

Keigo's loud and powerful voice was not really muffled by the pillow. But he didn't care for it. After he turned on his TV, to listen to the news he start to search his drawlers. After a few seconds, he found what he was looking for: The reciept of the adress-label of the package he send. The stamp was from the same office, the time and the date were the same (there was only a three minute difference)... but the package, Keigo send, was not the package with the evidences... it was addressed to Kazui...

"How is that possible! I mean... I never..." Keigo murmured. "No, no... It can't be!"

He thought about it. He was mad on the Kurosaki's. Mad that they lied to him, that they pushed him away and treated him like trash. He was mad that they pulled him into this 'supernatural-bullshit' without his permission. But is he really so mad that he dares to... NO! Keigo knew that he didn't did it. He would remember it. He knew that it would cause just pain. And that not only to him...Keigo searched the drawler again till he found a package of cigarettes he once hid there some time ago. He smoked his first cigarette after school, when he was homeless. After his own situation became better he stopped smoking. But sometimes, when he was stressed or sad, he had to smoke one. And this was a moment and so he took some matches and ignited one for himself.

"I thought I stopped smoking?" Keigo murmured and took a deep breath from the cigarette. Than he took the reciept again and looked on the stamp one more time. "No! No... it's impossible..."

Keigo put the reciept into a bowl. Than he took out the photos and the other stuff he stole out of his pocket to read it. On the backsides of the photos, names and notes were written. Whoever wrote it, used a template or a ruler. He didn't recognized that handwriting.

"It's impossible to photograph Shinigami! How they were able to take a photo of Kazui?" Keigo asked himself, looking on a photo of Kazui, jumping over a field in his Shinigami-costume. It had to be a new one. This was actually the first time in two years, Keigo saw an actuall picture of Kazui. He looked on it one last time, before he threw everything into the bowl and took it out on his terrace to ignite everything with his cigarette. The flame grew quickly, burning the photos, the notes and the newspaper-articles. Keigo watched it burning and felt kind of better. But only briefly... "There are way better photos of Kazui..."

For hours he tried to call the Kurosaki's or the others... nobody answered or picked up...

In the Kurosaki's house, his friends meanwhile talked about thier upcomming journey to the world of the dead... Mizuiro and Tatsuki were still not able to realize that they were going to go to the Soul Society for the very first time...

"Okay, please make it as painless as possible!" Mizuiro said and closed his eyes. He mentaly prepared for the death. While he placed himself in the armchair next to Orihime and placed his arms on the armrests...

„What?" Ichigo asked.

"When you kill us!" Mizuiro said and shocked them. "I mean, my soul have to be out of my body to go to the Soul Society, right?"

"Nobody needs to be killed!" Ichigo yelled and bit on his tongue. He was afraid that someone listens to them. After all, his fathers previous statement was already online and in TV, too. "You will only have to run threw the spirit exchanger..."

"The what?" Tatsuki asked.

"Rukia will show you!" Ichigo said and as if on cue, a door appeared at the wall. When it opened, Rukia and Renji came threw it. Carrying several bags with them...

"Okay Guys... This is it!" Rukia yelled and explained everyone how they get threw the gate. The doors already closed again and disappeared. "Tatsuki, Mizuiro... what you just saw... was a Senkaimon. That's the gate I and Renji normaly use to go between the worlds. We have to place a device here that turns your 'Kishi' into 'Reishi' so that you can follow us threw the gate..."

"You mean... some kind of ghost maker?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yes, that's a good reference. Just when you passed the gate, you will be in the Dangai. That's the world between yours and ours. The Sereitei deactivated the protective mechanisms, so you can all pass it safely. But now listen, that's really important: Run until you are out at the other side. And don't look back. What ever happens. And than we see each other on the other side..."

"Wait, what protective mechanisms?" Mizuiro asked a bit scared.

"Don't ask!" Renji said. "You don't want to know!"

Everyone got a 'Soul Ticket' from Rukia, to carry it with him to be able to pass threw the gate. Ichigo took his unconscious son on his shoulders, while he ordered the others to grab someone elses hand. They run together in a chain. Renji offered to carry the suitcases Orihime prepared and Rukia took a backpack she packed up, too.

Outside meanwhile, the SWAT-team prepared to storm the clinic...

"Okay,... the Alpha-team enters threw the main-entrace... While the beta-team enters the place from the back..." the teamleader said and draw everything on a piece of paper to show everyone around him.

Most of the SWAT-team members were pretty terrified. Especially since they witnessed how Isshin was able to overpower the civilians in front of the clinic by only saying some words.

"CHIEF... The invisible wall starts to vanish..." one of the policeman said.

"Okay, guys... This is it!"

Inside, Renji used his Zanpakutou to open the Senkaimon again. In awe, Tatsuki and Mizuiro watched the door appearing again. A portable Reishi-Henkan-ki (a spirit exchanger) was prepared, they had to pass it before they enter.

"So, this is the spirit-exchanger!" Rukia explained. "You have to go threw to pass the gate. Understood? Okay,... ready?"

Everyone was ready. They knew that they couldn't stay here. It was too dangerous. The Seinkaimon opened and a bright light appeared. Only visible for the people inside. Outside the SWAT-team was ready to storm in. Not knowing who or what waited for them inside...

The group meanwhile prepared to run. Renji and Rukia already went threw it again.

"OKAY... At three... ONE... TWO... GOOOOO!" Ichigo yelled and so the whole group start to run threw the gate...

Together the whole group start to run... Ichigo and Orihime were used to it. But for Mizuiro and Tatsuki it was the very very first time. Mizuiro could feel it when Yuzu's hand didn't touched his anymore. He screamed. But anyone else screamed, too while they ran threw the Dangai, the world between the Soul-Society and the World of the Living. Everyone lost grip to each other while they ran. Despite the fact that the Soul-Society, switched off all traps in here, they were too afraid. They knew the storys about the Dangai and they wanted to leave it as soon as possible. And because nobody dared to look behind.

Isshin could feel that his body start to feel weird. Like kind of crumbling. But he just ran like the others. For him, it would be the first visit in the Soul Society for 34 years. Karin, who was holding Yuzu's hand with the left and Tatsuki's with the right lost grip with both when they entered the Dangai. Here it the darkness it was difficult to see anything. Normally they wouldn't be in danger now, but they were all upset and afraid. Ichigo was too busy to hold his unconscious son on his back while he was running. Orihime right next to him. Nodoby looked back... really nobody...

Nobody knew how long it took. A minute, maybe? Or two? But finally... they reached the other side... and with a loud scream, everyone ran threw the gate and entered a big square somewhere in the Seireitei...

They fell down to the ground exhausted. And after a few more seconds, they stopped screaming. The sun was setting down, turning the whole place in a warm orange light. Breathing hardly they looked around relieved.

"AGHHH... IS IT OVER?!" Mizuiro screamed shocked.

"Yeah! Don't worry you... AGHHHH... MY BODY!" Isshin suddenly screamed. Everyone looked on him and saw that Isshin wore a 'Shihakushou'.

"When did you change into that?" Tatsuki asked confused.

"Father?" Ichigo asked and looked into the still open Dangai.

Isshin's human-body, he got from Urahara in 1981 to stay in the world of the living and to become a human, was laying not far from the gate in Dangai. A special Gigai, supposed to seal Isshin's soul and to allow him to stay in the world of the living and age like a normal human. It was not supposed to go threw a spirit-exchanger. And so it already start to crumble when he passed it. Inside the Dangai, the Gigai was not able to bear the pressure... Isshin felt it. He felt that his body start to weak, but he didn't mention it when it collapsed and he left it. Leaving the Gigai now only a couple of metres away from the safe Seireitei.

"My body..." Isshin wailed.

Together they all witnessed 'Isshin' start to crumble. Falling appart and finally turning into grey dust...

"That was weird!" Tatsuki murmured and looked around.

It was the moment Tatsuki and Mizuiro finally realized that they were really in the Soul Society. For the first time ever. And it was way more impressive than they ever imagined. Sure they heared a little bit but what they saw was still far beyond thier imagination...

Slowly everyone start to calm down. The Abarais approached them and helped Ichigo with the unconscious Kazui. Orihime followed them. Isshin was mad about his body, but happy that they were all allright and that his 'Masaki-Forever-Poster' survived. So he looked after his daughters... and suddenly realized that Yuzu was not with them.

„Yuzu! Where is Yuzu?"

Everyone looked around... Yuzu was gone...

Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Mizuiro could feel it when Yuzu's hand didn't touched his anymore. He screamed. But anyone else screamed, too while they tried to find Yuzu. They couldn't go back into the Dangai... but she was nowhere to be seen...

Actually... Yuzu Kurosaki hit the wall behind the Senkaimon so hard, that she left a crack in the wall and smeared it with blood, that splashed out of her broken nose. Her forehead hit the wall so hard that she didn't lost only her consciousness... Yuzu didn't mention anything. As she was already wasted and so she didn't see the gate and the spirit-exchanger vanishing right after she fell on the ground...

Outside meanwhile, the police mentioned that the protective shield around the house completely vanished and so the SWAT team stormed inside... crashing threw the closed doors and windows. Noone shoot. And this time they avoid using the tear-gas, as everyone remembered the incident with thier colleague's son. The members of the SWAT team stormed threw the clinic... searching every single room, opening every single door and shelv. Only to find an empty house and an unconscious woman on the ground... her face couvered with blood...

"CLEAR!" one of the man shouted into the radio. "House is empty... There is a woman in the living-room..."

"A woman?"

The members of the SWAT team surrounded the unconscious Yuzu, who was laying on the ground. Face covered and hairs soaked in her blood. Her nose was definetely broken and her face looked like someone abused her terribly... But nobody recognized her as Yuzu Kurosaki. She just looked too bad to be identified...

While her family thaught that Yuzu maybe fell down somewhere in the Dangai and needed help, Yuzu was carried out of the house by two members of the SWAT team. Two paramedics approached her.

"Female! Around 20! No ID! Unconscious!" the SWAT members told the paramedics when they carefully laid her on a stretcher.

"Miss... Can you hear me?" one of the paramedics asked worried and used a flashlight to check her pupils. "No reaction! Heart rate weak... We have to get her to the hospital! Who is she?"

"A patient of the clinic maybe!" the other SWAT team member said and together they saw 'Yuzu' beeing carried away...

In the Soul Society everyone was worried. What if Yuzu was swallowed by the Dangai? What if she is hurt? But a member of the Kidou-Corps, who were responsible to watch the gate, could confirm that only 10 people entered at the other side. The Abarais, the Kurosakis and thier friends. 10 people passed it and left it right here. So Yuzu never entered the Dangai at the other side... but why?

"WHY? OH MY GOSH... MY BABY!" Isshin screamed and tried to run back, to safe his youngest child. The others had to hold him, as the gate closed and the Dangai regained it's dangerous safety features again. Making it impossible to go back without beeing killed inside. They saw what happened with Isshin's human-body... and they couldn't risk it...

"WE HAVE TO GET HER HERE!" Isshin screamed. "THE POLICE WILL TEAR HER APART..."

The Shinigami and the Soul Soul society had no clue what happened to her. Or why it happened? But it was fact that Yuzu Kurosaki was left behind in the Human World... Isshin collapsed. Karin was going to freak out, too and Ichigo lost his temper...

"PLEASE, WOULD SOMEONE JUST GO AND GET HER!" Ichigo screamed on the various Shinigami around them.

"Ichigo..." he heard Rukia yelling his name. "All portals to the world of the living have been closed temporarily. All Shinigami were ordered to return to the Soul Society immediately..."

"You mean she is alone there...?" Karin asked shocked.

"We will send someone as soon as possible..." Rukia pleaded, trying to calm down the group...

While everyone tried to calm down the paniced Kurosaki's, thier human friends were still overwhelmed by thier current location and Yuzu was taken to the hospital, another one who was left behind in the Human World, still walked up and down in his penthouse and tried to not to scream. Smoking his sixth or seventh cigarette in a row and drinking a glass of pure Vodka, which din't help to calm down while listening to the news about Karakura beeing partly evacuated... And still denying that everything of this is possible...

"Come on... come on and pick up that dammed phone!" Keigo ranted when he tried to call the Kurosaki-clinic with his landline-phone. Thinking that they only didn't pick up because they saw his number in the display. "Aww... Fuck, Ichigo... you goddammed bastard. The whole world is breaking apart and you..."

Keigo bit on his lip. It was wrong to believe that he does not pick up only because Keigo is calling. He could imagine that thousands of people call them now... The news didn't report about what happened in or around the Kurosaki-Clinic. They focused now on the 'Shinigami-Cave' under the city and about the chaotic evacuation. Keigo took another deep breath from his cigarette and emptied the glass before walking up and down again...

Honesltly... he was surprised how much Makoto was able to figure out. He only 'suspected' Ichigo's old man to be in the business, somehow. He never imagined that he is (or was, whatever is now true) is a Shinigami, too. Back in 2002, after the 'Aizen-Incident', when Ichigo denied to answer anymore questions he tried to figure out more about. He also mentioned that Isshin didn't seem to have a past before 1981. But Mizuiro told him to stop. He threatened to tell Tatsuki and she would had killed him. So Keigo took everything he had and... what did he did with his notes, back then? He didn't remember. Did he throw them away, or did he just hide them?

Keigo opened the door to his terrace. It was awfully hot outside. His 'jungle' seemed to 'beg' for water... without really thinking about, Keigo took the water hose to spray his plants generously. At the same time he tried to think about his next steps...

Gosh he even dares to think about it! This is a Soul Society affair! They would all tell him to don't dare to do anything, because it's not his business. And Keigo was well aware that it was not his business! But unfortunately it 'is' his god dammed business now. Because it was his friend, who exposed them in TV? In a programme that was aired in the channel, were he is working! And because he was pretty sure that many of thier former classmates already called the other TV stations to tell them about 'Keigo and Ichigo beeing BFFs'. If Keigo really was Ichigo's BFF he would not be here now...

But what to do now? Keigo realized that he really had to think about his next steps: First of all he will deny everything! He will act like nothing happened? Keigo has nothing to do with the Kurosaki's anymore. If someone from his High School tells the press anything they won't believe it...

He knew the rumors that were told in school... and some of them pretty hurt him. He could only hope that they all neighter forgot, nor are too afraid to talk to someone. Than he should talk with Makoto again... or should he stay away from her at first. And what about a lawyer? Gosh, he will definetely need a lawyer. Should he talk with Akira about it? Or Shino? No... better not. Akira and Keigo were officially 'in a relationship' but only Keigo was really enjoying it. Akira would run away immediately. And Shino...? Well... he is his manager. He is an public-relations expert. He should know what Keigo should do... No he couldn't tell them. Neighter them, nor anyone else. He would be a traitor. Anyway... the Soul Society is (or at least should be, in his opinion) beeing expertised in erasing memories. Maybe, tonight everything will be forgotten. All this he said loudly to his plants. Because that were the only 'living' creatures on this planet, who did not complain about his voice...

Someone rang the doorbell. In fear Keigo turned off the water and looked on the door.

"Oh, f***... The cops."

What if one of his former classmates decide to deliver Keigo to the police? Or his parents? They never met Ichigo, but they were convinced that he was a bad influence for Keigo? Who else...? His sister? She didn't know his adress... so she might have called the police to let them arrest him? But why? He didn't did anything? Carefully Keigo went closer to the door. It was the in-house doorbell. So whoever was there, Sakura-san let them in...

"Yes!" Keigo yelled with trembling voice threw the closed door.

"Keigo, are you home?" his manager Shino Midori was in front of his door.

Relieved Keigo opened the chain and let him in. Happy that it was not the police. He was surprised to see that Keigo 'cried'. "Are you okay. I tried to call you multiple times?"

"Did you?" Keigo asked and looked on the display of his smartphone. Four missed calls! But he didn't mentioned them because he tried to call the Kurosaki's all the time. "Sorry, I was busy!"

Keigo led him outside on the terrace. Shino mentioned that something was wrong with Keigo. He definetely cried and he smelled like cigarettes...

"You smoked!" he said harshly. "And you cried and... sniff... and you drunk something? What happened?"

"Well, I..." Keigo thought about lying. But which lie would satisfy Shino enough to not to ask any more questions. But than his manager mentioned the running the TV in the living-room and seemed to understand.

"Is is about what's going on in Karakura, right now?"

Keigo became pale and fought against his tears... "No!"

"I know you are from there! Come on, it is okay to be worried..."

"Worried?" Keigo's heart rate increased rapidly. Does Shino know? "Why I should be worried?"

"For your relatives? Or your friends?"

Keigo was a bit relieved. Luckily Shinio didn't know everything about his past: "Just... I know so many people who are homeless now..."

That was a lie. But it worked.

"Crazy story, isn't it?!"

"You mean... that Shinigami stuff?" Keigo could carefully ask for Shino's opinion without busting himself.

"Yeah... Honestly I don't want to be a friend or a relative of these Kurosaki's now!" Shino said. Now Keigo was curiously worried.

"Why?"

"Well... if everything is true... the first thing the press and the police will do is blame everyone who knew it before for beeing thier accomplices... Thier reputation will be definetely ruined..."

Keigo listened carefully but got lost in his own minds as more as Shino continued. Keigo stopped listening and dropped himself into one of his deck-chairs. Looking up in the sky... hoping to see the Shinigami from last week again. For the first time ever he wished to see a Shinigami! He wanted to scream into a Shinigami's face to take care of this mess...

"KEIGO?!" Shino yelled when he realized that Keigo didn't respond. "You don't listen to what I say!"

"Huh... I am sorry? What did you said?"

"I just told you that you gonna be in the main-cast in the next season and you don't even smile? What's going on with you?" Shino asked. "Keigo... did you took any pills, again?"

"Wha... no! I mean... Wow, I will be in the main-cast... That's... nice!"

"Nice! That's everything? Okay, what's going on? You cried! I can see it. And you make a face like someone is dead?" his manager asked. "Is it about Akira? Did you two finally broke up?"

"No, Akira has nothing to do with... What do you mean with finally?" Keigo was suddenly very mad.

"Well, I don't know but I think she is playing in a whole other leauge! Okay... so what's up?"

"It is... just a problem from my past I thought I solved, but... anyway, it will be solved by itself as always... I have to catch up my flight..." Keigo said and changed the topic. It was late afternoon now. His flight back to Okinawa was going to depart at 10 pm. Originally he planned to take a shower and a nap before. And he had to pack some fresh clouthes... but he was and is still too upset...

"I know from my sources that not only one... but two of the current main-cast-members will die in the episode. And you will overtake the... Keigo? You are not listening, again..."

"Ehm... I am... Just so excited! Yeah... I mean... Main-cast... that's great..."

"Where you got your pills from?"

"What?"

"Keigo!?"

"Okay... okay... I confess." Keigo said. Shino will forget anyway so he could tell him just to calm down. "Sit down, this will shock you!"

Shino sat down next to Keigo on the other deck-chair and faced him. "What is so terrible?"

"Shino... what I tell you now... please, keep it for you, okay! It is pretty... difficult..."

"What?"

"This... Shinigami-human-whatever-mix... I know him!" Keigo said. It felt some kind of relieving to say it. Keigo could see that Shino became pale. "Kurosaki and I... we... were in the same class!"

Shino seemed to be shocked. Than he seemed to be curious.

"Did you... know him well?" the manager asked.

"No!" Keigo said instantly and without any emotion. "No, not really!"

"Aww... I understand... This could become pretty difficult. Shall I..."

"Nothing!" Keigo bursted out. "No, I don't want to be pulled into this mess."

"Sure?"

"Yeah..." Keigo said. Maybe there was a chance to get out of it without harm. "Please, I was always pretty afraid of that guy. I don't want my soul get eaten... but..."

"But?!" Shino asked now more curious than before.

"But... I am afraid that there will be people who might want to pull me into this..."

"I don't understand!"

"I am... just afraid that some of my former classmates might tell anything to the press. I don't need rumors and lies about me in the press. Not now!"

"Yeah... Now I understand! What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to take care that my name is kept out of this. As long as possible. And I want you to make up a plan if someone starts to publish lies about me... got it?"

"Got it!" Shino agreed. He already had some ideas...

Keigo was relieved: Next to Makoto, he had Shino on his side. Both won't remember anyway but at least his name will be kept out of press.

Actually, many people including Keigo's supposed family and many of his former classmates, were surprised that Keigo's name was not mentioned. Everyone who was not busy with fleeing out of town or beeing evacuated, called the local newspapers, the local TV-stations or published it online by themself...

Thanks to Makoto, none of thier efforts was sucessful at first. She wrote a short E-Mail to all other TV-networks, and all local newspapers about it. A possible 'involvement' of Keigo Asano is impossible and might be a personal attack on the actor.

"What? Did his lover thought that she has to protect him? I knew it... I should have send it to TV JPN!" the woman who prepared the package, said mad and took her phone to call the the editorial-office.

After waiting for amost an half an hour in the holding pattern (thousands called the TV stations to give a statement), she kept it as short as possible.

"...Keigo Asano, ask him about the Kurosaki's! He is fully aware..."

After that she hang off. The man in the editorial-office of Tokyo-One was surprised. He wrote Keigo's name and a question-mark on a note and handed it to Makoto who threw the note into the trash-bin. She was aware of it, but she kept her promise. Especially after the latest report from Karakura: 7-year old son of police-man found in 'Shinigami-Shop'. Severly injured. After learning about the injured Yupa she felt bad... Because she just asked Keigo, who should get hurt... She tried to figure out more about the child...

In his penthouse, Keigo was still terrified. Shino left after Keigo's request to 'get something to eat' while he tried to calm down. The news start to report about Yupa, too...

"... that a young boy with severe injuries was found inside. So far we don't know the identity of the victim. But from confirmed sources we know, that the victim is the son of a police-man from Karakura and in the same school as the Shinigami-child..."

"Oh my god!" Keigo murmured. "Kazui... you told a friend, right? You told a friend and he's got pulled into the mess. Yeah, and now... gosh and he got hurt... if his father is really a police-man you are so much in trouble now..."

The doorbell rang. Shino came back with some Bento's, a bottle of Coke and Donuts...

"Nerve food!" he said.

"Oh, thanks..." Keigo said and went into the kitchen to come back with a bottle of Vodka. "And I got the nerve drink!"

Shino was pretty worried. He knew that Keigo drinks only when he is upset. But when he drinks, he drinks a little bit too much...

"Okay... So I will arrange everything here. I mean to keep yout name out of it!" his manager said to calm down Keigo. "But you know that you have to tell me a little bit more..."

Keigo became pale. "There is not much to tell! We were classmates! That's it!"

"And you never suspected that he is... not human..."

"He was a loner. A delinquent one..." Keigo said and start to eat. Hoping that it will help him to calm down. Shino meanwhile filled Keigo's glass with Coke and took the Vodka-bottle away. "...tell me... what should I do?"

"To be honest... I don't know!"

"For what I pay you 30 percent? It is your job to know!"

"Supernatural stuff involving other-dimentional individuals is not my expertise." Shino said. "I think... It could be a booster for your fame..."

Keigo was so shocked that he spit out his Coke again: "Wha... No!"

"You think so?"

"Keigo, sorry but I only see two ways... using it, or hiding from! What do you prefer?"

"Latter!"

"Really?"

"Really!" Keigo said eating his Bento-box faster. "I... I have more important things to worry about... I have to... prepare for my flight... go to the airport..."

"I'll get you to the airport!" Shino said. He didn't know how much Keigo drunk before he arrived but he knew that it would be too dangerous to let Keigo drive by himself in his condition...

It felt like a getaway... when Keigo prepared for his flight back to Okinawa. But it was for his job... so it was not really a getaway... or not...

While Keigo was booked on a Nihon-Air-flight, from Tokyo-Haneda Airport to Naha Airport in Okinawa. Meanwhile a young Shinigami named Kaneda Ochi, who died in a well-known Nihon-Air-crash in 1985 while flying from Haneda to Osaka-Itami, was among some other Shinigami watching the Kurosaki's and thier friends walking threw the alleys of the Sereitei to get the Kuchiki-manor. The only reason they were so calm was that they were so much exhausted that it was hard for everyone to talk. They relied on the other Shinigami to keep sure that Yuzu doesn't get hurt and that all this horror will be erased out of the peoples memories, soon.

"So this is the famous Kurosaki-clan?!" Kaneda asked his comrade next to him.

"Yeah, but it looks like the group is not complete!" his comrade said. He had an old issue of the 'Seireitei Communication' with him. And he saw that at least 'two' people were not with them. One was Kurosaki's sister and one was a guy who was with them on the picture...

"Hhmmm... This guy looks kind of familiar to me..." Kaneda said when he looked on the 13 years old photo of Keigo. "But you are right... he is not with them..."

"There is a rumor that the Kurosaki's got rid of him..." his comrade gossiped.

For now they knew that Yuzu was on the way to the general-hospital. They knew that the Ishidas will keep sure that nobody will get close enough to her to harm her. And it was true. Before leaving, Ishida senior ordered everyone who was aware of the 'spiritual' or his Quincy-powers, to not to talk to anyone and to keep sure that every new patient, who is close to the Kurosaki's, get's the most possible protection. This way, Yuzu (who was not recognized by the police but by the nurses), got a new name... Yupa, (Kazui's friend) meanwhile, had not that much luck. He was recognized by all present police-men and it was hard to believe for his parents that thier son left with the Shinigami-boy the school to go to this cursed shop with the big cave under it.

"He... he jinxed him! Yeah... this little monster jinxed my baby to swallow his soul!" his mother cried while she hold her son's hand. He was still unconscious. "Why else he should have gone to this shop?"

"I don't know... But I talked with my colleagues. They are searching everywhere for the Kurosaki's." her husband told. „They somehow managed to escape from thier house, but we will find them."

Yupa's mother start to cry again. Seeing her injured son beeing brought away for treatment...

In the Soul Society, the refugees mentioned that the people stared on them while they walked to the Kuchiki Manor. Rukia arranged for them that they could stay there as long as necessary. Tatsuki and Mizuiro were still overwhelmed by the fact that they were really in the Soul Society. So they looked on everything and everyone curiously. Mizuiro even start to take pictures with his smartphone. Rukia and Chad carried the baggage, Orihime was able to prepare before while Ichigo and Renji used a stretcher to carry the still unconscious Kazui. Suddenly the boy start to cough...

„YUPA..." Kazui screamed when he woke up and sliped down from the strechter.

Ichigo was so scared that he dropped his side of the strecher and looked after his son.

"OH, KAZUI... How are you? Are you okay?"

"YUPA... HE AND I... Where?" than Kazui realized that they were in Soul Society. "Why we are in Soul Society...?"

"Oh, Kazui... I am afraid that something terrible happened." his mother said in tears, but relieved that her son woke up. "Ichika luckily found you in the Urahara Shop just in time. There was a SWAT-team and..."

"Where is Yupa?" Kazui asked worried and coughed again. Despite his mothers healing-powers, his throat was still burning... "Did the police arrest him?"

"Yupa?" Ichigo asked and slowly realized what his son was talking about. Than he remembered what the police told. "Please don't tell me that you took him with you to the Urahara-Shop! WHY?"

When his father start to scream, Kazui was too scared to tell him the truth. It was fact that everything was just his fault, because he and his friend were not careful enough. "He... followed me and... tried to help me..."

"Awww... Yupa is really a true friend!" Orihime said.

Kazui knew that she was right. Yupa is really a true friend. He would never betray him. And now he left him behind there. He didn't want to imagine the cruel things the police will do to him to force him to talk...

"I was... in the toilet when it happend." Kazui told. "Yupa came in and told me what is going on... than the whole class stormed in and..."

"HEY!" Ichigo said and hugged his son to calm him down. "It's okay... everything will be fine! And now come on, Kazui! We stay at the Abarai's house as long as the Soul Society needs to replace the people's memories."

"Yupa, we have to safe him!" Kazui begged.

"Don't worry, I will heal him when we go back..." Orihime promised.

"Really?"

"Really!" she said again and hugged him, too. "And now let's go..."

Kazui followed his parents and watched the Shinigami glaring on them. He also watched Tatsuki and Mizuiro looking on everything in awe. Taking pictures and asking odd questions. Together the group reached the Kuchiki-manor. It was late evening by now. It was a horrible and exhausting day. They were hungry, dirty and out of power, Isshin just lost his human-body, Yuzu got hardly injured and was in hospital now, next to Ogawa, Yupa and douzens of other people who got injured in stampedes and during the evacuation. Thier house was half destroyed and the people were afraid of them becaue they not aired actuall facts in TV, but lies. To make it worst, they all had to flee now and hide here in Soul Society.

Ikkaku Madarame, passed and greeted them right when Rukia was about to open the front gate. Tatsuki and Mizuiro recognized him.

"Hey, I remember you!" Mizuiro said. "You are... Madarame, right?"

"Yes! And you are... 'what's thier name's'?" Ikkaku said, offending Mizuiro and Tatsuki. "Kurosaki, you took your powerless-human-friends with you."

"Hey?!" Tatsuki was upset.

"Tatsuki, calm down! Yes, they are with us..." Ichigo said.

They had a short talk about the recent events and Ikkaku told Ichigo that almost two thirds of the 11th division was send to Karakura to help in the memory-replacement.

"Tell me, did you get rid of that nuisance with the loud voice, or why you didn't let him come with you?" the lieutenant of the eleventh division asked. Of all Shinigami, he was the first one to ask Ichigo about Keigo, despite the fact that he disliked him most...

"Who? Who do you mea... AHHH... OH NO, KEIGO!" Ichigo suddenly remembered. Keigo was still in the World of the Living, too. He totally forgot him. Keigo knew about thier Shinigami-secret, too and was possibly in trouble, too. "I totally forgot about him! RUKIA..."

"Don't worry! We have checked everything! Keigo's name did not appear in any report so far." she explained while she opened the gate. "Looks like he is lucky now!"

"I hope at least he get's spared by this mess..." Ichigo murmured and led his friends and family threw the gate to the Kuchiki-Manor.

That was the moment, Mizuiro and Tatsuki finally realized that Rukia was not just a 'avarage' Shinigami, like they every thought, but really some big player here. Together they were led to a smaller house on the property. Normally Renji and Rukia lived in there. But now it would serve as an emergency-shelter for the Kurosaki's and thier friends. Kazui was still trembling in fear while the adults finally calmed down a little bit and decided to don't let this mess bother them.

Rukia, Renji and Ichika moved into the manor again. Tomorrow everything will be fine again, Rukia said when she and Renji brought some futons for everyone. Yuzu was safe for now, Yupa alive and Keigo still out of trouble. Isshin only cried for his body but was happy that his Masaki-forever-poster survived the Dangai. Everyone was too tired to do something now. But they were excited for the moment, they can return. Nevertheless, someone needs to get punished for all the mess. And everyone was keen to know how and why this news-announcer exposed them in TV.

Tatsuki and Mizuiro were normally very excited to be here and got the promise that Rukia shows them a little bit around when the situation got calmed down. And so everyone went to the manor for dinner. Orihime's stomach was growling so loud that it was embarrasing. Only Kazui was not able to eat or to sleep later. Knowing that everything was just his fault and that it was a matter of time before everyone will know that he broke the rules... Thinking about Yupa... and about Keigo, too... is he safe?

Latter was sitting next to his manager in his car and was brought to the airport. He took a shower, and some pills... but he was still too upset... For some reason he thought that traveling to Okinawa will help. But this was not a leisure-trip, it was a work-trip... And he had absolutely no clue how to focus on his job while the whole country is panicing...

"...that the local authorities request everone to stay at home if possible and say that there is no danger. As soon as there are new information we will inform you..." the radio-newscaster told.

Shino turned off the radio. "Keigo... If it will be revealed that you are involved..."

"I am not involved and it won't!" Keigo insisted. They could already see the terminals of Haneda Airport in the distance and Keigo honestly didn't want to talk about the Kurosaki's...

"Please let me finish. It's important: If it will be revealed that you... and this Kurosaki were in the same class,... or what ever... you can't avoid that you will have go give a statement to the public."

"And what do you expect me to tell to 'the public'?"

"There are actually two ways... I already told you to use it! Hiding from will make everything worse..." his manager said and parked on a free space in front of the terminal. "Here we are... and Keigo... take care of yourself."

"Thanks!" Keigo said and left the car.

His manager looked after him. He was worried. Keigo was by far his most sucessful client. But honestly he didn't know him very well. Only that he drunk and took a little bit to many of these pills he 'got from his doctor'. And now this whole 'Shinigami-scandal' bothered him more than it should be. So he decided to investigate a little bit and take the next aviable flight to Okinawa... just to keep sure that Keigo doesn't make anything stupid...

In the Soul Society, the situation calmed down. Several other Shinigami appeared in the manor to ask for informations. One asked Ichigo for a list...

"Which list?" Ichigo asked.

"We need a list of names from you!" the Shinigami explained. "You have to tell us about every human, who knew about your secret before this incident."

"Ah, I understand..." Ichigo said and left to get some paper and something to write...

At the same time, Keigo had the same idea... He boarded the plane to Naha, avoid talking to anyone and took his smartphone to write his own list...

He ignored everything around him. The flight attendant ordered him, to put the smartphone away for take-off... the man next to him was excited to meet Keigo and asked him a lot of stuff about his favourite crime series 'Crime-Lab-Tokyo'. Keigo was annoyed. He was not in mood... suddenly he had to think about Ichigo again: Was he as annoying as this man, back than? Was that the reason for... Keigo shaked his head and focused on his list again... While the plane lift up into the dark sky, leaving Tokyo and all it's current chaos behind...

In the Soul Society, Ichigo needed just a minute or two to finish the list... It was a short list... he knew that everyone who knew his secret, was neighter dead, in Soul Society or a friend who would never betray him. All that, he said to the Shinigami who only respond that he is 'just doing his job'...

And so the night passed. Keigo was on the way to Okinawa... and the Kurosaki's went to bed... It was a short night. For everyone. In the Soul Society everyone was busy to arrange the 'biggest memory-replacement since the Aizen-incident' in the humans-world. But the next morning should be a shock... not only for the Shinigami, but a way bigger shock for the Kurosaki's and thier friends... And so Rukia and Renji walked to the house the next morning... tired, worried and without a clue how to explain it to thier friends...

It was not the first time, the Soul Society changed the memories of the whole world. But it was not as easy as everyone thought. It was a difficult process, focusing on the orgin of the event. And that was for everyone the live-report... unaware that the true orgin (the mysterious woman) was busy with destroying all remaining evidence that was left in the empty bedroom...

The Kurosaki's and thier friends meanwhile were happy about the new day, because they knew that it meaned that everything was allright again. That's what they promised to him. Together they prepared for breakfast, while outside Renji and Rukia didn't know how to explain to them that the process failed...

"And how we tell them?" Renj asked.

"Don't ask me! I have absolutely no clue how we tell them that they maybe never ever can return..." Rukia murmured and took a deep breath. "Okay... Renji, this is it...be very natural..."

After these words, she knocked on the door and opened it to face the Kurosaki's and thier friends.

"Good morning!" she yelled with an obviously overfriendly voice. "How are you on this wonderful morning?"

Everyone looked on her. They never saw Rukia like that. She was way too friendly. The whole group of humans looked on her in shock.

"They still need some time, don't they?" Orihime asked disappointed. "Please be honest. Well, we need some time to organize a new Gigai for Isshin anyway..."

"Ehem... How about a nice little sightseeing-tour threw the Sereitei for our guests here." Renji suddenly said with a bright smile and pointed on Tatsuki and Mizuiro. "I mean it is thier very first visit here and we should show them a little bit around. I mean, it's obvious that you must have tons of questions..."

Renji's smile was a bit too bright. Everyone realized that something was wrong.

"Ichigo... we don't know this people!" Mizuiro said afraid.

"Something is wrong!" Tatsuki added.

"Are you kidding me?" Ichigo said and walked closer to them. "Since when are sightseeing-tours aviable here? What's going on? What happend? Oh, my gosh... is Yuzu..."

"No, Yuzu is fine so far... It's just... The memory-replacement..." Rukia began.

"What about it?" Isshin asked.

"Well it... it... failed..."

Please review. And stay healthy!


	10. Chapter 10

While the Kurosaki's went to bed, Keigo focused on his list of people who knew about the Kurosaki's secret before Makoto's report...

His plane reached it's cruising altitute and flew southward over the Pacific. The man next to Keigo didn't stop to ask curious questions about his series. But Keigo was still not in mood to talk. Instead he tried to figure out who might be so mad on Ichigo to ruin his life... a ridiculous thought. Ichigo was a supernatural-superhero who fought a lot of supernatural-supervillians. Everyone of them might have a reason to hate him. And why is he even thinking about it? It might be possible that everything is already forgotten even before this plane lands. There was no reason to 'think' about it. But he had unfortunately no reason to forget it, too!

Keigo waited until his curious seat-neighbor fell asleep before he took his smartphone to conect it with the in-flight-wifi. He was flying Business-class, so it was free. He checked the news. Still only reports about 'Shinigami-sightings' and 'Shinigami-attacks' and the 'Karakura-cave'... Than he checked his messages. He got one from Akira: 'Your hometown is beeing evacuated! Do you know that?'

Keigo wrote back: 'Not my hometown!' He thought about her... 'Akira, the situation is really weird now. Take care of yourself, please!'

To his surprise, Keigo recieved a respond just a few seconds later. So she was still awake: 'Keigo, is everything allright?'

'Can't tell you by this! Be careful and …' Keigo thought about telling her the truth. But this was not something you should write to someone in a messenger-app. '...stay safe. It might be that you will hear rumors about me. Don't believe them. Don't believe everything they tell in TV and don't talk to any foreigners.'

That message sound like a father teaching his little child. Akira was pretty surprised. She was afraid that he took his pills again... 'Where are you now?'

'On the way to Naha, again! Screening!'

'Okay, see you!'

Keigo didn't know what to think about Akira... Is she loving him? Is he still loving her? Gosh and all that while the whole world is freaking out. Keigo looked outside. It was pitch black out there. No lights visible at the ground. They were over the ocean, so there was not much to see anyway. He could only hope... Keigo opened his messenger-app again to check his other contacts.

Makoto wrote that first people called to tell them about him. She continues to avoid the publication. Some from Shino, which were send before he came to his apartment. His producer in Tokyo, the director in Naha, two Spams but nothing from any of his friends. Neighter the Kurosakis, nor the others wrote anything. Not even Kojima wrote anything. The last message in thier chatroom was the one Kojima wrote to ask him 'screening or dubbing'. After that nothing. Keigo thought about writing something. Something like 'How are you? I heared what happend, are you fine? Where are you?' But suddenly he remembered his 'character' in Crime-Lab-Tokyo! Gosh he does it in the series: The very first thing, the police investigates is the smartphone. So they will think that he is involved. And so Keigo start to delete all numbers, all chats and all messages on his smartphone... And he searched every file in it to keep sure that the police won't find anything.

Suddenly Keigo could feel the plane start to decent.. The pilot's voice announced that they were now on aproach to Naha airport.

The landing was uneventful. Keigo looked outside. The sky start to turn brighter again, which meaned that the sun will rise, soon. And Keigo didn't even slept a single minute. The plane parked at the terminal and Keigo rushed to get out as the first. He had to get to the next aviable TV screen to watch the news. Hoping that it worked. Hoping that the Shinigami already changed all memories.   
Unfortunately they still reported about it... despite it was 4 am in the morning! On all screens, he still saw reports about Shinigami...

“What's going on with you, freaks?!“ Keigo murmured mad. “Did you forget how to brainwash?“

Keigo spend the rest of the night and the early morning at the airport, watching TV... not moving away from the screen...

In the Soul Society, the mood was not better and became just worse...

“What do you mean with it failed? And what do you think, when we will be able to return?“ Ichigo asked Rukia, still mad after she told him that the memory replacement failed and the people in the world of the living still all knew thier secret.

“I don't know. But as soon as we found the orgin of the...“

“The orgin!“ Orihime cut her off. “I can tell you the orgin! Makoto Hirabata! She told everyone in the morning 'City-Report' and later in her prime-time show.“

“And who told her?“ Rukia asked.

“Is that important?“ Mizuiro asked curious.

“Yeah... He is right!“ Ichigo said and went closer to Rukia. “When Aizen destroyed the half city, you needed ten minutes to replace everyones memories. Only ten minutes! When Kon ruined my image after... you know what I mean... (Ichigo remembered her on Kon kissing Tatsuki and Orihime in class but did not want to mention it when Tatsuki stood right behind him) you needed five seconds! So why is it so difficult this time?“

Rukia looked on him worried. “I have to admit that I don't know it! I have never expierienced something like that! It could have any reason? Maybe someone spied you out? Or you accidentely told someone?“

“Please, noone of my friends would ever do that! Right?“ Ichigo asked and looked on Tatsuki and Mizuiro who both nooded.

Ichigo's son Kazui listened to it while he stood in the corridor behind the door. Tears shoot into his eyes. He knew why it didn't work. Becaue this TV-lady was not the orgin. It was him! Him and Yupa... Suddenly he felt someone grabbing his shoulder, turning him around and pushing him against the the wall... Ichika!

“HEY! I know that you are hiding something!“ Ichika said while she hold her Zanpakutou on his forehead. “Tell me... do you have something to do with it?“

Kazui became pale... Ichika was right with her guess. Suddenly her mood changed from curiosity to worry when she saw Kazui's face... Kazui nooded upset, took her by her hand and went with her into the other room.

The adults meanwhile continued fighting...

“And what now?“ Ichigo asked. “As soon as we go back we will be all arrested?“

“There will be a meeting of all captains and lieutenants in 15 Minutes! This is not just affecting you. The whole Soul Society got exposed. You are all invited to join us.“ Renji told and looked on Tatsuki and Mizuiro. “You, too!“

“Oh,... sounds interesting!“ Mizuiro murmured.

“Anything new about Yuzu?“ Isshin asked worried. “Did they arrest her? Why she didn't come threw the gate with us?“

“We still try to find out!“ Rukia said. “What ever happened we will figure it out! For now she is safe. She is in hospital under a wrong name. Ishida took care of it! The Quincies left Karakura, too. The boy who was with Kazui in the shop is in hospital, too. He was not as lucky as her... where is Kazui?“

“In the other room! I think Ichika is with him!“ Karin told.

Kazui was in the other room with Ichika and was forced to tell her the whole story. Of Yupa who quit thier friendship, because of the secret. How Kazui told him everthing despite his parents order, to safe it. And about his fear that someone listened to them or watched them. The whole time Ichika hold her Zanpakutou against his throat. But after hearing this heartbreaking story about secrets, lies and friendship she lowered her sword and hugged him. She felt so sorry for him...

“It's my fault! It's just my fault!“ Kazui wailed.

“No!“ Ichika tried to calm down him. “No, it isn't! No, it is not your fault!“

“ICHIKA!“ she heared her father's voice calling for her. “COME ON!“

“Wait...“ Ichika hissed to Kazui who fell on his knees. Still not knowing what happened with Yupa...

“May I and Kazui stay here? He doesn't feel good!“

The Abarai's were surprised. Thier daughter got the chance to join a top-priority-seireitei-meeting and she refused? But than they remembered Kazui, and that it was propably to much for him. His friend injured and he almost caught by a SWAT-team. So they left without the kids. Ichika watched her parents taking the whole Karakura-Gang with them before she closed the door and went back to the other room where she tried to get some informations from Kazui...

Keigo, meanwhile rushed out of the terminal and took a taxi to the hotel were the episode was screened. He didn't know how much time he spend in front of that TV-screen. But it had to be several hours at least. He just recieved a call from the set and they asked why he was late. Keigo lied that he got struck at the airport and that he would be there in a couple of minutes.

So Keigo sat in the taxi and reached the hotel just 10 minutes later. He went straight to the set to face the producer and the director. The two man were relieved that Keigo finally arrived but slightly shocked about his condition.

“There you are! Gosh... you look terrible!“ the producer said.

“Did you sleep?“ the director asked.

“Well I...“ Keigo was surprised. Does he look so bad? “Actually... I don't feel so good...“

“Take a seat...“ the director ordered and left. A minute later he came back with the doctor they had on set....

Keigo felt bad. Very bad. Was he worried? So worried that he becomes sick?

“Did you drunk anything?“ the doctor asked. Keigo denied. “Any health-issues? Gosh... You have fever!...“

Now Keigo was surprised. So he is really so worried that he becomes sick? Why? Did Ichigo really jinxed him? Makoto told something about it...

“Is it bad?“ the producer asked worried.

“No, not that bad!“ the doctor said and took some pills out of his bag. “I have some Paracetamol in my bag. Take one of them and you will feel better...“

“I am fine! I just...“ Keigo coughed. Now he felt that his mouth was as dry as dust. He had to drink something. Luckily the producer handed him a small bottle of water.

“Go to bed... before you infect someone. We have a strict schedule. We will screen your last scene tomorrow.“

“But...“ Keigo tried to defend himself.

“Asano... this is an order!“ the producer said. “It is very honourable of you that you came despite of your condition. But please do what the doctor said and get some rest... This is a crime-series, and not a zombie-movie...“

Keigo took the pills, lift off from the chair and left the set. As soon he was out of thier field of vision, he threw the medicine into a trash-bin secretly. Than he went to his hotel-room to lock himself in. Keigo was awake now for almost two subsequently days. He was on the verge... complaining about his life, his sister, his friends, his girlfriend all the time...

He walked up and down. For hours and hours he just walked up and down while the TV was on and news were aired. Finally Keigo drunk something... but unfortunately it was some alcohol from the minibar. He also took sedatives, he got from his last therapist.

“Aghh... they taste ugly!“ a voice in Keigo's mind said. Keigo was shocked and hold on. Were that his minds. “Yeah... yeah... it's time to listen to yourself...“

For the first time ever... Keigo listened to the voice in his head...

The Kurosaki's and thier friends meanwhile, arrived at the hall were the meeting was going to be held. Rukia opened the door and let them in. Mizuiro and Tatsuki were still in awe, since it was for them the very first visit in the Soul Society and thier very first Seireitei-meeting. Both recognized some familiar faces. Isshin greeted old friends. Many Shinigami were very happy to see him again. And proudly the former captain introduced everyone to his dauther Karin, who was still overwhelmed by her fathers 'good behavior' but happy to see Toshiro again. He was the only one in the room she knew and they had a relaxed conversation. After checking that everyone was there, one of the present Shinigami suddenly asked...

“Not everyone from your list is here?“ he asked and pointed on Keigo's name. “Asano Keigo? Where is he?“

Ichigo shrugged. “I don't know. I haven't seen him for a while.“ Two years to be exactly, but Ichigo didn't want to talk about his 'friendship' with Keigo now. “He is... pretty busy I think! He works as an Seiyuu!“

“A what?“ the Shinigami asked confused.

“He is dubbing... animes and movies... for television!“ Ichigo explained while he sat down. “Why? Do you want to interview him, too?“

“We have to interview everyone!“ the Shinigami explained. “Honestly, I'm a bit surprised that he didn't accompain you here! According to our informations, his spiritual powers are much bigger than that of these two other humans you brought with you, toghether.“

“What? Are we talking about the same Asano?“ Tatsuki asked. She was right next to Ichigo and heared everything. “And now that we talk about it... how much is he 'stronger' than I?“

“Later on it...“

“No! I am curious, too!“ Ichigo asked. The other Shinigami all around them would need a few more minutes anyway to prepare for the meeting. “What did you mean?“

The Shinigami explained everything: “Everyone of your friends was on the Soul Society's radar since the Ryoka-Invasion. After Aizen's defeat, when they learned about your powers and the Soul Society, they had been watched as thier Spirituall-awareness was a side-effect of your powers.“ There was a bowl of fruits standing on a side-table. The Shinigami took an apple and went back to Ichigo. “Imagine... this apple is the whole amount of spiritual-power of Mr. Kojima-san.“ he explained and pointed on Mizuiro, who just joined them. “Arisawa-san's apple is a little bit bigger! Asano's apple...“ he sighed. “... Asano's apple has to be as big as a cantaloupe! And that were the data from 12 years ago...“

Tatsuki was surprised. “That would explain why the Hollows always...“

Tatsuki was not able to finish her insult because Rukia lift her hands to mute down everyone present. All captains and lieutenants from all division's were present. As well as many third- and fourth-seats and several other Shinigami acting as secretarys and record takers. All in all around 50 to 60 people, including the humans.

“Attention!“ she yelled. Everyone went silent instantly. Rukia started the meeting. “Thank you! I am opening now this important emergency-meeting. As you all know... The substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki, was exposed to the human public yesterday. He and his family and friends were forced to flee from the world of the living. The whole Soul Society was exposed, too. And now the human-world is afraid of us because the media spread wrong informations about us. The Kurosaki's are with us, today. As well as two of thier closest human-friends, who were aware of the secret before...“

Tatsuki und Mizuiro smiled shyly and winked. The other Shinigami glared on them curiously. Some of them actually knew them from photos. Tatsuki and Mizuiro suddenly felt like 'attractions' because everyone glared on them.

“We are here... to figure out what happened!“ Rukia continued. “And to talk about the next steps. For now we know that every human is now terribly afraid of us, believes that we feed from souls... and that we invade the world of the living on a regular basis... Ichigo Kurosaki... please talk...“

Ichigo was surprised that Rukia left the word to him, that fast. Rukia already sat down while Ichigo stood up to talk to the others.

“Hello... Well... you know my name!“ Ichigo murmured. “First of all, thank you for your help and... for the support. It is actually my crisis but I really appreciate that you help us. My family... my sister is severly injured. A friend of me, who knows my secret, too might be in trouble. And my son's best friend was badly injured, too. We all want this mess to stop as quick as possible. Before anyone else get's hurt, too. Thank you!“

Ichigo sat down again. Rukia stood up again. “Comrades... this is something nobody of us ever expected to ever happen... let's find a solution...“

Meanwhile in Karakura, Yupa finally woke up. Carefully, the boy opened his eyes. Still coughing but now able to talk with his parents who both sat left and right of him next to his bed and hold his hands. Both shrieked up relieved that Yupa finally woke up.

“Aww... my baby!“ his mother cried.

“Oh, my boy... How are you son?“ his father asked worried.

“Where... where am I?“ Yupa asked. “Aw... my chest hurts...“

Yupa had two broken ribs, various bruises, cuts and a big bulge on his head that caused his concussion. Everything hurt, not only his chest. 

“Yupa-chan, do you know what happened?“ his mother asked worried.

Yupa actually didn't know what to say. But he remembered everything: Kazui's secret was exposed in TV. They both fled out of school and went to that shop. And there they catched the 'birthday-surprise'. But where they memories already changed? He decided to lie... Not knowing that the Kurosaki's were already gone, he tried to convince his parents that it is not like they think.

“I had a weird dream! I was invited to a SWAT-team birthday-party. And than one of them gave me... gough... a 'birthday-surpise'!“ Yupa told to his confused and shocked parents. “But... it was a 'birthday-surprise' like the one they use and... gough... and than I...“

“Oh, my gosh... that Kurosaki-boy jinxed him!“ his mother said shocked.

“They will regret that!“ his father added.

“I am no... cough... not jinxed!“ Yupa coughed. He felt the pain in his chest while he talked. “I... I... left with him on my... cough... own!“

“Yupa... my son please...“ his mother cried. “Please, don't tell me that you knew about... 'that'!“

“Know about what?“ the boy decided to act dumb. But his parents immediately saw that he was lying.

„Yupa, you knew everything. Admit it!“ his father said harshly. “Did you know, that Kurosaki is a Shinigami?“

Yupa only turned his head away and start to cry. For his parents it was a confession and they were shocked... and Yupa knew that he just betrayed Kazui...

Two levels below them, Yuzu Kurosaki opened her eyes for the first time since her crash agains the wall the afternoon before. She had headache, her mouth was dry as dust and she had absolutely no idea where she was, and how she got here. The last thing she remembered was that she and Karin were in the park and talked about Karin's 'kind-of-relationship' with Toshiro and that she did not want her to tell anyone about. Especially not thier father, as he was once Toshiro's captain and not Ichigo, who would do something really stupid like starting a fight or something.

Yuzu looked around. She slowly realized that she was in a hospital-room. She was connected to an infusion and had a tight bandage around her head. Did she had an accident? Or was she attacked by someone? She had no idea! And her head felt like it was going to blow up every second. She looked for a call-button. Every hospital-bed had a call button for a nurse. Finally she found something that felt like a remote-controler with a cable and knew that she found it. Just a minute later Ishida's thrustworthy nurse entered.

“You're awake!“ she said relieved and came closer. “How are you?“

“Wa... ter...“ Yuzu begged. The nurse filled some water into a glass and took a straw to let Yuzu drink something. After that she suddenly felt better. “Where am I?“

“You're in Karakura General!“

“What happend? Why... I am here?“ Yuzu asked still dazed.

“I don't know exactly! The police told that they found you in your living-room. It looked like you ran against the wall! You have a broken nose, a skull contusion and a concussion.“ the woman explained. “Stay calm and don't move. You have to rest!“

“How? I... why did I... Where is... my family?“

“I don't know. In the Soul Society maybe!“ the nurse told and Yuzu looked on her with big eyes. “I am aware, don't worry. I took care that nobody gets close to you as long as you are here. The whole country is hunting your brother and your father. Your sister in law is displayed as a witch...“

Suddenly some memories came back... “Gosh... I need to go... The police... The crowd...“

“Ssshhh... Don't worry! You are safe here!“ the nurse said and went closer to whipser into Yuzu's ear. “Listen... Your name is Haruna Kobayashi and you are here because you fell down a stair! Got it?“

Yuzu nooded. The nurse nooded, too and prepared to leave. “Ishida-san told me, that your 'friends' will arrange everything! Everything will be fine!“

“Are you... a Quincy, too? Why do you help me?“

The nurse shrugged. Actually, she didn't know. She had almost no spiritual awareness but she knew about the Ishida's beeing Quincys since she once accidentely eavesdroped. Ishida-senior decided to trust her after that, telling her about the existance of Shinigami, Hollows and all that stuff. “I don't know! Maybe I am jinxed, just like they tell in the news. Remember, Kobayashi-san! Right?“

“Right!“ Yuzu nooded again and the nurse left.

Now Yuzu had some time to think about what happened. She saw the gate! They all passed! But why she didn't? Why her family was able to walk threw the portal but not she? Was it because her spiritual-powers were not as strong as the rest of her family? She wanted to leave. She wanted to hug her sister, her brother, her father, her nephew... everyone... What the hell is going on here?

Keigo meanwhile, thought that it was really just his own stress that talked to him and he took something from the minibar. After drinking a mouth full of Whiskey he didn't feel better... ever and ever again he tried to call one of them. But nobody picked up. There was no service in the Soul Society.

“Are you kidding me?“ Keigo yelled and gave up. Angrilly he throw the smartphone into the trash-bin before drinking the rest of the Whiskey.

“And once again I am the one who is left out!“ the voice in his head said. This time like he is Keigo himself.

“Yeah... as usual!“ Keigo believed it. Keigo was so convinced now. He thought about the day he first met Ichigo, Chad, Tatsuki and Orihime. He thought about his 'conversations' with Ichigo... And now he was pretty sure: He was just tolerated!

“If I really count for them they would have already called to ask how I am at least, or not?!“ the voice in his head said.

“Why I even dare to believe that? Ichigo Kurosaki... you carrot-top, goddamn bastard... why you don't pick up the phone when I call? If I had knew that I would had never... no, wait... No, Kazui has nothing to do with that. He can have his birthday-present. But I won't send you any holiday-greetings anymore...“

“Holliday-greetings? I never ever talk to you anymore!“ the voice ranted. Keigo nooded and wanted to take another sip of Whiskey, but it was empty. Keigo searched the minibar for more.

Keigo switched threw the channels. Next to the reports about the Kurosakis, there was normal programme aired as well. One channel aired his detergent commercial...

Keigo, wearing casual clouthes, standing in front of a washing-mashine, turning around looking annoyed. 

“Hey, guys... I am the brother of the subway-murderer... look at this mess.“ commercial-Keigo said, holding a white shirt full with big blood-stains into the camera. “Everytime it's my turn with the laundry. My family is so sick...“

One thing Keigo's family and commercial Keigo's family had in common...

“But luckily I have something to handle it...“

Cut to the front door where someone angrilly hammered from outside. Commercial-Keigo opened the door and two police-officers stormed inside.

“Where are the clouthes, your brother wore yesterday!“ the police-man asked while the camera went closer to Keigo's face who smiled innoncently.

“Here they are... See yourself...“ Keigo said while pulling a clean shirt out of the washing-mashine. “See how wonderful white it is.“

The angry policemen took the shirt to take a closer look on it.

“Absolutely no trace of blood.“ one of them said.

“And this wonderful smell...“ the other one said.

Back to Keigo, holding a big bottle filled with a purple liquid: “Now as a liquid... the new...“

“Gosh, why I realize how humiliating that was just now?“ Keigo asked himself while changing the channel. Ichigo and the others won't even laugh! They will just slap me and reproach me. As they reproach me for realy everything I do. No matter what I do. I will ever be only the loud, annoying nuisance...“

It hurt, especially because Keigo thought that it were his own words. But they were true anyway...

Suddenly the news about the Kurosaki's disappearance aired in TV...

Luckily there was some fruit liqueur in the minibar. He just learned that his so called friends were gone. They left to safe themself to the Soul Society. 

“That there is no trace of them anywhere! Eye-witnesses report that they saw, a 'big-gate' threw the window and a bright light, right before the police stormed the house. For now we can assume that the Kurosaki's and everyone who was aware of thier secret left. Possibly for the so called Soul Society...“ the reporter told.

The Soul Society?! A place, if Keigo was honest, would really love to see some day. But not after he dies. What shall he do? Does he have to kill himself to hide there, too?

“They would beat me to death if I show up there. I will loose my memory on everything when I go there! But friends like them I really want to forget.“ his inner voice said and a tear ran down Keigo's face. “What I am talking about... my parents were right, our classmates were right... everyone was right! I have never been a part of this group...“

Keigo got flashbacks... the slaps he always recieved, thier cold behaviour. Yeah, they were never the kind and friendly friends he wanted them to be and he would had needed sometimes. And there were so many situations where he had needed them and when they pushed him away... Keigo sat down on the bed again. His eyes filling with tears again... He was alone... He was left behind alone! For what? He can't handle this...

In his imagination he already saw his parents ranting on him. The people laughing about him because he thought that he was part of a cooler group... Keigo's whole body start to tremble. 

“Come on, Tatsuki! Slap me!“ Keigo yelled more upset than before, imagining Tatsuki standing right in front of him. And beeing convinced that she beats him just because he is upset. “OH... I wish Tatsuki can see me now! She would slap me into my face and tell me to stop wailing! Looks like it's true and the only way she is able to talk to others is the language of violence. Sometimes I ask myself why I didn't believed my parents and left that stupid cow behind!“

Keigo didn't know that this sentence would had hurt Tatsuki pretty bad. He was convinced that she would beat him up. But she was not here... right now, it was her turn to say something in the meeting in the Soul Society... and she was nervous...

“Hello, ladies and gentleman Shinigami...“ she said nervous to the big group of Shinigami captains and lieutenants and seated division-members. Tatsuki never had a problem to talk in front of a crowd. But that were Shinigami... And she felt a little bit like a suspect. “...thank you for let me stay here. It's actually a very nice place here. How do you call it? Seireifei... or how...?“

“Psst... Tatsuki...“ Rukia hissed. “No need to be nervous! Just tell us where you have been when it happened!“

“Oh, okay... I have been in a café with Kojima and Sado. We were talking. Just talking when suddenly, Ichigo appeared in TV.“ Tatsuki told and watched the Shinigami around her writing down everything she said. “There... was no warning. It just happened! I'm afraid I can't tell you very much about it.“

“You never had any contact with this woman, 'what's her name'?“ a Shinigami, she never saw before asked.

“Hirabata?“ Tatsuki asked shocked. “No, never!“

“And you never talked with anyone about Kurosaki's powers?“ another foreign Shinigami asked.

“No!“ Tatsuki said again.

“Thank you, Arisawa! Please sit down, again!“ Rukia said and Tatsuki went back to her seat, happy that her interrogation was over. For now at least. Rukia looked on the other Shinigami. “Before we continue, I would like to ask you if it is possible to send someone to look after Kurosaki's sister in hospital. Or at least try to figure out more about her current status.“

“We will arrange it!“ another Shinigami said. “But one question about the list we got from Kurosaki... Everyone except your sister and this Asano are here. But we have to interrogate Asano, too. Do you know where we can find him?“

Ichigo shrugged. “At home, maybe! I'm pretty sure he is hiding in his bedroom and cries...“

Keigo indeed hid and cried. But not in his bedroom, but in a hotel-room near Naha. Ranting and cursing about everything...

“...awww... I wish it never happened... I wish I had never met anyone of you... WHY?...“

Keigo knew that he was 'left behind' again. Once again, he was left behind to be on his own.   
“Agghh... My parents were right when they told me that I will regret it. If you didn’t want me to be involved in your business then you shouldn’t have dragged me into it in the first fucking place! But I won't give you the chance to to see how I fail. Fuck you... IF YOU CAN HEAR THIS IN SOUL SOCIETY, FUCK YOU ALL!!!... I don't want to be your clown anymore!“

Keigo closed his eyes and drank the Vodka, he found in the minibar, too in three big gulps. Keigo coughed and trembled. The Vodka burned in his throat horribly. He start to choke and sound like he was going to puke. He was always the one who overact and who was always over emotional in a very offensive way. That were enough drugs to kill him... These sleeping-pills his doctor ordered him. And these sedatives, his last therapist gave him. Keigo didn't know how many of them he put into the glass. Ten? Maybe fifteen? He didn't even remember that he did it... He only drank the spiked Vodka after his inner voice's advice and comfort.

“I wish you good luck in Soul Society.“ Keigo murmured dazed. His view became blurred and darker when he threw his glass towards the TV where it shattered on the screen. A photo of them was aired. A photo of the whole group, except of Keigo! “I hope it's true that you forget everything when you are 'konzoed'. Friends like you, you simply need to forget! You, my sister, these Shinigami... And when you send them to get my soul, don't dare to send this Ikkaku nor this Yumi-what's-his-name... It was worse enough to share my room with them without beeing asked before... Till today, I even don't know why I had to...“

Keigo took the empty Vodka-bottle and threw it towards the TV, too. It hit the screen and shattered...

“FUCK YOU ALL!“ Keigo screamed with tears in his eyes.

Keigo closed his eyes and fell asleep almost instantly... waiting for his fate...

Please review. And keep well!

Author's note: Next update will be around October as I leave for vacation. Thanks to all readers!


	11. Chapter 11

Shino Midori, the manager of Keigo Asano and several other sucessful people, just entered the hotel to look after his client. It was a suprise-visit. After learning from Keigo that he attend to the same School as 'that Shinigami-freak', he was worried. So he took the next aviable flight to Naha and walked threw the hotel and than upstairs to Keigo's room. On the set he just learned about Keigo's sudden 'fever' and was worried about the screening shedule. Did Keigo drink again? Or did he take this dammed 'medicine' again? While walking threw the corridor... Keigo's body was pushed across the bed. Keigo was too dazed to realize what was going on with him and that he even float over the bed and that his body didn't endure the forces and he puked the whole poisioness cocktail out...

"Keigo? Is everything allright?" Shino yelled from outside after he could hear him puke. The door was locked. And suddenly it was quiet inside. Creepy quiet! There was no response, but Shino knew that Keigo was in there.

"KEIGO!" Shino screamed and hammered with his fist against the locked door. "Keigo, please! Open the door!"

The silence inside was scary. Something terrible must have going on in there. Shino's loud screaming echoed threw the corridor and so he catched the attention of a maid who just finished cleaning another room and aproached him madly.

"Excuse me! Would you please don't make such noise!" the maid said with a harsh voice. "Please show some respect for the guests..."

"Please, open this door! I need to get in there!" Shino said and looked on her in a kind of begging way.

"Please what? I will not allow that you enter a foreign room! Who are you? And why do you even dare to ask?"

"Please, just open this door! I know the occupant and I'm afraid, something terrible is going on in there! Please, I take the full responsibility! I think he needs help, I just heared him puke."

The maid looked on Shino and into his begging eyes. She could see that he was really worried and she felt bad. Maybe he was right and there was really something terrible going on inside this room. She mentioned the 'Do-not-disturb-sign' earlier and did not enter the room. Especially because she could hear the occupant, crying. She didn't know why, but suddenly she took her key-card and opened the door. Not thinking about that she could possibly loose her job.

"Thank you so much!" Shino said kind of relieved and opened the door. "Keigo... I come in now... Keigo?"

Shino and the maid entered the room. The curtains were closed and the lights were off. So it was pretty dark inside. They found a shattered vodka-bottle on the ground, the TV was running and there was this terrible stench of alcohol, sweat and ciggarette-smoke in the air.

"Oh my gosh, what a mess... Keigo... Are you here?" Shino said and walked closer to the sleeping area. The shock was great when both found the 'liveless' body on the bed. "KEIGO!"

The maid screamed when she saw Keigo. With open mouth, pale skin and without breath he laid in the bed. He wet himself in. Empty packagings of pills laid next to him. This was definetely an overdose...

"CALL AN AMBULANCE! HE IS STILL ALIVE!" Shino screamed after he felt Keigo's pulse.

The maid ran out to get her phone while Shino start to try to reanimate Keigo...

In the Soul Society meanwhile, the meeting went on. Now it was Mizuiro's turn to give a statement. Everyone had to make a statement about what happened, what they did the days and weeks before and what they did after the exposure. And Mizuiro had less to tell than Tatsuki.

"...and than it happened?" Mizuiro finished.

"And you didn't tell anyone, too? Neighter in Japan, nor in 'what's the contry'... Mol... Moldova?"

"No!" Mizuiro respond.

"Okay... Kojima-san, you are free to sit down again." the Shinigami said and Mizuiro went back to the others, to sit down.

Rukia was about to say something when suddenly an other Shinigami entered the room, bowed and apologized for the disturb.

"I am very sorry to interrupt you. But I have some information about the last remaining people on Kurosaki's list. Miss Kurosaki Yuzu and Mister Asano Keigo!"

Ichigo lift off his chair and start to yell. "HOW ARE THEY?"

The Shinigami looked up to face the worried and upset Ichigo. "Your sister is well. She is currently recovering. She uses an fake-name to not to be bothered by other humans."

"What a relieve! And what about Keigo?" Ichigo asked. The Shinigami lowered his head.

"I am afraid, I can't tell you anything about him. He is gone!"

"Gone?" Ichigo asked. "What do you mean with that?"

"Well he's gone... like... vanished... We figured out his current address and send two men there, to interrogate him. But they found the place abadoned. Looks like he left... for the moment we can't find him! He seems to hide somewhere."

"As long as he is safe!" Ichigo murmured and sat down again. That was so typical for Keigo: running away...

Ichigo had no clue, that Keigo was fighting for his life...

"Pulse is weak... No pupil-reaction... continue artifical respiration..." the paramedic said while his colleague put an oxygen-mask over Keigo's mouth and nose while two others lift the stretcher into the ambulance-truck.

"Please hurry!" Shino screamed paniced before he mentioned that around a douzen of people were claring on the unconscious Keigo. "There's nothing to see here! Go away..."

Of course the people were shocked to see someone whose life was in danger. Shino used a newspaper to cover Keigo's face from the people. He had to prevent that someone figures out that Keigo just tried to kill himself. This could propably destroy his career... Now it was on him, to figure out why? Did he want follow this Kurosaki? But why? Keigo said that there is nothing...? Or did he...? He had to call Akira and ask her!

While the ambulance raced away, the Shinigami outside the meeting-room had wild theories about the Kurosaki's and about who is the traitor. One of them was Kaneda Ochi, a young member of the twelth-division. His comrade had an old issue of the 'Sereitei-Communication-Magazine' with him that contained an elder photo of the whole group...

"This guy looks familiar!" Kaneda said when he pointed on Keigo. "Is it possible that... yeah... yeah it's him..."

"Who?"

"That guy from Crime-Lab-Tokyo! That's a famous series in the world of the living? He is well known in TV..." Kaneda told his comrade. Actually someone heared that... and everyone was convinced that 'TV' means 'Kurosaki-exposure'...

"So... what's next..." Ichigo meanwhile asked inside the meeting-room. "You have no plan. We have no plan! Nobody knows what happend and nobody knows how to handle it because everyone was too convinced that it could never happen!"

"Well, we have to find 'patient-zero'! And as soon as we found him or her, we can wipe out the peoples memories on this whole mess." Rukia explained to them.

"Patient-zero?!" Tatsuki asked.

"Well... the orgin!" Renji continued to explain.

"You know... we thought that this news-announcer is the orgin of the exposure. But as our attempt to change the people's memories failed, we know now that someone else gave her the informations. As soon as we found this person... or if it's motive vanishes... everything will be like before..." Rukia continued.

"No!" Orihime said sadly. She remembered the crowd in front of thier house and tears start to run down her face. "It will never be like before..."

Her son thought the same. When he confessed everything to Ichika it was hard for him to keep calm. But he had to tell it to someone because it was taunting him. And he knew that he could trust her. Ichika listened carefully and was shocked. But she felt also very sorry for Kazui.

"So... Yupa told someone?"

"No!" Kazui said shocked and shaked his head. "No, Yupa would never do that! But what if someone found the photos we made? Or... what if someone listened to us while we talked about it. It's just my fault."

"No, come on! It's not your fault? But, about the photo's you took... that makes sense. Do you have any enemies? Is anyone so mad on you that he wants to ruin your life." Ichika asked.

"No! I think not! But... after seeing the faces of my classmates... And Yupa? What if they already arrested him?"

"Why they should arrest him?"

"Because he helped me to escape..." Kazui told still worried. "And I still don't know what happened with him."

In the meeting, they talked about Yupa, too...

"There was a human-boy with your son in the Urahara-Shop." a Shinigami asked and looked on his notes. "His name is... ehm... Taramasaki! Yeah, what can you tell us about him?"

"Well, he is my son's best friend!" Ichigo told. "Kazui said that he helped him to get out of School and to flee to the Urahara shop."

"Is the boy spiritually aware? Or does he know about the Soul Society?"

"No, I don't think so! I strictly prohibited Kazui to tell anyone..." Ichigo told. "He figured out with all others."

"We found him in the hospital, too. He is hardly injured." the Shinigami told. "His parents blame your son for it."

"Oh, my gosh... poor Yupa!" Ichigo murmured and imagined Yupa laying there in hospital. Not knowing what happened, or that they were so grateful that he helped Kazui. "Kazui said that Yupa tried to help him!"

Several Shinigami wrote down Yupa's name. The boy was worth to be interrogated...

In the world of the living meanwhile... Yupa had a huge fight with his parents. Trying to convince them to stop telling anything to the press and blaming Kazui for the injuries he recieved during the police-raid. Stating that he got his injuries because one of the SWAT-team-members tackled him down. But no matter how much he tried to prove that he was not jinxed, his parents were more and more convinced that he was... Yupa was not able to interfere or to act, since he was 'kind of spellbound' to this dammed hospital-bed and watch his father using his smartphone to call his colleagues while his mother used her smartphone to warn every other mother she knew...

Michiru Ogawa meanwhile, was released from hospital. Outside the press had surrounded the hospital and already waited for her when she walked threw the entrace and to the car, her mother was waiting in.

"There she is..." a male voice yelled. Michiru looked up to see the reporters approaching her with thier microphones, cameras, voice-recorders and other stuff...

Suddenly she was surrounded by douzens of reporters, asking various questions, taking photos and blending her with flashlights while they pressed thier microphones into her face. Except for a shock and a little scratch on her arm, she was unharmed but now she was afraid that the crowd could really hurt her...

"...What did you see?... Did they touch your soul?... Did you knew before?... How do you feel, today?..." where just a few of the questions they asked. And some other where pretty disgusting...

"Leave me alone!" Michiru begged, trying to get out of the group. She saw her mother leaving the car to help her. "Please... I don't know anything..."

"HEY, leave her alone!" her mother said mad and took her daughter by her hand and shooed them away. "Stop bothering her. She has nothing to do with it!"

Michiru's face was in all media. Of course everyone wanted to know, who survived 'the Kurosaki-clinic'. And of course someone recognized her as 'the shy lady from the supermarket'. So her name was already out and published in the Internet, even before she arrived in the hospital. Michiru asked her mother to get her home ASAP.

"Ogawa-san... are you going to sue the Kurosaki's?... Are you able to see them?... Is it true that Orihime Kurosaki is..."

"NO COMMENT!" Michiru screamed when she reached the car, opened the door and jumped in, to smash the door close. She even had to push a microphone away, to close the door. Her mother entered the car, too. "Mom, get me away from here!"

Her mother started the car and used the horn to shoo the intrusive reporters away. After a couple of seconds, she was able to leave the parking lot and drove away. Hoping that they don't follow her. Michiru felt like in a bad dream and she hoped to wake up, soon. Petting over her healed hand...

"Michiru-chan... we are alone now! Please tell me what happened? What did they did with you? And what kind of witchcraft they used on your hand?"

"Mother, please!" Michiru cried. "I don't want to talk about it. I don't even remember anything... I only remember... this light..."

"Light?!" her mother asked scared.

Michiru looked out of the car... the evacuation alert was lifted, but most people refused to return to the buildings right over the 'Shinigami-gave'. Everything was still so 'unbelivable' and too 'incredible'. She learned the full truth in the hospital in TV and was shocked. Because she was not able to believe that Orihime is a witch. But she honestly understood now why Ichigo was always so scary...

"I... I was in the treatment-room. And I was alone... I heared her screaming and... I went to the other room and... There was her son... he... was... injured, yeah! He looked like... someone beat him up... and... there was this light surrounding him... I... I touched it!" Ogawa murmured, looking on her hand... "I have absolutely no clue what this light was... but it felt... wonderful... Orihime... she healed my hand..."

"You mean..."

"I think... if Orihime is really a witch, she is definetely a good one." Ogawa said, leaning back and looking outside again. Watching the abadoned streets of Karakura... "Mom... please don't tell anyone about my hand!"

"Why?"

"They will lock me up in a laboaratory to make experiments on me. Please... just forget it..." Michiru said and so they traveled home... silently.

Yuzu meanwhile was crying the whole time. She prayed for this nightmare to stop and for her family to come back. She had no clue what happened but she hoped that soon a Shinigami will arrive to take her to the Soul Society, to her family. They meanwhile, continued with thier meeting with the Shinigami's but realized that they were as haphazard as them.

Everyone was unaware that Keigo was fighting for his life...

It was like something inside of Keigo was fighting with something else. That's at least what the doctors and nurses guessed when Keigo was rolled into the treatment-room and everyone tried to figure out what to do to help him. Keigo's body trembled and shaked. Scaring doctors and nurses. Keigo himself was too weak and too dazed to realize what was going on with him. Not mentioning that his body-temperature was increasing with any minute, that his heart-rate and his blood-pressure were way to high and that he breathed so fast that everyone was scared to touch him. But the worst was just about to follow...

Keigo meanwhile could feel all the pain and the sorrow in his soul beating him. He fell... he fell threw a tunnel of bad memories and insulting and humiliating voices... His sister... his parents... Ichigo... Tatsuki... the others... they all seemed to enjoy Keigo going threw hell...

"Prepare the infusion!" a male voice suddenly said far away.

"Doctor, blood-pressure is dropping... he is getting a shock..." a female voice said. "Pulse is weak..."

Keigo tried to say something. Like... 'Hello' or 'Where am I' but it a giant Tatsuki pressed her hand over his mouth. He actually heared the voices of the doctor and the two nurses who tried to safe his life.

"Resist!" a voice suddenly said.

"No... just let yourself go..." another, much darker voice said.

Keigo looked around to see where the voices came from. Slowly he realized that these voices came from inside of him.

"NO! You have to resist... or you will be doomed!" the first voice interfered.

Keigo didn't remembered what he did before he shattered the vodka-bottle at the TV. But now he realized it... did he commit suicide? But he didn't want to... He once swore to himself that he is not running after the Kurosaki's ever again. So why he tries to go to the Soul Society? Fuck... he is jinxed! Yeah, Makoto is right... Keigo is under Ichigo's influence! Mentally!

Than Keigo opened his eyes. Seeing the bright shining light of the lamp on the ceiling, he thought that it is the path to death. The mad voice inside of him knew... the Soul-Society will destroy him immediately. So he used Keigo's body to let out a horrible scream. That's at least what Keigo mentioned. The doctor and the two nurses who were with him in the room, shrinked back when thier patient suddenly start to float and screamed a loud roaring scream that shattered the windows...

In fear the nurses and the doctor hid in a corner and got knocked out while, glass sharps and other stuff flew threw the air. And in the middle of that Keigo's soul finally got control about himself again, suppressing the 'whatever' inside of him once again. Keigo's weak, emaciated, drug-damaged body was not able to withstand the stress... that was the moment, Keigo's heart stopped...

A loud alarm sound up and another doctor stormed into the damaged room. Seeing on the monitors that Keigo's heart just stopped to beat. Another doctor safed him, by giving Keigo a high dose of pure adrenaline to let his heart beat again. But Keigo didn't mention it, as he fell into a coma immediately. The explosion in the room, the three injured coleauges, the shattered windows and Keigo himself made everyone nervous.

"What was that?" a scared nurse asked when she remembered that she saw Keigo float over the bed for a brief moment.

"Who is this guy?"

"Where is this guy who called the ambulance? Midori-san...?"

Latter was in the office of the hospital-manager and signed several documents while he also handed some banknotes to the hospital-director.

"I rely on your secrecy!" Shino said. As Keigo's agent, he was only interested in saving Keigo's reputation. So he just arranged that Keigo will be registered under a different name. To prevent that anyone figures out. He even had a good excuse for the people on the set. "So... I am the only one who will be informed. Understand?"

The obviously corruptible hospital-manager carefully pushed the money into the drawer and locked it. "Understood!"

"And if everyone ever asks, you will..."

Shino was not able to finish, as the doctor who treated Keigo first stormed into the room without knocking before, smashed the door close and faced Shino angrilly...

"You... This guy you brought in here... Who is he? What is he?"

"Please what..." Shino asked shocked when the doctor told him about Keigo's performance of 'The flying man'. "... No! No, you have to be mistaken!... No!..."

"I just saw it with my own eyes!" that was... like in 'The Excocist!' Just live..."

"Ehm... I will..." Shino carefully lift up and prepared to leave. "...ehm... I call his girlfriend and try to figure out more. And... please... that incident never occured... Okay!... of course we will pay for the damaged windows..."

Shino fled out of the hospital. On the parking-lot, he jumped into his rental-car, closed all windows and took his smartphone. Luckily Keigo was not his only client, but also his 'girlfriend' Akira was, too. So he had her private number. After two attempts she finally picked up.

"Yeah... what's up?"

"Fukuoka-san! This is Midori speaking! I... Do you know the movie 'The Excorcist'?"

Akira listened to Shino carefully and was worried. "Midori-san, what happened?"

"It's Keigo! He just tried to kill himself..."

While Shino told Akira everything he knew, the Soul Society decided to make a break from the meeting. For hours and hours they were talking and discussing without finding any solution. But at least in one thing, they all agreed...

"The person, who is responsible for this chaos, has to be punished!" Rukia said, recieving agreeing respond from everyone. "Of course, you Kurosaki, your family and friends are welcome to stay as long as necessary..."

"And how long do you think that will be?" Ichigo asked nervously.

"We don't think that it will take long. Maybe another day. Or two?" Renji added.

"As this can be counted as an attack on the whole Seireitei, there will be a comission formed to investigate this incident." another Shinigami added. "We also advice all captains and lieutenants to held meetings in thier divisions. It is important to collect as many informations as possible."

Everyone present agreed to that, too. But honestly, nobody know how long it will take to figure out why and how it happened. As noone ever even dared to think about it.

"So, if there is nothing more to say..." Ikkaku Madarame said. "...I suggest to stop here and go to held the meetings in the divisions."

"Ehem... Actually, I have a question!" Tatsuki said shyly and lift her hand. Her friends around her looked on her surprised.

"Yes, Arisawa-san?" Ikkaku said. "Talk!"

"Does it mean that we can go now? Ehm... as we are not really involved in your... 'business', can we leave?"

"Sure, we got your statement! You are free to go anytime!"

Tatsuki was relieved. "Aww... great! You know I have a class to teach at the Dojo and I should go there before they figure out that I am..."

"Ehm... Excuse me!" Ikkaku interrupt her. Everyone realized that Tatsuki wanted to go back to the world of the living. "But as long as the investigation is running, you will have to stay here."

"What?" Tatsuki's voice got louder. "Are you kidding me? Please, tell me that you are!"

"You might be Kurosaki's friend, who has no special powers. But you got also pictured in TV. As soon as you go back, they will bother you so long, untill you talk. We accept Kurosaki's wish to not wipe out your memory but..." another Shinigami, not even Ichigo knew tried to explain but Tatsuki was too upset.

"You won't dare..." Tatsuki ranted and lift of her seat to face Ikkaku directly.

"Tatsuki, please calm down!" Ichigo said. He was afraid that she was going to do something really stupid. "There is no need to be..."

"Shut up, Ichigo!" she yelled on him before turning back to Ikkaku. "You can't force me to stay here. I am a human! You ever heared about human-rights?"

"You better be careful what you say. You can be happy that you got the permission to be here. You are not more than a 'tolerated-ryoka'..." Ikkaku began. But honestly he didn't know what 'human-rights' are.

"Ehem... please... define... 'tolerated-ryoka'..." Tatsuki became pale.

"Well, you are humans. And normaly you don't belong here. But because you are a friend of Kurosaki, and he has vouched for you, you are welcome to stay as long as necessary. But the whole time, you have to stay under the supervision of..." Ikkaku start to explain.

"WOAH... Do you mean... I am under house-arrest?!" Tatsuki asked mad and went one step closer to Ikkaku. "YOU..."

Ikkaku grabbled the handle of his Zanpakutou. Trying to show her that he would use it against her if she gets closer. "Watch your mouth! Arisawa-san, that are our rules. You are only..."

Tatsuki got so mad when she heared that. She felt so offended that she freaked out, jumped forward and grabbled Ikkaku by his throat, shaking him so hard that he forgot about himself and pushed her away so hard, that Tatsuki smashed on her back.

Everyone jumped off to hold Tatsuki back. The meeting was ceased immediately.

"GET THIS MANIAC OUT OF HERE!" Ikkaku screamed after catching breath again. Shocked about what just happened and also offended and humiliated that a human just attacked him. Tatsuki was carried out by Chad and Ichigo and screamed angrilly. While Orihime tried to calm her down and Mizuiro used a piece of paper to hide his face behind. Together everyone went back to the Kuchiki-manor... hoping that everything calms down before they freak out, too...

In the world of the livng meanwhile, Shino could hear Akira freaking out over the phone...

"NO!" she screamed ever and ever again. Shino was not even able to finish his sentences. "Please tell me that this is not true... NO! FUCK, NO!..."

"Akira, please... calm down..."

"CALM DOWN!" she screamed back, shocked. "GOSH... you tell me that Keigo tried to kill himself and than you tell me to calm down?"

"STOP SCREAMING!" now Shino screamed on her. "Where are you now?"

"At home!"

"Are you alone?"

"Yeah..."

"Good... Akira, what I tell you now, you can't tell anyone else. Understand?"

"Please, what?"

"Listen... You heared about this Kurosaki-Shinigami-guy, did you?"

"Sure... There is no other topic anywhere! Why? What does this... oh my gosh..."

"You know something?"

"He... is from Karakura..." Akira stammered. "Midori... you wanna tell me that... Keigo, has something to do with this Kurosaki?"

Shino looked around carefully to keep sure that nobody was listening to him. "Not over the phone... I'll be back in Tokyo in a couple of hours... meet me at Keigo's place. Alone! And don't tell anyone..."

"And Keigo?"

"He is in good hands. But..."

"But?"

"He just had a cardiac arrest! He is in coma..."

Akira start to freak out again...

In the editorial-office of the TV-network, newsannouncer Makoto Hirabata and her colleagues were sitting in the meeting room, talking about the recent events in and around Karakura.

More and more people called to give statements or to ask for more informations. It was really the report of the year. Not only because of the cave but also about Karakura itself, and all the problems of the city that have been ignored for so long time.

"Karakura-cho has the highest crime-rate in the Tokyo-prefecture. Especially juvenile delinquency is a problem there." a man in the group told and presented some graphics. "But in official statistics it is often ignored. Actually I don't think it has to do with the Shinigami, but with the corrupt local authorities."

"Any proofs?" Makoto asked, looking on her smartphone every few seconds.

"Not yet... but we are working on it! The mayor of Karakura denied to give a statement..." the man finished. Another man opened his folder...

"These... Quincy-doctors... or what ever... Isshida Ryuuken and Uryu have left the country." he told presenting a photo of them, boarding a flight to Frankfurt. "Both have been witnessed, boarding a plane to Germany, only three hours after your report."

"Germany?" Makoto asked curious. "Why Germany?"

"We don't know, so far! They might have friends there? Or there are more people of thier kind living there, maybe?" he told. "I am in touch with several colleagues in Germany. The local news there report about them, too. And the police is also looking for them."

"And there is still no trace of the Kurosaki's themself?" Makoto asked again, looking on her smartphone again.

"No! Vanished! Completely vanished!" a woman said. "They obviously went back to thier home-dimension. And... are you okay...? You are looking on your phone all the time?"

"Huh... yeah... I am fine... I... Lets..." Makoto wanted to call Keigo again. "... lets make a short break."

Everyone agreed and lift up to get something to drink, go to the toilet or to just walk a little bit. Makoto went into a corner of the room to check her messenger-app. Keigo didn't respond to her messages anymore. And he didn't even read the last one...

"Aww... Asano! What's up with you?" she murmured and tried to call him again. The call went straight to the mailbox. "Hey... I am worried about you! Please call me back as soon as you hear this!"

After that Makoto went back to the table and the meeting continued...

"Anything new about the injured child they found?" Makoto asked.

"His parents don't want the boy's name be published. But we can confirm that he is the son of a local police-officer and that he was recognized by the SWAT-team. According to unconfirmed sources, the boy is jinxed..."

"Jinxed?" Makoto murmured worried. The same she honestly thought about Keigo.

"There were two woman in the Kurosaki-clinic when the police arrived. One is a former classmate of them, she denies to give any statement by now. She was unharmed, but seems to have a shock. I think in a few days she will be ready and we can find a way to let her talk by then. The other woman, is not identified. We lost her trace... But we know that she was severly injured and unconscious when she was found."

"Are we in touch with former classmates of them?" Makoto asked carefully. She was actually but he didn't call her back.

"Most of them were willing to talk to us before the report was aired. But now nobody want's to appear on air because everyone is too afraid, that his soul might been swallowed if he talks. But..."

"But?" Makoto asked curious.

"But... Everyone I talked to, told me that we should talk with Keigo Asano!"

Makoto was so shocked, that she dropped her pen. "Keigo Asano? Our Keigo Asano, working down in the dubbing-studios?"

"Yeah?" her colleague confirmed. "Actually, I got inconsistent informations about his connection to Kurosaki, but everyone I talked to told me to ask him. Do you have an idea, why?"

Makoto actually knew... but now she was trapped between a rock and a hard place! This is not good...

Please review. And keep well!


	12. Chapter 12

While Keigo was taken into a single-room, conected to several medical-devices monitoring all his vitals, and Makoto was forced to talk about him in her meeting... Ichigo had to think about Keigo, too...

Ichigo knew that Keigo would run away. He would had bet on it that Keigo leaves the city and hides somewhere. That was so typical for Keigo, to run away. But he was also glad, because it would mean that Keigo is 'safe'. And that his name was not mentioned in any report so far meaned that he might get spared by this mess.

They where on the way back to the Kuchiki-manor. They had to prepare to stay here for some time. A couple of days? A week, maybe? Or even longer? Mizuiro and especially Tatsuki were not very happy about that. Both never expected that thier first visit to the Soul Society would also mean to be trapped there. Latter just had a violent outburst and attacked Ikkaku Madarame. A very embarrasing moment for both of them. Especially when tomorrow the 'special-issue' of the Seireitei-communication-magazine' will be published, with both of them on the cover during the incident. A Shinigami approached them... jelling Ichigo's name and stopped him.

"Kurosaki-san... please, one moment!" the foreign Shinigami jelled and reached Ichigo to talk with him. "I have just a few more questions!"

"Go on!" Ichigo moaned annoyed. He was just excited for the moment, it will be over.

"This friend of you... Keigo Asano? He is gone! We can't find him anywhere! Do you really don't know where he could be?"

"Honestly, no!" Ichigo moaned again. "I haven't seen him for a long time, actually! He has nothing to do with the Shinigami, so you should not bother him with that. "

"It's just... you said that your friend is... how-it's-called... bubbing...?"

"Dubbing!" Ichigo corrected him. "Yes... Anime and movies..."

"So he seems to be a well known person? Is he very famous?" the Shinigami asked.

"Well... I think..." Ichigo honestly didn't know it. Keigo had to. "Why?"

"It's just... We don't know how long it will take to erase all memories out of the people's heads. But there are a lot of wrong facts circling in the world of the living! Like the soul-eating-thing and so on... Do you think, your friend could... you know... tell the humans some true facts. It would at least help to calm down the people."

"Hey, I understand what you mean!" Ichigo said and stopped. He had to think about it. Keigo was really a well known person. Dammed, he is some kind of a TV-star. A person many people know. If he talks to the press or to the police he could at least clarify all the lies that were told. But does Keigo even knows enough to explain anything? No, never... "Your idea sounds interesting... but... I am afraid Keigo does not know enough to clarify something. I bet that he even believed the lies that were told in TV. I would have to talk to him before..."

"I understand!" the Shinigami said and noted something on his little notebook. "I go back now. We let you know if there is anything new."

The Shinigami left. Ichigo looked after him and than went on his way back to Rukia's house... he was slightly afraid that his reputation may rely on Keigo's statement. He was not aware that Keigo was wasted. In a coma he would not wake up recently. Keigo's manager meanwhile, rushed back to the hotel to destroy every evidence of Keigo's suicide-attempt. After that he went to the set of the series to lie to the filming-staff and crew...

"Pneumonia?" the executive producer and the director jelled simultaneously.

"Yeah... he is in a terrible condition." that was even not a lie. "He is in hospital now!"

"Gosh... he looked so terrible when he arrived. Now I understand why?" the producer said shocked.

"Will he be able to screen his final scene within the next days?" the director said.

"Well... that's why I actually came to talk to you... May it possible to screen his scene... later. In a few weeks maybe..."

"NO!" the producer said instantly.

"No chance!" the director added. "Everything has to be done until tomorrow. We could actually re-screen him a little bit in the studio in Tokyo... but for that we have to rewritte the script... where is the scriptwriter..."

Shino was disappointed. That meaned a deep setback for Keigo's career... But now there where more important things to arrange. His flight back to Tokyo is going to depart in two hours. He hoped that Akira was able to get in Keigo's apartment somehow till he arrives...

In Tokyo meanwhile, Makoto was still in the meeting. Now beeing confronted with Keigo's conection to the Kurosaki's...

"...we got this scan of a yearbook-page from a former classmate of Kurosaki. She send it to us by E-mail." her colleague explained and handed it to Makoto. It was a class-photo from the first year of high-school. Dated May 2001. Actually just a few days before Ichigo met Rukia, but Makoto was not yet aware of it. She looked on it and recognized Keigo immediately. Standing there in the second row. Smiling happily. Ichigo right next to him, looking annoyed and grimly. All other faces instead of everyone from Kurosaki's closest-circle where overpainted to make them unrecognizable. "The woman who sent it to us, claims that Asano was part of this group."

"Any other proves of it instead of this blurred image?" Makoto asked, tried to remain as cool as always.

"A lot of statements." the man continued. "Some of them claming that Asano was a friend of them. Others claming that Asano was a victim of thier bullying! Actually I don't know what of this is true. The statements contradict each other."

Makoto imagined that the last one was more true. It would explain Keigo's reaction in the boxroom. She start to feel bad... really bad. And only she knew the reason why she felt so bad for Keigo... they had both something in common...

"I and Asano are friends. I have a good connection to him. I want you all to give everything that comes in about Asano, directly to me..." Makoto ordered harshly. "And... I need a background-check about Asano! Everything you can find from his birth, till today..."

The other people in the room where surprised but they understood it. Makoto was by far the most talented journalist in this room. She would be able to firgure out the truth faster. Makoto took all the files and photos of Keigo they got and put them into her folder before facing her colleagues again.

"So... what about the other humans?" Makoto decided to change the topic. "Arisawa and Kojima?"

A woman opened a folder and presented her a flyer from a dojo in Karakura. "Tatsuki Arisawa, who is the best friend of the witch Orihime Kurosaki, is working as a karate-instructor for kids. Many parents are pretty worried now. And she seems to have a violent past... she actually has a police-record for hurting classmates in middle- and high-school. And there are unconfirmed reports about that she 'destroyed' a whole classroom in June 2001. And she was never sentenced!"

"Sounds like a very friendly person." Makoto said sarcastically. Her colleague meanwhile continued to search her files.

"No siblings, both parents still living in Karakura. No partner, no boyfriend and no kids. Nothing suspicious in her finances. Apart from her 'anger issues'... a normal unconspicuous woman." the woman told and took another file. "And now to Kojima. From the neigbouring Naruki. Parents divorced. Grew up with father and stepmother in wealthy circumstances. Works for a big Japanese import company. Has something to do with wine! He is regulary travelling to East Europe. And he spend the last two months in Chi... Chisi... nau... I don't know how to pronounce it... well the capital of Moldova. I already called our offices in Kyiv and Bucharest to investigate there a little bit. Maybe they find something?"

Makoto nooded... but it was actually nothing new. She already knew it, because she figured out before. And she figured out a lot. She found out about Orihime's terrible parents and already planned to expose them and to denounce them. She found out about Chad and his sad past. She even found the people who tried to kill him and Ichigo several months before they start high-school. Some of them were never sentenced. She didn't understand: Why is Karakura full of delinquents? Why there are people trying to beat others to death and don't get even arrested? Or sentenced? Keigo was right when he told her that the police there is so incompetent...

"The Karakura-Police-Department seems to have a competence problem!" Makoto said, to avoid the matter about Keigo. "Let's see what we figure out..."

The meeting ended. New tasks, new hints and new informations were exchanged and so they continued working. Makoto took her smartphone again to check her messages. Still no respond from Keigo. Instead of calling him again, she send him a voice message.

"Keigo... I know you are mad on me! But please call me back. It's getting more and more difficult to hide the 'thing'. What ever happend! I can help you." she said. After finishing this voice message, she send him another one. "Really,... I want to hear your voice!"

Ichigo thought about Keigo's voice, too while he told his family and friends about the Shinigami's idea to use Keigo as some kind of 'informant' in the world of the living. The adults sat together in the living-room of Rukia's and Renji's house. Ichika left with Kazui. Hoping that it calms down the boy, who was in a terrible condition. Orihime wanted to join them but Isshin told her that it might be good for the boy to have some time for himself. Ichigo meanwhile told them everything...

"Do you think it could help?" his father asked.

"How much does he know?" Karin added.

"He knows enough to clarify all the canards!" Ichigo said. "At least I hope so!"

Mizuiro hid a 'no' in a cough.

"What is that meaning?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo... I don't think Keigo knows enough!" Mizuiro said and made a worried expression.

Tatsuki, who still suffered from her outburst and the humiliating incident with Ikkaku, nooded. "Kojima is right! Ichigo... we all don't know anything about your powers. The only thing we know is that you have them. And that's it!"

"Ichigo, honestly I, Tatsuki and of course Keigo doesn't know anything about the Soul Society. These... kids-drawings Rukia made... were not really helpful."

Ichigo had to smile. He was right. But the truth was not very happy. "So, that means... Keigo is right when he hides. He wouldn't be able to clarify anything."

"I believe he things that every lie they told in TV is true... Anyway I wouldn't rely on Keigo and his pervert view on life and everything. He would just embarrass us." Tatsuki replied.

That was kind of true. Ichigo realized that Tatsuki and Mizuiro learned more about the Soul Society in the last two days than in the last decade. And Keigo... if he really believed everything they told in the report, it would be one more reason to him to hide.

"I think we should talk to Keigo... are you in touch with him?" Ichigo asked.

Tatsuki shaked her had. She didn't want to confess that she ignored Keigo's birthday greetings for her. She figured out later and realized that she offended him. She didn't got anything for her next birthday. Mizuiro told that he sometimes had brief chats with Keigo on WhatsApp. And that Keigo didn't even read his last message.

The situation between them was difficult enough... Chad meanwhile decided to change the topic...

"Where are Rukia and Renji?" he asked when he bend closer to Ichigo.

"They are with thier divisions!" Ichigo explained. "They have thier meetings now..."

"And why you are not with your division, now?" Mizuiro asked.

That was the moment Ichigo realized how less his friends knew... just a moment later a Shinigami knocked on the door... they found a way to contact Yuzu...

Indeed, every division in the Seireitei had a important meeting now. Every Shinigami was called and so they listened to thier captains, lieutenants and seated members telling them about the recent events in the world of the living, and why every Shinigami was ordered to be very careful and stay away from spiritual aware humans. Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends were war-heroes. They were very famous in the Seireitei. And so thier public humiliation in the world of the living was a huge shock for many Shinigami.

"...we are deformed as monsters to the humans. As Soul-Eaters..." Kenpachi Zaraki told to the division. Many members of the eleventh division felt very offended. But one suddenly got flashbacks. From his short 'encounter' with Asano in the parking-garage, several days ago. "...we request everyone... who might have a hint or a clue... who might be responsible for this scandal, or if anyone of you saw or heared something, please contact the commission of inquiry..."

The Shinigami, who remembered everything Keigo said to him, suddenly thought that he might deliver some answers. And so he left to talk to the new formed commission...

"He told you a what?" a member of the commission asked him, after spending almost an hour in the queue because so many Shinigami wanted to give a statement. And most of them were not even helpful. But this one became interesting.

"I recognized him! He is on a list of humans who... well my lieutenant said he gives shelter to Shinigami who need a place to sleep. I met him just coincidentally. He tried to ignore me, and when I came closer... he shouted on me that he is 'not' able to see me and than he called me a 'Soul-Eater'..."

"And you are sure that it was Keigo Asano?"

"Pretty sure!"

The commission member noted it... this was actually a big clue: Keigo Asano described the Shinigami as 'Soul-Eaters' long 'before' the TV report...

In Tokyo meanwhile, Akira was so upset that she cried when she entered Keigo's house. His property-manager saw her and was worried.

"Hello, are you okay..."

"Ehm... yeah... sorry I am fine. Ehm, I need your help... Keigo... Asano... he is in hospital! I need to get into his apartment to get him some fresh clouthes and such stuff..." Akira told upset.

After telling a 'faked' story about a sudden pneumonia, and the true story about Keigo's bad condition, Sakura-san was of course willing to help her to get into the apartment. Akira had no key but now she had help from the property-manager to 'burglarize' into Keigo's penthouse...

In the Soul Society meanwhile, Kazui walked with Ichika threw a lonely alley... thinking about Yupa and all the others who got hurt... and about his own mistakes.

"Come on! You are not fault!" Ichika said again. "If it's really your fault, they would had already figured out!"

"Hmm... Maybe!" Kazui murmured. "They hate us! They hate us for what we are!"

"Why?" Ichika did not understand.

"They think we are monsters!"

"The Hollows are the monsters! And we and you fight them!" Ichika protested, looking into Kazui's eyes. "So that's makes us and you to... to... how do you call them... super... super..."

"Superheroes?!"

"Yes, that's the word!" Ichika said. "I only know the storys about our parents but they are so impressive... normally your family should be the most popular family in the world of the living."

Kazui tought about it... she was right!

Some people, who knew everything or at least enough to understand everything, would really refer Ichigo and his family as superheroes! Keigo thought the same back then. Today he thought that everyone who is not able to see them has a better life. That's at least what he thought while he walked threw the darkness. Not knowing how he got here or what happened before. He is drunk. And he took pills... is he on the way to hell now? Suicide is a sin! So that's maybe the punishment. But he was just in hospital. But something weird happened. This had to be a bad dream... a nightmare! And he was just going to start a journey inside his soul...

None of his friends knew about it. While his friends in the Soul Society where glad that Keigo 'ran away' and not 'worses' everything with an 'embarrasing' statement, his friends in the world of the living were afraid that Keigo might be jinxed and under Kurosaki's control...

Shino arrived several hours after he brought Keigo to hospital and together with Akira he start to search Keigo's penthouse, but without leaving a mess or anything. They looked everywhere. In the shelvs, in every box, and even under the carpets or behind the pictures on the walls. They found not much. Nothing that showed any connection to the Kurosaki's and not even to Karakura. They found not even anything about Keigo's family. No photos of his parents, or anything like that. It was no surprise for Akira.

"His parents neglected him!" she told.

"Really?"

"They left to work somewhere else and left him and his sister behind. He once told me under tears, after the twelth shot..."

"Does he have siblings?" Shino asked while searching the drawers of the dresser in the bedroom. "Or any other relatives we can call?"

"A sister, I think! But they don't have any contact to each other. And he said that I should be happy that I never met her. Sound like she is a crazy lunatic!" Akira explained while she searched Keigo's wardrobe.

"If this letter from the youth-welcare-office is true she is more than crazy!" Shino said. He found a letter. "Listen to this... 'Dear Asano-san. According to your statement we made a visit to the suspect... oh my gosh... That woman is so sick!..."

"What?" Akira asked and took the letter. After reading it she knew why Keigo always became pale when his sister was mentioned. "Boah... So many shit in the world!"

They took the letter into a box. It was just one of many documents they would take with them. Than they found a hidden envelope in one of the shelves...

"What is this?" Akira asked and opened the envelope. "Looks like photos... AAAAGGHHH!"

Akira screamed so loud, that even the pedestrians down the street could hear her. Shino was so shocked that he torned out the whole drawer out of the dresser. While Akira dropped the envelope and almost became unconscious, Shino saw that it was filled with photos of Keigo and the 'Shinigami-Gang'...

Akira became pale. And together they looked back on the photos, they spread now on the ground in front of them. And next to an answering-mashine filled with dozens of frantic messages from Makoto, his producer and some people who demand that they are former classmates of him, burned documents and photos in the bowl on the terrace outside... Keigo was a part of it... But did he also knew about it before? And if yes, is he cursed? Or jinxed? How did he escape?

"He... he... tried to follow them? To the world of the dead, did he?" Akira asked shocked.

"He never talked about his past! I always felt like... he is running away... from his past!" Shino replied. "And this messages on the mashine...?"

"Did he... I mean... If he really ran away... why he..." Akira stammered and a tear ran down her face.

"Fukuota-san, please don't tell anyone. Keigo had a reason to keep this secret for so long. I don't know! But what ever happned... only Keigo can give us answers. If he ever wakes up?"

The last sentence was a little bit too much for Akira. She lift up and went outside on the terrace. Shino watched her taking the water-hose and pouring Keigo's plants... Akira really wanted to break up with Keigo. She really wanted to break his heart because she felt that she is not loving him. But she loved the nice colorful roses on his terrace. And she didn't want them to wilt...

Shino meanwhile went back to the answering-mashine to listen to the messages again and to write down the names of these so called 'former classmates'. Some of the messages where pretty offending and denouncing. Others sound like they feel sorry for him... What the hell is going on here?

The same question Keigo's 'lunatic' sister asked to hersefl too, after realizing that her brother was not mentioned in any report by now. She spend hours on hold at the telephone to reach someone from this stupid tv-channel. She told them Keigo's name. Several times even. But even after the fourth or fifth call, they only told her that they will 'check' it. There was nothing to check in her opinion: He was and is still a deadbeat idiot, who is only obsessed in Kurosaki. Submissive and obedient to Ichigo! All that, she told to everyone she called. And everytime she felt like nobody believed her.

Full of Anger she took the phone and smashed it on the ground. Shattering it into pieces loudly... just a second before someone rang the doorbell.

Fuck, she thought that this is the police now, to evacuate her, too. The evacuated area, on the other side of the road, was opened again, after structural engineers checked the cave under the Urahara-Shop and the ground over it. But despite the confirmation that the place would never collapse, most people (especially familys with children, including her ex-husband and her son) avoid the area. And everyone who returned placed a bowl full of apples in front of thier doors and on balconys and windows. Many people seemed to have thier knowledge about Shinigami from the Manga and Anime 'Death Note' and thought that apples are really able to appease Shinigami... Others thought they may become 'Light Kagami' and scared others with self-made 'death-notes'...

Mizuho walked up and down to think over the recent events. Maybe she used the wrong way. Maybe she should had used something that is not as big as the Kurosaki thing. But she didn't know what else would hurt him. Keigo needed to be punished. But how? She knew... her brother was a loud, intrusive pervert who always tried to get attention. His self disgracing behaviour was so embarassing for her. She let him feel it. Unaware that her own behaviour was not very helpful, too. Than the doorbell rang again...

"WHAT?!" she screamed so mad that everone who would had stand in front of the door would have run away immediately. But the couple outside wouldn't...

"Mizuho-chan, it's us!" Mizuho regonized her mothers voice. In shock and surprise she opened the door.

Her parents were here. Here in her apartment. Carrying a picknic-basket with them. With big eyes Mizuho glared on them. But instead of saying hello, she was only able to jell: "What are you two doing here?"

Her parents bowed and entered. Both believed that Mizuho's harsh behaviour now, was just because she was worried that they were here. Or she was worried about the current situation in town. But in truth she was not really happy to see them anyway. And now they entered her apartment, and put some stuff on her table. Her mother brought some fish, rice-balls and muffins as dessert. And her father brought a small bottle of Sake.

"What you two are doing here?"

"We were worried about you. We figured out that you live right next to the evacuated area. But looks like you don't have to leave your apartment." her mother said.

Mizuho listened to her half-hearthed. She was not happy to see them...

"What happened with your phone?" her mother asked slightly shocked.

"Aww... I was just clumsy..." Mizuho lied and pulled out the cable of the phone and took the pieces away... they should not know that she broke it by herself.

To be honest, she didn't care for her parents anymore. Not since they left her with Keigo behind to work whereever. Ignoring invitations, forgetting birthdays, and at most for leaving her alone with her stupid, dimwitted brother. Sure, they worked very hard and she and Keigo had a really carefree life (at least financial). Now, over the last years they changed and seeked for Mizuho's attention. And over the last years, they really tried to improve thier relationship to her. But just like her brother, Mizuho didn't really care about what her parents think about them. In that point she agreed with Keigo (and that was a miracle itself that they agreed in something). She was not very happy about how thier parents were always away, never at home, forgot thier birthdays and only showed up when they really had to.

But unlike Keigo, Mizuho was married, had a 'proper' job, a well-ordered life... at least to the outside and was therefore more reliable than her brother. After her divorce her parents, of course were on her side, not knowing how she treated her husband and later her own child. Now she was wondered why they showed up today. Maybe trying to act like real parents and take care of thier daughter? But Mizuho normaly didn't care how her parents think about her but she hid her repugnance and decided to tolerate thier appearance.

"Where is your son?" her father asked.

Mizuho discreetly locked the door to the former room of her son. Now it became more complicated, because there were things she did not tell to them...

"I asked my ex-husband to leave town with him. It would be the best if he is not here right now. You see what's going on out there." she said pointing on the window.

The houses on the other side of the street were part of the evacuated area. The area was re-opened but the people were still too afraid to go back. Only a few people returned. They saw a bowl of apples standing on the top of a brick-wall...

"I always knew it!" her father said headshaking. "I always knew that this Kurosaki is not normal! But that's even worse than I ever imagined. I still can't believe that your brother always justified this monster!"

They sat down at the table and start to eat. They talked about the recent events and the Kurosakis. And of course about Keigo...

"What if the rumor is true?" her mother asked. "What if... they really jinxed him?"

"Jinxed?" now Mizuho was curious. Now her parents appearance became possibly useful. "Please tell me... who says that Kurosaki jinxed Keigo?"

"I just talked with the father of one of your brother's former classmates. His son told him, after the report in TV that your brother is obsessed of this monster and his gang. Keigo was treated by them like trash. He was abused by them. And he ran after them like a mangy dog." her mother said and start to cry. "Are you in touch with him?"

"Who?"

"With your brother?" her father continued. "The last time we met him, he denied to talk to us. He even changed his adress after we figured out where he lives. That time he lived in a capsule-hotel in Higashi-Kanda. Can you imagine that? He prefered to live as a homeless. He had no job and was very unfriendly and impolite to us. Than he even pretend that you throw him out. How ridiculous is that? Demanding that you treated him worse than this Kurosaki..."

They had no clue what was going on in thier apartment when they were not at home. And they spend a lot of time not at home. Mizuho knew that and just shrugged, to show that she had no clue what he was talking about.

"What if he is with them now?" her mother asked worried. "What if he followed them to this... other world... or what ever... This 'Soul-Something'...?"

"Better not! I don't want our name pulled into this mess. Your brother always knew how to disgrace our family." her father said. In his eyes Keigo was a deadbeat and Mizuho was the allways reliable angel. "I mean... look on him now. Does he really think that 'actor' is a career with a future? I mean, have you seen this ridiculous detergent-commercial? Sometimes I ask myself what we did wrong?"

Mizuho knew a lot of things. And she was just happy that she does not live with him anymore. But she was not happy that he was a well known Seiyuu and actor now... and that his voice was everywhere... In every radio she turned on... she heared him in every foreign movie she saw... they were no words to describe her hate towards his voice...

They talked for around an hour. After that she lied to her parents that she had to finish something really important for work and they left. Actually, thanks to her parents, she had an idea...

Curiously she searched her drawlers for everything remaining from her time in High-School... Maybe she finds a solution there... Yeah... thier High-School-time... his class...

Mizuho found an old class-photo of Keigo's class. The same one, one of his classmates send to the press. He smiled, as always. Despite the fact that the most people in his class disliked him. Ichigo and the others right next to him. These people will help her... they all share her opinion...

Yuzu Kurosaki meanwhile, was still crying when suddenly the phone next to her start to ring. In fear she looked on the phone. She was going to be released from hospital in a couple of days, and was feared to go home, as she had no home anymore. It was surrounded by police and a 'crime-scene', now. And the people will shoot her instantly when she tells them her real name. Haruna Kobayashi was a name, she had to continue to use. At least as long as possible... But who called her here? Here in hospital? On a phone that normally couldn't used without paying a high fee...

In the Soul Society, Isshin walked up and down worried while listening to the dial tone. Isshin used his contacts, as former captain of the tenth division, and arranged with some guys from the twelth division to get a connection to his daughter. With him, Ichigo and Karin stood now in front of a weird device that looked like a old phonograph, but made sounds like a modern telephone.

"Oh, Yuzu... please pick up!"

Yuzu was scared, but she decided to pick up. No matter what happens. She had nothing to lose. "Hello!"

"Oh, Yuzu..." Isshin yelled relieved and he and his other two children went closer to the phonograph. "Yuzu, are you okay?"

"Daddy..." Yuzu cried happily. "Daddy... what happened? Why I am still here?"

"We don't know! But tell us... how are you?"

"I am... fine. I think! I... hit the wall pretty hard." she murmured before she start to whisper. "I have... terrible headache but... I experienced worse. My name is Haruna Kobayashi and I fell down a stair. But I don't know how long I am able to keep this lie alive. I am afraid. When I leave the hospital they will kill me."

"Yuzu... Can you hear me?" Ichigo asked and Yuzu made a confirming sound. "Listen... we will send someone to pick you up as soon as possible. Do you have something to write?"

Yuzu looked on the table next to her and found a pen and a note-block. "Yes!"

Ichigo dictated her Keigo's adress in Minato and his phone-number. He was able to get a glimpse on a file with Keigo's data. He was surprised that the Soul-Society had his adress long before him. "Listen, that's Keigo's adress. Keigo Asano, you remember him?"

"Yeah, your funny friend with the loud voice?!" Yuzu realized.

"If anything happens, go to him... He somehow managed to get spared by this mess... maybe he can help you?" Ichigo hoped.

"And your number? How can I call you?" she asked.

"I am afraid. This is a one way communication, only. There is no chance to call the Soul Society from the world of the living with a normal phone..." Isshin explained and heared Yuzu start to cry. "Aww... please... Yuzu... stop crying... please!"

"How this could happen?"

"We will find out... Don't worry!" Ichigo said. "All Shinigami had to leave the world of the living and the way back is still closed. But I promise to you, that we will do our best to solve this."

They spend around two hours with talking about the recent events. Yuzu cried the whole time. Promising to call Keigo as soon as possible...

She was not aware that Keigo was connected to various mashines in another hospital in Okinawa. Still fighting for his life... at least his soul did...

"YOU CAN'T KEEP ME CAPTURED IN HERE FOR ETERNERTY!" a roaring screamed deep inside Keigo's soul screamed...

Keigo could hear it and looked around in fear... to see the shadows approaching him... the demons of his past... haunting him...

"HELLLOOOOO!" he yelled into the darkness. "HELLO! Is there someone? Is this the hell?"

Keigo looked for his way threw the darkness... suddenly facing someone...

Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

A member of the commission of inquiry brought a document into the meeting room, revealing that he got all aviable informations about Asano and some new infos the Soul Society did not have so far...

"...That guy lives alone in Minato-shi, Tokyo. I don't figured out his employer but it looks like they hire him and than he talks into a microphone to record his voice. Something like that. Nothing suspicious in his mail. He was not at home and so far we don't know where he is. He was booked in a hotel in Okinawa but he was not there. Looks like he is very good in hiding. He is in a relationship with a woman called Akira Fukuoka. Another actress. But looks like he is also in some kind of 'affair' with our tv-host..."

"WHAT?!" everone present screamed shocked.

"But that is not confirmed. But what we know is that Asano and this Hirabata regulary share lunch together. They see each other regulary as they mainly work in the same building." the Shinigami continued. "So far, no other important contacts. His family dislikes the Kurosaki's. But he hasn't talked to them for years now. Looks like there was some trouble in the past. According to Madarame from the eleventh, Asano's gives shelter to Shinigami who need a place to stay in the world of the living. But there are contrary informations. It would be a great oportunity to collect informations about us. And Madarame seems to be terribly afraid of Asano's sister."

The other members of the commission turned to thier 'conspirancy-wall'. More and more traces led to Asano. But that made no sense. Several days have passed since the 'incident'. And so far there was no hot track. But they knew: Makoto was never able to figure out anything about the Kurosaki's by herself and that meaned, that someone gave her clue. They knew that she recieved a package. And they knew that the person who told Makoto, must have known about them for a long time.

"Kurosaki told us, that he is his friend. I can't imagine that a friend would betray them." a female member of the commission said.

"Asano, has no contact to Kurosaki anymore!" another one said. "Kurosaki told us that he is 'gubbing' or... how it is called... 'nubbing', 'hugging'... no... but yeah, I think he likes to hug people, too. According to Arisawa a bit too much... Dubbing! Yeah, that is it!"

"What is dubbing?" someone asked.

"I don't know that, too. But what ever it is, Asano has become a well known person because of it."

"Some people think that Asano could act as some kind of 'figurehead' for the Soul Society. At least until we are able to erase everthing out of the humans minds."

"We should forget that! For now... he is one of our suspects..."

In the world of the living meanwhile...

Yupa Taramasaki hid his face behind a newspaper while he and his parents passed the pack of reporters at the main entrace to enter the taxi his parents called, to drive home. His parents were still really mad and demand answers but Yupa gave his word to Kazui to not to tell anyone. No matter what happens...

Yuzu meanwhile, left the building threw the side entrace. Her hair was dyed black and she wore dark sunglasses. She got new clouthes and decided to continue to use the name Haruna Kobayashi. At least as long as necessary. Ishida's trustworthy nurse handed her her new purse and bowed.

"Good luck, Kobayashi-san! You're on your own, now!"

Yuzu bowed, too and left... "You did so much for me, I don't know how to make up for it?"

"Just take care of yourself..." the nurse said and went inside again but than she looked out again. "Oh and... we never met! Understood?"

"When should we have ever met?!" Yuzu said to show that she understood and the nurse went back inside.

Yuzu looked around. Most reporters were at the main-entrace, focused on a family. She didn't know that it was Yupa and his parents. She totally forgot about the boy, and that he might be in trouble, too. She had enough problems on her own. She was homeless now. She had no money and no job. She only had 50.000 Yen the nurse gave her from the Ishida's 'emergency-fond'. She also had savings on the bank, but she saw enough crime-movies to know that the police propably freezed all family accounts... It was just the beginning of an oddysse...

She tried to call Keigo several times from a phone-booth. But everytime she called him, just his answering-mashine picked up. She was too afraid to leave a messsage. She was pretty sure that he had enough problems on his own now. Maybe he left the city? Or he left the contry, like the Ishida's. While she start to cry, she did not look where she was walking... and so she crashed into a man...

"Owch..." Yuzu jelled when she hit with her head agaings the chin of a foreigner, who shrieked up surprised. "Oh, my gosh... I am so sorry, sir!"

The man in front of her, friendly inoncent smile, her age, slim body, didn't seem to care. He just bowed to show that everything was fine.

"I am so sorry, I didn't want to hurt you. I mean it is not what you think. What else you should think when you see me?" Yuzu said fast and with fear in her voice. He was afraid that the man maybe recognizes her and makes a scene. Her hair was dyed but her face was still the same. But instead, he looked surprised and like he didn't understood her.

"Ehm... Japanese... no... speaking..." he said with an horrible, but also kind of sweet accent. "...Korea..."

Yuzu smiled inoncently, while she became pale. What a lucky circumstance. A foreigner who might does not know who she is.

"...Excuse me... the train-station... where is..." he continued.

Yuzu was relieved. He didn't seem to recognize her and he didn't understood her. A tourist, maybe? Or a foreigner on a business-trip who lost his way? She was surprised that still people from outside visit Karakura. Not even the locals wanted to return. Hastily, she used a handkerchief to clean her face and lift her hand to direct the man to the train-station.

"Straight ahead, the third crossroad left and you see it..." she explained. The man didn't seem to understand her. "... the third... one, two, three... left!"

The man just looked on her with big eyes. He did not understand any of her words.

Yuzu sighned: "You know,... follow me! I'll show you."

She decided to bring him there by herself...

On thier way to the train-station she suddenly felt a little bit better. Maybe it was because the man didn't know who she was but it was a great feeling to talk to someone. Yuzu had absolutely no clue... that the man right next to her, was going turn her life to hell...

Yupa meanwhile, arrived at home with his parents, jumped out of the taxi, went inside, stormed upstairs and went into his room. Refusing to talk to his parents, nor to answer thier questions about Kazui or his parents...

"They jinxed him, honey!" his mother cried. "You see it by yourself. Why else the boy would talk to us like that..."

"I have an idea. I will call an expert." he said and took the phone to call at work.

"Who are you calling?" his wife asked worried.

Yupa's father lift his hand to tell his wife to be silent for a moment while he was connected to someone. "Yeah... hello. This is officer Taramasaki speaking. You owe me a favour, you remember. It's time..."

And so, just one hour later, one of his coleauges from police, a police-psychologist who was skilled in treating traumatized children, arrived.

"Please, do something. He refuses to tell us anything. We are afraid, that he got jinxed..." Yupa's father told.

"I already saw that several times with other children who witnessed crimes. Let me talk with him... I see what I can do..." the woman told and went upstairs.

Nobody had a clue, that the conversation Yupa and the psychologist will have... is going to worse everything... The police-psychologist knocked against the door to Yupa's room...

"Go away!" the boy jelled mad, thinking that his mother or his father were at the door.

"Yupa-chan! It's me, Hana! Do you remember me? We met at the police-station several times when your father showed you around. May I come in?"

"No! I won't tell you anything!"

"I don't want to ask you questions you don't want to answer. I just want to talk!"

"Pah... I know that Father called you to 'treat' me!" Yupa knew that 'Hana-san', 'treated' traumatized children. But Yupa was not traumatized. Just worried... and mad... Mad that he was left behind...

"I know you are mad, Yupa. But sooner or later, others will come and ask questions. And they won't be as polite as I am now. I am not here to reproach or to blame you for something. I just want to prepare you for possible trouble in the future..."

When she heared Yupa lifting off she prepared to face him. But the face he used to look on her let her fear... Yupa had a cold and evil stare that scared her so much like never ever before. She was experienced in interrogating traumatized children, but Yupa seemed to be a whole new level...

"Which others?" the boy asked. Now he was worried.

"People... with cameras. People who don't care for you beeing just a child. They don't care for your arm beeing in a cast. Or anything else. They will do everything, and I mean really everything to get what they want. And they want your friend Kazui and his parents!"

He let her into his room. She caught him with her statement. Soon after he closed the door, his parents sneaked closer to eavesdrop... Like Isshin would do: with glasses!

In the Soul Society meanwhile, the Kurosaki's were worried about thier own son, too...

"You know since we arrived here, Kazui is so silent!" Orihime said.

"Maybe he is worried about Yupa?" Ichigo said.

"I don't think it is about Yupa! Something is bothering him." she replied. Suddenly she remembered something... "Gosh... Ichigo..."

"What?"

"Kazui's birthday..." she said and Ichigo was suddenly very shocked, too. "...what day is today? I think we forgot his birthday!"

In the other room, Kazui was able to talk openly to Ichika. He forgot his birthday, too but that was not the reason why he was worried. "I told him to never ever tell anybody. And I know he will keep his promise. But I have this terrible feeling..."

"What?" Ichika asked.

"I think... something terrible is going on right now..." Kazui replied.

Not far away, in the meeting room of the commission of inquiry, they talked about Yupa, too.

"Did someone already interogated that boy?" the chairman asked and pointed on a photo of Yupa, they got from the Kurosaki's.

"Not yet! He is still recovering from his injuries. But I think it is time to interrogate him. It is possible that he knows more than Kurosaki jr. told us..."

In his room, Yupa sat down on his bed. His injuries were still visible. He watched the woman looking around in his room, observing his posters of superheroes and soccer-stars.

"You are a soccer-fan, right? And you like superheroes, do you?" she asked. Yupa just shrugged. "What is your favorite club?"

"Does it matter?"

"I am just curious?" she replied and pointed on a poster with an anime-superhero. "Ah... Hero-Man, that is the main character of this popular new anime. Keigo Asano voices his human alter-ego. You know the actor who voices him, is playing in one of my favourite serieses, too: Crime-Lab-Tokyo! Everyone in the police-department likes this series."

"Hana-san, stop talking to me like to one of your witnesses. I am fine! I am not traumatized. I am not mad. I only wait for the Soul-Society to erase everything out of the peoples memories."

"The Soul-Society? What is that?"

"That does not concern you!" Yupa said mad. Looking evilily on her. "And now, leave my room!"

"Yupa... you know that I am on your side! The others are not. They won't care for you when you tell them to leave your room. They will be willing to do everything to let you talk. You don't want to talk about Kazui Kurosaki, it's fine! Let's talk about you. Why you went to that backyard-shop that day? What did you did there when you were suppossed to be in school?"

Yupa remembered, the encounter with thier classmates, the incident in the restroom, the arriving fire-brigade, the SWAT-team storming inside...

"You remember?"

"Yeah, I... I mean... we... were running away. This was never suppossed to happen! Something like this they never see comming! They never expected..."

"Who are they? The Kurosaki's?"

"No, the Soul Society, I think!"

"Ah, the people who do not concern me! So lets talk about them..."

"No! I promisted to tell nobody. No matter what happens!" Yupa said.

"Whom?"

"To... to Kazui!" the boy became nervous. It was obvious that he was scared.

"And when?"

"When... he... no... no... I can't!" Yupa said, now more terrified. "I don't want to betray him. I promised to him."

"You're not betraying him! I see, you try to protect him. But if you want to protect him, you have to tell us what happened. Everyone is convinced that he hurt you so terrible. Is that true?"

"No!" the boy said shocked.

"So, who hurt you? An adult?" she asked. Yupa nooded. "Who? One of the SWAT-team?"

"I think so!"

"Why not... starting from the beginning. If I understand everything I may find a way to help you. And Kazui, too."

"Really?"

"Really! So... let's begin... with Kazui telling you his secret... You don't have to tell me about his secret. I just want to know why he told you!"

"I... I... was... mad on him..." Yupa told. "I saw him using his superpowers and... and I asked him why... well... about his secret. And he denied everything. So I told him, that I am not his friend anymore if he continues lying to me..."

Yupa's parents carefully listened threw the closed door and finally understood something.

"And so he told you, his secret!" the woman asked politely. "When?"

"Hmm... last week!" Yupa shrugged. "But he told me without his parents permission."

"So, he told you... but you were originally not allowed to know."

"Nobody is allowed to know it!" Yupa said. "It's like revealing the secret identity of a superhero. After that they are not able to help the people anymore."

"Aww... interesting!" slowly the woman realized why Yupa was not afraid of the Kurosaki's: He saw them as superheroes and not as Soul-Eating-Demons like anyone else. "Superheroes?! What makes you so sure that they are Superheroes?"

"I am not allowed to tell!" Yupa said.

"Fine! Later on that. So, let's talk about what happened the day, the news reported about them... Why you two left the school? You know... normally School is a safe place to stay for kids."

"They... all glared on us. They looked on Kazui like a freakshow. Our classmates were so upset... And we... went to a friend of them to ask for help. But when we arrived, they were gone..."

In the corridor, his father made some notes to tell his colleagues that possibly more Shinigami are somewhere in town. His mother continued listening.

"...so we waited. But suddenly, the 'birthday-surpise' was thrown threw the window."

"Birthday-suprise?!" the woman asked, his father meanwhile realized that the SWAT-team really stormed in while he was alone in there. "You mean... a tear-gas-canister?"

"Yes! And than... they stormed in, and... and... than I woke up in hospital... And Kazui and his family are now in Soul Society..."

"Have you ever been there?"

"No! But I would like to..." Yupa said. Suddenly his mother start to cry loudly in the corridor. Because in her ears it sound like a wish to die. That was the moment the boy realized that his parents were listening to them. "Hey, that's unfair! I don't tell you anything anymore. I knew it... my parents asked you to treat me!"

"Yupa, that's not true. Listen your parents are just afraid of the Shinigami. Everyone is afraid of them..."

As if on cue, two Shinigami appeared on the window and looked inside. Surprised Yupa looked towards his window and tried to brush them off. In surprise the woman looked towards the window, too. She didn't saw the two Shinigami who were surprised that Yupa was able to see them.

"Hey, he can see us?" one of them said surprised.

"So we were right with our guess..." the other one said.

"What? Is there someone?" Hana-san asked surprised and pointed on the window.

"Wha... no no no... ehm... I... am... just... I want to open the window." Yupa said. "I need some air!"

"Oh, of course! It's your room." she said and opened the window. When she opened it, the two Shinigami jumped in and stood now on Yupa's desk. Yupa fell on his knees and begged for mercy.

"Please, I didn't want that happen! But first replace her memories. I don't want her to hear this..." Yupa jelled kneeling down in front of the Shinigami.

The surprised Shinigami looked on the woman and one of them lift his memory-replacer to knock the woman out. As soon as she faded away, Yupa confessed everything to them. How he became mad on Kazui for lying to him. How Kazui became sad and decided to share his secret with him. How they spend time together after that and everything Kazui had told him about Shinigami, the Soul-Society and spirits, Hollows and all that stuff... everything cleary hearable for his parents in the corridor...

In shame, Yupa bowed in front of the Shinigami and apologized. Deciding to accept every punishment, even the death-sentence. But he kindly asked them to not send his soul to hell. Hearing this, his mother stormed inside to comfort her son, seeing the senseless psychologist and her son bowing to the wall.

"AGHHHH... Yupa, what did you did?"

"What?" Yupa asked and looked on the senseless woman. "Oh, I didn't did that! They did!"

"Who?" his mother screamed again. She was not able to see the two Shinigami, right in front of her.

"Nodoby!" the boy said with an innoncent smile.

"Is there a Kurosaki in your room?" his father asked shocked.

The two Shinigami looked on each other and were surprised. Looks like the humans think that every Shinigami is 'a Kurosaki' at the same time. The little boy just shaked his head and carefully opened a drawler to get out a toy-camera. "No! I just wanted to show the pictures I made together with Kazui, and that accidentaly end up in TV, to nobody..."

Carefully the boy handed the camera to the Shinigami. One of the man took it to see the photos. Yupa's parents meanwhile were terrified when they suddenly saw a floating camera right in front of thier son. The Shinigami both looked on the photos, just to get disappointed: None of these photos was aired in TV. And Kazui was not even visible on most of them...

"Don't worry young man! This proves that you and Kurosaki-junior are not fault!"

"Oh, really?" Yupa said, now with a better mood. But Yupa's innoncent smile didn't spared him from his parents scared screams...

The Shinigami took the photo's from the camera back to the Soul Society of course, to report everything to the commission...

"That are not the pictures aired in TV! That means he wrongly thought that he and Kurosaki jr. are responsible for this mess." the chairman said, pointing on the pictures. "So the kids are fully innoncent."

"Yes, we told that to the boy, too. Well... after we changed his parents memories... they were pretty terrfied of our presence."

"And where is the boy now?"

"Oh, he is still at home. He asked to be brought here, too. But we couldn't do that. We are sure he is well among his family..."

The Shinigami were so wrong...

Under tears his parents watched Yupa carried into an van. The boy screamed and tried to escape, while he was spellbound on a stretcher and two employees from the psychatric-clinic took care of him...

"Noooo! Please, let me go... Mommie... Daddy... Help me! Don't let them take me with them... NO!" the boy screamed and cried when the backdoors of the van closed.

He saw his mother crying. His father looking on him worried and trying to comfort his mother. And he saw one of his classmates watching everything from safe distance... filming his 'arrest' with a smartphone. To share it with the rest of the class...

In Soul Society the discussion went on...

"Kurosaki's son might blame himself. We should tell him that he is not fault." someone sugested.

"I think we leave it to the boy to talk with his parents..."

Another wrong decision...

In the world of the living meanwhile... Keigo Asano was still in hospital. Yupa was brought to the psychatric-clinic and Yuzu was forced to find a new place to live without money and with the permanent fear to be recognized by someone.

Keigo walked threw the darkness... seeing bad memories all around him. All the times someone hurt him, lied to him, betrayed him... he always insisted that his life is good. But his life was not as good and happy as he always believed. No... he just was too blindfolded and too naive to realize that everyone hates him...

"Not true..." the voice suddenly said. "...no there are people caring for you..."

"Who are you?" Keigo yelled.

"Don't listen to him! He was not there... remember all the times they hurt you..." the other voice moaned.

Keigo saw it again. It was like expieriencing again. All the abuse and the bullying. Not only from Oshima and his sister. But also from Ichigo, Tatsuki...Mizuiro's ignorance to all of his statements. His neglective parents. That was the moment he realized that he forgot his parent's faces...

"Don't forget that there were good times... And people who actually care for you..." the first voice replied.

Suddenly, Keigo's memories around him changed... to the good ones. The moment Ichigo and Chad safed them from Oshima and his violent gang. The funny moments. His sucess at work. His career! There were people who really knew that he was more than just a 'Ichigo-worshipper'... Makoto, Akira, Shino... his producer... even that always crotchety guy from the welcome-desk kind of seemed to care for him... gosh... his life is so complicated...

"What is this... Hey, you two... what are you?" Keigo yelled... "What is this? Is this the purgatory? A nightmare? Or what? Am I dead?"

"NO...YES..." the two voices replied at the same time.

"What?" Keigo asked annoyed. "Gosh... I am pretty sure that all this is just because of Ichigo. Admit it voices! Are you here because of Ichigo?"

No respond...

"Yeah... definetely Ichigo's fault..."

Keigo turned around to not to face his memories anymore. This was a weird nightmare...

Yuzu meanwhile somehow managed to hide under her new identity. But everytime she tried to use an ATM she had to learn that all accounts of the family were blocked by the police. And when she walked threw a supermarket, a woman seemed to recognize her and start to make a scene. Before the situation could become worse, she fled out of the market.

Yuzu was always the spiritually weakest in the family. The media spread that, too. So rumors made the round, one of them telling that Yuzu might be adopted...

"That's it..." her father said when she stood in a phone-booth several days later. She picked up after hearing it ringing. It was one of thier rare possiblities to talk. "Yuzu, you are adopted!"

"What?" Yuzu jelled shocked.

"Of course not really!" her father told her. "But if someone recognizes you, tell him that you are adopted and that you were unaware! I know it's a lie... but do you prefer that the people... I don't even dare to say it out loud..."

"Yeah... I know what you mean..." Yuzu said while she watched a woman passing the phone-booth, looking curiously on her. "At least I found a place to sleep. I was able to rent a one-room-apartment. But now I am out of money."

"There is still a entry-ban to the world of the living!" Isshin told her.

"So there is also no way to get any help. Tell me, what's up? Did you figure out something?"

Isshin denied. He told her that the commission did have some clues but no hard evidence. She told him about how she was able to rent this one-room apartment for the next few weeks. But in the middle of thier conversation... the connection suddenly became worse...

"Yuz... pls... rep... aat... I... can... ear..." her fathers voice cracked out of the phone like from a bad adjusted radio.

"Daddy... Daddy, can you hear me? Hello?" Yuzu got afraid. She suddenly only heared a dial tone. "Hello...?"

In the Soul Society, the device Isshin used to talk to Yuzu start to smoke. A light-bulb blow up and it stopped working...

Yuzu broke out in tears. That was nood good. Her father would never just hang off. Something must have happened. In the Soul Society Isshin start to scream and to rant around to the guys of the twelth division to fix it. Just a minute later his son arrived to tell him to remind him about Kazui's birthday, too. In fear Yuzu meanwhile, left the phone-booth and cried. She cried so hard, that she didn't look where she was walking... only to run into the Korean 'tourist' again, letting him drop his basket with groceries...

"Oh, my gosh... Please forgive me, I am so sorry!" she said and went down to help the man to pick up his stuff. Than she realized that it was the man again, she met back the day when she was released from hospital. "You!"

"You!" he said, too. "Hello... do you feel... well?"

Yuzu lift up and used a handkerchief to clean her face. "I am sorry. It is just... nothing. None of your business..."

The man smiled. "I... am.. on... the way to the... hotel." Yuzu had to smile. The man sound so funny when he tried to talk Japanese. After handling him his stuff, she bowed to apology again. "Do you... need help?"

"No, I am fine! Anyway, there is no way you can help me with my problems. And even if I tell you, you wouldn't understand... Oh I'm sorry... Nothing against you... Your Japaneze actually sounds okay. Where are you from?"

"Oh, ehm... my name is Joon-sik! I am a... sales-representative... from Busan in the Republic of Korea. And I am here in Japan to sell... stuff..."

Yuzu didn't mention it, but they walked together for almost an half an hour, talking normally. Yuzu told him some facts about Karakura and where to find the best shops and sights. He listened carefully, knowing that some of the stuff might be helpful.

"Oh, this is hotel... where I am living!" he suddenly said, stopping in front of a building.

"Oh, okay... thank you, it was really nice to have someone to talk." Yuzu said. She mentioned that she felt much better. Maybe it was because he didn't know her. Or because he was not able to understand who she was, or why she was sad. But she was just happy that she could have a normal conversation with someone.

"Do you want... eat?" he asked.

"Oh, thanks I just had breakfast!" she replied.

"No... tonight... going to... eat! In the... restaurant?" he asked. "I will... invite you!"

"Ehm... Are you... asking me out for a date?" Yuzu asked surprised. Her respont surprised her much more... "... sounds like a lot of fun! I can show you some nice spots in town..."

It was the first time since that frightful day, when she felt free... It was the first time since her family's public exposure that she felt like a human again. And not like a freak. She was a human woman again... and not the child of a soul-eater anymore...

Happily Yuzu and the man arranged to meet tonight right here in front of the hotel and Yuzu left to prepare for thier date. The man meanwhile went inside to get back to his room in the third floor...

The reason why he and his comrades choosed Karakura, was that many hotels in town became so cheap after Kurosaki-Gate as nobody wanted to come to this town anymore. The police was infamous to be inefficent and that crimes in this town often seemed to be 'ignored'. And they focused more on the 'Shinigami' now. A perfect hideout for thier group.

Opening his room, the man greeted his three comrades. Telling them happily that he found a young, naive and silly girl that might be helpful for thier plans. And so they sat together... a picture of thier 'great-leader' on the desk. And a plan to make up a plan to force the so much hated Americans out of Korea and to the Middle-East to destroy it more than they already did. And so Yuzu was unaware... that her new boyfriend... was not a sales-representative from South-Korea, but a terrorist from North-Korea...

At the same time... Keigo Asano suddenly opened his eyes again in hospital...

Please review and keep well.


	14. Chapter 14

"Doctor... Look, he is waking up!" Keigo heard a female voice saying.

Keigo felt like he gained a ton of weight. He felt dazed and so weak that he was not able to lift his own arms. Slowly he realized that he was in a hospital. And he felt that something was covering his face. Oxygen... yeah he was connected to a mashine. A nurse and a doctor stood over him. What happened? Where is he? The last thing he remembered was that he drunk something to calm down while he watched the news about Ichigo and the others?

The doctor used a small flashlight to check his pupils. "Asano-san? Can you hear me?"

Keigo tried to say something, but his voice sound so strange. That was when he realized that he was more than just wasted.

"Asano-san, you are in the hopital of Nakagami, on Okinawa-jima! You had a cardiac-arrest!"

Keigo listened to the doctor. Did he just say that he had a cardiac-arrest? Keigo was to weak to answer...

"Asano-san, do you remember what happened?"

Keigo was able to shake his head a bit and show the man that he denies. His body felt so terribly heavy. Like it was made of stone.

"Your friend Midori-san brought you here."

Shino? Where is he now? What happened to him?

"You had a blood alcohol level of 2.6 when you arrived here. And we had to pump out your stomach. You took an overdose of pills..."

Keigo was shocked. Did he tried to kill himself? What happened? Did he thought that he can follow the Kurosaki's this way? How much time passed? These weird dreams he had. He had no clue how much time he spend in this weird darkness full of bad memories and the two voices who tried to convince to follow him.

"You spend two weeks in coma..."

"Two wee... eak... Wha..." Keigo wailed. A tear ran down his face. "... where..."

"Would you please call Midori-san, and tell him that his friend woke up..." he heard the doctor saying to the nurse who left the room. "Asano-san... you need to rest. And don't worry. Is there someone we should also call?"

Keigo was still overwhelmed. So much time have passed. Was the Soul Society meanwhile able to fix all the mess?

"Ma... Ma... ko... to..." Keigo stammered. He had still the tube in his throat. But maybe if he calls her he could ask her carefully if she remembers her own report. "... Hi... ra..."

"Shhh... calm down!" the doctor said. "We contact you friends. Don't worry. You had so much luck. Just a few minutes later and this Kurosaki would had eaten your soul..."

"Noooo..." Keigo wailed disappointed. "...for... get.."

That was the moment Keigo realized that everyone was still aware of them. What the hell is going on? Is he still trapped in this nightmare-world? Is this a trap? An evil joke? Keigo realized that there was only one way to figure out more... he had to get out of here!

The nurse came back: "Asano-san, your friend Midori-san is very happy that you woke up again. He will take the next flight here to visit you! For now you should rest..."

"TV..." Keigo said. "...Kuro... saki..."

"No no no... Don't worry. Kurosaki won't get your soul!" the nurse said. Proving that Keigo was still in trouble...

In Tokyo meanwhile... the people who actually cared for Keigo were happy that he was awake. After recieving the call from the hospital, Shino called Akira to tell her the good news and tell her that he will take the next flight down there.

"Oh thanks god!" she said. "Call me when you know something new!"

Akira hang off. She was actually in Keigo's penthouse again. Only to pour his jungle and to ventilate the place. It was an awfully hot summer-day and the sun was burning merciless hot from the cloudless sky. Still not able to understand what forced Keigo to throw in pills. After finishing giving the plants the water they needed, Akira went into Keigo's bedroom again. She remembered the photos, she and Shino found in his wardrobe.

Something was wrong with them. Keigo looked so happy, that Kurosaki-thing looked so annoyed... Akira didn't know why, but she took her smartphone to copy the photos... maybe she finds a clue... she couldn't imagine that such a guy like Keigo befriends a delinquent like Ichigo... He had to be jinxed... Tired she put the photos back and hold her stomach. She didn't feel well...

In the Soul Society, Kazui and Ichika were walking threw the alleys near the Kuchiki-Manor. Still talking about the recent events...

"Is the entry ban to our world still active?" Kazui asked.

"Unfortunately yes!" Ichika replied. "But I think the first Shinigami go back on duty there within the next days."

"And you?" Kazui asked hopeful. "Maybe you could look for Yupa?!"

"I already tried to. But I made my way to the world of the living so often without my parents permission that they look every single of my steps. That's why they told me to look after you because they know that you would tell them the truth."

"The truth hurts!" Kazui suddenly replied, suprising Ichika. "I am wondered why my parents wanted to get me out of the house today. What if they talk about me now? What if they figured out that I told Yupa everything?"

"Where they should know that?" Ichika asked while they entered the yard of the Kuchiki-manor and walked to the smaller house at the side. "I didn't tell anyone."

Inside the house, Chad was standing at the window and saw the two kids, approaching the house.

"They are comming!" he said and everyone prepared.

"But Karin is not back yet..." Ichigo wailed. Thier father send her to get Toshiro. "No matter! Everyone on his position..."

Outside, Kazui and Ichika reached the house.

"I ask myself why my parents act so weird." Kazui said before he opened the door.

In the moment he opened the door, a loud bang occured and confetti was blown over Kazui's head. The boy was surprised.

"What the..."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" every present adult yelled.

Kazui was really surprised. His parents, Ichika's parents, his family and thier friends organized a little party for him... They had no balloons but a banner reading 'Happy Birthday'. Just Ichika's name at the end was folded away to hide the fact that it was originally for her. There was improvised decoration and something that was supposed to be a cake, but that looked more like the accident of a drunken member of the eight division...

Kazui suddenly remembered that his birthday was already a week ago. He forgot it. Well his family forgot, too... But they had other things to worry about. And now his parents came up with this ridiculous attempt to make him feel better... Kazui had no clue how to react. He should be happy that his family cares about him but he knew that he did some terrible things and that he does not deserve a party...

Kazui burst out in tears an ran away to hide in the other room... leaving his confused family and thier friends behind.

Orihime burst out in tears, too... Blaming herself for her son's sadness. "Aww... I knew that he will be mad on us..."

Orihime ran out of the house and passed Karin...

"Oh, I see... the boy cried." Karin said and turned around to leave the house again. "Toshiro, the party is over..."

And so she left, too. Isshin looked outside to see her accompaining Toshiro back to the gate. The chemistry between them looked kind of familiar to him. A wide grin appared on his face. Maybe his grandson's party was a flop, but he got an idea how to make his daughter and his successor happy...

Makoto Hirabata in Tokyo meanwhile, was looking over the E-Mails she recieved from all over the world... proving that Karakura was not the only place in the world with supernatural-incidents. Despite the fact that two weeks have passed and the world continued living, the 'Shinigami-family' was still the top story in the whole world. She recieved E-Mails from contrys, she honestly didn't know that they even excist. Her name and her face where everywhere. The only place the people didn't know her face now seemed to be North-Korea. But that was no problem for her. Even there they talked about her...

Makoto was just reading an E-Mail from Slovenia. A young man from Ljubljana, claimed that he once witnessed weird things in an abadoned warehouse. And than from one day to the other he became able to see Shinigami. They sprayed him with something, believing that it will alter his memory. But he was still able and called the police. They didn't believed him. The Shingami became mad and and start to beat him up. Nobody believed him. He lost his friends, his classmates start to bully him, his family believed that he was crazy. He was even send into the psychatric-clinic after another 'encounter' with a Shinigami. He start to believe to be crazy, too. Once even trying to commit suicide. Ghosts haunting him. Just after her report his parents finally believed him and he start to recover. He was very thankful to her, because she proved that he was not crazy and is now recovering from his 'therapy'.

Makoto felt great, but also worried. She helped this young man in Slovenia to get his life back, but had to think about Keigo again. Did he felt the same? Did Keigo think that he was crazy, too? Two weeks have passed and Keigo still dosen't respond to any of her calls or messages. Makoto put the E-Mail of the Slovenian man to the side, deciding to invite him along with some others. She took the next E-Mail from Indonesia...

A teenage-girl from Sumatra wrote about the death of her family. When she was six years old, she was at home in a small village with her parents and her four siblings when they suddenly heared a loud bawl from the forest. Her father left to look for the origin and was attacked by a huge black monster with a white mask. It attacked the house and killed her family. She didn't know why, but the monster spared her. Sometimes she thought that she recognized her oldest brother, who was killed several weeks before the attack, as the monster. With her report about Hollows, Makoto proved to her that she was not crazy. Nobody believed her until today. She didn't believed herself, too.

Makoto put the E-Mail on the 'go and interview them' stack and continued...

She was picking out people who got hurt by the Shinigami, or had bad lifes because of them to come to be guest in her show. Keigo, she thought, would fit perfectly in this show. It would also prove that he was not 'a friend of them' and that he was 'jinxed'. Because it would be better for him to be 'jinxed' than 'friend'. Latter would ruin his life.

Makoto was not aware that two Shinigami, stood right behind her. Send by the commission, to figure out more about her research. Makoto didn't mentioned them, standing just a few inches away, reading her E-Mails, too. And they were shocked about what they read... knowing that this were just the believable mails. There were thousands of E-Mails and most of them from people who only wanted to appear in TV...

The comission of inquiry was definetely overburden with the amount of informations. Offically just 10 Shinigami were part of it. But there where tens of thousands of hints and traces... too much to be handled by just 10 people. As well as many many new 'spirituall aware humans'...

"We have officially reached the mark of 25.000!" a female commission member said while smashing a heavy 'book' on the conference table. All others were shocked. "25.000 humans knowing about the Soul Society before. And aproximately between 3.1 and 3.4 million beeing able to see Shinigami. And that's only the data from one-third of all of the 'Districts' in the world of the living..."

For the Soul Society, the world of the livng was not Japan, the United States, Russia, Germany and so on... And Karakura was not Karakura for the Soul Society. It was District 3.600! The world of the living was so unbelivable big and varied... most of the Shinigami leared a lot about countrys and cites here. Just by reading reports...

"I have never heared about Ar... Archan... Archangelsk before!" another member of the comission said, pointing on another file about a spirituall aware woman from there, who became an outsider after her spirituall awareness developed. Today she appeared almost every day in Russian television and told about a Shinigami, she met in her grandmother's abadoned countryside house, living there without paying rent, beeing rude to her, eating the stuff from the garden and even stealing money...

A lot of humans reported about beeing treated very bad by the Shinigami. Until Makoto's report many of them were just too afraid to report anything. They feared to become outsiders or feared to turn crazy. But now things were exposed, that let every Shinigami look like a violent, abusive, greedy and selfish goon... Now it was a real surprise that the Shinigami hadn't already been exposed years ago... It became more and more difficult. Especially because they had no clue in which district these people lived. They had maps of the world of the living... but really old one...

"Oh,... I found Archangelsk. It's here in the north-western of the Soviet Union!" one said.

"Ah,... and here is Chisinau! In the south-western of the Soviet Union, near the borders to Romania and Czechoslowakia..." another one marked the city, Mizuiro spend the last few months.

"The human from Ljubljana, who wrote this letter to the journalist-lady... he wrote that he is from a country called Slovenia. But I see here that this place called Ljubljana is in Yugoslavia. I don't know why but if he got really hurt by one of us, he could cause more trouble.

The Kurosaki's would have been shocked about how chaotic the investigation was. And how outdated and retarded the stuff they used. The humans world would laugh about them. So it was no surprise that even after weeks, nobody found a clue... as there were too many suspects. Thousands of people all over the world had a motive. Keigo Asano, the only one who was at least aware of the Kurosaki's, was still nowhere to be found...

Almost three weeks after thier exposure, the Kurosaki's tried to calm down. And thier friends, too. Isshin only knew the Sereitei from before the war. So he was also very excited everytime they made a 'sightseeing-tour'. Tatsuki and Mizuiro meanwhile felt more and more like prisoners.

Unlike the Kurosaki's, Orihime and Chad,... Tatsuki and Mizuiro were never really 'involved' in Ichigo's 'heroic acts' and therefore only tolerated... They were forced to stay on the Kuchiki property the whole time. They were only allowed to leave the property when Rukia or Renji were with them. Not even Ichigo and his family were allowed to take them out without Rukia's or Renji's presence. The Kurosaki's and Chad on the other side, had much more freedom. They could leave and walk around freely. Isshin, as a former captain, was even offered to get his old house back... But the humans...

Mizuiro had a lot of time to think about some things since they arrived... but honestly he didn't dare to talk to the 'supernatural-part' of thier group about it. He, Tatsuki and Keigo were the 'human-part' of the group. Keigo was not here... so the only one he could talk about it was Tatsuki. But her mood was so bad, that Mizuiro feared that she explodes as soon as he opens his mouth. And Tatsuki had a lot of reasons to be in a very bad mood.

She felt humiliated and powerless. She felt like so weak. She was a human! A human, alone among hords of 'Souls' who had powers comparable with them of Superman. She was always a very protective person. Wanting the best for her friends. But now... she got more and more the feeling that she is a burden... And most Shinigami she met let her feel that. At least she thought so.

Mizuiro decided, that he couldn't wait anymore... he had to talk with her... she was the only one who could understand him. Tatsuki was sitting outside on the terrace, glaring on the wall. The Kurosaki's and the Abarai's were out, doing whatever. They were alone, so he tried something, because he had no clue when he gets the next chance...

"Tatsuki, do you want some coffee?"

"Leave me al... what... coffee?!" Tatsuki was about to explode but now she was surprised. The Soul-Society was a place without coffee! The Shinigami had no clue what coffee even was!

"I found this in the kitchen!" Mizuiro said presenting her a small glass with Instant-Coffee from the world of the living. Both never heared of that brand before, or could read what was written on it (Mizuiro supposed that it was Armenian). Maybe Renji or another Shinigami bought it while on duty in thier world. But it was definetely coffee.

"Oh, yeah... Coffee sounds great!" Tatsuki said. Her last cup was weeks ago...

By now, both had learned how to use the old traditional fireplace and were able to make hot water. Coffee was a 'human-thing'. It gave her a feeling that at least something is normal...

And so both sat next to each other. Each of them with a 'teacup' of hot and fresh instant-coffee. Sitting thier in thier borrowed kimono's that were still hard to get used to. They found no milk and no sugar... but both didn't care. It was still a 'humans-thing'...

A few minutes and two cups later... Mizuiro thought it was a good moment to talk to her. But much to his surprise... it was Tatsuki who start to talk...

"I feel like we are not welcome here!" she said.

"Wow, and I thought I am the only one thinking so."

"OH... Sorry! I forgot that you are here, too..." she replied. "It's just... there are so many things... Honestly... I feel like like I doesn't know Ichigo. Or Orihime? I feel like... like..."

"Like you are 'just a human'?"

"Exactly!" she said taking another sip from her cup. "And suddenly I remembered something... Keigo!"

"Keigo?"

"I don't know why... But Keigo was sometimes, inbetween his crazy pervert acts and you know what I mean... It was shortly after that Aizen incident. Keigo was... different."

"Keigo was always different than others!" Mizuiro replied.

"Yeah that's right, but... I mean, different about... Ichigo, his family... Before the incident, I honestly guessed that Keigo has a huge uncontrollable crush on Ichigo... Later I thought that it was because Ichigo always safed his ass... That he is his greatest fan... But... more and more it looked like Keigo was... terrified..."

"Oh, he was terrified! We both were!"

"Hmm...? What?"

"Before the day we met Ichigo, Keigo worst fear was to be in the same class as Ichigo. Not even his sister scared him more. You know how infamous Ichigo was? Oshima Reichii was the one who beated innocnents to death but Ichigo's reputation was way worse. And you... gosh... you know how afraid he was of you... even after our graduation..."

"I know the story Kojima!" Tatsuki moaned. "And I am not talking about that... it was more like... Keigo... gosh... no... I even dare to think about it...!"

"About what?"

Tatsuki, her face became pale meanwhile, took a deep breath and drunk the rest of of her coffee. "About... Keigo, seems to hate Shinigami! And honestly..." she looked around to be sure that nobody was listening to them. "...I don't like them, too..."

"Well... we are kind of prisoners. And we didn't did anything!" Mizuiro said. "So, I can say... me, too. I think they are so arrogant, believing that they are better than us 'normal-humans' just because they have Superpowers. And Keigo thinks so, too... Oh, feels great to say it. You are only person in this dimension who understands me."

"So... what if Keigo's, let's call it 'hate', against the Shinigami is so big..." Tatsuki guessed.

"And, that his personal anger against Ichigo and us, let him..." Mizuiro concluded.

"That Keigo maybe..." both said at the same time but stopped. They were shocked about thier guess...

"Tatsuki, that's a horrible thought!"

"Keigo... out of 7 billion people on Earth... no... No, Keigo is too coward..."

"Tatsuki, that's rude!" Kojima said. "But... The woman who reported about Ichigo..."

"What about her...?"

Kojima lift up to search his personal things. He found his smartphone... but the battery was empty... No surpise after three weeks in a world without 'electricity'.

"Dammed..."

"What, Kojima?" now Tatsuki was upset.

"I think... Keigo knows that woman..."

"WHAT?!" now Tatsuki screamed.

"I had a lot of time to think about it... and Keigo... somehow he managed that get spared."

"I thought it was because he was not on any of the pictures... because he left years ago..."

"I am... well I was, still in touch with him before we had to come to this place. Sometimes... he send me a photo... And... It's really bad that I can't look for it... it might be that I am mistaking but, I could swear that I once saw... that woman on one of his pictures..."

"Keigo Asano... and that lady... I know Keigo is stupid... But I don't think that he is so stupid to cause so much trouble..."

Kojima took his phone back and sat down next to her again. "Yeah, I know... But no matter how he got spared... I wish we were, too..."

"Yes, me too Kojima! Me, too!" Tatsuki moaned.

What both didn't know was that the Soul Society was well aware of how they thought about them. So, every time Tatsuki and Mizuiro were alone, a small black butterfly appeared in the house. Never mentioned by the two humans. Recording everything they talked about. Thier guess about Keigo, too.

"How did he did it?" Tatsuki asked. Mizuiro became curious, too. "How Keigo was able to get spared? I never thought about ever saying this, but... I wish to be on Keigo's place now!"

Keigo actually had no own opinion anymore. He was happy for his friends that they were able to flee, but also furious that they fled anyway. He hoped to hear good news about them but also hoped that they don't show up. He was not able to think clearly anymore. This weird 'nightmare' he just had was too much for him. It torn up old wounds. He remembered things he wanted to forget...

After he woke up, they checked him up again. For someone who spend two weeks in coma, who is (according to the doctor) dangerously underweight and has a drunkard liver... his condition was surprisingly good. So he was put from the intensive care unit, to a normal room. He was ordered to stay in bed and to relax. But Keigo did not endure it anymore in bed. As soon as he was alone, he carefully managed to stand up. Still conected to various monitors and beeing on a drip, he managed to walk a metre to the window to open the curtains.

He could see the ocean. It looked so beautiful in the sunlight. The world keeps turning. People lived thier lives, despite knowing that there was someone among them who 'devoured souls'. Keigo thought about the Kurosaki's again while feeling the warm sunlight on his skin... Do they have a sun in the Soul Society? And how do they live there? Do they have houses? Or are they living in gaves? Is it like the place he saw in 'Death Note'? Keigo shaked his head... he swore to himself not to waste any mind about them anymore... than he could hear that someone opened the door behind him...

His manager Shino entered the room, a bunch of flowers in his hands and with worry in his face... Surprised that Keigo was walking around, only hours after he woke up from a coma. But happy that he was awake... Keigo looked terrible. He looked so fragile and so weak. Shino feared to break him a bone if he hugs him too strong but he had to. Keigo was happy to see someone...

"Oh, gosh... you are alive..." he said relieved while he gave Keigo a careful hug, he was not able to reply because his arms were still too weak. "...By all gods in this world,... Keigo... do you know how much you scared us?"

Keigo was worried. He was afraid to say something wrong. "I... am sorry. Honestly,... I don't remember what happened. I don't remember anything!"

It was true... Keigo couldn't remember that he put the pills into his glass. It was like... something else was controlling him. Was it his sorrow? His anger? His fear, maybe? Keigo suddenly felt that his legs became weaker and he walked back to his bed to sit down. Shino helped him.

"Shino... did the people forgot about a man named Kurosaki?" Keigo asked carefully. Still hoping that it was out of the people's memories.

"Everyone knows the name Kurosaki!" his manager moaned. "And I am afraid it won't take long before the people learn about you, too."

What takes them so long to erase the stupid memories, Keigo thought. What is so difficult, this time? Keigo looked on his manager. He had a lot of questions.

"Is Akira here, too?"

"She is taking care of your jungle!"

"Oh, that's nice. And Makoto... is she, still alive... or missed?"

"What has Makoto Hirabata to do with... oh, because she exposed them, right? She is fine. But she asks for you every day. I told her and everyone else that you had a very severe pneumonia. If your suicide-attempt would be revealed everyone will think that you tried to follow this Kurosaki-thing to his world... Some people already believe that you are jinxed!"

"I am not jinxed?! If I would be jinxed, I would be in Karakura, my ash in trash-can after Tatsuki Arisawa breaked my neck for smiling on Orihime and my sister not willing to pay a proper funeral and my parents not even mentioning that I am gone." Keigo said.

Shino was shocked. He could imagine that Keigo past was hard, but that sound way worse than he imagined.

"Did you ask Makoto to keep your name out of it?"

"Yes, she is a friend. I really don't want to get pulled into that mess." Keigo said while he saw a name written on a small piece of paper, hanging on his bed. "Who is Masaru Osaka?"

"You!" Shino said. "It was not cheap to ensure your privacy..."

"Thank you!" Keigo said, looking outside again. It was a wonderwul summer-day outside. He knew that he had to go back to Tokyo, as soon as possible. "I have to go back..."

"Keigo, you just woke up from coma! A two weeks coma?! And you want to take a flight to Tokyo. The doctors won't let you go!"

"Convince them, to let me go!" Keigo said. "Shino I have to go back to Tokyo to fix this before my name appears in the media..."

Indeed, Makoto's efforts to prevent that Keigo's name get's published were sucessful for now. But there were thousands of newspapers, magazines, TV-channels and Internet-news-pages around the world. Too much to tell really everyone to let Keigo's name out of it. No other than Keigo's own sister told them. Many of them tried to contact Keigo's mangement. An useless attempt, as Keigo's management was aware and followed his orders. But journalists were able to do merciless things to get what they want...

Two American You-Tubers had a very very special idea for thier show... As the Shinigami were a worldwide-phenomenon, they knew that it would boost thier number of subscribers...

In the Soul Society meanwhile, Ichigo and his family were looking for a way to contact the world of the living. Or at least figure out what they talked about them thier... So, Ichigo and Chad went to the twelth division, while his father was watching the kids and Orihime was invited by Karin to join her for something that was going on at the tenth division, she was invited to by Hitsugaya.

"Recieving television-, radio-, phone- or internet-signals from the world of the living, transmitted by normal, not Soul-Society-produced devices is absolutely impossible." Mayuri Kurotsotchi, the scary and cruel captain of the twelth division told them with a malicious smile.

"So you let us wait here for two hours, just to tell us that there is no way?" Ichigo asked angrily. He and Chad were really waiting for two hours here in the captain's office.

"Let me finish, Kurosaki... You'll soon enough beeing impressed... As I said... Recieving this signals is impossible... but I actually found a way..." the scary captain said revealing an old TV under a dusty clouth. When he pulled it away, the dust covered Ichigo and Chad letting both of them cough. "Applause please!"

"You want me to be impressed by a chunky piece of electronic waste...?" Ichigo asked mad, seeing the old TV, that was obviously from the 80s. Maybe even older...

"This 'chunky piece of electronic waste', Kurosaki... is a specially modified device to recieve television-signals from every place in the world of the living." the captain said proudly.

"Prove it!"

"Fine..." Kurotsotchi said, and took something that looked like a remote-controler, but was connected to the device over a thick cable. With loud crackle the screen became grey and and a woman appeared. Definetely a humans-world TV-programme. But not from Japan...

"What is this?" Ichigo asked confused, hearing the woman talking in something that sound like Korean, but in a raised art.

"Sounds like Korean!" Chad replied. "Wait, that's the North-Korean-state-television!"

"Oh, wrong district... wait..." Kurotsotchi said, pressing various buttons and changed to a Japanese channel, just in time for a really terrfiying report about an incident in the United States...

In Okinawa, Keigo was able to call Makoto, who was relived to finally hear from him...

"Gosh, Keigo where are you? I was so worried." she said. Keigo knew that she was not aware of his suicide-attempt and his following coma. She thought that it was a pneumonia, too. "And most of all, how are you?"

"Better!" he said. According to his current state. But not according to his situation. "And you... how are you? Are you fine? Did something, happen to you?"

"No! No, I am fine!" she said. It was a big relieve for Keigo, because it meaned that the Soul Society did not hurt her, for what she did. "Why? Are you worried that the Shinigami might harm me? Gosh... did they harm you? Is that the reason why you disappeared...?"

"No! No, I just... gosh... this is so complicated... I need to talk to you personaly as soon as I am back in Tokyo!"

"When you will return?" she asked.

Keigo shrugged while he thought about his answer. "I hope to get out of here in two days..."

While Keigo spoke, he could hear threw the phone that someone was screaming Makoto's name. Keigo was surprised. And Makoto was scared briefly. "Sorry, Keigo... The channel director want's to see me... And you can hear, that he is pretty mad..."

"Okay,... I'll call you back." Keigo said and hang off. Not knowing that Makoto was called into the directors office because of him...

In Tokyo, Makoto went to the channel-director's office. He was visibly mad while he ordered her to take a seat. It was not the first time he called her into his bright, sterile office, that had this uncomfortable atmosphere. And it was not the first time he was mad on her. So she was sure, what ever happened, she was able to handle it.

"Yamashiro-san, what's the matter?" she asked. She could see that he was out of patience and that he wanted to scream. "Are you fine?"

"Yes! Yes, I am fine!" he said obviously upset. "And you?"

"Yeah... everything is fine!"

"Okay... nice to hear that! Hirabata-san... one question... Have you ever been in the United States?"

"No!"

"Okay! It's because... since your report about the Karakura-Shinigami, you are a well known person there, too." the man told, trying to not to freak out. "They talk about you in talk-shows, in the news. You became really famous there!"

"Oh, nice to hear that!"

"It's just... that some people there,... seemed to know more about your report, than you. Or at least, they talk more openly about it." he said, before he turned around the monitor of his computer to show her a live stream of a show that was aired on TV JPN right now... Exposing Keigo Asano as a part of the Shinigami-Gang and Makoto hiding this fact from the public... "How do you explain that?"

Makoto was shocked. TV JPN! The very first job in this business she had at TV JPN, actually just a small local channel, but still thier competitor! They treated her very bad. She hated them. There was nothing in the world she hated more than them. When she left to work for Tokyo One, she swore to herself that she will 'destroy' them one day. But now they seemed to destroy her...

"Where... where they got this from?" Makoto was horrified. Because she realized that she was busted. And Keigo, too... "That's... so unabashed..."

"STOP TALKING!" now the director start to scream. "You hide this very important fact from us and from the public. And now we are not even the first people to report about it."

"You... please, you have to understand my situation. I had not enough evidence to pull him into this. Of course I talked to him, but he denied everything! I think he is still jinxed!"

The director listened to her. There was no reason for her to lie to him now. Of course he know that she was totally loyal to them and that everything she does has a reason. Now Makoto was really mad and upset.

"Why TV JPN reports about it now? You know that they are our competitors and that they and I have a very complicated shared past! I would never... never ever, allow that they report about my stories before I reported about it. I... admit that he kind of blackmailed me to leave his name out of it. He... is a friend. It was to protect him. And our channel as well!"

"You know that Keigo Asano is not exclusivly working for our channel-network?" the director said. "He is working for various networks but mainly for the dubbing-studios here in this building!"

"Yes, I am well aware of that. But, I thought that I had to protect him. Listen, I don't know why! Maybe I am jinxed, too? Anyway... where they got this informations from?"

The channel director turned his monitor back to see what he was clicking on and opened YouTube. "Because... This video, was posted on YouTube, six hours ago. Two Youtubers from Los Angeles... are now more famous than you..."

In fear Makoto, in the world of the living on YouTube and Ichigo, Chad and Mayuri Kurotsotchi in the Soul Society on TV JPN, saw the video as it was aired again...

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Two Americans sat in thier studio. In the background, threw the big window behind them everyone saw the hill with the famous Hollywood-sign. Each of them with a laptop in front of them and with a lot of colorful stickers on them. It was a bright sunny day in Los Angeles. And the two young man welcomed all the viewers to thier live-stream... The video was already a few hours old but it was a live-stream when it went online. Comments for the video were deactivated shortly after...

The two told about the content of thier today's show. Just average Youtuber talking... nothing really serious. Normally...

"Why you want me to see this?" Makoto asked.

"See..." the channel-director said and pointed on the screen.

The two man didn't seem to mention, that right behind them a chair was moving...

"What the...?" Makoto jelled.

"Sshhh... The best part follows..."

The two men in Los Angeles, slowly realized that something was going on.

"What was that?" one of the man asked and turned around.

Both spoke English in the video. There was an automatic translation in the subtitles. A very poor translation, but Makoto's English was pretty good. So she understood everything.

"We get this weird live comments from you... we don't have any special effects here." the other man said.

"Hello... is there someone?" the other one asked.

It was obvious that the two men were not alone.

"We are LIVE." the other man continued. "Who is there... AGHHH..."

Suddenly the chair behind them moved again. This time at least one of the man saw it.

"What the hell... Is this a prank?"

"What? No, I swear..." the other one respond again. Before suddenly a piece of paper 'flew' in front of the camera.

'THIS IS A MESSAGE FROM THE SHINIGAMI!' was written in English, Spanish, Russian, Japanese and Chinese on it.

One of the Youtubers tried to remove the flying paper. But as soon as he was able to grab it he was thrown threw the room. The other man screamed in fear. It was obvious that an 'invisible' force was with them and attacked both men. The other one tried to crawl to the door but something (or someone) invisible grabbled him by his leg and pulled him back.

"AGHHH... WHO ARE YOU?" the man screamed like he was suddenly able to see it.

The man's face turned to the camera and than back to the 'invisible' force. He became pale and the viewers could see that something grabbled his shirt and hold him.

"...yes, this is live... no... I don't know... please... what?" the man seemed to have a conversation with the invisible force. "What... okay... but please, don't hurt us..."

"Who is this Samurai?" the other man, seemed to be able to see the invisible force, too now.

The other Youtuber, was pulled up on his shirt again. With fear and terror in his face he looked into the camera again...

"Ladies and Gentleman... you can't see them. But right now are three Shinigami with us in the room." the youtuber said afraid. "They want us to tell you thier statement..."

In the background the laptops and the smartphones start to beep endlessly because they were bombed with comments. The viewers were able to see how the laptop was suddenly smashed close and how a smartphone was lift of the table and smashed on the ground were it shattered.

"HEY, MY PHONE..." the man in front of the camera screamed. "...AGHHH..."

Suddenly he turned back to the camera. A tear running down his face.

"No, please! We do whatever you want!" the other man yelled in fear.

The man in front of the camera continued... "...Dear viewers... This is a message from the Shinigami! These three Shini... aghh... okay.. okay... We are members of the eleventh division of the Gobei... ehm.. Gotei 13... Our whole kind is very very furious about the current situation. And we order all our human henchman... you have human hench... aghh... Our human contact Keigo Asano is hereby ordered to tell the humans the truth about us. And to clear up with the lies that were told about us. Humans... remember that you... gosh... how dare you to insult us... aghhh..."

The two Youtubers suddenly fell down unconscious... the video was stopped and the normal TV-broadcast continued, showing footage of both men beeing treated by paramedics and having absolutely no memory on what happened.

Makoto was shocked. But in the Soul Society Ichigo, Chad and Captain Kurotsotchi were much more shocked. Because this was not really helping to improve thier bad image in the world of the living...

"Oh..." it happened not often that Mayuri Kurotsotchi was speechless. "Looks like someone is in trouble now."

"Who did that?" Ichigo said angrilly.

"I thought you told them to not to use Keigo?" Chad asked. He was shocked, too.

"I want to know, who did that!" Ichigo repeated.

Kurotsotchi's shock was replaced with amusement quickly... "Who ever went there, I am sure it will have consequences."

The ways to the world of the living were officially open again. Under new much harder safety precautions, Shinigami were allowed to go back to the world of the living. There were still Hollows to handle or Souls to bury. So it would be really bad to close all ways to the world of the living permanentely. But according to this video shown in TV, one, two or three Shinigami used the media in the world of the living to humiliate the Soul Society and bust Keigo Asano. But what for? There was an order to not to involve Asano because he would not be able to help?

Ichigo and Chad stormed out of Kurotsotchi's office to look for the others. The incident in the United States (many Shinigami didn't know which district and which Shinigami was involved) caused a lot of agitation in the Soul Society. Now everyone wanted to figure out who humiliated the Shinigami so badly in the world of the living. And of course why he or she did it! What nobody knew was that the entire incident was just a show...

The woman, who was responsible for the exposure in the first place, knew what will happen in the live-stream. She wrote the script for them, she paid them for the special-effects. These Youtubers were only interested in subsribers. And now they had thier 15 minutes of glory, five hundred thousand more subscribers within a day and she finally had Keigo's name in the mess. As no Japanese media dared to publish Keigo's name, it was the best way. Actually she wished to see Keigo's face now. Not knowing that Keigo was still totally unaware about what happened...

"Yamashiro-san... I swear that I will rectify everything!" Makoto said in her director's office.

"How?"

Makoto start to tell him about her plans for a show with several victims of the Shinigami. From all over the world...

Keigo tried to act calm and healty when the doctor visited him again. He had to be released from here... at any cost. But the doctor didn't seem to let him go. Not because Keigo was in coma, nor because he had a cardiac-arrest. He didn't want to let him go because Keigo tried to kill himself with an overdose of painkillers and sedatives.

"I swear that I am okay..." Keigo begged.

"I can't permit that you leave on your own." the doctor said.

"I will... go to my family doctor in Tokyo!" Keigo said, hoping that it will convince the doctor to let him go.

"Not alone!" the doctor insisted.

"I won't be alone!"

"Who will accompain you?" the doctor asked.

"A friend!" Keigo thought that Shino or Akira will accompain him home.

In Karakura meanwhile, Yupa hoped that his parents will take him home. He felt alone and abadoned in his room. His parents meanwhile sat in the office of the chief psychiatrist. Waiting nervously for the doctor's statement about thier son's mental health status...

"I'm sorry that you had to wait so long." the psychatrist said when he entered the office.

"Doctor, how is our son?" Yupa's mother asked scared. She was afraid.

"Is he still jinxed?" his father asked scared, too.

"Well,... honestly supernatural magic is not my speciality." the psychartrist said, trying to relax the situation. "Your son... I don't think he is sick! He is also not suicidal!"

"Oh, what a relieve!" Yupa's mother said.

"It think you son is just... how I describe it... he is blinded. He does not see the Shinigami as 'death' he sees them as... well... as Superheroes!"

"Superheroes?!" Yupa's father said shocked. "What? This guy is a Soul-Eater. He is not Superman, Spiderman or anything like that... He is a Soul-Eating Shinigami with a Katana!"

"I think it is your son's way to handle the situation. He is in a age where... he looks for an idol. And according to your reaction you seem to jealous... because your son idiolizes Kurosaki more than you."

"Wha... a... what... that's absolutely..." Yupa's father was shocked. He, jealous on Kurosaki? For what? But suddenly he realized that it was true...

Yes, he was jealous of Kurosaki. Because that 'soul-eater' was able to get his son's adoration and stole it from him. Maybe his son was not 'jinxed' magically... but he was definetely jinxed mentally.

"I think it will be the best to have a final conversation with your son all together." the psychatrist adviced. "Would you please follow me..."

The man led them to the other room. Yupa was supposed to wait there. But the boy did not want to be here anymore. He wanted to leave. He wanted to go to the Soul Society, too to be with his friend. He wanted to apologize to Kazui, that he ruined everything. He had to break out. He did not know how, and he did not know when. But he knew it was the best moment when the nurse, that was with him permanentely was gone for just a second, when he sneaked out and looked for an open door... or a window... He found a window. Open and without bars. In a storage-room. Yupa was able to climb out of the window in the ground floor and sneak away threw the bushes and into the next alley before his parents and the others realized that he was gone...

Michiru Ogawa meanwhile, was working hard to live her life again. After she was released from hospital, she spend several days at home to recover mentally before she went to work again. Her colleagues and her parents adviced to her to wait a bit longer. But she had to get out of the house. She had to live again. After beeing 'dead' for a couple of seconds, she really had to work again. But she did not endure the curious questions of the customers. Every customer she cashed, asked about the Kurosaki's. Questions she was not willing to answer, nor was able to. So she asked to work in the warehouse of the market. Her boss agreed, knowing how difficult it was for her. But so her other colleagues were forced to listen to the customers questions...

"Hey, Ogawa... here is someone who want's to see you!" one of her colleagues jelled into the warehouse, where Michiru was counting the last delivery of fruits.

"Who?" Michiru asked.

Her colleague did not respond. Instead a man appeared...

"Ogawa-san..." he said friendly. Michiru did not recognize him. He was a foreigner. "I am from TV JPN!"

"I am busy..." Michiru said with an ice cold glare and threw her clipboard away to leave.

"Ogawa-san, please wait. I know this is a very difficult situation for you. For everyone in this city. We are..."

"I won't give a statement." Michiru said mad when she turned around again to face the man. "Neighter to you, nor to any other channel. I did not know. And I didn't see anything when I was there. Believe me there are way better sources."

"I am not here to interrogate you Ogawa-san. And I am not here to interview you about the Kurosaki's. No I hoped that you can tell me about a friend of the Kurosaki's... Mr. Asano Keigo..."

Michiru studdenly stopped. She knew it... It was a matter of time before Asano gets in trouble because of it. According to the media, he did not follow them. According to everyone in school, he was 'not' a friend of Ichigo. He was his victim! And Asano himself... he sucessfully escaped from them and out of this terrible city and build up a life. Everyone was convinced that he will end up as Kurosaki's willingless henchman. But he proved that he was more. And now Michiru was not sure what to say now. Should she tell him about thier 'complicated relationship'? No... No suddenly she felt that she couldn't do it. Asano will have enough problems of his own now. Carefully Michiru went a step closer to the reporter.

"I know Asano! We were classmates. After graduation he left. This town is not really a place where you would like to spend your life."

"It's just... We recieved contrary informations about Asano's relationship to the Kurosaki's." the reporter said, taking out a noteblock from his jacket. "Some people say, Asano was 'a deadbeat who was so terribly bullied that it is a miracle that he did not kill himself'. And others say he 'was a friend of them recieving thier protection'."

"Honestly... I don't know. Asano's so called 'relationship' to Kurosaki and his gang is a mystery to everyone. I would lie if I tell you that he was abused by them in sadisim. But I would also lie if I tell you that he was thier friend." Michiru said. She did not want to tell to much. She did not want to hurt anyone. Neighter Keigo, nor Orihime, nor anyone else.

"So... You would say that he is jinxed?"

Michiru was about to leave but than she turned around again and went another step closer to the reporter. "Everyone... And I mean really everyone in this town is jinxed. At night it is too dangerous to walk in the streets. In our high-school there was a suicide every month because the bullys were never punished. Behind every corner could wait a mugger with a knife to slice your throat. Kurosakis is just the cities littlest problem. And now please... I am very busy."

"But there are still..."

"SECURITY!" Michiru jelled as loud as possible. The reporter finally left... But Michiru was so upset that she needed a break...

Yupa meanwhile, did not know where to go now. He could not go home! He also could not go to the Urahara-Shop, as the place was still in the 'restricted-area'. Should he go to one of thier friend's houses... No! Everyone quit thier friendship to him. He was 'a jinxed henchman' of 'a soul-eating-demon'. They would call the police... Yupa walked threw the alleys between the houses. Without shoes, dressed in a white shirt. Everyone who saw him, could see that he was a runaway... He had to go to the only place where he might find help... the Kurosaki-Clinic, or at least that what was left of it...

Keigo Asano meanwhile, was able to get out of the hospital in Okinawa. But only because his manager and his 'girlfriend' paid the hospital-manager more money. And so all three boarded the next aviable flight back to Tokyo...

Keigo looked on both. Shino was worried. And Akira looked mad. After the shock he caused he understood her. But he also saw that she tried to suppress something...

"You have a question, Akira?"

Akira turned to him. Her face became red. She was surprised because she did not expect Keigo to be able to see it...

"Are you... jinxed?" she asked carefully.

"Maybe!" Keigo said. He knew, no matter if he says 'yes' or 'no', Akira would be upset. "But I hope that it is over..."

"The people are talking about you, Keigo!" Shino said from the other side of the aisle. "Your friend Makoto called me to tell me that she is busted. They know now that she tried to keep your name out. How you were able to convince her to help you? Makoto Hirabata is honestly one of the toughest woman I ever met. How did you did that?"

"She owed me something!"

Both Akira and Shino mentioned that Keigo was different. He talked slowly, calm and with a deeper voice. It was like Keigo, was not Keigo anymore... it was so scary that they remained silent for the rest of the flight...

After arrival in Tokyo, Keigo went strait to the baggage-claim to get his suitcase and to get back to the studio as soon as possible. He did not know why, but he felt so safe in that dark, uninviting studio without windows and with a stench of plastic in the air. Because there he would be safe from the outside world. When he works and pretents to be someone else he will feel better. But of course he told the others that he will go strait home and consultate the doctor immediately. While waiting for his suitcase he watched on a screen over the belt. There were news about the 'Shinigami-attack' in Los Angeles. Keigo knew instantly, that not even the Soul Society is so mad to use this way to contact the world of the living. Keigo grabbled his suitcase and turned away to leave. He did not see his own face on the screen...

He mentioned the people looking on him. Whispering about him... Telling himself ever and ever again that it is just because he is seen in TV. They only recognize him because of the series... This has nothing to do with 'Kuro-who'! But he was so wrong...

Keigo did not say anything, to nobody. He walked strait to the waiting taxis and looked for an older taxi without screens inside.

"Keigo, wait..." Akira jelled. "Shino's car is in the parking garage. He will be here in a couple of minutes..."

Akira was afraid to leave Keigo alone. Keigo knew it... but now he wanted to get 'rid of his friends'. That was when he mentioned why Ichigo was always so repellent: "I am fine... Tell him that I am not in mood to wait."

After getting into the taxi he told the driver his adress. Loud enough so Akira was able to hear it. To let her believe that he really goes home. But as soon as the taxi drove away, Keigo ordered the driver to get him to his workplace instead...

In the Soul-Society meanwhile, the gossip replaced the real investigation. The presence of so many humans in the Seireitei gave everone a reason to let his imagination run free...

After Tatsuki's physical attack on Ikkaku Madarame, first Shinigami start to ship them... Others start to believe that this event may ruin the marriage of Ichigo and Orihime... Some thought that Kazui's little human-friend will be accepted into the Shinigami-accademy if he commits suicide... Some believed that Isshin plans to ship his daughter with his successor Toshiro Hitsugaya... Some thought that Keigo, might be a relative of Sozuke Aizen because of the similarity and that this is the real reason why Kurosaki always beated him in school... these and many other rumors where regulary printed in the few 'media' the Soul Society had.

"And I thought that TV is a horrible liar..." Ichigo ranted when he, Orihime, Chad, Tatsuki and Mizuiro looked threw the latest issue of the 'Seireitei-communications-magazine'. Isshin was meeting old friends and Rukia and Renji were on duty. Kazui was with Ichika somewhere. "... I mean, they really dare to compare Keigo with Aizen... this is... oh... now I see it, too..."

Ichigo found the page with Keigo's and Aizen's faces next to each other. Now he saw it, too.

"Wow, I never mentioned it. But Keigo really looks a little bit like this Aizen!" Orihime said.

"Who? Oh, isn't that the guy who destroyed the city...?" Tatsuki asked before looking on the other page with the photo of her attack on Ikkaku. "Aww... Really? Who is this guy? And why they ship me with him...?"

"More important is, why they prefer to publish photos of us beeing mad on Keigo than investigating our case..." Ichigo moaned before he mentioned Karin leaving the house. "Hey, Karin. Where are you going?"

Karin turned around. She did not wear her human-clouthes. She weared a beautiful and noble looking kimono with nice embroidery. She made her hair and it was visible that she prepared herself to go out. But for what? A Date?

"Ichigo, I am invited. And I am able to leave the house without Rukia's supervision..."

"Where is this Kimono from?" Orihime asked curiously.

"Rukia allowed me to take some of her clouthes whenever I need something."

"And where you are invited?" Ichigo asked mad.

"You wanna know? Fine! I really have to get out of this house. Nothing against you, I really love you all but... spending all the time with you is difficult..."

"And why do you look like you are attending to a gala?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo, don't bother her. Come on, she looks beautiful!" Orihime said.

Karin opened the door and was about to leave but Ichigo jumped up and start to scream. "Hey, you still did not tell us where you are going!"

"I am an adult woman. I don't need to tell you everything... but.. fine... If you stop bothering me with questions, Toshiro invited me for dinner..."

"Toshiro Hitsugaya?" Ichigo asked shocked.

"What, he is a friend... But please don't tell our father! You know what he will think!" Karin said mad and left before Ichigo was able to say more.

"Who is Toshiro Hitsugaya?" Mizuiro asked confused.

"Aww... You already met him..." Ichigo murmured before someone knocked on the door.

"Kurosaki, are you here?" the Shinigami asked when he entered with a shopping-bag from the world of the living. "Ahh... you are all here. We have good news..."

"YOU FOUND THE TRAITOR?" everyone present jelled.

"No!" the Shinigami respond and recieved disappointed looks. "I mean other good news..."

"I really hope that they are good. After this attack on the two Youtubers... It can't get worse."

"Oh, we checked that... It took a while to figure out that this 'Los Anshelef'..."

"Los Angeles!" Chad corrected the Shinigami. He was in Los Angeles several times in the last years.

"Yeah, whatever... we finally figured out that this Los Whatever is partly in district 2341 and partly in district 2342. And both Shinigami responsible for this district, hadn't departed there. So it means,..."

"They faked it!" Ichigo realized. "But... they mentioned Keigo's name..."

"Does anyone know that your little friend Asano has a connection to you?" the Shinigami asked.

"Well, just... a lot of people..." Ichigo realized.

"We think one of them might be curious that Asano was able to stay out of the scandal and forced him in." the Shinigami explained. "But whoever is responsible for this faked show was sucessful. Asano left his hideout. He was seen in Tokyo and is now on the way to his workplace. So now we are able to get his statement, very soon..."

"Is he okay?" Ichigo asked.

"We haven't talked to him yet!" the Shinigami answered.

"Oh... just... is it possible to greet him from me? From us all!" Ichigo asked. "Could you tell him, please... that... I am sorry that he is pulled into this and to take care of himself... please!"

"I can arrange it..." the Shinigami said. But in truth Asano was already thier main-suspect. They were not going to interrogate Asano directly. But to get more evidence they had to get this supposed 'photo of Asano and Hirabata' that was presumbly on Kojima's smartphone. "...I am also here because we have some stuff from the world of the living for your friends here."

Tatsuki and Mizuiro became curious and went closer.

"I mean... I can imagine that it is a very hard for you to adjust to our world. So we brought you some stuff we are sure that it helps you to..." the Shinigami was not able to finish because Tatsuki grabbled the shopping bag so she and Mizuiro could look inside.

There was coffee, some sweets, magazines and something that Mizuiro was very happy about...

"Oh,... a powerbank!" Mizuiro cheered up. "Now we can charge our phones!"

"For what you want to charge your phone? There is no service here!" Ichigo said.

"Yeah, but... now we can at least play Homescapes and Candy Crush again..." Mizuiro said. Having a working smartphone let him feel much better.

The Shinigami meanwhile realized that this was his chance to get the photo. "Kojima-san, right? I have to say that I am very curious about this small little boxes every human cares so much about... can you show me how it works..."

It was a lie. This particular Shinigami knew how to use a smartphone. And he wanted to see the photo of Asano and Makoto...

Keigo meanwhile left the taxi, and went inside the building. The driver recognized him as the 'guy from the detergent commercial'. Keigo did not care. He only wanted to be alone in his studio. Away from the people glaring on him like a fair-ground attraction...

"Nagasaki-san, please contact number 10, please... Number 10..." the always bored and bad-tempered man at the welcome desk said into his microphone before he saw Asano approaching him. "Oh... and Asano-san, you are still alive...?"

Keigo knew that the man couldn't know that that was the worst sentence he could use to welcome him now. Especially after he tried to 'commit suicide' because of people he tried to forget. He ignored his anger and aproached him. "Just tell me, what I missed!"

The man opened a drawler and handed Keigo a bunch of envelopes. "You got a lot of mail! More than normaly..."

Keigo took his mail. It was pretty heavy. But he knew that this mail may not be the best mail... He saw letters from various TV-stations. From Karakura... he could imagine that some of them were death-treats and some other stuff.

"Is that everything?"

"No,... just from today! I have six big mail-boxes behind the desk..."

Keigo went to the dubbing-studios. The red-no-entry-light was on over all doors. In all studios, the people were busy. His producer left one of the studios and was happy to see him.

"Oh, Keigo... how are you? I heared about your phneumonia."

"I am fine!" Keigo lied. He was not fine. After learning that the people were still aware about the Kurosaki's and that he didn't got any message from anyone in this almost three weeks now. "I am ready to work again."

"Really? I think you should continue recover for a few days..." actually the producer was aware of Keigo's 'involvement' and wanted to get rid of him.

"I am fine!" Keigo replied slightly irritated.

"Okay..." his producer was a bit confused. "I go inside and look what footage we have..."

"Thank you, I'll wait!" Keigo said and looked around.

He felt strange. This place felt strange. He worked here every-day, for years now. But he suddenly felt like a foreigner. Keigo looked into a mirror that hang on a wall. Before he came here, he took care that he looks 'normal'. But he didn't felt normal. He was not normal. He never was... Knowing that he almost died... that all of this wouldn't be anymore... his whole life... why? Why, the hell... That whole Shinigami-shit is past, why he still waste his minds about them? Keigo woke up from his brooding when someone appeared next to him.

"Hey, Asano-san?" a man said. Keigo turned to see another voice-actor, he knew standing next to him and bowed before handing him a business card. "Take this one. You will need it?"

The man walked away. Keigo looked on the noble looking, stylish card and was surprised: Toranosuke Mota, Lawyer. He knew that name from TV. This man is a famous star-attorney, he knew. Serving only the big-deal cases...

"What is that for?" Keigo asked, but the other one already left. Instead he saw two woman passing him, staring on him like he was an alien and starting to whisper. Suddenly Keigo felt much worse.

"ASANO-SAN... The director wants to see you. Asano-san, please come to the director's office..." the voice of the other man echoed out of the speakers.

Keigo had a really bad feeling. That was the very first time, he was going to see the director of the channel-network. Something told him that it was not good... That was proven by the worried, shocked and sometimes accusing glares of the other people. And when he entered the office, he knew that something was really wrong when he met Makoto in there, too. Next to the directors personal-assistant and two men wearing police-uniforms.

"Ah... Asano... I am very happy that your phneumonia is over. Take a seat... there is something we have to talk about." the director said.

"Keigo, I am so sorry..." Makoto said guiltily.

"Makoto, what did you did...?" Keigo asked worried.

"Oh, Miss Hirabata-san did nothing! That is the problem!" the director said and turned the monitor of his computer to Keigo so he could see the latest article from a gossip-magazine. "Another media did!"

'Famous seiyuu involved in 'Shinigami-affair'? What is he hiding?'

Keigo became pale. An old photo of him and the group was online. Someone gave information to the press...

"Asano-san, we have some questions to you!" one of the police-officers said.

"Asano-san..." the director began and turned the monitor away again. "Since when you are working in our house?"

"I started here... around 10 years ago!" Keigo said, with fear in his voice.

"Yeah... you were working for the company that cleans our offices!" the director said and opened a file. Keigo's file! "Very soon, you got an offer to dub. And today, you are one of the most wanted voice-actors in the country. We allways recieved positive reviews about your work and many animation-studios especially ask for you and your 'very versatile' voice to dub thier work."

Keigo became red. "Oh, thank you! That's really nice..."

"But now... every other media company in this country and in many other contrys worldwide report that you and this 'Shinigami-whatever' attend to the same school. Some tell that you were friends. Others tell that they bullied and brutalized you. And I am confused. Because neighter Hirabata-san, nor any other journalist in this country seem to be able to figure out the truth about your relationship to Kurosaki. Hirabata already was so honest to tell me about your 'conversation' in the boxroom. But now it is time to tell the truth Asano!"

Keigo wanted to scream. He wanted to run away and he wanted to die on the spot! But he couldn't. It was over. His name was in the press now, too. He was lucky that the director seemed to be as worried as him and gave him the chance to tell his point of view, before he airs something really embarrassing on him. Keigo took a deep breath and sighned. The director did not want a scandal, too.

"There is not much to tell!" Keigo said. "I attend to the same school as him. He was one of my glassmates but have nothing in common, else."

"But you knew about him beeing a Shinigami?" one of the policeman asked.

Keigo shrugged. "I knew that he had a secret. And I knew that I will be dead if I tell anyone. And that's it!"

The director looked on him and just shaked his head. "You know that you are committing a crime. You are covering a presumed murderer?"

"I do not cover anyone! You can ask me what ever you want! I do not know anything? And there is no law that prohibits to be able to see Shinigami! I have rights. And one of them is to remain silent."

"Asano-san, you're making it worse." one of the officers said. "We kindly recommend you to cooperate with us... We interrogated allready all of your former classmates. You can't hide it anymore..."

Keigo became pale again. And denied any statement. There wasn't anything he could tell them anyway. He confessed that he was aware of Ichigo's shinigami-powers and that they were pulled into some kind of 'interdimensional war'. But that was everything he knew. They never talked to him about it, punched him when he asked and so he decided to don't ask anymore and left to live his own life...

"You see..." Keigo said and took a deep breath. "...that's all I can tell you! Are we ready now? I still have some work to do!"

"No! You don't!" the channel-director said and lift off his chair. "As long as we don't get a full statement from you, you won't go anyway..."

"That was... the best possible statement I could give to you!" Keigo said. "So if there are no further questions, I need to go! And by the way, there are way other topics you may report about... our country is full of hushed up problems that may need attention! And I know what I am talking about. I experienced nearly all of them on my own."

Keigo lift off too and prepared to leave.

"Asano-san, we kindly request you to not to leave the city in the next time. If we have further questions." one of the policemen said.

"Okay, if it's really necessary?!" Keigo said annoyed.

"As long as this investigation is running, you won't have any screen time." the director said. Keigo didn't care for it. "And... you are not longer part of the cast of 'Crime-Lab-Tokyo'!"

"Fine!" was everything Keigo was able to say. His whole career was shattering and everything he was able to say was 'fine'!

Full of anger he left the office. Everyone stared on him like he was an alien. Keigo just rushed to the elevator to get away from here... Now he even lost this place as safe haven...

Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Keigo had to get out of the building. Now that his dark secret has been revealed, too he knew that the only safe place for him will be his own one. His penthouse, if they hadn't burn it down by now and if there is no Shinigami occupying it.

Back in the lobby he passed the welcome desk, where a delivery-man talked to the man there. He pointed on Keigo.

"Ah... Asano-san... a rush-letter for you!" the man said and handed an big envelope to Keigo.

Keigo took the letter and signed on the man's pad before heading back to the studios to throw the letter to the other mail. Than he learned that he was replaced... in almost all his shows...

And Yupa meanwhile run directly into his father's colleagues... just to get arrested and beeing brought back to the clinic...

Yuzu sucessfully hid under her new identity as long as possible. Hoping every-day that a nearby phone start's to ring, making it able for her to talk to her family again. Of course the Soul-Society tried to figure out why her soul-ticket failed. The reason was so simple that it was hard to find... But Yuzu was not interested in her soul-ticket, she was only interested in surviving. She had at least someone who let her feel like she was needed. Yoon (the South-Korean salesman who was in truth a North-Korean terrorist with a dangerous mission) went on several dates with her. She enyoed them. He was a gentleman. Polite, friendly, helpful... was he the right, one? Okay, he did not really understood what they talked but she was a good teacher and he learned Japaneze very well. But that was impossible, Yuzu thought. She was telling him one lie after the other... He even didn't know her real name. Several weeks passed, and the news revealed that Yuzu Kurosaki was still in Karakura. After that she did not leave her apartment anymore... Sure, she still had Keigo's adress, but she was well aware that he had enough problems on his own...

Keigo took a taxi home. He ignored the taxi-drivers stupid questions about his 'detergent-commercial'. And he ignored his property-manager's friendly greetings. She tried to tell him something. But he did not want to hear anything. He was just too mad now. On the world, on his live and on everyone else. He wanted to be alone. And he was really surprised about that. Maybe it was because he was always left alone... It became common for him...

Yupa meanwhile was pulled into a police-car by his fathers worried colleagues. His parents called them after his getaway from the psychatry...

"NO!" the boy desperately screamed. Trying to catch the attention of other people. But the pedestrians did not interfere. They just looked on him like he was sick. A young boy... Yupa guessed him in his age or maybe a year older, took his smartphone to take a photo of him... A photo that soon will be in the social-media...

In thier school, everyone was already convinced that Yupa was aware of Kazui's dirty secret all the time. And thanks to thier parent's biased point of view on the Kurosaki's and the others, noone really missed them. Allthough most of them were in truth really jealous on Kazui for having superpowers...

And Kazui still feared to tell his parents the truth. Instead he and Ichika tried to figure out more by themselfs. And so the two kids went to the commission of inquiry...

"Oh, Kurosaki-junior and the lovely little Miss Ichika Abarai..." one of the commission members said when he opened them the door and let them in. "What a surprise! Come in!"

"I have a question!" Kazui said. He was acutally too afraid to come to the commission but Ichika had a plan and she was a great mental support.

"If your parents send you... we are sorry but we have no new news..." the Shinigami said.

"My parents don't know that I am here. I am here because... I am worried for my friend Yupa." Kazui explained. His plan was not to confess that he told Yupa everything but maybe to let them know that Yupa knows something.

"Come in..." the Shinigami said and led them to a small room.

The commission was seated in a big house with many rooms, So far, everyone from the so called 'Kurosaki-Clan' has seen only this dull 'visitor-room'. The meeting-room with all thier 'investigations' noone has ever seen. The Shinigami followed them with a file in his hand. Yupa's name was written on it.

"I understand that you are pretty worried for your friend. What do you want to know?"

"Well I... would like to know how he is. Is he... mad on me?" Kazui asked carefully.

"Mad?!" the Shinigami was surpised.

"Yeah, because I... lied to him?"

The Shinigami looked into his file. According to thier informations, Yupa was aware of the Kurosaki's secret before because Kazui feared to loose him as his friend. But Kazui talked like he never told his friends. Slowly the Shinigami understood what was going on. He could imagine that his parents prohibited him to tell anyone. So they don't know that Kazui disobeyed them and told this boy. And Kazui feared that they figure out. He decided to play along...

"Hmm... Your friend? Tell me is he spiritually aware?"

Kazui feared to tell more. He could imagine that Yupa is in trouble and he did not want to load more trouble on him. "I... think... he became slowly able to see me..."

That was even the truth. The Shinigami just nooded. "Okay... Well... According to our informations he was severly injured when this police-force stormed the Urahara-Shop. He is still recovering from his injuries."

"Oh, my gosh... ehm... is it possible for me, to see him?"

"Sorry, young man! But you know that you can't go back alone. It is currently too dangerous! For every Shinigami..."

"So... Is there at least someone who can tell him something from me?"

"Hmm... I think, that's possible..." the Shinigami said. But only to calm down Kazui. Honestly they had no clue where Yupa was right now. After his 'confesion' they never met him again. So they did not now that he got a lot of trouble just for knowing Kazui...

After Kazui and Ichika left, the Shinigami went back to the others into the other room. A big conspirancy-wall filled an entire wall. There were too many contrary 'facts'. Too many suspects and too many 'victims'. Indeed there were tens of thousands of humans knowing about the Shinigami and the Soul Society before. And more than the half of them was mad on the Shinigami because they were treated badly. That's at least what they told. It would need weeks, if not even months to interrogate everyone. So they focused on the only human with connections to the Kurosaki's 'and' the news-announcer who has (according to the news they spread in the world of the living) no problem if the Kurosaki's disappear: Keigo Asano!

"This guy is such big mess of... I can't even find the correct word for it." another Shinigami said pointing on a picture of Keigo, that was in the middle of the wall. He was the only one who had a connection to the Kurosaki's and the news-announcer Makoto Hirabata. He was spared from any trouble so far. He disappeared for weeks. And so far we have no statement from him..."

"We know now where he is?" another one said. "Kurosaki gave us a wrong adress. But we know now where he really lives."

"Okay..." the leader of the commission said. "...two of you go there and squeze him out. But don't tell him that he is a suspect..."

Keigo was so mad that he locked himself in. He did not leave the apartment for a day now. He had nothing to eat (Akira throw away everything perishable). After his three week absence, he thought that there will be the old world waiting for him. He expected the world to be as 'unsupernatural' as before. And now he was the only one of that so called 'Shinigami-Gang' who was still in the world of the living and everyone will now try to get informations from him. But he had no informations. He did not know anything about them. Nothing. Keigo looked down. His adress was a secret. But some of his former classmates now spread wrong news about him. He thinked back to the day he met Ichigo. How he felt after he was safed by him. He knew that he would have died. Yeah, he knew that Oshima Reiichi would have killed him. But now his so called friendship to Ichigo will become a bigger curse than it was ever before...

So Keigo went to the kitchen. He was thirsty. But unfortunately the only drinkable he had at home was a bottle of vodka...

While douzens of people tried to call Keigo, asking for statements, interviews or just more informations Keigo was not able to give, the two send members of the commission arrived on Keigo's terrace.

"Wow... Not bad! Look at this view!" one of them said and pointed on the outlook. He was visibly impressed by Keigo's penthouse. "I hope the rumor is true that Asano gives shelter to Shinigami who are on mission in the world of the living. I would really like to stay at this place."

"Oh yeah, me too!" the other Shinigami said. "Look at this jungle."

The two Shinigami looked for thier way through all the plants and found Keigo laying in his armchair in front of the TV. It was on. A DVD with a Disney-cartoon he dubbed was playing to avoid watching news about the Shinigami...

"Ah, Asano-san... there you are... We have some questions to you!" the bigger Shinigami said after the smaller opened the big glass-door and both entered the spacious living-room without asking for allowance before. There was no reaction from Keigo. "Asano?! Do you hear?"

Keigo was laying on the couch. Snoring! And with an bottle in his hand...

"HEY, WAKE UP!" the other Shinigami yelled and shaked Keigo. But that was useless. He was too drunk... "Boah... He stinks out of his mouth... What did he drink?"

His comrade took the almost empty bottle to smell on the liquid. He was visibly disgusted. "Ughh... That's no Sake! But also not water..."

It was too much for Keigo. So he took one of his movie's and drunk while watching it. He drunk himself to sleep. All the Shinigami were able to do was trying to wake him up again. But Keigo was too drunk to give a clear statement.

"ASANO! WAKE UP!" the Shinigami yelled again and finally Keigo lift his other hand, with the remote-controller. "What-the... hey, what are you doing?"

Keigo pressed the MUTE-button. He tried to mute the two Shinigami. After the Shinigami shaked him again Keigo finally opened his eyes. He was too drugged to realize that there were really two Shinigami right in front of him... he thought he has a nightmare.

"You really... have to be everywhere,... don't you?"

"Asano, are you okay?" now the Shinigami were more worried than upset.

"Fuck off... Ikkaku... Get out of my house!" Keigo stuttered dazed before a scary grin appeared on his face. "Feels good... to finally say you that... Soul Eater!"

Both Shinigami shied away. That was Keigo Asano, there was no doubt. But he was totally not like Kurosaki described him. That was a drunkard. And he was not 'excited' about Shinigami he was definetely an opponent... both looked on Keigo, who layed in the armchair and start to snore right after he fell asleep again. It was obvious that they were not able to get any informations from this guy. Neighter now, nor anywhen else... and so both went back to the Soul Society. Reporting about it...

"It pretty obvious that Asano has some kind of 'resentment' against Shinigami. He was totally drunk. Not able to talk. But he was able to call us 'Soul Eaters'!"

"Hmm... Kurosaki told us that Asano is one of his most devoted friends. Looks like he was wrong about his friend..." the leader of the comission said frustrated. Keigo was already thier main suspect. And there were more and more indications that he was really involved in this scandal. "Asano had contact to other Shinigami, too. We have to talk with Madarame... Do we know who was resposnsible for the attack on those other humans... those 'youhoubers'?"

"We already know that they faked it!" another Shinigami said.

Another week passed... If the humans-world police, or an humans-world intelligence had investigated, they would had already figured out that Keigo was not the traitor, but a victim of this conspirancy, too. A single woman... with a huge unlimited rage against Keigo...

Many of thier former classmates recieved invitations for the class-reunion. And many decided to not to attend. Yuzu meanwhile sat alone in her tiny one-room apartment and counted her money. She was broke... And she still feared to get out. She even feared to use an ATM. She knew that this things have camera's. Her black hair-dye was irritating her scalp. She start to hate the name Haruna Kobayashi, despite it was her only way to survive. She thought about leaving the city. Hide somewhere else. Osaka maybe. Or Kyoto? But how to get there... And what about Yoon? He was not stupid. He mentioned that she always wears the same when they meet. Yuzu really thought about calling Keigo... Without really thinking about it she tried it and went to the phone-booth down the street...

"I asked you to come over." Keigo jelled mad into the phone. "Just for one evening and you tell me that you can't because of migraine?!"

"Don't jell on me!" Akira said madly. But honestly Keigo was right. He lied because she wanted to avoid to see him when he is drunk. And since he was released from hospital he was drunk every day. "How was your appointment, today?"

"Appointment?" Keigo was not able to remember. But suddenly... "Oh, yeah..."

"KEIGO? You promised to go to that therapist!" Akira jelled.

"Aww... I was there!" Keigo jelled back.

"When? No... How often?"

"Hm... Twi... Once!" Keigo murmured abashed. He could hear Akira moan over the phone. "Aww... come on! I don't need a therapist. I need a good lawyer... Forget it! Get weel soon! Bye..."

Keigo hang off, Akira was worried and Yuzu hang off because the line was busy. Akira was convinced that she will definetely break up with him. But right now she was too afraid to leave him alone in this condition. She looked threw the window. She could see Keigo's house from her apartment... Is she selfish? Or is Keigo just acting like an idiot like always? No! Not like always... Actually Keigo was a really nice guy when they met. But he changed a lot. Especially since that Kurosaki was exposed. And Keigo really denied to tell her anything... Is he so afraid of that Soul-Eater? What the hell happened between them? Akira walked up and down. Keigo really wanted her to come over. And she thought about visiting him, just to keep sure that he did not try it again. But she was also right when he told her about her migraine. She felt bad. Every morning she had to puke. And she felt that something was wrong. She decided to go to the doctor, tomorrow. And right after she would go to the lawyer, whose business-card, she found in Keigo's apartment. And she really hoped for Keigo that he will go to his doctor, too... she could hear that he drunk again...

Keigo just had one shot. Or two? Maybe five? But he did not count! He took the vodka-bottle and put it back into the refrigerator. He had nothing to eat, at home. He did not dare to leave the apartment. Every time he entered a shop the people gaze at him like an alien. That's just Ichigo's fault. Before that, some people recognized him from TV. But now they only recognized him because of his 'connection to the Kurosaki'. Bad memories came back. In school he was only 'Kurosaki's'! Just 'Kurosaki's'! That says enough... And now he recieved an invitation for a class-reunion. That's why he wanted to talk to Akira. He wanted to hear her opinion.

He found the invitation among the other mail that arrived while he was in 'recovery'. His name was not written in it. But there was no doubt that this invitation was real: In two weeks, in the gym of thier former high-school. Thier year, the year over them and the year below them. A big party. He had no clue why. Maybe to forget the events of the last weeks...

"You know what..." Ryo Kunieda, one of thier former classmates told her when she once showed up in the supermarket where Michiru worked. "They organize a class reunion! Our year, the year over us and the year below us, together. A big party in our former school."

"I know!" Ogawa said calmly while she scanned the content of her friends shopping-basket. After spending some weeks in the warehouse, her colleagues were able to convince her to return to the cashier-desk. "I found the invitation yesterday in the mail. Do you go?"

"Yeah, of course! You not?"

"No! I am not in mood!" Ogawa said, now with a sound of worry in her voice. "3.170 Yen, please!"

The Kurosaki's had left and never been seen again. Yuzu Kurosaki was hiding somewhere. That was a rumor, but many feared it to be true. Yupa Taramasaki was locked up in a psychatric clinic. And Michiru Ogawa feared to be locked up, too as soon as they learn about what Orihime did with her hand.

"Oh, please... everyone who not fled out of the city after Kurosaki's murder-side was exposed wants to come. Why not you? Is it because they held you hostage?" Ryo asked while she handed the money to Michiru. "Believe me, they can't hurt you anymore now that they are trapped in thier home-dimension..."

"No! It's not that! You gave me only 2.100!" Ogawa said, and ordered her friend to give her the remaining 1.070 Yen. "I just... don't want to go threw it again. Everyone is holing me with questions."

"You mean,... how Orihime... you know..." Ryo said while she handed her the remaining money. She needed some time to get all the money.

"No! It is... difficult... I don't know why?" Michiru said and shaked her head. "And you? You really go?"

"Yeah... the whole group! Me, Natsui, Chizuru... all girls. Oh, please join us." Ryo said. "You know that Natsui is going to give birth to her child in three monts, and we want to celebrate... before she is not able to do so anymore..."

"I don't... even have someone to bring with me..." Michiru tried to defend her decicion. She was a single woman still living with her parents.

"You have us! That will be fine! I actually don't have a guy to bring with me, too." Ryo said and took the shopping bag out of her friend's hands. "And you still have several weeks to find a guy to invite. But honestly, the girls all want to go by themself. See you..."

Ryo winked while leaving the supermarket. Michiru winked back. She knew... they only wanted to comfort her. But did she realy need it? She looked on her hand again, that was healed by Orihime and became pale... but something inside her, told to go to this party. What could go wrong?

They had no clue that this 'class-reunion' was also just a part of Mizuho Asano's plans...

The following two weeks were not easy. For nobody! Everyone was too busy to not to freak out. To keep sure that Tatsuki and Mizuiro don't suffer a warehouse fever or don't feel like 'unwelcomed humans' Rukia and Renji organized some trips threw the Seireitei. Both only knew the basic facts about Ichigo and the 'wars' he was fighting in. But both learned a lot thanks to this tours. And both finally understood the whole 'Shinigami-stuff' better.

Yupa tried to flee from the 'nuthouse' again. Only to run directly into some boys from thier class. The kids screamed and made a scene. After beating him up, Yupa was brought back to the hospital. Desperately thinking about killing himself...

Ichigo, Orihime and thier friends became more and more indifferent to the situation. Isshin tried to organize a new Gigai for himself, which was not very easy. His 'human-body' was a very special one, once designed by Urahara. But he died 12 years ago in the war, and nobody expected a situation like this one. Isshins powers nearly completely restored and a 'Standard' Gigai was not able to hold for a whole life in the world of the living. Isshin realized that it meaned that he has to stay in the Soul Society... but he did not dare to tell this to the rest of the family. They were upset enough...

Kazui became more and more reserved. His parents had no clue and no idea what is bothering him. They were too busy to not to freak out by themself.

The commission of inquiry collected more and more informations about Keigo. There was no doubt: He was the perfect suspect...

Keigo's friend Makoto meanwhile continued with her work. She prepared a show with international guests. All of them victims of 'Shinigami-violence'...

"No! I don't want to be in your show..." Keigo told her over phone.

"Why? Keigo, this is your chance to clarify your name. We have guests from all over the world. And all of them can prove that they were treated as bad as you were treated by them. Keigo, you are not alone... Why do you deny everything? You know that it only proves to everyone that you are jinxed..."

"I AM NOT..." Keigo screamed angrilly before he stopped. She hit a nerve again. "Makoto... I am not jinxed. I only have a very... complicated relationship to Kurosaki. That's it..."

"Keigo, please. The channel-director said you'll get your job at 'Crime-Lab-Tokyo' back if you speak mind."

"I can't!"

"Why? Keigo, you are safe..."

"No! Good luck for your 'show'." Keigo said.

"Keigo... before you hang up... Please, promise to me to watch the show at least. I am pretty sure that the story of the others will be helpful. They were able to escape the 'Shinigami-terror'."

"I already escaped! And it returned just after your report. Bye..." Keigo hang off. But he didn't watched her show. He would not be able to endure it.

But instead, many Shinigami watched the show, sneaking into the humans living-rooms to watch with them together. No human noticed that they watched this incredible stories together with these 'creatures'. Everyone thought that it was just one more attempt to disgrace the Shinigami. But what they saw was really shocking. The Soul Society was shocked about this new 'incidents'. Especially because they did not need long to figure out which Shinigami beat up the Slovenian man, or which Shinigami stole the property of the Russian woman. The Seireitei realized that many Shinigami had absoluetely no clue how to deal with humans.

Keigo meanwhile spend his days at home. Sometimes his producer from the dubbing-studio called. But only to tell him that they don't have anything. One time he left his apartment to dub a commercial, but the people outside only glared on him like an alien. He always wore sunglasses and tried to not to attract attention. But his mental condition became worse with every day. Maybe because of the sedatives he took more often than before. Maybe because he drunk a lot more than before... His mental condition finally becamse so worse that he start to buy living-animals on the market. Only to prevent that thier souls get into the Soul Society.

On the other side... Keigo's new 'pets' prevent him from drinking and taking drugs a little bit. He already fired his manager Shino. He lost his smartphone, not knowing that the Shinigami who visited him, stole it for thier investigation. And so he feed three chickens and a duck while he called Akira. The day of the class-reunion has come...

"Sorry Keigo, but I am not in mood to meet a bunch of foreigners you do not want to meet, too." Akira said with a harsh voice and hang off.

Keigo was not surprised about her reaction. She became a different person since his failed suicide-attempt. But he, too. And he never went to the therapist again. Instead, Akira had some interessting 'meetings' with the lawyer, Keigo's colleagues suggested. He didn't understand her anymore. She was avoiding to see him for some reason. Keigo didn't understood that Akira was to much hurt to see Keigo destroying himself. Anyway Keigo was really surprised that he was invited to a class-reunion. He was not 'the most popular-guy at school'. And there was still a risk that he could meet some old rivals or his sister. But why did they invite him? Because of Ichigo? Was it a trap? No, there was no reason. Maybe they figured out that he became a very sucessful Seiyuu and want to apologize or ask him about other actors, like do you know him or her, or else? Or maybe someone of them wants to get in TV, too? What ever is going on, he swore to himself to face them and to not to hide again if they call him Kurosaki's goon again...

Keigo looked into the mirror while using a comb to make his hair. Was he really ready for this? Was he really able to face all this people after so many years? Because he knew what they would think about his presence... Actually he was happy to be 'invited'. He did not drink today. And he took only one pill...

"I hope Asano is not so stupid to invite himself!" Ryo Kunieda said while she waited for Michiru Ogawa in her room.

"Why?" Michiru asked while she prepared behind a spanish wall. "I thought everyone believes that he was just jinxed..."

"Oh, please... he is the most intrusive person in the world. And... he was aware of the... aw... you know lets change the topic. And now show yourself..." Michiru showed herself to Ryo in her new dress she extra bought for this evening. She looked wonderful. "Wow... Ogawa-chan... you look incredible!"

"Really... I mean... is it not too... you know..." Michiru asked and looked down on herself. It was a long, black strapless dress. She was a bit afraid that it was too daring.

"No! You look great!" Ryo said while her phone beeped and she read the message she just recieved from Chizuru. "Come on, the girls are waiting... We will have a wonderful and funny evening..."

Michiru nooded. She had no clue that this evening was going to be one of the worst in thier lives...

Yuzu Kurosaki meanwhile carefully peeked out threw her window and into the darkness outside. There was this creepy silence all around. The people of Karakura were still afraid of the 'Soul-Eating-Kurosakis', so Yuzu could still see plates with apples everywhere.

"Why is everyone watching Death-Note now?" Yuzu grunted and went back to her TV to watch the latest news. Luckily the news didn't report only about the Kurosaki's but also about other stuff. It was pretty warm. She was afraid to turn on the air-conditioner, so people would see that someone was at home.

Suddenly someone knocked against her door...

Yuzu was so scared that she hid under a blanket at first, but she knew that it was ridiculous. No one knew that she was at home. But what if someone figured out her real name? What if someone figured out who she really is? What if they came to lynch her? The person in front of her door knocked again. Carefully Yuzu left her hideout and sneaked towards the window right next to the door, to peek outside. It was pretty dark outside, but she definetely recognized her new boyfriend Yoon, among the people outside...

Excited she opened the door to let them in...

Keigo meanwhile sat in his car and tried to not to think to much. Sure he was upset and excited to see these people again. But did he really wanted to? He could also say no and just stay away. But would it be coward? Not as covard as is failed suicide-attempt, he did not understood till today. One who was not really happy to see all this faces again seemed to be the voice, deep inside of Keigo's soul. But he had no chance to tell him his point of view, as he was to much repressed by Keigo's mind.

He thought about his former classmates. He didn't know anything about them. He was pretty sure that many of them do not attend. Many of them left Karakura to work in other parts of the contry or even aboard. He did as well. But he was not sure what to expect over there.

Another one was pretty upset was Mizuho, who prepared for the class-reunion, too. She took a deep breath before she looked on a photo of her son on the wall. Her plan had to work. It just had to... After another deep breath, she took the phone to call her parents. She didn't want to admit it, but she needed thier help. Thier appearance would be really usefull... it was also part of her plan...

"Keigo is going to attend our class-reunion tonight!" she told them. "I am afraid, he is planning to do something embarassing!"

"What do you think?" her father asked.

"I don't know... but I have a terrible feeling. You know how humiliating his behaviour was always. And now he want's to ruin the party. I know it, because of that we even didn't send him an invitation. But he somehow figured out about."

That was a lie. It was true that Keigo's name was not on the list because of his 'connections' to the Kurosaki's, but Mizuho send him an invitation anyway without telling anyone else.

"Some people figured out that he is comming tonight. I know it is required at short notice, but... may you and mother come to the reunion to stop him. I think Keigo needs some education from an real adult!"

"Hmm... you are right. There are really some things I would like to tell your brother! And this would be a great opportunity." her father said. "You know what... your mother and I will come, too. And before you say something, I know it might be strange when parents attend to thier daughters class reunions but you can rely on us."

Mizuho learned to never rely on her parents, but of course she didn't tell him that directly. She just smiled. "Aww... you would really do that for me...?"

A few blocks away, Yuzu was surprised to see the guy she was dating over the last weeks standing in front of her door with three other people.

"Yoon-kun? What a surprise?"

"Hello! Haruna, I need you... help us! We lost hotel... May we... join you?" he stuttered with his bad Japanese.

"Oh, come in... I cook something for you!" Yuzu said without thinking about it and let them in. "And who are they?"

"Ehm... this are my... comrades!" the Korean told and introduced his 'comrades' to his Japanese 'girlfriend'. "I hope we do not... bother you? We won't stay long!"

"Aww... you are welcome! You don't bother me! I love visitors... Feel like home!" Yuzu said cheerfully. Yuzu really loved to cook for visitors. At least until that day. "Are you hungry? I will cook for you..."

Yuzu went into the kitchen and start to prepare dinner. She lived only from a very very small amount of money and didn't had enough food for all of them. But Yoon and his three friends gave her the feeling that everything was normal. She was not aware what was really going on in her apartment now.

"Okay, as long as she is here... we only speak Korean! What about our budget?" Yoon said in Korean, so Yuzu did not understand.

"We are out of money. We have to act now. The date is set."

"The airline will start operation with thier biggest jet in three days. Everything is prepared. The maiden flight with the..."

Yuzu entered the room with some cups to offer them tea... immediately they hid thier documents under the table.

"Is everything fine?" she asked.

"Yes... we are fine..." Yoon said innoncently and Yuzu went back into the kitchen. "We have to get rid of her when it is done!"

"That won't be a problem!" one of them said and lift a gun out of his backpack.

"Not here! Hide it..." Yoon hissed... "We still need her!"

Yuzu didn't mentioned that she was in danger... she was just happy to have guests to cook for...

Michiru Ogawa meanwhile met with the other woman to go to the reunion together. Some of them she haven't seen for years. She was happy. She admit that she needed that evening, just to calm down. Hiding from the world at work or at home was no solution.

Her friend Mahana Natsui was pregnant in seventh month and recently went into materny protection. Everyone was exited about her baby. And she was really exited about, too. Michiru was very happy for her, knowing that she will never know how it feels like... She was 14 when they told her that she will never be able to become pregnant. That she is infertile. So she was really happy for her friend. At least she would know how it is to give birth to a baby...

Together the group reached thier former school. The reunion was hold in the gym. Together they looked around. The school was renovated and modernized since thier graduation. But it still had a really bad reputation. And today, after Internet and Social Media advanced, it was much easier for the Karakura High School to be humiliated. They could smell the fresh white paint on the walls. More and more people entered the area. The sun began to set. The atmosphere seemed to be happy. Suddenly Michiru saw a plate with apples standing right next to the door.

"Even here?" she said and pointed on the apples.

"Of course,... I hope no one of them dares to appear here." Ryo said. "Don't talk about it... we are here to have fun..."

The group entered the nicely decorated gym. Less people came than expected. Because many of thier former classmates left the city and others were simply too afraid to attend. Not even the half of thier year appeared. There were way more people from the two other years. Together they reached the buffet and start to have fun...

In her hideout, Mizuho Asano prepared everything. She prepared a little surprise for her brother. She was pretty sure that he will appear here. She knew him, he was so predictable... but suddenly she realized that she forgot her camera and a really important video-tape at home...

"OH NO!" she screamed. So loud that one of her former classmates could hear her. And he was scared. "I need the camera for the evidence..."

Mizuho sneaked out to rush home to get her camera. She wanted to film Keigo's mental breakdown for her plan. While she sneaked away, her former classmate had to drink something to calm down.

"You know what..." he said to a friend. "... I could swear that I heared Mizuho Asano grumbling!"

"When she was not grumbling?" his friend said annoyed. "I hope she does not come, too. Do you remember her domineering behaviour?"

"Oh, please don't remember me! I would rather see Kurosaki here than her! Her brother, this Seiyuu, I think I know why it was so easy for Kurosaki to jinx him..."

Mizuho was not aware that she was not as popular as she thought. Nobody knew that she organized this evening. That they were all here because she wanted them to be here... they were her 'accomplices'...

Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

eigo's and Mizuho's parents arrived at the school and looked around, while she left the building threw the rear door and jumped on a parked bike to race home. Of course the appearance of the elder couple was not unmentioned by the other guests.

"Hmm... who are they?" Ryo asked while she, Michiru, Mahana and Chizuru sat on a table and talked. "They look... kind of familiar..."

"They are definetely not from our year!" Chizuru said sarcastically.

"Are they teachers here?" Michiru asked.

"No! They are too old. Maybe they are retired teachers. But I think..." Ryo could swear that she saw this elder couple one time. "They really look familiar to me."

Several blocks away, Yuzu searched her kitchen for everything that she could use for the dinner. In her room she could hear them talking wildly in Korean. She didn't understand any word but she was sure they were just talking about thier business. Indeed they talked about thier upcomming attack on a flight to Dubai in several days. They talked about the aftermath when they blame the Iraqi to force the United States to move thier troups from South-Korea to the Middle East...

It was a small one-room apartment with a seperate kitchen and a tiny bathroom. Everything they talked was heared by Yuzu who decided to improvise for the dinner. While she went back to the living-room, the Koreans hid thier guns again...

Keigo had a very strage feeling when he stopped his car on the parking lot of his former school. A cold shiver ran down his back. It felt wrong. He didn't want to face most of them. And they maybe too. Especially since the Kurosaki's public exposure. But they had never invited him, if they blame him, too. He had no clue that it was going to be the worst evening in his entire life. With trembling hands he left his car and looked on the building. His memories, the good but also the bad, on this place returned. No, he thought. He hid long enough. But what he didn't know was that they already waited for him...

"Asano is here!" a woman whispered scared to her husband after returning from outside. She went outside to smoke a ciggarette but when she saw Keigo leaving his car, she was so upset that the dropped it and ran back...

"Oh my gosh. Mizuho Asano! Oh no, she is a..." her husband, who was a classmate of Mizuho and suffered under her bossy behaviour, too moaned. But his wife, was not talking about her...

"Which Mizuho? No... I am talking about Keigo Asano..." she whispered. She attend to another school and never met Keigo nor his sister. "You know... that guy from TV! The one with the Shinigami-connections!"

"Really? I thought they killed him?" he respond and together they spread the news in the room. After a few seconds it reached the table with Michiru's group...

"... ehm, ladies... Keigo Asano is here!" one of thier former classmates told them.

"Keigo Asano?! Who invited him?" Mahana said and rubbed her baby bump worried. "My baby is not even born and has to hear that guy's voice?!"

"Who cares who invited him? But what does he want here anyway?" Ryo asked. "He fled out of this dammed town when he was able to. Everyone did! I ever guessed that he never returns..."

"What if..." Michiru began. "... he is here for the same reason as we? To have a nice evening?"

Her friends looked on her confused but understood it. Asano was always very naive. Maybe he was so stupid to think that everyone forgot that he belonged to 'the group'. Of course Keigo's parents heared about the appearance of thier son, too...

Keigo felt like he was gaining more and more weight. Like something inside him tried to warn him...

"What the hell I am doing here?" Keigo asked himself before he reached the closed door to the gym. Squinting to the plate of apples next to it. "Thanks god..., I refused to play in that Death-Note-movie!"

Once again, Keigo took a deep breath. There was no reason to be afraid. The most of them never talked to him, and he was not here to talk to them, too. He was here to try to forget his problems. For just one stupid evening, he wanted to forget his problems. Because all the Vodka and the sedatives didn't help. He could hear the music from inside, and people talking. The mood inside seemed to be carefree and happy... he had no clue that it was already changing...

Mizuho meanwhile was pretty angry when she drove back to her apartment to get the camera and the video-tape she needed for her plans. With squeaking tires she stopped in front of the door, jumped off the bike and ran upstairs. She hoped that she won't be too late... but she was going to miss everything...

"Okay,... Showtime!" Keigo meanwhile said and opened the door to the gym.

The moment, Keigo opened the door and entered the gym... suddenly the music stopped and everyone went silent and stopped talking. Because everyone was gazing on him...

...SILENCE... UNBEARABLE SILENCE...

Keigo's heart stopped immediately. His face went pale and his body freezed when he realized that really everyone was gazing on him. That was the moment he realized: "That was a mistake!"

Keigo felt like being displayed. It was like everyone just waited for him to enter. And it felt not good. Most of them looked on him in a mix of shock, fear and disgust. Keigo didn't know what to do instead of smile innoncently and greet them.

"Eh... Good evening!" he said. "What happened to the music?"

The guy who was handling the music, looked on Keigo in shock like anyone else. And so he forgot to press the play button.

The silence was creepy. Keigo walked towards the middle of the room and looked around. Smiling on everyone friendly and politely. Recieving no respond from anyone. No matter from who. Nobody even give him a smile... they just glared on him like an alien...

Yuzu meanwhile, left the kitchen to look after her guests. They smiled innoncently but in truth they were mad that she was even here. While walking back to the kitchen, her foot accidentally tiped over the backback next to Yoon, throwing out a gun...

"WHAT THE...?" she screamed before her 'boyfriend' grabbled the gun and pointed it on her face...

In her former school meanwhile, Keigo felt more and more like he was not welcome here. The first person who gave him at least a smile and a friendly nod was Ogawa who still sat at the table with the others who put thier heads together and start to blaspheme. After around 30 seconds of creepy and embarrassing silence, finally the music began to play again. Keigo felt a little bit better but he could still feel the glares of the people. His parents finally appeared out of the middle of the crowd and approached him.

"Okay, we go!" his father said and took him by his arm, to pull him out.

Keigo was shocked and surprised to meet his parents. Here!? On his class-reunion?!

"You?! What are you doing here?" he hissed abashed. He didn't want to make a scene here. These times were over...

"We need to talk!" his father said much louder, so that really everyone could hear it.

Keigo pulled his arm out of his fathers grip while he tried to not to scream. "Sorry! This is not the right place!"

Of course he realized that everyone in the room gazed on them right now. Waiting for Keigo or his parents making a scene. Ogawa mentioned that Chizuru took her smartphone to film them. Which was right what Mizuho expected. Everyone was so sure that Keigo Asano will make a scene if he appears. He was infamous for beeing loud, annoying and always exaggerating...

"I said that we go!" his father said mad, and louder.

Keigo pulled his arm away again: "Don't dare to touch me! I know you don't think so but I am an adult and I am free to go whereever I want and whenever I want. And I decided to join this class reunion. By the way... what are 'you' two doing here? Is it common now that 'parents' attend to thier children's class reunions?"

"What we are doing here?" his father asked mad. His voice became louder with every sentence. "After your sister told us that you invited yourself, she was afraid that you and your behaviour will ruin the party..."

Everyone listened closer to them now. Many became curious. Ogawa slowly slid under the table. She was sure that she did not want to hear it.

"My behaviour?" Keigo ranted and hold on to take a deep breath. He had to be careful. He was so close from making a scene. He did not smoke for days, now. He took a 'normal' dose of his sedatives and he was 'sober'. So it was now really hard for him to remain calm. "I... am not the one... who is making a scene here..."

Some more people got thier smartphones out to film the scene. Seeing this scared Keigo so much that he became white as chalk. Some people, who were not from thier school tried to convince the others to not to film it...

"You want talk?" Keigo asked mad. "Make an appointment! When I needed to talk to you I had to make it, too."

Someone giggled after hearing this.

"Listen Keigo, I don't want to discuss this infront of all this foreigners. Your father and I are just here because we are worried that you..." his mother began but Keigo cut her off.

"What? That I embarras you? Or Mizuho? With her bossy and control addicted style she does it very good on her own..."

"Oh yeah, that's right!" a former classmate of his sister murmured, getting many affirmative responds from the crowd. Keigo was positively surprised that he relaxed for one a brief moment. His parents instead were shocked. "Where have you been when we needed you? Where have you been when we had problems? Sure Mizuho let out most anger on me! But when I needed someone..."

"You went to your false friends!" his father said mad.

That felt like a punch into his face. Now Keigo understood that it was all about Ichigo again. The colour of his face slowly changed from white to red.

"Just for your information, I haven't talked to 'I know who you are talking about' for years now. But don't start to talk about them now. This is a family matter!"

From safe distance, Ogawa watched the scene. Despite the loud music, they could hear every word they said. Keigo's voice was so strong that not even loud music was able to drown it.

"I am not sure if I want to hear this!" Ryo murmured looking for her purse and for the next exit. But she was not able to lift up from her chair.

"Me, too. Chizuru, stop filming!" Mahana hissed and took her friends smartphone to stop her.

"Are you kidding? That's better than one of this scripted-reality-soaps!" Chizuru said and took her smartphone again. Her exciting faded away immediately when she saw Keigo's angry expression. "In TV it's just trash but live it is... oh my gosh... look at his face..."

Everyone who knew Keigo from school, knew that he was an always too happy, silly, clownish, stupid and obstrusive loser and comic-relief whose only pursiut in live seemed to get attention from Kurosaki or other bully-gangs. And no matter how worse they treated him, Keigo was always seeking for thier attention, and always keeping his big smile. After school, when Keigo left town and became successful, first people start to believe that Keigo was maybe more than just the 'IIIIIIICCHIIIGOOOO-Guy'. And when the Kurosaki's secret got exposed, everyone was sure that Keigo was just jinxed and 'understood' everything (at least they thought it). So everyone was sure that the stories in the gossip-press about Keigo and Ichigo beeing close friends were wrong. They knew the so called truth: They knew that Keigo was not more than a 'victim' for Kurosaki. So most of them remained silent and just listened. For most of them it was the really first time to see Keigo Asano with an angry expression on his face. A really angry expression? And with a little bit help from his parents ignorance and all his bottled up feelings, Keigo Asano was now able to scare his former schoolmates for the very first time. So nobody dared to interfere. Despite the fact that most of them didn't want to hear that drama that obviously was going on between Keigo and his family, nobody was able to overcome his fear and interfere. No mater how. Like a thrilling movie you don't endure but have to watch...

Keigo wished so much that someone cry out that they shall discuss thier problems outside. He knew that his classmates always hated it when he became louder. But this time something was different. He felt like he was on the display of a freak show. And his parents were his co-actors. Of course he mentioned the glares of his former classmates and felt worse with every second. Something else inside of him, on the other side mentioned that he suddenly felt better again with Keigo's increasing madness and enjoyed it. But he was still to weak. So he decided to feed up a little bit more.

"I think you two should go now!" Keigo said and pointed on the door.

"We will leave, but please come with us!" his mother said. Unlike her husband, she tried it more politely and diplomatic. "We let you decide where we talk..."

"For what? If you want to talk, okay. So lets talk!" Keigo said, crossing his arms.

"Here?!" his father asked shocked.

"Yeah... why not! You came here to make a scene! And I decided that I can choose the spot where we talk and that is here!" Keigo said mad.

Keigo had no clue that his sister expected this situation and knew that Keigo was going to make a scene in front of everyone. But his parents didn't want it. They thought they could just pull him out and talk with him outside. On the yard, or in an alley, or maybe in Mizuho's apartment? But not in front of all of her friends, who were actually not her friends. Keigo's madness increased with every second.

"Listen... You think I invited myself, but that's not true. I got an invitation..." Keigo told, what surprised many others. Especially when he pulled out the invitation of his pocket to prove it. "...I also thought very carefully about comming or not comming here, because I know how the most people in this room think about me. That I am just the 'Iiichhiiiigooo-Guy' comic-relief. But I don't care what other's think about me, I don't care for this people anyway too. I know that this big pack of delinquents is not happy to see me, too."

Keigo's insult caused many people to feel offended. Keigo turned towards them and continued.

"COME ON! You know that I am right! Our school was infamous for it! You know how Karakura is called in the rest of Tokyo? 'The shame of the nation.' Aren't you the one who tried to kill Chad for nothing?" Keigo grumbled to one of the present men, who turned away ashamed when everyone glared on him. After Keigo watched the man flee out of the room he turned back to his parents. "So what did Mizuho told you? That I invited myself? That I embarass her? Or our family? I am honest when I say that I am not happy if I meet her tonight, but that she calls you two to keep sure that I leave, even I didn't except."

"Your sister worked very hard to organize this evening. And you will not ruin it!" his father said now angrier. Some people start to whisper about her. They realized that something was wrong now...

"How do you think I will do it? What makes you so sure?" Keigo asked. "Look at that woman over there. Do you know that she is responsible for the suicide of a girl from the parallel class? Well that's a shame..."

The woman was shocked. As that was a secret, nobody was suppossed to know. She was a bully, right. A really mean girl. But now she feared that Asano knows more secrets about her and she ran out, trying to hide her face while others looked on her in disgust...

"I... I..." his father was not sure. And he was scared by Keigo's expression. And scared about the things he knew.

His mother on the other side was more worried. "Keigo! Please, son! What's going on? Are you... jinxed. Are you...?"

"I want to make clear here and now that I am not jinxed, obsessed, or under anyones control." Keigo said convinced and loud enough to keep sure that everyone hears it. "I know that you talk about... 'them'... You always used 'them' as an apology for your own mistakes. When I got beaten up by Mizuho, it was Kurosaki's fault. When I and Mizuho had financial problems it was Kurosaki's fault..."

"And this violent muggers he forced you to give shelter?" his mother asked scared. "She told us that you once brought..."

"That was my own fault! I admit it. I was not brave enough to say no, I learned later that it was about this 'Shinigami-bullshit' but don't care for Mizuho. I think she was jinxed by his bald head... she would had married him instantly if he haven't reject her."

Some people giggled again. They knew about Mizuho's 'attraction' to bald heads.

"Your sister did nothing wrong! You did, when you desperately tried to join Kurosaki's dirty little violent bully club..." his father coughed. That were maybe the wrong words so he continued a different way. "...let's talk about it. Tell us... what did we wrong?"

"Wrong? You ask me what you two did wrong?" Keigo asked surprised. While he talked suddenly the music stopped again. Keigo didn't want everyone to listen to them and turned to the DJ madly. "HEY... START THE FUCKING MUSIC AGAIN! THIS IS A PRIVATE CONVERSATION..."

Keigo screamed so loud that the DJ almost got an heart-attack and full of fear he wildly pressed some buttons until the the music start again... That was the moment, Keigo start to make a scene. The moment everyone was waiting for...

"You ask me what you two did wrong?" Keigo continued and went closer. "Don't worry you two did nothing wrong. You two were almost never at home. So there wasn't anything you two could make wrong..."

"We worked very hard, to get you and your sister a carefree and well ordered life... why do you talk so bad about your sister and how dare you to..."

"OH... so you don't know it? The youth-welcare-office didn't tell you? Let me guess you were gone once again. Or she told them that it is your fault and they decided to not to contact you?"

"What?" Keigo's mother asked confused. "The youth-welcare-office?"

"What about them?" his father asked. Suddenly his mood changed from angry to worried.

"Woah... okay! I'll tell you... two years ago, Mizuho's ex-husband called me and asked me for advice. He was worried because of Mizuho's unpredictability and was worried because she was alone with thier son. I knew that she was freaking out about every little shit so I was worried and went with him together to the youth-welcare-office and told them to keep an eye on her. Not more. I just told them that she might need help. A few days later... I recieved a another call. This time from the youth-welcare-office! They said that I possibly safed the boys life..."

Everyone was shocked. But also some people were not surprised. Mizuho Asano was indeed able to be so dirty and that even her own child would not be spared from her outbursts. As Keigo was infamous for beeing a nuisance, Mizuho was infamous for beeing dominant and crazy. Keigo's parent's became pale. They couldn't believe it. They didn't want to believe it.

"Is this... really... true...?" his father was definetely shocked now.

"Call the youth-welcare-office! Ask for Takamuri-san!" Keigo said and pulled his wallet out of his pocket to pull a small hand-written note out he always carried with him since he recieved the call. "She will confirm every word I said! But that's no problem for you... I mean your little angel is your favourite anyway."

"What do you mean with that?"

"I mean with that, that if you two have spend a little bit more time at home and not somewhere else in this god-dammed, fucked-up world, beeing parents for me and Mizuho, taking care of us... yeah, you send us money, so we didn't starve. Yeah, we had a roof over our heads. But where have you been when we had birthday. When someone of us was sick, injured, or in trouble? When you two didn't attend to the parents-day Mizuho once organized she was so mad that she throw a hot frying pan after me. You two think that I am a troublemaker, but in truth you don't know anything. Neighter about me, nor about Mizuho nor about anything else in this dirt hole called Karakura. She won't admit it but she was always so mad on you. I know it, because I had to live with her madness. And believe me... I called the youth-welcare-office not because I wanted to hurt her... It was because I wanted to help her. She wasn't always like she is. It just began after you two decided to work more and farer away. For that, that we didn't recieved any education when we went into puberty, I am pretty sure that things would have went different if we had someone who did not just call to tell me what I did wrong..."

A woman start to cry. That was a sad story. Some people start to feel sorry for Keigo now. A tear ran down Ogawa's face, while her friend Natsui carefully hold her baby-bump. Chizuru couldn't stop filming. Despite the loud music, everyone could hear Keigo's frustration. Some others didn't endure it anymore and went outside to get some air. Others listened now more carefully. Some of them had children by themself. And some people start to think about thier relationships to thier own children. Or about the relationships to thier parents.

"Is... this the reason you... left?" his mother asked scared.

Keigo shrugged. "Well, when Mizuho throw me out I had no other choise. I knew that I couldn't ask anyone from school. So I left. I left to go my way. I successfully escaped the street and build up a life. But no matter what I do, you will never be satisfied. That's because I gave up to try. I finally learned when it is time to pull the emergency break. I never make this mistake anymore."

His father became pale. "Did Kurosaki..."

"NOT AGAIN!" Keigo jelled angrilly. "Kurosaki, Kurosaki, Kurosaki... I can't hear that name anymore. I know you can't stand him, for what ever reason you won't tell anyway. But I can ensure you that all this is not about them right now. Believe me I wanted to die! I wanted to die in shame when I saw the report in TV! I wanted to die in shame because I knew that this will happen. But I also know that your rejection against him didn't start just after thier exposure. You really want to talk about Ichigo? Fine? What is it? His weird hair-colour? His delinquent nature?"

"You... You called him a friend, but he treated you like trash?!" his father said. But he became nervous. "I heared horrible storys and I knew that someday he will pull you into something that will destroy us..."

"Yeah... I was pulled into that shit. Yeah, I regret it! And yeah, they were a bunch of wrong friends who only 'tolerated' me." Keigo said. Now a tear ran down his face, too. "But even if they saw in me just a nuisance, they were also there for me. Yeah, nobody is perfect. And maybe I was blended by Ichigo's superpowers he, by the way, didn't use to eat souls... They didn't had a easy life, too. They all had to fight against prejudices like yours..."

"What do you want to tell us with that? You tell us... you prefer to be a... a Kurosaki?" his father asked with trembling voice.

Keigo shrugged again. "Hmm... well his father might be a goofy, energetic and loud fun-loving weirdo... But he always stood behind his children. If I had the chance to choose between him and you... I would had chosen him..."

Pretty hard words... Keigo's words hit his parents pretty hard. Thier 'audience' was very upset too. A loud hoot sound up from the crowd

"Is this the reason you are here tonight?" his mother asked sad.

Keigo realized that he was a little bit too hard. "No! I didn't come here to fight with you two. I didn't come here to talk about some living-deaths who don't care for me anyway. I just thought that I could spend at least one evening without that shit that is going on right now. Without thinking about the Kurosaki's, my job, my girlfriend, or whatever... I think in one point you were right: It was a mistake to come!"

Keigo turned away from them and looked for the door. They were surrounded by others and he would have to fight his way threw them.

"You go nowhere!" his father ranted grabbling his arm.

Keigo pulled his arm out of his fathers grip and turned back towards him in anger: "Just a minute ago, you wanted me to go and now you want me to stay? What's going on with you?"

"What's going on with me? What's going on with you?" his fathers voice became louder again. "You are running away! As coward as always..."

"How..." Keigo tried to interfere but his father cut him off.

"You look like you are drunk. You are making a scene. And you still defend people who hurt you? Sometimes I reget that we didn't listen to the others and send you to an psychatrist!"

Keigo became pale. His inner-voice suddenly felt stronger again and decided to interfere. "Why you to can't just shut up like you always did. No I am not surprised why even the Shinigami who lived with us thought that we are sick and broken family..."

That was enough for his father. Suddenly the lights turned to them, the music stopped because someone accidentaly unpluged a cable so everyone could see and hear how Keigo got a hard slap by his father into his face...

A loud yelp echoed threw the hall...

"YOU WERE ALWAYS A SHAME FOR OUR FAMILY!" his father screamed so loud that really everyone could hear it.

Keigo wanted to die! He wanted to die on the spot, in shame! Never ever he got so embarrassed by someone. Sure he recieved many slaps in his life. From Ichigo, Tatsuki, bullys, his sister... also in front of others. But now that even his father does it in front of douzens of witnesses and cameras was enough. And his words felt like a stinch into his heart much more. It was official: His own parents do not care for him. They never did. Do they have any respect for him? Of course not! He knew that Ichigo and the others don't have any respect of him... but even his own parents...

His father meanwhile realized his shocked expression and also the shocked and disgusted expressions on the others.

"Now we know where Mizuho Asano got her abusive behaviour from?" someone murmured abashed.

Now it was his father who wanted to die on the spot, in shame. Because he realized that he made a scene. That he proved that they were not the perfect family, he always told everyone. His wife was so shocked, that she looked like she had a heart-attack. "Oh... ehm... Keigo I..."

Keigo was furious. "DON'T DARE TO TOUCH ME! I AM DONE WITH YOU!"

As strong as he could he pushed his father away. The man fell against a table, where some photo's, Mizuho prepared to show around laid. Keigo meanwhile stormed towards the door... he wanted to leave the room before he breaks out in tears. Some people, who didn't attend to thier school and were just accompaining thier husbands or wifes, tried to comfort him. But Keigo pushed everyone beside, even punshing his elbow into a man's nose...

His father meanwhile was laying on the table, looking on the photos Mizuho prepared. Many of these photos were very embarrassing... Slowly he realized that this reunion... was possibly not just a reunion!

Keigo stormed threw the door. Some people tried to follow him but Keigo successfully escaped them. Immediately he smashed the door close and used a chair, that stood next to the door to block it, trapping these people inside...

Keigo knew it. It was a mistake. It was a fucking mistake to come here. Thinking that the times have changed... that anything had changed... Full of fear and shame he ran to his car, to leave this god-dammed place... and this fucked up town...

While Keigo raced away, his parents realized that the escallation between them and Keigo was planned and left as quick as possible to escape from the angry and reproachful views of the others. Finally someone was able to break the door open. Many people wanted to leave. There were secrets revealed that were so disgusting that many had to handle with them first. More than the half of the people already left the hall, when Mizuho finally arrived back. Unaware that she missed the escallation and that it went different than she expected. Her plan was to let her parents in after Keigo made a scene and not that they encounter each other before! When she entered the gym threw the side-entrace she had to see that just a few people were still there. No music was playing, all lights were on and everyone else prepared to leave too. So something was not running as she planned.

"HEY, WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" she screamed angrily catching the attention of everyone. Two of her former classmates stormed out immediately. Others looked on her reproachful and in disgust. "I AM STILL WAITING FOR AN ANSWER! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

"We are leaving!" Natsui said, while Ogawa helped her into her coat.

Another former classmate of her start to yell from the other side of the gym. "If I had known that you are organizing this evening I wouldn't have come!"

"I hope Kurosaki sends your soul to hell, you maniac!" another one yelled.

A former classmate of her carefully got closer to ask her directly. "Asano... your brother and your parents had a little fight here a few minutes ago..."

"WHAT? THAT WAS NOT THE PLAN!" she yelled mad before she hold her mouth.

Everyone looked on her in disgust. Now everyone realized it. Ogawa bend to Ryo to whisper to her.

"So, this party was really only to embarrass Asano with the Shinigami thing. I leave!" Ogawa said and stormed with others towards the door.

"WHERE YOU ARE GOING?!" Mizuho screamed angrilly. "AND WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?"

Mahana Natsui, who was going to be a mommy soon, gave Mizuho a poisonous view to show her how she think about her: "That you are a crazy maniac everyone knew. But that you go so far, noone exected!"

"What did you call me?" Mizuho asked shocked.

"Now I know why Keigo was always so obtrusive... With such a sick sister you have to become like that!" Natsui said... now totally anger up Mizuho.

Mizuho let out an angry and terrifying scream, before grabbing a chair and throwing it against the pregnant woman. Mahana tried to dodge, but the chair hit her on the right hip. She roared in pain when whe fell down, hitting a table, that shattered under her weight and stopped screaming when she became unconscious.

Ryo and Chizuru stormed towards Mizuho to stop her while Michuru looked after her pregnant friend. Others came to help too... Everything was like in time-elapse. People screamed, she could hear shattering glass and other stuff. At some point Michiru could see Ryo falling down to the ground, too. Holding her face with both hands and with blood pouring forth between her fingers. Chizuru and two other people she didn't recognize, were finally able to overwhelm Mizuho and to push her on the ground. When her friend Mahana regained her consciounes again, she start to scream in in pain, holding her baby bump while blood run out of her abdomen...

The only thing Michiru was able to was screaming in fear... she wished so much that Orihime was here... a witch with healing-powers was that her friend needed now more than anything else...

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

Michiru Ogawa felt in a kind of shock rigit. Everything became so weird. She felt like beeing trapped in a weird dream and became unable to feel or to react to anyone or anything. The only thing she was able to do was watching her friend Mahana beeing carried into an ambulance. Crying endlessly while holding her baby-bump. Chizuru and Ryo joined them to accompain her to the hospital, where they were going to make an Ceasarean section, to safe the baby. She was so lucky... they will arrive in time. The little boy will be safe... but he would have to spend the first six months of his life in an incubator...

Mizuho Asano was screaming wildly while two police-officers pushed her on the rear-seat of a police-car. Her parents were already gone, standing in a phone-booth talking with the woman from the youth-welcare-office Keigo mentioned. Listening to the reproachful statement and learning about the lies thier daugther told them. Keigo meanwhile drove away, racing threw the narrow streets like a maniac, almost overruning one of the North-Koreans, who left Yuzu's apartment to get something to drink from the vending mashine. Keigo ignored him, he was to busy with beeing upset and sad.

Michiru Ogawa left the school, too. Wandering threw the dark city for hours and hours. Her shock was so big that she forgot everything. The day, the time... she even forgot her own name... So she would spend the whole night and the next morning on a bench in the park, to cry...

The man, Keigo almost overrun, went back to the apartment in the first floor. Beeing very careful to not to be seen. Yuzu was sitting on the ground. Spellbound and with a towel in her mouth, so she couldn't scream or run away. Horrified about the gun, her suppossed boyfriend pointed on her forehead. Tears ran down her face... How could that happen? Is this her fate? They figured out? They know her true identity and lynch her on the spot?

Yoon, her 'kind-of-boyfriend' she thought is a great person, still pointed with the gun that fell out of his backpack on her. He looked annoyed and tired.

"I have to admit that this was not suppossed to happen!" he said. Suddenly his Japanese was much better than before. But his funny accent, Yuzu always enjoyed so much, was still there. But it didn't make it better. "Okay, Haruna... I didn't want it to end like this. But there is no other way."

He still calls her Haruna? That was good or not? So he didn't figured out that she is in truth Yuzu Kurosaki? But anyway, why the hell he has a gun? And why she is tied up now. Yuzu tried to scream again, but the towel that was wrapped around her mouth made it impossible to scream.

She listened to them. They discussed wildly in Korean what do to next and possibly they also talked about how to get rid off her. Yuzu didn't understood any word but she was pretty sure that it was not good...

Her father meanwhile, was always able to feel when one of his children was in fear, in sorrow or in danger. And right in this moment he could feel that Yuzu was not feeling good.

"OH MY GOSH... I CAN FEEL YUZU!" Isshin yelled, while he, Ichigo and Orihime sat in an office next to two members of the commission, another Shinigami who wrote down everything and Kaneda Ochi from the twelth division, who was allowed to join after he told them that he had the order of his captain. "I can feel her... she is sad!"

It was one of this moments, Ichigo would have normaly punch his father to shut him down but he was too tired and too woried, too. And he was too mad on the two members of the commission in front of him who seemed to ask the same questions for the maybe millionth time.

"How long do you want to ask us this questions again?" Ichigo asked mad. "Seven weeks... You are trying to figure out who exposed us for seven weeks now. My sister is still alone up there, because some stupid idiot forgot to stamp her good-dammed soul-ticket. We lost contact with her. My son is suffering, my sisters are suffering, my friends are suffering... and you see what I have to endure with my father all day! So what is the reason you wanted to see us?"

"We think... we are close to the breakthrou!"

Suddenly the Kurosaki's were much happier.

"Really?" Orihime asked.

"Yes, we still can't prove it, so we can't try to reset the memories of the humans yet. But, we are still waiting for some evidence, some of our comrades organize right now from the world of the living. We just wanted to let you know that the things are going on better now. And if everything runs as well as we expect... I think we can tell you a name no later than the day after tomorrow." the Shinigami explained.

"Aww... that sounds great!" Ichigo said relieved. "But..."

"But?" the Shinigami asked.

"I see it in your face! There is a 'but'!"

"Well... But, there is still the fact that your Gigai was destroyed in the Dangai, Kurosaki-san!" the other Shinigami said to Isshin, who nooded.

"You... are going to tell me that I can not return! I left the Soul-Society so many years ago. My home is the world of the living now..." Isshin said slightly upset. "My family..."

"What I wanted to tell you is... that the Special Gigai, you once had, is not recoverable. And we don't know how long a Standard-Gigai will hold, since your Shinigami-Powers almost fully restored over the last years and your Gigai was able to get older with you..."

"I think I understand what you mean!" Isshin said. Ichigo and Orihime were surprised and shocked.

Isshin always knew that this day will come. Ever since he could feel that his powers restored. He and his late wife Masaki talked about it but they always thought that everything will be fine. Isshin was turned into a human, and would die as a human decades later. Now his human body was destroyed by the Dangai and Isshin was transformed into his former Shinigami-Form. But he didn't know how to go on now. Was he even welcomed back in the Soul Society, that easy? Ever since the Gotei 13 figured out that he was alive, living in the human-world in exile and the father of a substitute-shinigami, he thought that he will be never allowed to come back until he dies and his Soul is 'konzoed' back. But now, the times had changed... and they would have to accept it.

Ichigo will be able to handle the clinic. Isshin was sure that he is ready. Yuzu will be devastated but with Karin's help she will be get over it. And latter would first reproach him for not taking good enough care of his Gigai before getting upset and than be as cool as a cucumber like always. But anyway, Karin changed a lot over the last weeks. Her family just thought that she is just upset about the rumors about her and Hitsugaya. They had no clue that all of the rumors, were not only true, they went much further...

"Is this everything?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, for now!" the Shinigami said and Ichigo, his wife and his father stand up to go.

"Hm... just one question..." Ichigo said and turned to the other two Shinigami. "...who are they? Are you in the comission, too?"

"Oh, no... I'm just here because my captain wants to know everything." Kaneda said and bowed to introduce himself. "Ochi Kaneda, member of the twelth division. I am very honored to meet you Kurosaki Ichigo-san. I heared so many impressive stories about you."

Ichigo smiled and bowed, too. "Thank you. Nice to meet you, too Ochi-sensei... ugh... san! Sorry, I mean san! Your name is a little bit confusing me, I once had a teacher named Ochi! And you are?"

The Shinigami who wrote down everything bowed too and smiled. "Kurosaki-san, I and several other people currently work on your official autobiography..."

"WHAT..." Ichigo yelled when he heared that someone wrote a book about him.

"...I am here, because we didn't want to miss the chance to ask you, how you want to call your book?"

"DON'T DARE TO WRITE A BOOK ABOUT ME!" Ichigo yelled upset and left the room with the others. He did not know that the Shinigami understood that as his answer.

The Kurosaki's left the small house where they met to rush back home. Karin didn't feel well today morning and they wanted to look after her. The second day in a row she had to puke. They were afraid that she got sick.

"You just said that you feel that Yuzu is sad?" Ichigo asked his father.

"Seriously!" his father said upset. "I feel that right now, something is pretty botherring her. No it is like... she is in fear..."

Isshin was so right. Right in this moment, Yuzu was still treatened with a gun, while she finally stopped to try screaming. Thinking about what's going on next. Or why this is going on anyway? And why her boyfriend suddenly speaks thier language much better than he first pretend? When he kills her, will she be with her family again? Or will she need a Konzo to pass to the Soul Society? Will she keep her memory? How does a Konzo feel? She was well aware of the whole 'Soul-Circle' but she didn't exept it to affect her in this early stage of her life. Yuzu was so lost in her minds that she even missed how the group of Koreans (Yuzu suspected to be from North-Korea now instead from South-Korea), went to the other side of the room to argue about what to do now. It was the perfect chance for Yuzu to lift up and leave threw the unlocked door. But she was too confused to do so. Instead she cried and prayed to get directly to her family or at least into a district close enough to the Seireitei to make it easier for her family to find her.

The war of words between the Koreans became louder and louder. But one of them suddenly stopped and felt a weird power in the air. Confused the group looked towards Yuzu, one shrieked and the one with the gun let it drop to the ground. Yuzu didn't see anything as her eyes were full of tears. But she felt strange as well. Some weird energy was tickling her arms... and suddenly she could feel that the rope that was used to tie her hands up behind her back seem to fall apart and her arms were free.

One of the Koreans screamed something she didn't understand. But she kind of felt that it was a: "What the hell was that?"

The other one seemed to give a: "I don't know!" as respond.

Despite her hands beeing free now, Yuzu was too scared to run away. They would have shoot her immediately. But instead they seemed to be scared... but she was scared much more...

"What did you did?" her supposed boyfriend asked scared. "What was... that?"

Yuzu had absolutely no clue what he was talking about. But she asked herself, too how she was able to tear her bonds. She knew that she was far not strong enough. Her eyes were still full of tears so she was not really able to see something. But she could see that the group still looked on her in fear.

One of them went one step away and hit something in the shelf...

Despite her new, faked identity, Yuzu was able to safe some photos and other stuff from her family. Including a photo of the whole Kurosaki-Family, that was all hidden in the small colourful box in the shelv. When it fell out, after beeing hit by the arm of the man, the whole content was spilled over the ground in front of them. And everyone could see the family-photo of Yuzu (with her original-hair-colour) with her father, her siblings, her sister-in-law and her nephew. The Koreans lift up the photo to look on it and compared 'Haruna' in front of them, with Yuzu from the photo. Suddenly they realized that she was not the person she demand to be, too. She was a part of this family of 'living-deaths' and 'witches' everyone was talking about.

In fear another one took his gun out. He wanted to shoot her immediately before she swallows thier souls or anything else. On the other side there was one who knew that Yuzu was the 'maybe only partly normal human' in this family and had not special abilities. The other one begged to leave before her brother appears and destroys them. Yuzu didn't understand any word of thier conversation but it turned more and more weird. When she saw the second gun she start to scream, lift her arm... and saw a strange blue light appearing in the room.

Yuzu was still unable to see what happened, or why there was this blue light right in front of her that looked like an arrow. What ever it was, it was enought to scare the terrorists so much that they ran out of the apartment and didn't even took thier stuff with them...

Yuzu closed her eyes and hid in the corner. She was still too scared. Several minutes later she finally opened at least one eye to see what happened.

The terrorist were gone. They left without thier documents and and thier other stuff. They only took thier guns with them. And they even didn't closed the door after them when they stormed out. The weirdest thing, was a small but conspicious burned spot on the wall, right were they stood.

Carefully Yuzu lift up, that was the moment she realized that her right hand was, slightly bleeding. She saw that blue light around it?! She was trembling everywhere. Carefully she went to the open door to look outside. It was quiet as always since her family got exposed. Everyone still hid at home and only went outside to place apples there. Yuzu looked around. It was creepy silent everywhere. The silence was over when she closed her door. The squeaking of the hinges seemed much louder than normal. The door closed, as carefully as possible before Yuzu looked around. As she used her injured hand to close the door, she covered the door handle with blood. As well as the door itself, the wall where she hid, the carpet, and the table. It looked like a crime scene. That was a ridiculous thought as this place is a true crime-scene. She realized in fear that she just gave shelter to a group of terrorists. God-dammed North-Korean-Terrorists! And they knew now her true identity. As soon as they go to the police, they come and arrest her...

In fear she closed all curtains, switched off all lights and and electronic-devices before she used a towel to wrap her arm in. Walking up and down, she imagined what happens next: The police arriving, shooting her in fear... and her soul luring the next hollow long before her brother arrives to Konzo her. Yuzu fell on her knees, picking up the photo of her family from the ground and apologized. She apologized for beeing so careless and so stupid. But than she remembered: they are Terrorists! They can't go to the police! As soon as they go to the police they will be arrested and thier 'great-leader' would be disappointed. And North-Koreans don't dare to mess up with thier great-leader, or not... But what if... what if they come back and force her to join them. What if they kidnap her to keep sure she remains silent. Or to force her to support them. She can't be a North-Korean! She can't even cook over there, they don't even have food... Yuzu went into the tiny bathroom, looking into the mirror.

She looked both horrible and ridiculous. Her black dyed hair grew and her true hair-colour was visible at the hairline. Her face was white as chalk but also deep red from her shame. With trembling hands she opened the faucet to pour water over her bleeding hand. He didn't remember where or how she cut her hand but it was still trembling and tingling. Maybe the blue light she mentioned was responsible. Full of fear and shame she looked into the mirror again. It was her fault. It was just her own fault. She knew that it was over. The police will arrive soon. Yuzu washed her hairs, to get the colour out and too look normal again. She wanted to look normal when they come. That was the least she could do to keep at least a little bit of her pride. Than she sat down on the ground in front of her door and waited for the police... for hours and hours...

While Yuzu waited for the police... Keigo raced with high-speed back to Minato. Overruning almost two pedestrians and a bike-rider when he entered the parking-garage, stormed into the lobby and rushed towards the elevator. Passing the office of his property-manager Tahiki Sakura, who was relieved to meet him before she went's home.

"Oh, good evening Asano-san. Good to see you, I need to talk to you about this animal-house on your terrace. You know that animals are against the house-rules. The people complained about the noise and the stench... aghh..." the woman was scared when she saw Keigo's expression. That mix of sadness and anger let her freeze. "Aw... you know... that can wait till sometime later. Good night, Asano-san..."

The scared woman went back to her office to lock up and to leave, while Keigo hammered against the call-button of the elevator like a maniac...

He wanted to be alone. He wanted to be alone to cry, to eat and to drink... He wanted to forget this horrible evening. He knew that his sister hates him, for calling the youth-welcare-office. But using thier parents who never had a clue how they were and what was going on really,... Keigo really wished to punch his sister into her god-dammed face just to show her how painful a punch into the face is. Especially in front of so many people. Many of them foreigners. This humiliation... let's hope that the alcohol let's him forget. He had no clue that his sister was in custody right in this moment after throwing a chair on the pregnant Mahana and hurting her unborn child. And that Mahana was in hospital now where the doctors worked hard to safe her baby. Keigo cried endlessly while he finally reached his floor. When the doors slid open and he went to his door, he saw immedately that someone was in his apartment...

Since the beginning of Kurosaki-Gate, he always locked the door twice and jammed a short piece of rope in the door to see if someone entered. The rope was gone, which meaned that someone entered his apartment while he was away. And the door wasn't locked anymore. Carefully he opened the door, switched on the light and looked around. Nobody was inside. Just his private-zoo was at home. Everything looked normal. Keigo first thougt that he just forgot to lock up but he could swear that that he locked up and jammed the rope in the door before he left. But he was still too upset to think about it. He throw down his jacket, stormed towards his refrigerator in the kitchen and looked what was inside. It was empty, despite one egg, an half apple and one a half bottles of Vodka. But there was also an old bottle of wine in the back, Keigo forgot he had. Without looking on the label, Keigo uncorked the bottle and drunk almost the whole bottle in one go...

He had no clue that right in this moment, in the Sereitei, the members of the commission came together for a last meeting... One of them presented Keigo's smartphone, they stole from him weeks ago, and his chats with Makoto. Another one had the pictures from the survivelance-cameras of Keigo and Makoto entering the boxroom. For them is was clear that all traces led to Keigo... Another one confirmed that Keigo was not at home but that he opened Keigo's door to search his apartment. Keigo definetely burned something on his terrace... Keigo Asano... was the traitor... there was no doubt...

Latter meanwhile, continued ranting, drinking and crying in his penthouse. Always holding the bottle in his hands. Listening to the 10 messages on his answering-mashine. From his producer, who asked him for the dub of a commercial and to take the 'chance'. From Makoto who tried to convince him to finally give him an exclusive-interview. From a reporter of another TV-network asking for an interview on the whole Kurosaki-bullshit and, much to his surprise, from his mother who cried and begged to call her and his father back because they want to apologize for the incident at the class-reunion. Keigo deleted the message before she could finish. He didn't even want to think about how they figured out his number and was mad, now that he had to change it. He was done with them. With everyone... With his parents, Mizuho, Makoto, the Kurosaki's... that was the only matter the people were interested in. It was not him,... it was all about the Kurosaki's. It was all about the Kurosaki's in his youth, it was all about the Kurosaki's now and it will be all about the Kurosaki's for eternerty... even this darn bottle of wine...

Looking on the label, Keigo immediately remembered the day he got it. It was the day he met his so called friends for the last time. The day of Chad's big fight they watched together in TV. Mizuiro just returned from a business-trip to Moldova several days ago. The country he lived in for several months prior to the day the Kurosaki's got exposed. Keigo knew it from Makoto's notes. And he brought wine for everyone. Keigo got the oldest one: A wine from 1986. His birth year. Still with Russian label and Soviet symbols. Of course he was happy about this nice present. He wanted to safe it for a very special occasion. Later he figured out that it was also the year of the Chernobyl-disaster and that the radioactive-cloud blowed over Moldova, back then. So he hid the 'radioactive-wine' in the refrigerator and forgot it. Of course it was ridiculous to believe that this wine was radioactive. And even if it was, one bottle wouldn't kill him. Keigo was more mad about the fact that the bottle was already empty. In anger he threw the empty bottle on his couch and went to his liquor cabinet to look what else he had. There was a bottle of Sake...

Akira meanwhile entered the lobby downstairs, holding her stomach. She couldn't go on with it anymore. The whole situation was was too much for her. She was Keigo's girlfriend (partly inofficially, partly offically), but after he changed so much since this whole Kurosaki-shit happened she was afraid of his behaviour. Sure he was intrusive and annoying, but now he turned scary. She wanted to break up with him months ago. Not an easy decicison, because she really had feelings for him once. But after his suicide-attempt she was scared to leave him alone. But she also looked for another one: Toranosuke Mota was a famous star-lawyer. Wealthy, successful but also sober and clean. But the most difficult thing was, that the doctor told her today that she is pregnant. And that already in the ninth week. It was definetely Keigo's. She didn't know Tora long enough to get pregnant from him. The day after tomorrow, they will fly to Dubai together, for a short vacation. She didn't tell him by now that she expects a child from her ex-boyfriend... But before she flies she should at least talk with Keigo. She had no clue what to expect when she goes upstairs.

Keigo was already out of action. He swallowed some sedatives with the Sake and fell asleep within seconds. Which was a miracle since he needed hours to fall asleep since his world turned upside down. Now he snored so loud that Akira could hear it from the corridor. She was shocked. She was also shocked about the fact that the door was open. Seeing the mess, Keigo left before rushing to his wine... And she was shocked about the drunk and sleeping Keigo in the armchair, with an open bottle of Sake in his right hand and an open box with sedative-pills in his other hand. Akira went closer and found the empty wine-bottle.

"Special occasion?!" she said disgusted. She knew about the wine and why it was hidden. After she went closer to the snoring Keigo, she could smell the alcohol out of his mouth. And she saw that he was injured in his face. From a slap maybe. First she thought that he tried to kill himself again but now she was sure that he was only drunk. "Gosh..."

So that was the man, she expected a child from: an alcoholic, an drug addict...

Akira took a pen and a note: „Thats enough! I can't endure it anymore! Keigo... I say it simply: It's over!"

Akira was totally upset. She was not able to think that this is not the right way to end an relationship. But now she was too upset by herself. She throw the note on Keigo's chest, stormed towards the door and smashed it close, so loud that Keigo woke up. Dazed and confused, he mentioned the note and after reading it,... he took much more sedatives, with Sake...

In the Soul Society meanwhile, Ichigo could feel it. He could feel that right in this moment, something terrible was going on. On thier way back from the office of the commission to the Kuchiki-Manor he suddenly stopped after feeling that cold shiver running down his back.

"What's wrong?" Orihime asked.

"Something is going on!" Ichigo said. He could feel it.

"Of course something is going on..." Isshin said. "Haven't you two mentioned that we are followed!"

Isshin pointed on Kaneda, who stood just a few metres behind them and smiled innoncently.

"You again?" Ichigo asked confused. "What, is Kurotsotchi so interested in us?"

"Yes, sorry..." Kaneda said.

"Aww... It's okay. I mean it is not your fault!" Ichigo moaned and took a deep breath. "More important is that we get Yuzu here as quick as possible, before something happens to her."

"And how,... we still can't leave this place?" Orihime asked.

Ichigo suddenly got an idea...

"Hey, Ochi-sensei... SAN! Dammed, I mean san..." Ichigo was still confused.

"You can call me Kaneda, if that is easier for you!"

"Sorry... Are you interested in a special mission to the world of the living?"

Kaneda was brought to thier house while Ichigo told him to look after Yuzu and Keigo. He recieved a note with Yuzu's current adress and with Keigo's adress. He knew Yuzu from a photo that was published in a magazine. So Ichigo didn't have to describe her.

"Okay,... this is all you need. If Yuzu is not at home, she might be with Keigo. I told her to go to his place if anything happens. If you see him, please tell him that I am sorry for pulling him into this. You don't need a Gigai, he is spiritualy aware."

"Sure... Oh by the way, how I recognize this Keigo?" Kaneda asked. Because Keigo was the main-suspect, his photo wasn't published in the Soul Society so far.

"Oh, yeah... Orihime, do we have a photo of Keigo?"

Orihime was already searching everything she safed from thier house. Looking for a photo of Keigo. But to be honest there weren't any photo's of Keigo within. Finally she found an old one. Ichigo was not very happy about this one...

"Orihime... How old is this photo?" Ichigo asked. Keigo was no older than 15 on this photo. "Well, it is pretty old... but it looks like this is all I can give to you?!"

Kaneda was surprised, too. "He looks familiar to me! He reminds me a little bit on..."

"I know... Sosuke Aizen!" Isshin said abashed. "With glasses, a different hair-cut and a Haori, he would be a perfect doppelganger..."

"No no no... Not Aizen! I wanted say he is this funny lab-technician from Crime-Lab-Tokyo. But now that say it... he really looks a little bit like Aizen..."

After that Kaneda left the house, to report everything to his captain, as ordered and to ask for the permission to go... Kurotsotchi was only interested in bodies. And he expected Asano to be already dead. So he agreed...

Nobody expected that the situation was already worse enough and would just be worsened. Just to be sure... and to show Keigo that they did not forget him... Orihime asked Ichigo to send a second Shinigami. Thier choose was finally Hanataro Yamada. He agreed to help and left for the world of the living, too... For Ichigo and his friends it meaned that they had to continue waiting. Not knowing that thier left behind friend's situation already escallated...

Yupa cried himself to sleep while he was locked up in his 'hospital-room' in the psychatry. He really thought about telling everything, only to get out of this horrid place...

Yuzu waited for the police. For hours and hours. At some point she realized that they did not appear. Shortly before the sun start to rise, she fell asleep because she was not able to wait anymore. And Keigo was sleeping so deep that he did not realize that his phone was ringing and that a Shinigami visited him again...

Hanataro Yamada, who was send by Ichigo decided to look after Keigo first. He remembered him from the Bount-crisis. He treated him after the attack. But when he arrived he found him sleeping in his armchair. With an empty bottle of Sake in his hand.

"Asano-san? Asano-san, can you hear me?" Hanataro said, trying to wake Keigo up. But latter was too wasted to wake up. "Hello! Asano... Kurosaki, send's me!"

No respond. The drunk Keigo was laying there like a dead. Hanataro mentioned that he just drunk to much and carried the drunk man to his bed... The sun already start to rise. In a few hours Keigo will wake up. And Hanataro decided to go back, to get a Gigai. He was not aware that Yuzu was already able to see Shinigami... And from a rumor he remembered that Asano might not like to see a Shinigami...

In the Soul Society, Ichigo and his family and friends talked about the recent developments...

"What do you think? Who did that?" Mizuiro asked curious.

"Honestly... I have no idea. But whoever did that I only want this whole mess to end, so we can all return home." Ichigo said, recieving agreeing respond from everybody.

"But someone needs to get punished!" Isshin added.

"What does the traitor expect?" Tatsuki asked curious, too.

"A lot... Tatsuki! A lot..." Ichigo said.

The next day, Keigo woke up with a hangover when he heared his girlfriends voice over the answering-mashine. Surprised and without any memory how he got from the couch into his bedroom he ran back to the living-room to pick up the call... but it was too late... He was also late for work...

While the Kurosaki's spend another day with waiting. Yuzu spend the day with waiting, too. Yupa surrendered. And Keigo tried to contact his girlfriend. Just to talk with her about something... actually... he found a note on the ground. Akira must have lost it when she was in his apartment. A note about an appointment. An appointment with an gynecologist...

That was the moment Keigo realized: Fuck! Akira is pregnant!

Please review.


	19. Chapter 19

Keigo didn't know what it was. Was it the knowledge that his girlfriend is pregnant? Or the fact that he shouted all that bottled up things towards his parents he wanted to shout at them for years? Whatever it was, Keigo wasn't drinking alcohol anymore... Indeed he did not drink. Just coffee...

But he was worried. Akira left him a message on the mashine that she is going to leave town. She was not at work and not at home. At work his producer tried to convince him to speak mind about everything. Not with Akira but about the Kurosaki's. But Keigo was not in mood to discuss it again. Especially after the only work he got was a commercial for safer-sex...

Yuzu woke up after she spend several hours asleep on her carpet, laying in her room. It was already midday. She was surprised that the police hadn't arrived yet. It was creepy quiet. She had no clue that right in this moment, Kaneda Ochi, a young-member of the twelth division was send by her family to pick her up. Unlike Hanataro who looked after Keigo first, he wanted to look after Yuzu first. Latter was sitting in her room, waiting, crying... at some point she did not endure the silence anymore. She turned on the TV...

Keigo was watching TV, too. Now it was evening. Because he was bored while he was waiting for another call from Akira. And after seeing his stupid detergent-commercial again (sober and without taking pills before) and before getting upset again he changed to Tokyo-One. His channel!

The animated clock on the TV-screen was slowly ticking to 9 o'clock before a melody sound up. The theme of the evening news programe. The picture changed to the stuido where the newsanouncer greeted the viewers smiling. Makoto was on air tonight.

"It's 9 pm! Here are the news on Tokyo-One! Good evening!" she greeted before the camera went back a bit so that there was enough space in the background to show the pictures. Keigo hoped that they don't have any news about him. "In one of the biggest police raids in the history, the police arrested some presumed members of a terrorists-cell in various towns in the prefectures Tokyo and Chiba..."

Keigo was relieved. They didn't report something about him.

"...confirmed by a police spokesperson one hour ago. The four arrested men a presumed members of a North-Korean-terrorists-cell, who came to Japan approximetly two months ago..."

In Karakura, Yuzu Kurosaki sat in front of her own TV and listened to the news distraught...

"... the police is convinced that they planed a big terrorism-attack in our contry..."

Yuzu stood up crying and looked around in the small apartment. It was awful. If that's true, she'll be dead. While the news showed some pictures of the arrested men, Yuzu hurried threw the apartment and put everything that didn't belong to her into a plasic-bag...

"...For ascertainment reasons, the police haven't published any more informations by now. But it's possible that they might have acom..." Yuzu switched off the TV and stormed out of the apartment. Carrying two full plastic-bags and her own purse with some clouthes...

In the darkness she climbed up a steep hill. Behind her, the lights of Karakura and far away the lights of the rest of Tokyo light up the dark sky. She looked around, hoping that nobody sees her while she arrived on at wire-mesh-fence. She placed her purse on the ground and than she threw the both plastic bags over the fence... On the other side of the fence was the landfill of Karakura...

Meanwhile, Keigo spend hours of waiting for a call. His voice came out of the TV, when an episode of a very popular anime was running. Keigo listened to his voice, one of the main characters used. He remembered that day they dubbed this episode. It was pretty funny. It was good that his 'annoying voice', his sister always said was good for something. But now everything start to collapse. Keigo realized that he had to leave and go out for a walk. It would help. Sitting here and wait was no solution. And there is no alcohol in the park.

Keigo put his jacket on and prepared to leave when the phone start to rang. Finally, he thaught? He was excited and ran back to the phone to pick up. He didn't looked on the screen to see that the call came from Karakura...

"Hello!"

"Hello, Keigo?" it was Yuzu. She was in a phone booth near the landfill. "I need your help!"

"What? Who's there?"

"It's me! Yuzu!"

"Yuzu, who?" after the question, Keigo remembered that there was just one Yuzu he knew. Why now? After seven weeks!?

"Yuzu Kurosaki!" she was very agitated and her voice was full of fear. "Keigo, I'm in trouble!"

"Yuzu? Ichigo's sister!" Keigo realized. "What's going on? Does your brother has more surprises for me?"

"No, I made a terrible mistake! That has nothing to do with Ichigo... well... not at first..."

"Awww... So why you don't ask your brother? I have no time! You can't imagine what trouble I have now." Keigo explained mad. "I call you back!"

"Keigo, please I... Hello?... KEIGO!" Yuzu could hear that Keigo hang off and start to cry.

Keigo left his apartment and entered the elevator. He could hear Yuzu calling him again when the doors closed...

The night was pleasant. All over around the Shiba-Park in Minato the sparkling lights of the city shivered. The bright shining Tokyo-Tower stood high over the few people that where still outside. In Naruki or Karakura he never could go out late at night without being attacked by a thiev or a bully. Keigo was like a magnet for these people. But here it was different. Here he was just one in the crowd. One more reason for him to not to return to his so called hometown. Not again! He settled down on a bench tired and watched the environment while he ignited a cigarette.

There where couples on romantic dates, buisinesspeople on the way to the bars and clubs after very long days and the others... the ghosts...

The ghost of a woman passed Keigo. Her chain of fate was hanging in front of her down to the ground. She cried loudly. And there was the ghost of a little boy, pounding angrilly in front of Keigo everytime he was here.

"I KNOW YOU CAN SEE ME! WHY YOU ARE IGNORING ME? HELLO! HEEEEELLLLOOOOO!" the Plus screamed.

Keigo ignored him, as he always did. He does not get upset. Smoke one and everything is fine again. Keigo looked up. On the pagoda of the Zojo-ji-temple, one of Tokyo's most famous sights, he saw a Shinigami 'shunpoing' from roof to roof exremely fast, watching for Hollows. For a short moment Keigo asked himself: Is he a familiar one to him. But he didn't want to think about it anymore and looked the surrounding buildings again. The Tokyo-Tower, the Prince Tower Hotel, the Zojo-ji-Temple... and than he saw it... it was just standing there. He didn't know that they still exist, but there was one: a phone booth.

Keigo became a bit restless. Maybe his girlfriend finally called. He could use the phone booth to check his answering mashine. He still couldn't find his smartphone. He lost it several days ago. It just disappeared. So the only way to contact him was the landline in his apartment. Keigo stood up and went to the phone booth.

"Hey, I'm still talking to you!" the plus moaned. "HELLLLOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Keigo needed a moment of silence. He entered the phone booth, took a coin from his pocket and dialed his number to check his mashine.

"Keigo, this is Yuzu again! Please, pick up the phone..." Yuzu's voice cried from the mashine.

"Aw... Yuzu... you start to annoy me..."

Keigo couldn't finish the sentence. A loud bang scared Keigo so much that he went down on his knees. The windows shattered and the roof of the phone booth was cut when something long and sharp hit it and cut the whole both into two halfs. Keigo opened his eyes when the noise was over and saw that it was a sword, that destroyed the phone booth. A Zanpakutou to be exactly. And it stopped just a few inches above his neck.

"Aww... DAMMED!" a young male voice cursed.

Keigo looked up and saw the Shinigami from the temple standing outside the phone booth. His Zanpakutou was strucked in the phone and he had to pull hard to get it out. More glass shattered and the phone was ripped off and fell down in front of Keigo. Keigo looked on the Shinigami. It was a foreigner. He looked very young... a high-school-student maybe. But Keigo was pretty sure that he never met him before. It was Kaneda Ochi.

"Sorry! I thaught there was a hollow. I'm not so long in this business..." the Shinigami said with a smile, but ashamed. He didn't know that Keigo could see and hear him.

"Did... you try to kill me?" Keigo asked in shock.

"WOW..." now the Shinigami was scared and moved back two steps. "You can see me?"

"What? NO... no, no, no... I don't see anything... I see absolutely nothing!" Keigo said fast and loud while he left the destroyed phone booth and removed the broken glass from his hairs and his clouthes. Then he pointed on the both ghosts near the bench. "Look over there... Two pluses! I go and look for another phone, because I have to call someone... that's why you need a phone for..."

The Shinigami was distract for a moment and watched the both ghosts Keigo mentioned. When he turned back he saw Keigo running away, with his enhanced speed. "WOW... This guy is fast! Wait... ASANO?"

The Shinigami realized that he almost attacked the person he was looking for. He took the photo of Keigo he got from Ichigo and compared it with the current Keigo. He just scared him away. He was already in Karakura. Yuzu left and was not to be found, so he went to Minato to look for Keigo...

"ASANO-SAN, PLEASE WAIT!" the Shinigami shouted and ran after Keigo.

Keigo hold his ears and and hid between the trees. Running away from the ghosts and the Shinigami, who tried to decapitate him. He ran till he felt safe and finally fell on his knees. He never found out why he had enhanced speed. Maybe because of Ichigo, too? But that was not important now.

For the rest of the night Keigo walked threw the park dazed and in a state of shock, asking himself ever and ever again: "What I have done to deserve this?"

The sun already shined again when Keigo came back to his apartment. After hours of wandering around he was tired, hungry and felt dazed. The incident with the Shinigami was bad enough! Did he really try to kill him? Or was there really a Hollow on the top of the phone booth? But he didn't care. He was attacked so often that it didn't bother him.

Keigo went to the kitchen and saw that he didn't put the vegetables, he bought yesterday, into the refrigerator. Moaning the threw the whole bag into the almost empty fridge and went back to the living room to check his answering mashine which was filled with messages... all of them from Yuzu...

"You have... twenty... six... messages!" the voice of the mashine forced Keigo to moan.

"Keigo! Are you there? Please, pick up the phone! I need your help..." Keigo moaned and pressed the button for the next message. "... BEEP... This is Yuzu again. I know you are mad on Ichigo but... BEEP... Hello, it's me again! Keigo I... BEEP... KEIGO, I NEED YOUR HELP... BEEP... Keigo? KEIGOOOO... BEEP... Keigo, I'm now at the train station and..."

Keigo switched off the answering mashine and went back into the kitchen. Angrilly he took the vegetables out of the fridge and start to chop them. He had to eat something! When he cut his finger he woke up from his lethargy and start to scream and curse out all his anger...

It was Crap! His whole live was just crap! That was his only mind when he put the choped vegetables, some seasonings and some bread in a blender and pureed everything into a thick mush. He made his Gazpacho again... This was his breakfast: A sleeping-pill, a pill against headache and some morphine with some gulps from the blender. His drug-free time was over again. Keigo calmed down immedately when the morphine start to work and looked on the blender with a bright smile. He got an idea... A little 'farewell gift' for his girlfriend. He took the remaining drugs and threw them into the soup.

"Enjoy your meal!" he murmured frustrated while he watched the pills slowly dissolving in the soup. "Oh my god! What do I do?"

Keigo realized that he couldn't do that. He could kill her with that. And that was not what he had in mind. That voice in his head seemed to enjoy it. He took the soup and placed it in the refrigerator again: Out of sight, out of mind!

In the meantime, Yuzu Kurosaki left a train at Shibuya-station and hurried to the nearest exit. She weared a headscarf and sunglasses to hide her face. She looked around and felt lost. Alone in this big foreign city. Everything was different here. But she had no choice. She had to find him... She rushed away to the next subway entrace to took the next train to Minato... Hanataro Yamada was on the way there again, too... both hoped that Keigo was at home...

Keigo went to his walk-in wardrobe when he realized that the sleeping-pill wasn't working as well as he hoped. So now he could do what his girlfriend wanted: To pack her things into her stupid suitcase. So at least her things would be out.

He pulled out her wickedly expensive designer suitcase (he paid for) out of the wardrobe and kicked it into the bedroom where it rolled on the bed and smashed on it. Than he took as much as possible from the wardrobe and threw the clouthes on the bed. Some of the pieces where really expensive as they where also from famous labels. Keigo knew it: He paid them, too. Keigo thought about. Was it right to give her everything back or shall he throw everything into the trash-container. He paid for everything, so technically they belong to him. While Keigo was thinking he walked to his bedside table and took out a box of cigarettes. He had to smoke one...

Keigo was totally dazed by the drugs he took, so he didn't realized that didn't turn off the match correctly. It was still burning when it land on the other matches that fell out of the box when Keigo threw them on the bed. Slowly, the flame became bigger and bigger when the matches ignited the bedsheet and the dresses...

Keigo wasn't realizing what was going on, when he went to the living room and picked up a plastic-flowler, his girlfriend bought him as a present once, when he realized that terrible stench in the air. It smelled like something was burning. He went back to his bedroom sottish, where his mattress and his girlfriend's dresses burned...

The only thing he saw was a muzzy, yellow-orange shining when he stood in front of the fire stunned. It was so hot already, that the plastic-flower in his hand start to melt. Keigo bit on his lip and asked himself: What's going on here... But when he took a deep breath and start to cough by the smoke he woke up from his trance... Now he finally realized that his bed was on fire...

Keigo threw the cigarette into the fire and ran out to get the water hose from the terrace...

Not far away, Yuzu Kurosaki left the subway-station and ran over the square near Shiba-Park. She hoped that the adress was right. Meanwhile, Hanataro Yamada left the other station too and went to the same adress. He saw smoke comming out of the building.

The fire was extinguished quickly. Just the matress and the dresses were burnt, but the rest of the room was damaged. The carpets where wet, a big black soot spot was on the roof and the wallpapers behind the bed where wet and damaged. Coughing, Keigo rolled up a damaged bedside rug and put it into the suitcase together with the burned leftovers of the clouthes in a trash bag.

"So... Here is your trash. You can have everything back..." he said crying while he put some of his girlfriends horrible gifts into the suitcase. "Great gifts! Really! You get jewellery and I get ugly and dirty, 100 yen trash, made in North Korea."

The whole apartment was full of stinking smoke. Keigo opened all windows, but his bedroom was still full of smoke. It would need days, or even weeks before the stench disappears. Keigo put some photos and some postcards into the suitcase. It was jam-full, so Keigo had to sit on it to close it. Everything that wouldn't fit in he will put into some plastic bags. He hold his head still coughing. He did it again! He was the stupid idiot again! The deadbeat, who almost burned down his own apartment. He tried to abadon this image... But he failed. And start to cry.

Keigo continued searching the drawers in his bedroom. Everything that reminds him on 'he knew who' had to get out. If it wasn't burned yet. Than he found the envelope filled with photos of him and his 'friends'. Keigo took out one of them. He remembered that evening. It was a photo of Keigo, sitting on the middle of a couch. Left and right next to him, Ichigo, Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, Mizuiro and Ishida. Great friends, he thaught and teared off the picture he thought he burned it already weeks ago...

"I hope you enjoy your time in Soul-Society!" Keigo moaned and threw the both photo halves onto the burned mattress. His frustration was gone for a day. But now it came again. He continued with other photos... till someone rang the doorbell... Keigo stopped immediately when he heard it. The doorbell rang again, before the person start to knock loud and fast.

"Awww... Fuck!" he cursed. Maybe one of his neighbors smelled the smoke and called the fire-brigade. He hoped that it wasn't true and that he was ignored as always. He didn't want the fire-brigade in his apartment now. Quickly he cleaned up his face with the sleeve of his shirt and went to the door, still coughing. Maybe it was his girlfriend, who wanted to pick up her suitcase. He didn't want her to see him in this condition. "YEAH, YEAH... I'M COMMING!"

Keigo checked his face in a mirror and pulled his shirt straigt. The knocking became louder. Than he went to the door to open it... what a surprise... It was Yuzu!

"Yuzu?!" Keigo was surprised. Ichigo's sister stood in front of his entrace. She removed her headscarf and Keigo could see that her hairs were tousled and looked like they were badly dyed. Her face totally pale and she looked like she didn't sleep for days. Both haven't seen each other for two years but Keigo was not really happy that she shows up now.

"OH, Keigo... Finally I found you!" she said feared and came in. She was honestly pretty shocked about Keigo's condition. He lost a lot of weight since thier last meeting and his face looked like he was a junkie.

"Oh, please come in!" Keigo murmured after Yuzu already entered and smashed the door close loudly. "Where you got my adress from?"

"Ichigo told me!"

"And who told it to Ichigo? I never did!" Keigo asked angrier while Yuzu found the burned bedroom...

"What... What happend, here?" she asked and pointed on the burned mattress.

"Nothing!" Keigo moaned and went into the kitchen to look for his pills.

"Keigo, I tried to call you but..." Yuzu said before the doorbell rang again and she start to scream.

"Great! I'm pretty sure that that is the fire brigade!" Keigo said mad and went to the door again. Yuzu meanwhile hid behind one of the many plants and cried in fear. Keigo opened the door and start to moan.

"Here is no fire!" Hanataro Yamada was really surprised. Keigo saw that Hanataro was not the fire brigade and that he was sightly nervous. "I don't buy anything!"

Keigo tried to close the door again. Hanataro stepped in to prevent that Keigo could close the door: "Asano-san! Please! I'm looking for you for days!"

"I won't answer any questions!" Keigo said. He thaught that Hanataro was a reporter from some kind of gossip magazine.

"No! Please! My name is Hanataro Yamada! You don't remember me but I met you years ago. Ichigo Kurosaki told me to..."

"WHAT?" Yuzu screamed when she heared her brothers name. "Keigo, let him in!"

Yuzu grabled Keigo's arm and pulled him away from the door. Hanataro finally entered and closed the door after him. "Kurosaki said you would be mad but..."

"LALALALA!" Keigo sang and hold his ears. "I don't want to hear it!"

"Please, for two days I'm looking for you... I have to talk to you! It's really urgent!"

"Is it about my brother?" Yuzu asked exited.

"Brother? You are... Yuzu? Yuzu Kurosaki?" Hanataro asked inquisitively.

"Yes! Yes, I am! I just arrived, too. I'm in trouble!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Keigo screamed angrilly. "WHY I HAVE TO HANDLE THIS FUCKING MESS?"

"But... Keigo..." Yuzu began but Keigo cut her off.

"SHUT UP!" he continued. "I'M SICK OF IT! I HAVE ENOUGH TROUBLE OF MY OWN AND MANY OTHER PROBLEMS! I WON'T ACCOMODATE ANY MORE SHINIGAMI EVER AGAIN."

Keigo stormed to the door and opened it.

"GET OUT!"

"But, I am not here to ask for accomodation. I..." Hanataro tried to say, but was cut off, too.

"GET OUT!" Keigo screamed again. The whole building could hear it.

Keigo stopped screaming when the phone start to ring... Exited he rushed to the phone, passing his uninvited guests and picked up. Maybe it was his girlfriend. He hoped so much. He had to talk to her. So he picked up hopefully.

"Hello!... Who?..." Keigo was disappointed. It was not his girlfriend who called. "NO, I WOULD NOT LIKE TO BE PART OF YOUR PHONE SURVEY! YOU'RE BLOCKING MY LINE!" Keigo screamed angrilly.

Full of anger, Keigo smashed the horn back on the reciever. Dazed from the pills and full of hate and anger he got a total black-out, took the phone, ripped out the cable from the connection socket and threw the phone as strong as possible threw the window. Yuzu and Hanataro yelped when the phone smashed threw the glass, shattered it and land in the hutch of Keigos animals, scaring them. Keigo stood there, both hands formed to fists and gazing on the big hole in the window.

Yuzu and Hanataro were both speechless. Ichigo always described Keigo as an always happy guy. But this Keigo... was rancourous, evil and a ticking time-bomb... absolutely not like he once was...

"Asano-san...Do you feel better now?" Hanataro asked carefully and quietly. Keigo turned to gaze on his uninvited visitors with big eyes and shruged. Hanataro continued: "Was it really necessary to rip out the phone?"

"The phone!" Keigo realized what just happend and he forgot his anger.

"Keigo?" Yuzu began, but Keigo didn't react. He opened a drawler under the phone-desk to search something.

"NO!" Keigo cried. "Oh, no... I ripped out the phone!"

"Keigo, please wait!" Yuzu jelled, while Keigo found a business card from his phone-provider and ran out.

"I HAVE TO CALL THE SERVICE HOTLINE!" Keigo screamed and left to use the public phone in the lobby.

"Asano-san, please!" Hanataro jelled and followed him.

Yuzu was alone now. All around her was just chaos. She wanted to cry. She was also left behind. Keigo was the only one she could trust. But he seemed to be in trouble too. Carefully she opened the terrace door and stepped out on the wide roof terrace to pick up the phone from Keigo's hutch. His chicken surround it like thier food.

"Oh, the telephone!" Yuzu whimpered and chased away the animals to pick up the phone and get it back on the table. When the doorbell rang again, she let it drop and was scared. She was afraid of her suspicion of who was at the door: "The police!"

In fear, Yuzu went closer to the door. The doorbell rang again. Than someone knocked. Yuzu closed the security chain and opened the door carefully. Maybe it was just a neighbor, who wanted to know why Keigo was screaming. When she opened the door a few inches, she saw that the person outside, weared a black kimono and carried a Zanpakutou with him...

"Asano-san?" the Shinigami jelled.

With a loud scream Yuzu smashed the door close.

"Hey, can you see me, too?" the Shinigami asked threw the closed door. "I need to talk to Asano-san!"

Carefully, Yuzu opened the door again to talk to the Shinigami. Unlike Hanataro, he was not in a Gigai and invisibile for everyone else. "Hello!"

"Hello!" Kaneda said. "I need to talk to Asano-san! I know he might be mad on me for the incident in the phone-booth..."

"He is not at home!"

"May I come in? I have an important message for him! Please!"

Yuzu closed the door, opened the chain and let the Shinigami in. Curiously, he looked around in the big penthouse.

"Wow! Not bad! Kurosaki-san, told that his little friend is sucessful... but this is really nice..."

"K... Ku... rosaki!" Yuzu stammered. "Like Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"You are... Yuzu? Right?" the Shinigami asked excited. "Kurosaki-san's other sister! You're brother told me to come to you, too. But when I arrived yesterday evening, you already left..."

Yuzu shruged nervously and followed the Shinigami to the living area where he realized the broken window and the burnt bed in the other room.

"What happend here? A fire?" he asked.

Yuzu shruged again and remained silent. The Shinigami went into the bedroom and found the torn photo in the leftovers of the matress. "Kurosaki-san! Yes, I know this one! Kurosaki-san has the same photo! So I'm on the right place!"

"What do you want?" Yuzu asked.

"Your brother has an important message for him!" the Shinigami told.

"What, another one!" Keigo said after he returned. Yuzu and the Shinigami turned to see Keigo standing in the door. Hanataro was right behind him. "What's going on here? Did Ichigo publish my adress in some kind of Soul-Society-Magazine?"

"Asano-san, nice to meet you!" the Shinigami said and bowed. "I'm so sorry for what happend last night in the phone booth. I am not so long on missions in the world of the living. It's right what they told me about you: You look better in TV!"

"Thank you! If that was a compliment... AND NOW GET OUT!"

"Yamada?" the Shinigami recognized Hanataro immediately. He nooded. "So Kurosaki-san send you, too..."

Yuzu realized that she wasn't part of the conversation anymore. The Shinigami came to talk to Keigo and not with her. It looked like her own brother forgot her. Dissappointed and alone, she went back to the terrace in silence...

"...I tell you the last time: I don't wanna know what Ichigo want's to tell me! But you can tell him from me, that he at had should come at least by himself. And not send two... recruits or whoever you are..." Keigo moaned and took away the leftovers of the photo to put them into the trash-bin.

"I'm a member of the 12 th division! Kurosaki-san send me because of my well knowledge of the world of the living. I remember my live before the Soul-Society..." he told proudly before he saw that Yuzu went outside and walked to the balustrade...

"Asano-san, Kurosaki-san is worried about you. Since that day he was exposed and everyone in the human's world knows about Shinigami and..." Hanataro told.

The other Shinigami meanwhile saw that Yuzu stood in front of the balustrade and prayed...

"...after Kurosaki and his family fled to Soul Society, they evacuvated thier friends, too to avoid any problems for them. Than they realized that you didn't..."

"I left Karakura years ago because I couldn't live anymore with that. I left because I couldn't endure it anymore. My family, my 'so called friends'. Now I am a friend? In High-School I was just a nuisance for them... they let me feel it ever again..."

Outside, on the terrace, Yuzu finished her pray and climbed over a chair and over the balustrade. The foreign Shinigami was stunned...

"They talk in the press so much about the Shinigami. That it was Ichigos fault that Karakura was partly destroyed. And everyone believes that I knew everything because I was one of Ichigo's 'friends'. They gaze me because someone told the press that I am able to see ghosts and Shinigami... My live is turning upside down. Everything I reached is going to collapse. My girlfriend just left me..." Keigo moaned, while Yuzu prayed another short pray and sat on the balustrade... ready to jump!

The Shinigami watched everything in fear. Yuzu went forward... and jumped!

"HEY, KUROSAKI'S SISTER JUMPED OFF THE TERRACCE!" he screamed and pointed on the place Yuzu stood before.

Keigo and Hanataro looked outside... Yuzu was gone...

Please review and keep well!


	20. Chapter 20

Yuzu Kurosaki was so desperate, that she really jumped of the roof-terrace in the 14th floor. It was all to much for her. The scandal around her family, her 'affair' with the terrorist... She needed help and didn't recieved any. But there was this short moment... This short moment Yuzu realized that she couldn't do it... and when she was able to grab the balustrade to hold herself. Hanging more than 150 feet over the ground, screaming in fear and horror...

Keigo, Hanataro and Kandeda ran out. Yuzu hold herself on the balustrade. She screamed. All three didn't think and just grabled her arms to hold her and to pull her back. Yuzu's screaming became quieter when she got higher and Keigo could grab the belt of her skirt to pull her up and over the balustrade back on the terrace. The both Shinigami still hold her arms when she was back on the terrace and collapsed crying. Kaneda let her off but Hanataro still hold her arm while she collapsed and he tried to calm her down.

Everyone was shocked. Keigo looked down... the pavement 150 feet under them, maybe more... He couldn't believe it. Why Yuzu? She is young and innocent! So, why?

"Oh, my gosh... Yuzu, are you okay?!" Keigo asked, still shocked. Yuzu nooded and continued crying. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" Keigo screamed while she was accompained to a deck chair by the both Shinigami.

Yuzu continued crying louder: "I didn't want it! I have nothing to do with it! I'm innocent!"

"Yuzu, please... I am desperate, too but that's no reason." Keigo beged and tried to calm her.

"Can I do something?" Hanataro asked. He and Kaneda were totally shocked, too.

"Yes, get her something to drink from the kitchen!" Keigo said and send both Shinigami into the kitchen. Both went inside while Keigo turned to Yuzu again. "Are you injured? Shall I call an doctor?"

„N... No, No... I..." she stammered. "Please, I'm innocent!"

"Yuzu, please tell me what you are talking about!" Keigo asked before he remembered all her frantic messages on his answering mashine. Suddenly he forgot all his own problems. "Okay, what's going on? What happend? Sorry that I didn't listen to you before..."

Hanataro was in the kitchen and filled some water into a glass. "Kurosaki-san will freak out when he finds out what happend!"

"He told me to visit his sister!" the other Shinigami explained. "But when I arrived in Karakura yesterday evening, she was not at home!"

Back outside, Yuzu took the water thankfully and drunk it in one gulp. Keigo was unable to get anything out of her. But she seemed to calm down slowly... "I... just wanted to see my family again!"

„By commiting suicide?!" Keigo asked shocked. Suddenly he remembered his own failed attempt... "This is no solution to get to your family... By the way... why they left you behind?"

Yuzu sobbed. "Some... something with my Soul-Ticket... It was an accident. But all others, Chad, Tatsuki and Mizuiro were able to escape..."

"Oh, yes... I'm aware of that!" Keigo said slightly nervous. He was left behind and so he was the only one left the press could report about.

"Keigo, I swear... Ichigo wanted to get you there, too." she explained. Keigo just answered with headshaking. And Yuzu honestly just said it to calm down Keigo, too. "He doesn't know why you two alienated. He felt very bad because of that."

"Are you kidding?" Keigo became still. All this painful memories came back. Yuzu wanted to drink more but than she realized that her glass was empty. Keigo took it and handed it to the foreign Shinigami. "Get her something strong from the refrigerator!"

The Shinigami lift up and went inside while Yuzu continued. "Keigo, Ichigo was really exited when you became so sucessfull as a Seiyu. Everytime you dubbed one of this foreign-language films or an anime he went to the cinema. And he watched every episode of 'Crime-Lab-Tokyo' to look for your appearence... He thaught that you will be spared from the scandal because your name was not mentioned..."

"Why I don't believe you?" Keigo felt like they where not talking about the real Ichigo.

"But it is the truth..."

While they talked, the Shinigami went into the kitchen as they told him to get something from the refrigerator for Yuzu. Exept for some bottles of alcoholic drinks the refrigerator was almost empty. But there was the big jug full of Gazpacho he saw inside.

„Hmm... What's that?" he murmured and took the jug to try some of the red soup. The unknown meal was pretty good: "Hmmmm... Tasty!"

Enthusiastically he took the jug out to drink more of it. He had no clue... what kind of drugs Keigo mixed in... Outside on the terrace Keigo, Yuzu and Hanataro were still discussing about truth or fake...

"Your brother aside... Why did you want to jump? Tell me the truth!" Keigo asked.

"I... I made a mistake! A really terrible one!" she said and start to cry again.

"What happend?" Hanataro asked. "Your brother is really worried!"

"When... we lost the contact whyever... I didn't knew what to do now..." Yuzu start to cry again. Keigo could imagine how she felt. He felt the same. "Well... Than, I... met this guy."

"Which guy?" Keigo asked.

Yuzu told him about the Korean 'businessman' and how they dated and how thier relationship developed.

"Okay... So what has this Korean guy to do with that? Oh my gosh... Did he abuse you?"

"No! No, he never beat me!" Yuzu said and lowered her head. Than she told him about what happened. Keigo realized that it had to do with the report about the North-Korean-terrorists. Yuzu nooded and start to sob again... Keigo was horrified. Hanataro didn't understand everything.

"The news told that they have been arrested yesterday evening!" Keigo remembered.

"Yes, when I saw it I got paniced. Maybe, they will tell the police that I let them in. Keigo they will arrest me and send me to prison for cooking for terrorists. I can't go to prison. I never did something wrong!"

Keigo hugged her after he heard the story and tried to calm down her. Tatsuki would have slapped him for hugging her. "Everthing will be fine! They can't blame you for anything! Terrorists are really case-hardened... They won't tell the police anything!"

"But... what if not?" Yuzu asked sobbing.

"Hmm... well..." Keigo tried to think about it. "Tell me... Do you know anything about thier plans?"

Yuzu told him that she did not know anything. That was good. "That's good! It's good that you know nothing. What did you did after you saw the news?"

"I... I took... everything they forgot... in my apartment and dumped it on the landfill because... I was so afraid. And than I went to the next phone booth and called you because I left my smartphone in my apartment. In the Soul Society, Ichigo was able to find out your adress and the number of your landline phone. He told me them... shortly before we lost contact. I took the next train and went here as fast as I could... Because... I didn't knew... Where else to go!"

Keigo was so sorry for her. It was terrible what happend to her. She was such a nice person. And Yuzu was not his own sister... so he decided to help her.

"A lawyer! Yeah... Yes, that's an good idea." Keigo said confident. "You need a lawyer!"

"I... I have no money to pay a lawyer!" Yuzu cried. "Anyway, I am officially not a human. No lawyer would help me."

"I get you one!" Keigo said and thinked about. He remembered the card he once got. "What about... Toranosuke Mota?"

Yuzu roused when she heard that name and was really surprised. "What? The famous star attourney?"

"A star attourney? Is he so good?" Hanataro asked.

"He is one of the best lawyers in Japan! I don't tell him about you... I can just ask him for advice..."

"Would you really do that for me?" Yuzu asked and cried again, this time happily.

"What can I say... I can't leave you alone with your problems!" Keigo murmured.

"Oh, thank you..." she said and hugged him. "After everything my brother did to you..."

"Forget it!" Keigo moaned. He did not want to go threw it. Yuzu stood up and followed him into the kitchen.

"I have no clue what I can offer you. I have nothing at..." Keigo stoped when they found Kaneda sleeping on the kitchen table. "...home. Instead of spiked Spanish-Vegetable-Soup!"

Keigo looked after the Shinigami. He sat there with open mouth on the chair, his head laying on the table with open mouth. He was 'alive', but in a very very deep sleep. He just took a few gulps from the Gazpacho, but it was enough to knock him out. Keigo and Hanataro tried to wake him up... without sucess.

"What happend to him?" Yuzu asked.

Keigo saw the jug with the Gazpacho and put it back into the refrigerator. "He's okay! Let's take him out!"

Together with Hanataro, Keigo carried the sleeping Shinigami back on the terrace and placed him on the deck chair. Hanataro, as member of the fourth division start to check him up. "What's going on with him?"

"He just drank to much Gazpacho!"

"Gazpacho? What is that?" the Shinigami asked.

"A Spanish vegetable-soup! My Ex loves it. I spiked it with some sleeping-pills and some sedatives to prank her. Well, now we know that the pills also work with Shinigami." Keigo explained and went back inside.

"Sleeping pills?" Hanataro asked. He and Yuzu looked on each other schocked.. "What kind of sleeping pills?"

"I don't know! Something that contains morphine!" Keigo jelled from inside.

"How many?" Yuzu asked worried.

"Who knows... Maybe twenty!" Keigo jelled and came back with a towel for Yuzu. "Here, go and take a shower. I arrange everything with the lawyer!"

Yuzu sweept away a tear and smiled for the first time since she arrived. "Thank you!"

Keigo changed his clouthes in his walk-in wardrobe. Hanataro meanwhile, sat on an intact corner of the burned mattress and told Keigo everything he wanted to know, while Yuzu was in the bathroom. He asked Hanataro for his relationship to Ichigo and learned that the fourth division was the medical division of the Soul Society. And that nobody respects them...

"I know how you feel. I feel the same my whole life!" Keigo said when he realized that Hanataro seemed to be like a dead Shinigami version of him. Both were outsiders. When he left his wardrobe he stood in front of the Shinigami. Keigo changed into a suit and a tie. "What do you say? Do I look seriously enough?"

"You look very good!"

"Good, I have to impress this lawyer..."

"It's really honorable from you, that you help Miss Kurosaki-san!"

"Well as I already said, I can't leave her alone with this. And whatever her brother did, did not, or which trouble he... well... We're in the same boat! We are both left behind here in this world. And Ichigo would be really mad if I don't at least try anything!"

Keigo prepared himself to go. He took some money for the taxi and took the business card of the lawyer his colleague gave to him. Keigo went back to the living-area just when Yuzu came out of the bathroom. She weared his bathrobe and her hairs were wrapped into a towel.

"How are you? Better?" Keigo asked. Yuzu just nooded. "Okay... See you later. You can stay here!"

"Is there something we can do?" Hanataro asked. Keigo looked around and took the broken phone.

"Well... You don't know how to repair a telephone?" Keigo asked and handed it to him. Hanataro just shruged and took the phone. "Thank you! And keep an eye on Yuzu! Don't let her on the terrace again!"

Keigo left and went downstairs. He thought about Yuzu, while he was in the elevator. Why they lost contact? Her brother would never leave her alone? When he finds out what happend... he was pretty sure: Ichigo would kill the terrorists by himself, ban them to hell, find them there and kill them again. But now Keigo had to look after her.

When he left the elevator and walked threw the lobby, the housekeeper stopped him. She seemed really upset. She heared Yuzu's scream and found Yuzu's hairy when it fell from the sky. Keigo lied that it was his, took it and drove away in a taxi. The taxi-driver recognized him of course, after Keigo told him the adress, in the financial district of Minato.

"May I ask you something?" the taxi driver asked. Keigo looked up and realized that the driver gazed on him over the rearview mirror. "You are that guy from TV, aren't you?"

"Yes! Yes,... I am the brother of the subway-killer! But don't buy this stuff. We just used another shirt and I won't turn your clouthes cleaner."

"Yes, but I don't ask because that! I mean, you are the Shinigami's friend, right?"

Keigo groaned: "Before you continue... I didn't know, anything! And friend... is a bit exaggerated."

It was a lie. He was not as stupid as everyone thaught... and he was not surprised back then...

"I just mean... when you are able to see spirits and Shinigami, why you..."

"I already told you that I don't know anything!" Keigo said louder and angrier. He tried to not to cry.

"Do you cry?" the driver asked when he saw that Keigo hold his eyes.

"NO!" Keigo calmed down immediately. "No, I just have dry eyes! Do you have some eye drops?"

The driver shook his head and was surprised. The only thing he could offer was a handkerchief. Keigo was embarrased to cry in front of a foreigner, but the memories came up again...

In his apartment, Hanataro was repairing the phone, while Yuzu sat next to him and fold her clouthes. She had changed into a dress she found in Keigo's wardrobe and calmed down a little bit. "How I could get into such terrible trouble?"

"Your brother is really worried about you!" Hanataro explained while he put the cable back into the plug and placed the phone back on the table. He didn't knew it was right what he did. "When you lost the contact he paniced. He wanted to come personally. But it was too dangerous."

"I understand! It wasn't his fault! How did that happend? How they found out about our family secret?"

"Who knows! Our investigators try everything to find the traitor. But there are more rumors than real progress. Do you suspect someone Kurosaki-san?"

"You can call me Yuzu!" Yuzu said with a nervous smile.

"Hanataro!" he introduced himself and put the phone back. He took of the horn and could hear the beeping in the line. He sucessfully repaired the phone. "Oh, Asano-san's phone is working again. I repaired it!"

Satisfied, Hanataro put the horn back on the reciever and turned to Yuzu, who was totally absent again while folding her clouthes. Hanataro settled down next to her and she start to sob again.

"Awww... they will put me into prison! There I will be burned on the pyre like a witch..." she cried and hold her face.

"No! No, your brother will never let that happen! And I mean... you didn't know that these people were terrorists."

"I... didn't knew! That's right!" Yuzu murmured. "So, I just..."

Yuzu became silent when she found a note in her pocket. Curious she opened the note, which was a hand-written message. Yuzu screamed when she realized that it was the target of the terrorists...

"What?"

"The... the... the..."

"What, what, what?"

"That... i... a... note..." Yuzu stammered. She just found a personal note of her criminal affair. „F... Fr... Frooooooommmm... One of them. Look at this... 'aghhh'... that is today... evening... Emirati Airways 1312 from Haneda... an airplane!"

"What is a airplane?" Hanataro asked, curious. In the Soul Society they didn't knew anything about airplanes.

"Yes,... today evening... In Haneda! It's... the flight to Dubai..." she explained fearfully and continued reading. "They want to blame the American's..."

"The American's?" Hanataro didn't knew what a American was. "Who are the American's?"

"The American's... They live in America!" Yuzu explained.

"Where is that?"

"On the other side of the world! They are the enemys of the North Koreans!"

"And now they want to blame them for a crime they commit themself? That's unfair..." Hanataro had no clue how serious the situation was.

Yuzu became paniced. Although they had beed arrested, it was possible that they had more members. Maybe a second team was going to fulfill the attack. In her mind, she saw horrible scenes. Of hundreds of deaths, burning airplanes... And she was fault... She jumped off the couch and grabled the phone.

"What do you do?"

"I have to warn them!" she screamed after dialing the emergency-hotline.

"Emergency call center!" a female voice said.

"Hello! Please listen to me: The North Koreans that have been arrested yesterday are going to blow up a plane to Dubai on Haneda Airport!" Yuzu jelled franticly before she hold her mouth.

"What? Who's speaking?" the woman in the phone asked but Yuzu hang off as fast as possible.

After this knee-jerk reaction she start to cry again. What did she did? Why she just drove to prison herself and register there? Hanataro tried calm down her. But she just cried more and more...

"Yuzu..." Hanataro said but she cried louder. He tried everything to calm her down. "Yuzu, please!"

She start to scream. Now it was Hanataro who had a knee-jerk reaction. He grabled her arms, pulled them away from her face...and kissed her...

Yuzu stopped immediately. For the climpse of a second she forgot everything and became silent. Her whole body relaxed during the kiss. The thaught, that she liked it. Hanataro realized something, too. But it was more like his heart start to race. He felt hot... And in his mind he saw her brother... and his mad face... took off her immediately. When Hanataro get off of Yuzu the kiss took not even a whole second. With big eyes she gazed him and was silent for a couple of seconds... than she start to to cry again... Hanataro wanted to cry, too.

"When Kurosaki-san finds out, he will decapitate me!" was his only mind.

Keigo meanwhile, left the taxi when he reached his destination. He refused to tell the driver anything about the Shinigami, but he confessed to be able to see them. It was enough to turn the driver silent for the rest of the ride.

Keigo put on a pair of sunglasses and walked as inconspicuous as possible threw the mass of people on the plaza in front of the Tokyo Midtown. Toyko's highest building. Keigo looked up and was impressed. Everyone who had his office in this building was really sucessful. Such a sucessful star attourney could be only find in a office like this. Upset, but quietly he walked threw the wide, modern lobby of the building and asked for the lawyers office. The friendly woman from the information-desk told him to go to the 50th floor.

In the 50th floor, Keigo left the elevator and walked threw the corridors. He went to the big glass-doors of the lawyers-office. There where many people in the office. Lawyers, secretarys, clients, a cleaner... everyone rushed around to do thier work. Nervously, Keigo went to the welcome desk and asked for Toranosuke Mota. Mota-san was in a meeting and going to leave the country today. But Keigo was able to convince the woman to let him in for at least five minutes. Also by telling his name? Ignoring the curious glares of all the people around him who recognized him.

Keigo was led to a big modern office with a fantastic view over Tokyo, the bay, the harbor and even Mt. Fuji in the distance. The opulent office was full of expensive designer-furniture and valuable modern art. Keigo knew that this lawyer just had the best and most sensational cases in politics, economy and the world of the stars. Maybe he was wrong here. He was not a star at all. He was a celebrity, but not as famous as his most clients. And this guy was one of Japan's best lawyers.

Curiously he looked around and watched threw the windows. That guy was on top. Than he saw a colourful piece of paper on the desk. It catched Keigo's attention. Keigo lift up from his chair to take a climpse of it. It was a booking confirmation for a Emirati Airways flight. "Hmm... Dubai! Not bad!"

He remembered that his ex-girlfriend wanted to visit Dubai again. But woke up from his dreams when the phone start to rang... Nobody seem to notice the ringing phone. Threw the glass-walls he could see that the most people were to busy with thier own work. The phone didn't stop to ring. Keigo risked a view on the display. He didn't knew why? His curiosity caused so many trouble in the past, so he disliked it. But he couldn't stop it... and was shocked... The number on the display... was his ex-girlfriends mobile number! And so Keigo picked up the phone...

"Hey, sweetheart!" Akira said with a surprisingly friendly voice, Keigo was not able to remember she ever used to talk with him. "I just wanted to tell you that I am so exited for our trip to Dubai today..."

"Akira!" Keigo said shocked.

"KEIGO?!" she screamed shocked when she realized that she talked to her ex boyfriend and hang off. Keigo smashed the horn back and fell back on his chair in shock. That was horrible. And very disturbing for him. The lawyer, he just wanted to ask a simple question to help Yuzu, was the new boyfriend of his ex. Immediately he looked on the booking confirmation again. Both were going to fly to Dubai today evening. First Class!

Just seconds later the lawyer came in... Keigo turned to see a big man with angular face, pale skin and thick brown hairs. Toranosuke Mota looked better in TV or on pictures, too. With harsh view and raised attitude he walked threw his office. He didn't said any word till he finally sat down behind his desk. Keigo smiled abashed. Thousands of thoughts shot threw his head... just the beginning of a very awkward and later very disturbing meeting for both of them...

"So, you are Asano-san. My secretary told me you have an important question!" the lawyer said with a voice that let Keigo feel worse. The lawyer could imagine that it was about his 'Kurosaki-connections'. And he agreed that Keigo looks better in TV, too. "So, I listen! What's your problem?"

Keigo was upset and start to wabble. "Well... It's..."

"I don't have time till new years eve!" the lawyer said harshly.

Keigo calmed down again: "Calm down! This is not about Akira. It's all about Yuzu now!" he said to himself in his minds and took a deep breath. Than he start to look into the eyes of the lawyer. "Yes, sorry! The woman at the desk told me you want to travel abroad... I need a legal advice! It's about a friend!"

"A friend?" the lawyer asked. Now he was curious. He won't justify Kurosaki, for sure!

"Well, friend is a bit exaggerated? She is the sister of a former classmate. She went into troble indecently and is afraid of the consequences.

"What kind of trouble you are talking about?" Mota asked and leaned back self-confident. His cold eyes scared Keigo.

Keigo thought about how to explain it: "Well... she... this friend... met a guy several weeks ago and invited her to her apartment. There she learned that he and his friends where members of some kind of... criminal gang."

"So, your friend was involved in criminal activities?"

"No! She wanted to talk to the police. But these people, they are North Koreans, threatened her. She was afraid of her live and they locked her up in her apartment. Than they left and she fled."

"But she didn't talk to the police by now?"

"No! She is totally distraught! She is too afraid, because she fears to be accused as thier accomplice." Keigo explained.

"If we talk about the woman I think we are talking about, she should ask her Shinigami-brother for help."

"Ichigo is in..." Keigo start till he bit on his tounge. He realized what the lawyer just said. "Please what?"

"So, we are really talking about Yuzu Kurosaki?!" the lawyer murmured. "In this case I really can't do anything. It's controversial that this woman is a human..."

"OF COURSE SHE IS A HUMAN!" Keigo shouted. "HOW DARE YOU TO TALK ABOUT HER THIS WAY?"

"Stop screaming! I'm not deaf! I mean it serious. We are talking about invisible creatures, that infiltrate our society in some kind of synthetic bodies to devour souls..."

"When you say it, it sounds like it is a crime to send the soul of a dead one to afterlife."

"Don't interrupt me! So... these creatures are monsters and not else. No court in this world will think different..."

Keigo lift up from his chair and made a fist. The lawyer lift up too, to look into Keigo's eyes but he got punched by the latter, as strong as possible. In this moment, he forgot himself. All his anger and his frustration of the last days and weeks seem to focus on this lawyer, who screamed in pain when Keigo hit his left eye and his cheek. Surprised, the lawyer fell down and land in his chair dazed. Keigo shaked his hand and left the office. He didn't want to hear more...

"Was Mota-san able to help you?" the woman from the welcome-desk asked friendly when Keigo rushed out of the office.

"Oh, yes... I feel so much better now!" Keigo said with an wide grin on his face and an extreme friendly voice.

Keigo went into the elevator and slowly realized what he just did. In fear he looked on his hand. It hurt terribly. And a bruise start to appear on it. Than he watched his mirror image in the elevator doors in front of him.

„Oh,... my... gosh... I am like my sister!" Keigo cried and fell on his knees...

The memories came back... His sisters outbursts he had to endure... Keigo took painkillers and sedatives regulary before he went to school. Maybe that was the reason he was always so shrill. So loud... and so annoying... But Keigo never cared! He still doesn't. Now he needed a pill. He took the little doze of pills from his jacket and took two or three... than he felt better...

He watched his reflection in front of him again. It looked like it was talking to him and called him a 'yunkie'.

When the doors opened again, Keigo stood up and left. He didn't want the people see him like this. He just left the building distraught and tried to get a taxi. He could feel the people staring at him. He knew what they thought... Keigo went into a taxi and told his adress to the driver before handling a 5.000 yen bank note to the driver. "And please... Don't ask me anything about, you know what!"

The driver was surprised and took the money before he start to drive to Keigo's address. He didn't ask any question as Keigo wanted. But he wanted to ask Keigo about the Shinigami-affair. When Keigo left the taxi in front of his house, he saw the golden designer suitcase standing in front of the office of his housekeeper. Angrilly Keigo stormed to the office...

"SAKURA-SAN, WHO GOT THIS SUITCASE DOWN HERE?" Keigo screamed loud and angrilly.

The housekeeper was sitting in her office and checked her make up in a little pocket mirror. She was so scared that she painted her cheek with her lipstick when Keigo shouted on her from behind. She shrieked and almost fell of her chair.

"Hey, why are you screaming?" she asked scared and stood up. "A young man droped it here five minutes ago. He said a woman will pick it up soon..."

"What?" Keigo asked and looked on the suitcase. "Was it a little black-haired shy guy? This size?" the woman nooded. "Tell the woman, that if she wants her suitcase back, she has to pick it up upstairs in my apartment and look into my eyes when she does. After everything I did for this hussy it's the least she can do!"

Telling this words, Keigo grabled the suitcase and rolled it to the elevator. Irritated, the housekeeper looked after him and watched Keigo when he kicked it into the elevator.

"You have lipstick on your cheek!" Keigo moaned before the doors closed and the housekeeper went back to her mirror to remove it.

Upstairs, in Keigo's penthouse, Hanataro found the envelope with the test-results Keigo got from the doctor yesterday. Curiously he opened it. As a member of the fourth division he was interested in everything medical. He took out the results and read them overwhelmed...

"...that we came to the final result..." Hanataro read before he became speechless. "...OH... WOW!"

When the door opened with a loud bang, Hanataro put the results back into the envelope and placed it back in the shelv where he found it.

"SHE CALLED? DIDN'T SHE?" Keigo yelled angrilly and smashed the suitcase down on the floor.

Hanataro looked at him and nooded. "A woman called Akira? Yes! Around 10 minutes ago!"

"And what did she said?" Keigo asked mad.

"Well... She asked for her suitcase. She said she is your girlfriend!"

"SO, NOW I AM HER BOYFRIEND AGAIN?!" he continued screaming and opened the suitcase to put some things from the shelv into it. "This ungrateful broad just don't want to meet me. No! If she wants the suitcase, I paid for, she has to meet me personally and look into my eyes!"

Angrilly Keigo closed the suitcase again and put it back next to the entrace. Together with some plastic-bags with some of his ex-girlfriend's burned clouthes.

"She called... So it means you repaired my phone?!" Keigo realized and calmed down. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome! What did the lawyer say?"

Keigo groaned and became red. He was afraid to tell the truth, especially to Yuzu. "Ehm... Unfortunately, nothing good! He won't do it!"

"Why?"

"I don't know!" Keigo lied. He couldn't say that the lawyer refused because he punched him into the face and because he disliked Shinigami. "But I can't tell it to Yuzu! How is she?"

In that moment, Yuzu came out of the kitchen. She weared one of his girlfriends expensive dresses. She was showered and looked much better than before.

"Hey, excuse me but I needed something fresh to put on!" she said and became red when she pointed on the short black dress she was wearing. "I found this one in your wardrobe and..."

"Don't worry about!" Keigo interrupted her. "You know, It's yours now! You look wonderful in it!"

"Really? But... I thought it belongs to your girlfriend?" Yuzu asked.

"EX-GIRLFRIEND! She is my 'EX'! Don't worry about it! I paid it! So I can decide who gets it! And I decide, it's yours!"

"Oh, thank you!" Yuzu said and settled down next to Keigo on the couch. "What did the lawyer say? Do I have to go to prison?"

"No, you don't!" Keigo murmured and thought about what to tell her now while he handed her the hairy back, she lost during her suicide-attempt. "He... refered me to a colleauge, who is an expert in this field. But before, it would be better to leave the city for some time..."

"Leave the city?" Yuzu asked while she bind up her hairs to a ponytail again.

"Yes..." Keigo didn't know what he said, but it was the only idea he had. "...we get some distance from all the stress and can think about how we go on. I need some distance from this city, too. I have a car... There is a nice little mountain-hotel near the Fujijama. I lived there when I was screening for a TV-movie. Pretty nice there, and very peaceful..."

"Oh, that sounds great. But... It would look like I am... flee?"

"No, it's not a escape! It's more like a 'short-vacation'!" Keigo explained. "Come on... I just pour my plants and feed my animals before we go!"

"Just one thing..." Yuzu continued while Keigo went outside. He stopped and turned to look at her. "...it seems... I came in a really bad moment. You have own problems and now I..."

"Yuzu, it's okay! Why are you sorry? Just because my girlfriend left me, my producer threats to fire me and I almost burned down my apartment and I better not mention what happened during... Don't worry. You have nothing to do with that! That's all my own fault!"

Yuzu nooded despite she did not understand and followed Keigo outside to help him. When they were gone Hanataro carefully took the test-results again to read it again. Outside, Yuzu helped Keigo to unravel the garden hose when Hanataro came out and bowed in front of Keigo.

"Oh, Asano-san... do you want to talk about it?"

"What?" Keigo was confused and didn't know what he was talking about. "Talk about what? We just travel away! You can tell Ichigo that his sister is in trouble and wait here till your colleague wakes up. Come on, you and Yuzu could feed my chicken... I pour the plants..."

Keigo send them away to talk to his plants undisturbed while he sprinkled them with the hose.

"Yeah... You are so thirsty. What you would do without me?..." Keigo said while poured one plant after the other. "...You are the proof that Arisawa was wrong: I am able to care for a plant. So green and so healthy... You appreciate what I do for you..."

Inside the hutch Yuzu filled some water into a bowl while Hanataro filled the feed into another bowl. They talked about thier kiss? Both felt awkward... Yuzu turned away again. Is she getting a crush on him, or something?

On the terrace, Keigo passed the sleeping Kaneda. "...now look on this guy. Human-Morphine is working for Shinigami, too." he murmured before he sprinkled the Shinigami with the hose shortly. The Shinigami didn't react. "Oh my gosh... How much did he drink from this soup? I wish I knew it before..."

Keigo realized that the Shinigami will continue sleeping for a few hours and looked after his plants again...

Several hours later, Keigo returned to his apartment after getting the baggage into his car in the parking-garage downstairs. Yuzu prepared, too. Hanataro was told to stay and look after his sleeping comrade until he wakes up. Than suddenly the phone start to ring. It was Keigo's 'former' manager Shino...

"I thought I fired you?!"

"I just wanted to warn you. It is officially over!" Shino told him worried.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about photos, interviews and statements! Really incriminating stuff published by the Tokyo-Celebrity-Star magazine on thier webpage, today. The channel and the studio terminated your contract without notice!"

"What?" Keigo asked in shock.

"You're contract is terminated!" the man repeat. "And the filmstudio just told me that you will be edited out from the movie you screened!"

"They edit me out?" But... It's my first theatrical movie!" Keigo said sad. "What's going on here?"

"Visit the web-side of the Toyko-Celebrity-Star and see by yourself. I can't anymore, too. You'll be out of all synchronizations. In the worst case, the picture-studio will take proceedings against you for the costs of the additional scenes with another actor. They insist on that... Keigo, I'm so sorry. But I told you use this mess. And now you see what happend! Good luck! You will need it!"

"Why I will need luck?" Keigo asked and picked up a tablet from the desk and googled himself. "What's goin..."

Keigo was shocked. He found it in the breaking news on the web-site of the gossip magazine. It was unbelivable.

"You see, what I am talking about?"

"Yes!" Keigo said in shock.

"Now you know why you're out. Good luck! Might the Shinigami be mercifully to your soul!" his former manager said before he hang off.

Keigo hang off, too and gazed on the display of his tablet...

It coudln't be true. Never! Where they got this photo. There was just one other copy... and he torn it today morning...

"Asano-san, what happend?" Hanataro asked.

"I... I... lost my job!" Keigo stammered disbelieving. "I am fired! B... Because of that!"

Keigo turned around the tabled to show Yuzu and Hanataro the article. Both were surprised, shocked and also horrified.

"The 'Shinigami-Expert'! Nobody knows more about the unknown creatures as much as Japanese actor Keigo Asano!" Yuzu read louldy and took the tablet to read the article. The photo of Keigo and the others on the couch was on top of it. "According to his girlfriend, the actress... Wait! Your ex-girlfriend, send it to the press?"

"I'm going to kill her!" Keigo hissed in anger. His mood was boiling over. His hands start to clench so hard that the torn up the upholstery of the armchair he was holding. "I can't believe that she told the press that I am some kind of Shinigami-Expert..."

Keigo snatched the tablet back from Yuzu and continued reading. The article told that Keigo already befriend the Shinigami when he was in pre-school. That he gave them shelter, supported them in thier missions and knew about the destruction of Karakura long before it happend...

"If I get her I will..." Keigo threatened before he handed Yuzu the tablet again and looked for his pills.

"Asano-san, Kurosaki-san told me to take care that you..." Hanataro start.

"NEITHER YOU, NOR ICHIGO, NOR ANY OTHER SOUL-EATER GIVE ORDERS TO ME!" Keigo screamed and took a pill before he threw the little doze into a mirror that shattered loudly when it was hit. Than he grabled the suitcase and the bags he prepared for his ex and left the apartment. "YOU WAIT HERE..."

Keigo smashed the door close so hard, that the walls vibrated. Yuzu found the damaged doze and read the description. She was shocked when she realized that Keigo was taking them. He had to be addicted by now, because this pills were known to be easy to get addicted to. In front of the main entrace, a very expensive convertible hold on a free parking-lot. Keigo's ex-girlfriend and her new boyfriend came to pick up her suitcase.

"I'll wait here! I don't want to meet this guy one more time!" he said while he checked his face. The big bruise on his cheek was covered with a thick film of make-up. When he told her what happend she laughed about it first, but now she was more convinced to leave Keigo.

"I don't believe you that he... was strong enough to cause that bruise. This guy isn't even strong enoug to carry his own body around..." she said and handed her make-up to him. "Take some more. I can still see the bruise. I don't want that you to disgrace yourself. I'll be back in a few minutes!"

She left the car self-confident and went to the entrace. She expected her suitcase in the housekeeper's office. Keigo, meanwhile waited upstairs for the elevator...

Please Review and keep well.


	21. Chapter 21

Keigo's housekeeper was really excited for her date today evening. Happily she was posing in her new jacket in front of a mirror when Keigo's ex-girlfriend came in, without knocking. She was so scared that she almost throw down the mirror...

"Hello! Please, where is my suitcase?"

"Please what?" she asked back an turned around scared. "You can't just come in without knocking?"

"There should be a suitcase here! It's mine! Where is it?" she asked. She was in rush, to avoid Keigo.

"Oh, you are the lady with the suitcase... Asano-san took it back upstairs again!"

"What?!"

"Yes, he said that he wants you to pick it up upstairs personally. He was extremely enraged when he was just here!"

"Is he at home?"

"Yes, he should be!"

"So, why you can't tell him that I called to pick it up later and he brings it down?"

"But that would be a lie! I'm sorry but it's against my nature..."

"I don't care for your nature. I just don't want to meet him. Really... Today you can't even rely on the staff..."

The housekeeper was a bit offended when the women told her 'staff' like she was the queen of the house. She looked after he peevish. Keigo's ex went to a phone in the corner and dialed a number from a note.

"Hello, this is Asano speaking. I'm not at home so please leave a message!" Keigo's answering mashine said before there was a loud beep.

In his apartment Yuzu and Hanataro where to afraid to pick up the phone after Keigo's outburst of rage. But they listened carefully... "Keigo, are you there... I thought you are at home. What did you did with my suitcase?..."

Keigo left the elevator and stomped threw the lobby in anger. The housekeeper came out of her office curiously and watched Keigo heading for the main-entrace. She could see the rage in his face while he pulled the suitcase behind him. She was worried. Maybe that was the reason his girlfriend did not want to face him...

"... You seem to be really mad? Yeah, I just told the truth to the press. I knew it from our first meeting that you are able to see chosts..."

The lawyer hid in the footwell of his convertible frightened, when he saw Keigo leaving the building and heading for his direction. In his face he could see fury and anger. As quiet as possible the lawyer hid when Keigo passed his car and waved the heavy suitcase and the plastic bags into the building rubbish container next to his car...

"...so, I can't understand why you are so angry. Is it just because I told the press about you and your occult friends? You should be happy that the whole world knows you now! It's not my fault that they can't stand them. Well, I leave. I have to say it was really nice with you. But I can't anymore..."

Keigo went back to the entrace after he disposed the 'trash' and went back into the elevator without looking around.

"...so it's over now. Definitely! And by the way, I know what you wanted to talk about with me. I will handle it by myself. You don't need to care about. Well,... Goodbye, Keigo!"

After these words, she hang off. When she looked threw the window she could see her new boyfriend, pulling her suitcase out of the container.

When Keigo entered his apartment again he could hear music playing from this stereo system... The memories came back!...

The beach-bar..., this evening they spend together with the whole crew from the set. They just screened this special episode for 'Crime-Lab-Tokyo'. Not the one down in Okinawa. Another one. It was the evening she agreed to dance with him... It was a wonderful evening... Romance was in the air... It end with making love... and the result was that the doctor told him yesterday... It was thier song... This song was played that evening... Keigo had to think about it. Everything was a lie. His relationship was never really a relationship... Angrilly he went to the CD-player, put the disk out and throw it out through the broken window. Yuzu and Hanataro had to dodge from the flying disk and Yuzu shrieked...

The disk was shivering in the sunset when it glide down in a wide flight path and went down to hit the back of the lawyer's head. The lawyer, who was going to close the car trunk, groaned in pain when the disk hit him and he hold his head. Angrilly he lift of the disk from the ground and looked up to see Keigo's roof terrace.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you Asano? You'll regret that! Your conections with the Kurosaki-sister will be your doom." he threatened and made a fist before he looked down to shout on his girlfriend now. "AKIRA, COME ON!"

When she crossed the street, a police-car stopped in front of the entrace...

Together with Yuzu and Hanataro, Keigo listened to the latest message on his mashine...

"...I will handle it by myself. You don't need to care about. Well,... Goodbye, Keigo!" her words came out of the mashine before Keigo stopped it angrilly.

"I DON'T NEED TO CARE ABOUT?" he screamed angrilly. "NO, NO... I GOT HER TO THE DOCTOR AND I DON'T NEED TO CARE ABOUT! IT'S MINE!"

"Asano, calm down!" Hanataro said after he understood the message. In fear he hold Keigo's arm when he start to go berserk again. "Asano-san, your girlfriend is..."

"SHE ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND!" Keigo yelled.

"Keigo..." Yuzu began while Keigo start to tear off the cables from the mashine.

"Asano-san, please..." Hanataro took Keigo's arm again and tried to calm him down. "...that won't help..."

Keigo smashed the damaged mashine back on the table and took a deep breath. It looked like he calmed down. Silently he went outside on the terrace. Yuzu and Hanataro were relieved but than shocked when Keigo returned with Kaneda's Zanpakutou. In fear they ran away when Keigo used the Zanpakutou to smash the answering mashine like a golfball... The answering mashine shattered another window, hit the balustrade and flew down on the street. In his convertible the lawyer and Akira wanted to leave as fast as possible...

"Really, what did you liked on this crazy..." the lawyer asked before Keigo's answering mashine crashed in front of them on the engine cowling. Both shrieked when the mashine was ripped into pieces and slipped of the car. Just the motherboard of the mashine was strucked in his wipers. Both were so scared that they remain silent for a moment. "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"Aww, please come on..." his girlfriend said. She was shocked, too. But she wanted to leave as fast as possible.

"This crazy jerk will pay for that!" the lawyer was mad and on the verge. Keigo just damaged his pretty, really expensive convertible. Akira just wanted to leave...

Upstairs, Keigo finally calmed down and looked on the Zanpakutou in his hand. He had a bright smile in his face. "Hmm... Now I feel better! Good job, Zanpakutou! Do you want to tell me your name?"

"Asano-san... was that really necessary?" Hanataro asked when he picked up the phone from the ground. It was as broken as before. Keigo didn't pay attention to him and hold the Zanpakutou on his hear, trying to hear it's voice. "Asano-san..."

"Don't worry! I called the service hotline long ago!" Keigo said and placed the Zanpakutou on the coffee-table to pet it. "You did a great job! Why you don't tell me your name?"

"Keigo... Gosh, he is crazy. Hanataro, do something! And Keigo, you broke another window and..." Yuzu began and pointed on the broken windows before someone rang the doorbell. I fear she start to whimper: "AGHHHH... The police!"

Hanataro dropped the phone scared. Maybe they came because Yuzu called them not long ago. Keigo hid the Zanpakutou under the couch and told Yuzu to sit down while he got a board game from the shelv.

"Okay, stay calm... We play a little bit and act like nothing happend..." Keigo said and handed the game to Yuzu so she could prepare it. "Hanataro, they can't see your comrade, right?"

"No, he is not in a Gigai!" Hanataro explained when the doorbell rang again. "But I am and they will see me!"

"No problem! You open the door and let them in." Keigo said. "I think I have a plan..."

Everything had to be handled very fast now. The most important thing was to act like everything was allright. It would be difficult with all the damages in the apartment. Yuzu start to cry again. Keigo slipped with his fingers through his hairs and put on a smile. Hanataro just pulled his skirt straight and took a deep breath before he opened the door. "Good evening!"

Two police inspectors, one male and one female, wearing suits stood outside.

"Criminal Investigation Department of Tokyo!" the male inspector said with a harsh voice and presented his badge. "We have some questions!"

"Please, come in! I help where ever I can..." Keigo said cordially when Hanataro let them in. Tears ran down Yuzu's face.

Although she hold her mouth, everyone could hear her cry. Keigo tried to shut her but it was useless. Fortunately the two inspectors first looked on the damages in the apartment. So Keigo had a few moments to calm Yuzu down...

"Are you okay, ma'am?" the female inspector asked when she realized that Yuzu cried.

"You have to excuse her!" Keigo said and stood up to talk to the inspectors face to face. He needed a good lie now. "She is one of my colleagues. There was a death case in her family. She just lost her brother!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry! You have my condolence..." the inspector said.

Now Yuzu could cry louder. Hanataro sat down next to her and tried to calm her down, too. They had to prevent that she exposes herself. Keigo turned back to the police.

"May I ask you what you want from me?"

"There is something we have to check." the male inspector explained while his colleague went to the half burned bedroom.

"Oh my god... What happend here?" than she found the torn photo of Keigo and the others and put it together. She saw that it showed Keigo together with Ichigo Kurosaki (also known as the Shinigami) and these other people. It was this group of people the whole world was talking about. "Hey, that's Ichigo Kurosaki! So he is really 'the Keigo Asano'..."

The inspector was really excited. She was really interested in this Shinigami-Story. Her coleague meanwhile, looked on Keigo and crossed his arms before he start to tell him the accusation...

"We are here... because a woman called the emergency-hotline one hour ago. She told that North Korean terrorists planned an attack at Haneda Airport today evening."

"And what I have to do with that?" Keigo asked confused.

"We traced this call back. And it came from your landline!" the inspector explained.

"One hour ago?" Keigo asked. He didn't knew that Yuzu called and was pretty sure that it was a mistake. "That's impossible! I ripped out the phone today morning and broke it..."

Keigo already turned away when the doorbell rang again. The female inspector went to the door and opened it. A man with a toolbox and workwear stood in the corridor and smiled. "Hello, I'm from the phone-provider. You called us today because your phone is broken?"

"Police!" the woman said and stopped the man entering the apartment. "Show me your ID!"

"First show me your badge!" the man replied a bit angrily.

The woman presented her badge while he put out his ID-card from his pocket and presented it, too. After that, she finally let him in. Keigo was happy and handed him the broken phone.

"OH... Hello! You're finally here!" Keigo said and pointed on the place where the phone normally was. "Here is the phone! The connection cable got damaged, I think! I had a little accident..."

"It happend today in the morning?" the male inspector asked.

"Yes, around 9 o'clock maybe! After that I immediately called the service from the phone in the lobby and left. I was out the whole day. I came back just five minutes ago. I invited my colleague and her friend..." Keigo pointed on Yuzu and Hanataro. "...after I found out what happend to her brother.

"What's your name?" the inspector asked Yuzu. Yuzu wanted to open her mouth just when she start to cry again.

"Please, leave her alone inspector! You see, she is in a really bad condition now." Keigo said and took Yuzu's hand to direct her to the kitchen. He didn't want her to expose herself as Ichigo's sister in front of the police nor the girlfriend of one of the North Koreans. "Go and get something to drink! That will calm you down. Everything will be fine. Your brother is on a better place now!"

"Why I can't be there, too?" she cried loudly and scared all others.

"Come on! And you, keep an eye on her..." Keigo ordered to Hanataro and send them away.

"Do you have some of this red Gazpacho soup?" Hanataro asked. He had a plan.

Keigo looked on the others and accepted: "Yes! Get a glass for everyone. May I offer you an glass of Gazpacho?"

"Gazpacho?" the male inspector asked. "What is that?"

"Something really tasty!" Keigo said and sat down on the armchair. The both inspectors sat down next to Keigo on the couch after Keigo offered them a seat.

"So you claim that nobody was here the whole day?!" the female inspector asked.

"Yes!" Keigo answered. "Why you don't believe me? My housekeeper will confirm my story..."

"No, we are not talking about that! It's just..." the male inspector cleared his throat and pointed on the broken windows. "You have to admit that this is really weird..."

"Weird?!" Keigo asked.

"Yes, weird!" the inspector explained while his coleauge went outside on the terrace to look around. While she looked around she found the deck chair, the Shinigami was lying in. The Shinigami slept deep and strong. So he didn't realized that a woman came closer to him. She didn't see him, but she could see that something had to be on the deck chair. The overlay was dented and the whole deck chair bend down like something was lying on it.

Carefully she went closer with her right hand to touch the chair. She didn't knew why, but she felt that there was something. And indeed she could feel something really strange when she touched the Shinigami. The Shinigami's energy flow threw her fingers. Her body start to tingle. She was pretty sure, there was a Shinigami on this chair. So it was true the press told about Keigo...

"Oh, don't sit down there. It's broken!" Keigo yelled from inside. He was afraid that she sits down on him.

"I would say it's occupied!" the woman said smiling when she went back inside. "Asano-san... is there a Shinigami on your terrace?"

Keigo went silent when the female police inspector stood in front of him and and asked him about the sleeping Shinigami on the terrace. The other inspector gazed on him harshly and mad. Keigo became nervous... but maybe he could use the Shinigami to change the topic and distract them from Yuzu...

"Ehm... well... to tell the truth..."

"So it's true what they tell about you! You are really able to see ghosts and Shinigami!" the inspector realized.

The technician from the phone-provider looked up and interfered in the conversation: "Really? A real Shinigami?"

"Do you want to arrest me now?! I didn't invite this Shinigami! When I came back he laid there and sleept. And you look after my phone, okay!" Keigo murmured with crossed arms and forced the technician to continue repairing his phone. "There is no law that prohibits to be able to see them."

"Just answer one question... Do they really wear black Kimono's?" the curious technician asked.

"Okay, Asano-san... You tell us now what's going on here! This is very confusing here..." the male inspector grumbled. "There we have the broken windows, the burnt bed, a sleeping Shinigami, the broken telephone..."

"I admit that I ripped out the phone. I lost control today morning." Keigo interrupted him loudly and like his old teenager-himself. He continued slower and more calm like an adult: "And the other damages... I found them like this when I returned a few minutes ago. And as I already said, the Shinigami outside is uninvited and I don't know him... I am cursed you know..."

"If you ripped out the telephone on purpose you have to pay for the repair yourself. I hope you know that?" the technician interfered again.

"Don't worry! I'll pay it!" Keigo moaned and forced him to continue work again. "Well, after I ripped out the phone I used the phone in the lobby to call the service and left. I was looking for a lawyer!"

"A lawyer? What for..." the inspector asked before the man interfered.

While Keigo did his best to calm them down in the living-room, Yuzu tried to thin down the Gazpacho, that was spiked with sedatives and sleeping pills. She was afraid that someone will fall asleep by the soup. Her hands were trembling when she filled the jug with ice-cubes while Hanataro took some glasses from the shelves.

"I did my best to thin it down but I'm not sure. What if they really fall asleep? Then they lock me up in prison and I will spend the rest of my life in..." Yuzu cried and talked fast before Hanataro grabled her again and kissed her again... Yuzu shut off immediately and remained silent after... while she filled the spiked soup into the glasses...

In the living-room the situation was struck...

"What has that all to do with the call?" the female inspector asked. "Maybe the Shinigami called?"

"In the first place, the phone was and is broken since today morning. In the second, the Shinigami is unable to use it because nobody will hear him. And in the thrid, the Shinigami is male, so 'he' can't be the woman!" Keigo replied.

"And your friend in the kitchen?"

"She couldn't call, too! I met her and her boyfriend in the city around an hour ago. I invited her for dinner to cheer her up. And when we arrived here... we found this chaos!" Keigo said.

Yuzu came back to the living room with a tablet of full glasses just a few seconds later.

"Gazpacho!" she called worried and offered everyone a glass.

Keigo took a glass. The both police inspectors each took a glass. Hanataro handed one to the technician, who took it thankfully and drank it immediately. The others still wait before they drunk. Keigo looked on his glass with a groan. It was good that he was an actor so he could play for them the love sick...

"My girlfr... well... ex-girlfriend... Akira... She left me the day before yesterday. She wasn't able to face up with the fact that the press reports that stuff about me. You know... she thinks I'm not good enough for her image." Keigo explained and hold the glass on his lips. He pretend to take a little gulp. "Well...When I found out that she told the press this lies they published today, I totally freaked out. It's a lie. I never worked together with them! If I ever had I would be in thier world now, or not!"

"And the Shinigami on your terrace?" the inspector asked and took a big sip of the Gazpacho. "Hmm... Not bad!"

Behind Keigos armchair, the technician wasn't able to keep his eyes open. He drank just one-forth of his glass, but it was enough to set him out of action. He fell asleep, but the others didn't notice. So Keigo continued talking...

"I already said, that I didn't invite him and I don't know him. I really don't know anything about them. I just know that they excist and that I'm able to see them since I was 15." Keigo told. And it was the truth. "But as I told you, there is no law that prohibits spiritual awareness... So, when I realized that my ex-girlfriend is the reason for all this mess, I ripped out the phone in fury and went to the city to find a lawyer..."

"May I ask you, where have you been exactly?" the inspector asked and stood up to walk a little bit across the room. He drank more. His colleague did it, too. Both of them liked the unknown dish very well. Yuzu and Hanataro settled down on the couch and just hold thier glasses. Hanataro took a very little sip because he was curious.

"I tried to get Toranosuke Mota, the famous star-lawyer. Unfortunately,... when I was in his office, I found out that he is the new lover of my ex..."

"Owch... That's hard!" the female inspector murmured. She start to feel dizzy. She took one more sip. Nobody realized that the technician was already unconcious...

"Yes! Yes, it is! And it's not even the worst, both want to fly away today evening. They go for a little 'love-vacation'..."

"Where are they going?" Hanataro asked curious.

"Is it so important to you?" Keigo asked. Yuzu start to tremble again. She knew that the terrorists wanted to attack a plane to Dubai. She took a sip of the Gazpacho, hoping that it calms her down. Hanataro tried to stop her, although he start to feel dizzy, too...

Keigo had an idea... "You know... now that we are talking about her... Maybe she called!"

"But you have to explain that!" the inspector murmured and start to yawn.

Keigo lift up and walked up and down with his glass: "Maybe this is some kind of punishment, or a prank of her..."

"Prank?!" the inspector asked peevish.

"YES! She comes here, demolishes my apartment. And calls the police whyever for... what did you said... a bomb in Haneda? Maybe she just wanted to lure the press down there so she can pose in front of the cameras. I wouldn't be surprised..."

"Where she is flying... yawn...?" the inspector said yawning. "...yawn... OH, sorry... Anyway, we already informed the airport-police and the border protection. Haneda is now the safest place in the whole contry... yawn..."

"All I know is that both want to fly today evening." Keigo said and continued walking up and down. He tried to remember the booking confirmation he saw in the lawyers office some hours ago. "Ehm... They wanted to go to... Give me a second... There was a booking confirmation on the desk... They wanted to go to... Dubai!"

Yuzu shrieked and took her glass to drink it completly. She hoped that it will kill her. The both police inspectors where shocked. Hanataro gave up and blow up them all.

"What, Dubai?! But... why you didn't mention that?" Hanataro asked shocked.

"AHA!" the police inspector shouted and pointed on them.

"What AHA? Did I said something wrong?" Keigo asked.

"Sit down! NOW!" the inspector roared. Keigo sat down next to Hanataro and Yuzu. Yuzu already emptied her glass in panic. "We never said something about Dubai. The woman that called, told that the terrorists plan to attack the plane to Dubai! That means that someone in this room knew about the plane to Dubai before..."

Hanataro tried to take away the glass from Yuzu. But he finally gave up and took a big sip of it too. He didn't want to be awake when they all be arrested. Yuzu meanwhile was unable to say something or to run away, or even to walk... Sighing she wrapped her arms around Hanataros neck. He wasn't able to stay awake, too. His eyes were already closed when he laid down on the couch together with Yuzu and fell asleep with her together arm in arm. The inspector already prepared his handcuffs when he realized that he felt really tired. He sat down next to his colleague who already began to doze and placed her head on his shoulder. He realized that something was wrong and yawned again.

Yuzu and Hanataro already sleep deeply next to Keigo on the couch. It looked like they do it together. Only Keigo was still awake. Yawning, the policemen tried to keep awake. "What... YAWN... is in this Gazpacho soup?"

Keigo put the other hand on his glass to and hold it closer to his face. Emotionless he looked on the inspector and act like everything was normal. Although everything was out of control. Nervosly he start to tell him the indigrients.

"Tomato, paprika, some cucumber, bread... It depends on the right mixture..." Keigo hold for a moment when he saw that the police inspectors falling on tier backs sleeping deeply on the floor. Keigo continued: "...one or two cloves of garlic, salt, pepper, oil... It's a Spanish reciept. I got it from the Internet. My ex-girlfriend likes it very much. It has less calories and many vita..." Keigo stopped talking because he got a total blackout... he drunk something by himself and fell asleep, too...

"STAND UP!" the voice in his head shouted on him.

Keigo stood up and hold his shirt with one hand while he hold the glass with the other. His head and his upper body were full of the vegetable soup. He had no clue how long he slept, a few seconds... or a few minutes... "Is there someone?"

"SHUT UP! Go over there, or I shoot your friends!" the voice yelled mad.

Keigo followed his order and walked away from the couch and to the middle of the room. His heart stooped. This guy was totally crazy. He was afraid that he shoots and kills him or Yuzu, or the inspectors. But who is he. And where is he? Gosh that's the voice he heard before when he was in coma. He wasn't able to kill Hanataro, just his Gigai would be damaged. But at least he had to prevent that he shoots around here. The last time Keigo was in a situation like that was when he was a supernumerary in a hostage-taking-scene for an episode of a 'Dramamea'. He remembered the script, he had to calm this guy down and try to not to enrage him. Although he was in panic now...

"Okay... So, Akira is flying to Dubai today?"

Keigo nooded. "Yes! Today evening from Haneda! Together with her new boyfriend! But... why you want to know that?"

"Listen... I know how you feel. I feel..." the voice said before it suddenly stopped and the other friendlier voice continued: "... Reisit against this guy. He is your Inner Hollow!"

"My what?" Keigo asked. "You know nothing! Whoever you two are... leave me alone! But in one thing you are right."

Keigo was a drug-addict. A mediocre actgor. And Keigo was crazy. A crazy lunatic who heared voices. But they were right. He had to go to Haneda, before Akira leaves. He won't be able to stop her, nor to convince her to give him a chance. He ruined it. But he had to talk to her to finish this properly. He can't hide here with all these 'bodies'.

"D... D... Drug-addict, mediocre actor?" Keigo was shocked when he realized that it was true. "Why did I start to take drugs? Some kind of childhood-trauma? My violent sister, false friends, betrayal... But what ever happend, that's no reason for me to let it out on others..."

"So, you want to shoot her?" the mad voice asked.

"I have two guns now. They can't arrest me... When they find out that I was in the psychiatry the put me in again and that was it... GOSH! NO! SHE IS GIVING BIRTH TO MY BABY. The airport is full of police and security now." Keigo said when he realized that this crazy minds were really haunting his head, trying to convince him to do this and go to the airport to shoot Akira. "You'll never be able to get this guns into the airport terminal. They will shoot you before you even realize what's happening. Cheers!"

Keigo took another sip from another glass and ran out... everything was blurred... Suddenly, he spilled the content of his glass into his face... Keigo dropped the glass, that shattered on the floor, when the soup splashed into his face and start to burn horribly in his eyes.

"AGGHHH... MY EYES!" he screamed and went back...

He couldn't see anything. His eyes were burning. Tedious he finally reached the sink in his kitchen, after he fell over one of his chairs and opened the faucet to pour water over his eyes to get the soup out of them.

"AWWW... THEY LET THE DOOR OPEN, AGAIN!" he screamedn angrilly. As fast as possible Keigo ran down the stairs when he realized that the elevator did not come up...

The following hour Keigo, who was high from the drugs, did not know what happened. He had no clue how he reached the airport. Or how he found Akira and her new boyfriend in the crowd. Or how he was able to convince her to talk to him. Propably because he threated her to make a scene in front of all this people. But he remembered that they came to an arrangement... Keigo agreed to go to the therapy again and to go to a rehab clinic... Akira agreed to take care of thier child as good as possible...

Keigo staggered outside, everyone was gazing on him when he reached the taxi, he used to came with, and asked the driver to get him home. When Keigo opened the door to his apartment he could smell the burned mattress again. The floor was covered with glass sharps. One of his chickens and one of his ducks went inside threw the broken windows and walked around in his living-area. His carpets and his parquet were full of Gazpacho. And in the middle of the chaos Yuzu, Hanataro, the two police-inspectors and the man from the phone-provider sleept peacefully after thier overdoze. Keigo looked around and groaned. He put on his shoes again to prevent to step into the sharps and tried to get an overview of the damages.

"Oh, my gosh... Fortunately, the charwoman comes tomorrow! She will be so happy!" Keigo murmured sarcasticaly.

Keigo walked across the room to find Yuzu and Hanataro sleeping closely arm-in-arm on his couch. It looked like they did it together. Keigo smiled and covered them with a blanket. "Aww... You two are such a sweet couple! Good luck to you two! I hope for you he causes not as much trouble as your crazy North Korean ex-boyfriend, Yuzu. And I wish good luck to you too Hanataro! Ichigo will definetly kill you when he finds out... It was nice to meet you!"

Keigo turned around to find the sleeping police inspectors. "Hmm... I will need a very good explanation when they wake up! OH, I'm in trobule now! Or I just blame the Shinigami. That will work." Keigo murmured and covered them with a blanket, too. Behind his couch he found the technican from the phone-provider. "Aw... and the curious guy from the phone-company is also still here. I hope he repairs the phone completely when he wakes up."

Keigo went outside threw the big hole in his terrace-door. It was a cozy, quiet and cloudless evening. He was tired and settled down on his second deck-chair next to the sleeping Shinigami and hold his head. He realized that he need a shower: His nose was still bleeding and he had leftovers of vegetables in his hairs...

Everything was so implausible. But what in his live was plausible at all? Shinigami, Hollows, ghosts... North Korean terrorists and an apartment full with drugged people sound normal compared to that. He looked up and saw a plane that just departed on Haneda Airport. They are aboard, he was pretty sure. He doesn't need her. He wasn't addicted to her. His biggest wish of a intact family he could reach on another way... Even when he start a first attempt with her. If he was lucky, there would be a little happy end at all... And he saw that she was willing to find a solution with him together, but of course he had to work on it, too...

Keigo woke up from his imaginery when the Shinigami next to him start to wake up...

Confused, the Shinigami asked himself what happend. He remembered that the drank some of this red stuff he found in Keigo's refrigerator. Now he was laying here. It was night. And he was still in the world of the living. He stretched himself yawning and tried to remember what happend.

"Did you sleep well?" Keigo asked with a smile on his face.

"Wha... Oh,... Asano... Did I sleep?"

"Yes, for a couple of hours!" Keigo said a little bit ashamed. He avoid to tell him that he accidently drugged him.

The Shinigami looked on Keigo confused and was shocked about his condition: "Something wrong? Asano-san, what happend to your face?"

"Aw... Nothing... By the way, what's you name? You haven't tell me by now!"

"Oh, sorry... My name is Ochi! Kaneda Ochi!"

"Ochi... Oh, my gosh... In high-school I had a teacher with the same name!" Keigo murmured.

"Oh, Kurosaki-san told me the same! Maybe she is the sister I had before I died..." Kaneda told with a smile. "You look so worried. What happend?"

"Aww... I haven't sleep for days. The day before yesterday I almost killed myself with an overdose off pills. I just lost my job, I just end up my bad relationship and I really would like to do it like Yuzu and jump off the terrace to end my horrible life..." Keigo groaned while the Shinigami next to him listened shocked. "But I won't do it. I can't run away from my responsibility!"

"Which responsibility? You have nothing to to with Kurosaki's Shinigami-Affairs. You don't need to take the responsibility."

"I don't talk about Ichigo, nor the Shinigami-Affair... No! I'm talking about my own responsibility and my own affairs: Yesterday I found out that I'm gonna be a father!"

The Shinigami looked on Keigo with big eyes while he was smiling. "Really?!"

"Yeah! You are the first one I tell it!" Keigo said nooding. But he was also shocked about that he just told this to a Shinigami. He always swore to himself to never let the damn Soul Society know about him or her...

"Oh, congratulations! That are great news!" the Shinigami said happily and lift up to congratulate Keigo better. Than he saw the chaos in the living-room and the sleeping couple on the couch. "A... That... is... Unbeliv... Ya... Yamada... and... K... Kurosaki's sister..."

"Hey, leave them alone!" Keigo said. "And thank you for listening! It felt great to talk to someone normally! Normally every Shinigami I met before beat me everytime I just opened my mouth."

"Oh, you're welcome... But please tell me, what's going on between Yamada and Kurosaki's sister?"

"Hmm... I don't know, too. I wasn't here." Keigo told.

Both talked for hours. Keigo enjoyed to talk to someone normally. And that to a Shinigami?! He never thought that there are Shinigami who are not violent bullys at the same time. It was one of the only things he need... A friend! A friend he can talk with. Someone he can tell everything without getting slapped or beated. But Keigo was not same at all. He knew that many people thought that he is annoying... now he was like he was in truth... a quiet and shy guy. He enjoyed it. The next months will be really difficult. His future, and the future of his unborn child were uncertain. He had to handle everything now... He did not expect any help from Kurosaki or the others. He was done with them. And that he told Kaneda, too to tell Keigo...

After two hours someone knocked on the door angrilly. Keigo knew that it was over now...

"Kaneda, would you please open the door! I'm pretty sure it is the police!"

"The police? Why?"

"Ow... This is a long story... Please go and open the door for me. Than you should hide somewhere. I just want to enjoy the view a little bit more..."

"The view?! Oh... yes... you are right!"

"Yeah... I moved in here just because of this outlook... I will really miss it..." were Keigo's last words before Kaneda went back inside to let the police in...

Kaneda just opened the door when around ten to fifteen policemen stormed inside, checked the bodies in the living-room and handcuffed Keigo to get him to prison. Kaneda could just watch as the human was arrested, the drugged police-officers and the 'dead' Yuzu and Hanataro were brought away...

Please review! And keep well!

This is the last Chapter to be published in 2020. Thanks to all readers for visiting. I wish everyone happy and peaceful holidays: Merry Christmas, Happy Chanuka and of course a good and healthy start into 2021.


	22. Chapter 22

Ichigo Kurosaki ran, as fast as possible, across the alleys of the seretei. Karin, his sister and Isshin, his father followed him. Finally there was a trace: Yuzu was finally here. In the soul society! After all this weeks of waiting, the loose of the contact and the incertitude there was this relieving message. But nobody told them about her condition. Was she injured? Or traumatized? Did someone harm her?

They smashed open the door to the headquarters of the fourth division. Someone took her here after she was recognized. She was here for a check-up. Weeks of fear were finally over. Ichigo, his father and his sister rushed threw the corridor. Heading for the main room. When they smashed open the door they saw her... she was the only patient. She sat on a chair, on the other side of the room. She weared an old, bright and dirty Kimono, like the most souls in Soul Society weared. That was an indication that she arrived here by Konzo...

Yuzu jumped up. Tears running down her face while running to her family. She didn't knew when she was so happy the last time. After all the drama, finally reunited. The other Kurosakis freed thier feelings, too. They where so happy, but also totally shocked that Yuzu was definetely dead. But despite the Konzo, she seemed remember everything...

"DADDY, KARIN, ICHIGO!" she screamed relieved and jumped into her brothers arms.

"YUZU!" all three screamed loud and hugged her. Finally the Kurosakis were reunited.

"ARE YOU OKAY?" Ichigo asked agitated.

"Do you remember us?" Isshin asked.

Yuzu nodded while she was continuing crying. And although she had thousands of questions, she was just relieved to be with her family again.

"I... am dead, right?" Yuzu asked confused.

Her family looked on her in shock an with by eyes. It seemed like she had no clue what happend to her when she was still alive. But when she was sure that she was definetely dead, she start to cry again.

"Oh, Yuzu! Please don't tell me that you killed yourself, just to get here!" Ichigo said worried.

"That was so dangerous! So many things had could go wrong! You could have end up everywhere! That you arrived somewhere here in this area was a miracle..." her father explained.

Yuzu held her head and was still confused. She tried to remember. "I..., I don't know!"

"What do you mean with: I don't know!" Ichigo asked confused and handed a handkerchief to his sister.

"I... the last thing I remember... is that, I was in that apartment I rented and watched TV..." Yuzu stammered.

"Yeah and anything else?" Isshin asked.

"Ehm... Okay, I was in the kitchen to prepare lunch... and the next thing I know is that I'm here. I was wearing this dirty clouth and was standing somewhere outside. Two Shinigami found me and recognized me. One had a bald head and the other one had some strange eye-brow..."

"Ikkaku and Yumichika!" Ichigo realized and became a bit grumpy.

"They said: Hey, you are Kurosaki's sister, aren't you! I said: Yes! And so they took me with them and droped me here. They asked me, did someone killed you or did you commit suicide. I only said, that I don't remember and... when I arrived here, this guy was sleeping here." Yuzu said and pointed on Hanataro, who was sleeping on one of the plank beds with an bag of ice on his head. "A guy called Kaneda, was here and asked for me! The woman who was with me just a few minutes ago, went outside to get him."

"Kaneda Ochi?" Ichigo asked mad. Yuzu nodded. "Agghh... The day before yesterday, I send this guy to pick you up. But he should get you here in one piece. And Yamada was supposed to look for Keigo and give him a message from me..."

Ichigo turned away from Yuzu and stood up to wake up Hanataro. "HEY, WAKE UP!"

Hanataro opened his eyes dazed. His head was hurting horribly. Everything was circling. He was tired and wanted to continue to sleep... With a smile, he saw a muzzy something in front of him. Slowly it became clearer and in fear he realized that it was an extremly angry Ichigo Kurosaki. Hanataro wanted to scream, but Ichigo hold his mouth and pointed on Yuzu...

"Hanataro, can you explain that to me?" he asked as calm as possible. But his anger was clearly visible when he pointed on Yuzu.

Hanataro was completely awake when he realized that Yuzu, wasn't human anymore. She was a soul. A soul that was 'konzoed into' the Soul Society. He was shocked, too.

„But, but... but..." Hanataro stammered when Ichigo took way his Hand from his mouth and he lift up from the bed. "But... I … thought... that we pulled her up again!"

"Pulled her up again?" everyone asked confused.

"YES! Pulled her up again, when she tried to jump off from Asano's roof-terrace!" Hanataro explained and shocked everyone.

Yuzu was confused. "Ichigo... what day is today?"

Ichigo was going to answer her, when someone opened the door at the other side of the room and Kaneda Ochi stormed into the room to look for Yuzu.

"Oh... Miss Yuzu-san. I'm so happy that I found you! I was afraid that you... AGGGHHHHH!" Kaneda start to scream in horror, when he saw that several members of the Kurosaki family were here too. Immediately he muted down and turned away. "...I need to go to..."

Kaneda was going to flee, when Isshin grabbled him with a Kido and pulled him back inside. With a grunt Kaneda slipped across the ground and stopped right in front of the Kurosakis. Everything Kaneda was able to do was smiling innocently while he looked into the angry faces of Ichigo, Karin and Isshin. Ichigo bend down, grabled him and lift him up to look directly into his eyes.

"WHEN I TOLD YOU TO GET MY SISTER TO BRING HER TO SOUL SOCIETY, I DIDN'T MEAN THAT WAY!" Ichigo shouted angrily.

"Ichigo, please!" Yuzu wailed and hold her read. Now she realized that she had really bad headache too.

"Awww... my head!" Hanataro moaned and put the ice bag back on his head. "I want to sleep!"

"Try to drink less!" Ichigo complained to Hanataro who was going to fall asleep again.

"Kurosaki-san... please! I can explain!" Kaneda begged. "Your sister was already dead when I woke up and she already 'konzoed' herself and..."

Ichigo let off from Kaneda who fell down on the ground and turned to Yuzu.

"WHAT?" Ichigo shouted. "Yuzu? Did you commit suicide?"

"I... don't remember! What day is today?" Yuzu asked again.

"Today? Today is Monday!" Karin explained.

„MO... Monday?!" Yuzu was scared. "But... right before I woke up on this field out there it was Tuesday.

Everyone turned to her. Kaneda was shocked. "So, you don't remember that you commit suicide in Keigo's apartment?"

"WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SAID?" Ichigo shouted and lift up the Shinigami again. Kaneda just nodded afraid. Ichigo let off from him again and let him drop on the floor again before he looked around in shock.

"Please be quiet!" Hanataro moaned. "I have a hangover!"

Ichigo was just shocked and confused. His sister was just a soul, Hanataro had a hangover, Keigo's apartment was the location of a suicide... with big eyes he looked down to Kaneda. The only thing the Shinigami was able to do was smiling innocently.

"What happend, in this apartment?"

"I... don't remember, too!" was everthing he was able to answer.

Everyone tried to understand what happend back there in Keigo's apartment. Together they left Hanataro in his division to recover from whatever and so they took Yuzu back to thier 'new home'. Isshin was pretty sure that Yuzu had a kind of hangover, too. But she just looked around astonished. Other Shinigami recognized her, because they saw her picture in the newspapers and greet her.

Yuzu got a lot of compliments and even was even invited to join one or the other division, now because she is now offically in Soul Society. Ichigo just told her to move on while he pulled Kaneda behind him. In thier house they could talk about it. But Ichigo wasn't pretty sure that he really want to know it. Orihime, Kazui, Chad, Tatsuki and Mizuiro waited together with Renji, Rukia and Ichika in the living-room. Yuzu was welcomed warmly...

Yuzu broke out in tears happily when she hugged Kazui. She was so happy to see her nephew after so long time. Ichika, who didn't like to be hugged and was visibly annoyed by it, wasn't spared by Yuzu and was hugged too. Everyone asked questions. Yuzu wanted to know everything. What she missed? Did they find a solution? When Yuzu asked a prohibited questions about Karin's 'relationship' with Toshiro Hitsugaya the mood became bad again. Isshin yelled up to calm down everyone and to remember that they where here for a specific reason!

"SILENCE!" Isshin shouted and told everyone to sit down in the small room. Kazui and Ichika should go out. "Kids, go out and play in the yard!"

"But we want to know how aunt Yuzu died, too!" Kazui said exited.

"No, your grandfather is right! Kazui, Ichika... this is a conversation for adults only! Go out and play in the yard!" Ichigo said and pointed on the door.

"But we..." Ichika began, but her father Renji already opened the door.

"Kids, please..." he said and send them outside.

The kids moaned, when they stood up and left the house to 'play in the yard'.

"Have fun!" Orihime said with a smile and winked after the children. "But don't make any holes into the ground with the bankai again. Or Byakuya will be mad again..."

The kids were mad and they thought that it was unfair. They wanted to join the 'adults-conversation'. After Renji closed the door, Kazui and Ichika looked on each other and start to smile and nood. They understood each other even without words. And so, they decide to use this 'perfect' spot on the roof, where the window was, to eavesdrop... While the kids sneaked on the roof, Kaneda was forced to sit down in front of the 'Kurosaki-Clan' and had to tell them what happend.

"I swear that I tried everything to..." Kaneda stopped talking when Ichigo lift his hand to hold it in front of Kanedas face in a threatening way.

"You're quiet now Ochi-sensei... Ochi-san! Ochi-san! Sorry! Your name is..." Ichigo start to stutter. "Sorry, your name is still confusing me!"

"Oh, it's okay! By the way, I talked with your friend Asano! My sister Misato was really your teacher! What an irony?!" Kaneda explained and shocked Ichigo so much that he remained silent for a few moments.

While Ichigo was shocked, Orihime, Chad, Tatsuki and Mizuiro were a bit surprised. That was so random...

"Oh, really... what a surprise!" Orihime told friendly.

"Ehmm... may we talk about your former teacher later, please?" Yuzu interfered. "Now, I would really like to know how I died and why I forgot the last week of my life."

Everyone calmed down again. Kaneda took a deep breath and start to sweat. He was afraid to tell the Kurosakis what happend...

"So!" Ichigo said with wrapped arms and annoyed voice. "We are waiting!"

Kaneda moaned... He told them everything: How he went to Karakura, but Yuzu was already gone. How he accidentaly almost hurt Keigo in the phone booth and was not able to stop Keigo as he was 'fast'. The next morning, how he met Keigo and Yuzu in Keigo's penthouse and how Yuzu tried to kill herself because her new boyfriend was in truth a North-Korean terrorrist...

"WHAT?" Yuzu screamed. "So, and what happened with me?"

Kaneda continued with how he, Hanataro and Keigo were able to pull her up again and how Keigo tried to comfort her and that he could hear that Keigo wanted to consult a lawyer. But Kaneda drunk some of the red soup from the refrigerator and passed out... "And from that moment, I don't remember anything anymore..."

"Please what? How can that be?" Karin asked mad.

"Well, Asano confessed to me that he spiked the soup with sedatives and sleeping-pills..." Kaneda told. This confused the group just more.

"And my sister?!" Ichigo asked with much more madness.

"When I woke up it was already night! She was laying on the couch! It looked like she was sleeping. Asano sat next to me on the roof-terrace and we talked for a few hours. He looked horrible. I'm not really sure what happened! Several hours later, the police arrived and took Asano with them for interrigation. Than the policemen saw that you were dead. I was looking for your ghost... but you were gone and nowhere to find. So I thought that Yamada 'konzoed' you..."

"But I thought that you made the Konzo on me?!" Yuzu said and was as confused as before. "So, I died, while I was sleeping?"

"Well... Looks like you drank that red stuff that knocked me out. But you drank enough that it killed you. I stayed in the apartment, till the coroner arrived and your dead body and Yamadas empty gigai where transportet away. Yamada was sleeping so deep that nothing could wake up him! I don't know! Maybe you brought yourself in here to Soul Society. It's extremly uncommon, but some strong souls shall be able to leave the world of the living by themself when they died..."

"Yes, I heared about that." Rukia confirmed the theory. "It's really extremly uncommon. But some souls, if they have strong spiritual powers, are really able to do that. Sure, Yuzu is still the daugther of a former Shinigami-taichou and a Quincy... so... I'm not surprised that the keept her full memory."

"So, I took Yamada, dropped him at his division and wanted to look for you... till the commission stopped me and interviewed me for the last two hours..."

"Which... Wait a moment..." now Ichigo became very curious again. "Do you mean, the same commission of inquiry, that tries to find out who exposed us?"

"Exactly! For hours they asked me all possible things about Asano!" Kaneda explained and confused everyone in the room much more. "What he said, what he did, what we talked about, what he plans for the future..."

"Why?" Ichigo asked right before someone pushed the entrace open and went in uninvited.

"We would like to explain to you!" a Shinigami said and entered the house. "Kurosaki-san... Ladies and gentleman, we already know each other!"

The both Shinigami, who entered the house, were members of the commission of inquiry. After they bowed, both entered the house and sat down next to Kaneda in front of the whole Kurosaki-clan. One of them had a small box with paperwork with him.

"Please excuse, the interruption! But there are new findings that you will be very interessted in." the Shinigami explained and turned to Yuzu to bow. "But before we continue: Welcome to Soul Society Kurosaki Yuzu-san!"

Yuzu smiled and bowed too. The Shinigami, settled down next to Kaneda and took the box from his colleague. Orihime stood up and went to the kitchen to make some tea for the guests. It looked like it would take some time...

"Kurosaki, you already squezed out Ochi-san, so you already know that he had to tell us everything he knows about your friend Asano." the Shinigami explained and opened the box to get a piece of paper out of it. "One question: When did you see Asano the last time?"

"See him?... Well, around 3 months ago..." Ichigo start to tell.

"I mean in person! Standing in front of you! And not seeing him in a TV!" the Shinigami interfered.

Ichigo start to think about it. Ichigo saw him in a commercials, in his series and sometimes in other programmes. And he heared his voice regullary in various TV shows from abroad or in Animes... In person, he met him the last time during Chad's big fight when everyone was in thier house for a visit. "Hmmm... Around... 2 years ago!"

"And in this two years, you had no contact with him?"

"No!"

"So, why did you asked for a soul-ticket for him to take him with you here to Soul Society?" the Shinigami asked suspiciouly.

"Hm... Well... because Keigo is able to see spirits and Shinigami and because he... well in the past he... I tried to avoid that he gets involved. As I wanted with all of my friends but..."

"But?"

Ichigos voice failed. He had no clue what to say now. Keigo knew that he was a Shinigami. Nobody could deny. He already knew it before the fight with Aizen, where he saw him. Keigo had so many questions and demand answers. But they told him just the most important...

Orihime came back with some cups of tea and served them to the guests. The both Shinigami from the commission took each a cup and thanked her. Kaneda originally wanted a cup too. But he was too afraid of Ichigo.

"How would you describe Asano?" the other Shinigami asked and took another piece of paper out of the box.

Ichigo and the others were really surprised and couldn't imagine why the commission wanted to know so many things about Keigo.

"Obstrusive..." Ichigo start confused. "Theatrical... pervert..."

"Hmm... That is not matching with that what Ochi-san told us today in the morning." the Shinigami murmured and pulled out another piece of paper. "Asano is a rancorous, moody and lonely person! That fits also with this documents we found in the office of the psychatrist, Asano consulted for more than a half of a year..."

The Shinigami coldn't finish before Ichigo grabbled the paper to take it. It was a copy of the notes from a psychologist from Tokyo, Keigo consulted. It was a profile study about him.

"Where you got this?" Ichigo asked shocked. "And by the way, how dare you?"

"Yesterday,... I had the feeling that I talk with a broken person!" Kaneda said saddened and felt guilty. He promised Keigo, that he will tell nobody what they had talked about.

Ichigo, was just much more confused. "Are we talking about the same Keigo Asano? And by the way, I want to know now, why you are so interessted in him? What he has to do with all this mess? I mean... we haven't talked for years..."

"So you don't know, that Asano talked with the news-announcer the same day, the news exposed you? The same news-announcer, who told the world about you and your secret?"

"I'm pretty sure that he just... WHAT?" Ichigo finally realized slowly what the Shinigami wanted to tell him.

The Shinigami took some photos out of the box. Some black-and-white pictures from a security camera that showed Keigo together with Makoto Hirabata, the news-announcer. They stood at the welcome-desk in the lobby of the building where the TV-channels and his dubbing-studio were located. Another one, showed both of them having lunch together in the cafeteria of the studio. Another one showed both talking upset in one of the corridors. The other Shinigami took a credit card billing out of the box.

"Asano bought a plane ticket to Okinawa. Only a few hours before you were exposed. And after you were exposed, he left the city hurried." the Shinigami explained.

Ichigos mood start to get worse. In his face, the shock and the dismay, slowly start to appear. The others around him, slowly start to upset, too. Everyone looked on each other with fear and horror. Even the always emotionless Chad looked shocked. A quiet and dull 'No' was everything Ichigo was able to say.

Up at the roof of the house Kazui and Ichika listened carefully. They couldn't believe it too. But they didn't understand it pretty well... They were simply to young and didn't knew enough about it. But Kazui knew better...

Kaneda, who really whished that all of this doesn't happens, wanted to disappear. He couldn't believe it, too. But there were so many evidences...

"Kurosaki... I'm so sorry. I wish that you don't need to hear it from us. We don't have any hard evidence by now but there are so many other indications!" the Shinigami told and handed an envelope to Ichigo, that contained the temporarily result of the commission. "Asano had a motive and the opportunity! And so far, after long time investigations: Everything looks like, he exposed you!"

...he exposed you!... he exposed you!... he exposed you!... These words sound like an echo threw Ichigo's ears. He coulnd't say anything about it. He wasn't even able to move. It was just like a bad shocking joke... but it seemed so... Keigo, exposed them!

After some time, Ichigo was finally able to shook his head. But neither he, nor someone else was able to say anything. With wide eyes, open mouth and without any composure Ichigo looked on the both Shinigami in front of him. Kaneda moved away a bit. He avoid to say anything.

"That is... I... I can't believe it..." Ichigo stuttered when he finally found his voice again.

"I know, it is difficult for you to believe it! But all clues prove it!" the Shinigami continued with his explanation.

„N... Now... Please say something, too!" Ichigo yelled into the room.

The other humans in the room were just able to stare back with wide opened eyes. Nobody dared to say something or even make a sound. Tatsukis hands turned into fists while she tried to suppress her anger. Mizuiro made a face like he wanted to demonstrate. But honestly both were not as surpsised as they should be. But they never guessed that they would be right with thier idea. Orihimes eyes where wide open and she felt like it was just a bad joke. It was so totally ridiculous: Keigo Asano is the one who told thier secret to the press? He is the one who is responsible for all the mess they had to gone threw in the last few months...

Finally, Karin was the first one who was brave enough to say something: "May,... I ask you... what clues you have?"

The Shinigami handed some photos from the security cameras to her. The ones showing Keigo and the news-announcer, but also one showing Keigo how he was carrying a box to a parcel service. Another one showed Keigo entering the airplane very nervously. The moment he fled from Tokyo...

"I am so sorry. But it looks like your friend is everything, but not trustworthy!" the Shinigami told, making Ichigo much more upset. "Curently, Asano is in custody in the world of the living. He is the main suspect... in killing your sister!"

Now it was Yuzu who slowly got upset. As her sister and her father, too. Kaneda lowered his head and continued beeing silent. He could deny it, but nobody would believe him. He was unconcious the whole time, and didn't realize what happened around him. Karin became more nervous and crawled closer to the both Shinigami. "Wait a moment... So if Asano, really killed my sister... What are you going to do now?"

"To tell the truth, we can't do anything!" There are new rules since your exposure. These rules prohibit us to get in touch with anyone who is involved in your case. For now Asano is in prison. We will wait what the police finds out and so far we tell you to remain silent too. Till we know more!"

With this words the Shinigami tried to stand up. But Karin jumped forward and start to shout on him. „HEY, wait! So did Keigo kill my sister or not?"

"So far, we can't tell you anything because we don't know more..." the Shinigami said and tried to stand up. But Karin grabled him and hold him.

"HEY, I'm not ready!" she moaned before she stopped immediatelly. "I will..."

"You will what?" the Shinigami asked when he saw that Karin seemed to be sick or something. "Ehmm... Are you okay?... Why you are so pale?"...

Karin couldn't hold it anymore. From one moment to the other she felt dazed. Everything start to circle. Her stomach start to turn upside down... she couldn't react, it was to late. Soon it would get very ugly... Everyone turned away, or hold his eyes disgusted. Just Kazui and Ichika were amused and start to laugh. It was the moment Karin start to puke on the Shinigami in front of her...

In the world of the living, an army of reporters came together in front of the prison, Keigo Asano was locked up in and where he spend the last night in a single cell. A psychologist was called and he was the only one who was allowed to get in. Honestly nobody believed that Keigo killed Yuzu. Everyone was convinced that she just left her body and followed her family to this other dimension. The prison warden was really upset. The Asano-case was a well known event that everyone was interessted in. Other prisoners were afraid of Keigo and feared that he would send the Shinigami after them. Even the guards didn't want to get closer to Keigo. Especially since they could hear that he was talking to the ghost of a dead guard in his cell...

"Gosh, that means Asano is really talking to Tsubaya-san. A guard who was found dead four months ago in this cell. The case was never solved... So when Asano is really talking with his spirit... aww... How I explain that to the widow..." the prison warden start to sweat again. "...Asano is totally succint. If he commits suicide we have the biggest scandal for ever..."

"I understand! I look what I can do for him. I heared some really interessting storys about Asano. A really interessting case." the psychologist explained and followed the warden to the cell. Two guards stood in front the cell, but they really wished to leave.

"I need to warn you!" one of the guards said when he let him in. With trembling hands he opened the cell and let him in. "This guy is talking with a dead colleague of us!"

The cell was small, cold and sterile. But also clean and bright. There was no window, but a bed without blankets, a small sink and a toilet. Keigo laid on the bed in a fetal-like-position and starred on the wall on the other side of the cell between the sink and the toilet. He was much paler than normal. Some little vegetable leftovers hang in his hairs. He had thick and dark bags under his eyes, showing everyone that he didn't sleep for days. He looked like he eldered more than 20 years, in just one night. His pupils were so small that they couldn't been see. He showed no reaction to the foreigner in his cell. But he knew exactly who the man was.

"Hello, Sato-san!" Keigo said quietly.

The man was shocked. He didn't even introduced himself. Sato hid his fear and the shock and went a step closer to Keigo. Very carefully of course. He immediately saw, that Keigo was in a really bad condition. Mentally... but also physically. "Hello, Asano-san! I am... as you already seem to know, Hiroshi Sato!"

"You are a psychatrist!" Keigo continued without even looking on the man. "You are a very famous professor from the Tokyo University and you are always called in here when they have a prisioner, who they are afraid off."

"You are pretty well informed! May I ask you, where do you know who I am?"

"Tsubaya-kun told me!" Keigo said and pointed on the wall.

The psychatrist turned to the wall and of course he couldn't see anything. But in truth, there was the soul of the guard, who was killed in here several months ago. Chains surround him and trapped him here on this wall. This was the place were he was found. Nobody could see him. He was invisible! Till the moment, Keigo was locked up here. Keigo was not really happy to share his single-cell with a Plus. But talking with him prevent him from turning insane.

Keigo told briefly that the plus told him who killed him and why. That his murderer is still working in this prison as a guard and that his murderer was once a member of Oshima Reiichi's gang. In the corridor, the warden and the both guards eavesdropped at the door. All three were astonished.

"I always knew that this Konishi has a dark secret!" one of the guards murmured.

"I call the police. And tell this bastard Konishi to come to my office immediatelly. I will make this guy the worst day of his live. Now we know who blackmailed the prisoners..." the warden said and went to his office.

Inside the cell, the psychiatrist took a pen an a notebook out of his briefcase. "I need to tell you, that you are astonishing me Asano! So you say, that there is a spirit right behind me?"

"Yes!"

"The Shinigami haven't got him by now?"

"No! And please change the topic! I don't want to talk about the Shinigami. These guys made my live hell enough!"

"Looks like you are not really well disposed to the Shinigami!?" the psychiatrist realized and wrote down everything. "They are rumors that you are always had contact with them."

"That is a lie!" Keigo murmured and looked on the man with an ice-cold view.

"May I ask you, what exactly happened between you and this creatures?" Sato asked.

"No!"

"Okay, if you don't want to tell me, I won't force you!" Sato said and wrote everything on his note. "So lets talk about something else..."

"Listen..." Keigo murmured and turned compleately to the psychatrist to look into his eyes. "... I don't plan to commit suicide... I have enough problems. Being dead won't solve them. They will let me vegetate here in the in the world of the Living till I turn into a Hollow and they have a reason to hunt me and cut my head into pieces to send my soul into hell for eternety. I can't die. I'm not afraid of it okay... because I know what happens with me after... but... I can't continue running away from my problems..."

The man listened carefully and made his notes. For a brief moment he thought that he misunderstood it! "Did you just said: That you are not afraid of the dead? But... so what you are afraid of?"

"I think, I am more afraid of... the consequences..." Keigo murmured and turned to the wall again to talk to the Plus again. "Don't worry, it will need some quiet time before you turn into a Hollow. But before, they will release you. I wish you all the best!"

"THANK YOU!" the Plus screamed happily.

When the spirit screamed the psychiatrist felt a cold chill running down his back. He turned to corner, the spirit was sitting in and had the feeling that he could feel something. Slightly nervous, he took his voice recorder from his briefcase. "Asano, would you allow me to record our conversation?"

"Do it! What shall I say, against?" Keigo respond and the man nodded and switched on the voice recorder before writing down more notes.

"Okay... So you don't want to talk about the Shinigami. What do you want to talk about really?"

Keigo shrugged with his shoulders. "Do you want to know why Yuzu Kurosaki was found dead in my living-room?"

"Did you kill Yuzu Kurosaki?" Sato asked directly

"No! She commited suicide to get to her brother." Keigo explained shortly.

"How did she did it?"

"She drunk the Gazpacho that was spiked with sleeping pills! She was so afraid from being arrested by the police. She had a... incident with a terrorist..."

The psychatrist wrote down everything and looked for the recorder to get sure that everything was recorded. "Let's start from the beginning. Tell me the whole story. From the first thing you can remember!"

"I told the story of my life already to six other psychatrist and therapists. Nobody of them, could even understand in any way... How I feel!" Keigo said and lift up to sit when he was talking to the man.

"Than you have to help me to understand you!" the man said and looked Keigo directly into his eyes. "You can tell me everything! I promise you that I won't laugh about you, or make you some false promises. I only want to understand you... and learn what kind of person you are... You were afraid to tell the others the whole story, because you tried to protect Kurosaki. So you don't have to alter your story anymore... everyone knows about them... we are here... all by ourself..."

Keigo took a deep breath. Nervously, he looked on the Plus in the corner before he laid down on the bed again and placed his hands on his chest. He didn't want to go threw it again. But this guy won't go before he gets some answers.

"Well... You won't tell anyone what I tell you now?"

"Oh, no! That's not allowed! I could loose my job if I do that!" Sato explained.

Keigo took a deep breath and closed his eyes... he start to cry... he decided to risk it... and so he start to tell the story of his life. As detailed as possible...

In the Soul Society, Isshin accomplained the both Shinigami back to the door. The Shinigami, Karin puked on, was wearing a Kimono he got borrowed from Renji. Embarrassed, Isshin handed the man his dirty Shihakushou in a plastic bag and bowed.

"We are really sorry for that!" Isshin whined. "Of course we will pay for the cleaners."

The Shinigami was so embarrassed by himself that he simply took the bag and left as quick as possible. Everyone was embarrassed that was clear. It wasn't common that Karin just pukes on the clouthes of another one...

Orihime and Yuzu brought Karin to the bedroom to get her to bed.

"How is she?" Ichigo asked worried when the both women came back.

"She is sleeping now!" Orihime explained.

"And you?" Ichigo asked Yuzu when he turned to her. "You feel better now?"

"Hmm... Well... It's a strange feeling to know that someone killed you... I wish I knew what happened!" she said.

"Please what?" Ichigo was shocked. "Why?"

"Because... I can't immagine that it was really Asano who killed me!" she murmured. "Okay, I don't remember why I was in his apartment... but... I really don't think that he killed me. It's just... impossible to believe, in my eyes!"

Ichigo had to admit that he couldn't understand it too. Worried he took the report from the commission again and read it again: Looks like Keigo collected material about them over years. This material, he send to the office of the news editorial of the TV-network he has a contract with. He even had an affair with the news-announcer. There were photos that proved everything. During thier exposure, Keigo was not mentioned for weeks. Keigo, by the way, left Tokio the same day, as they left the world of the Living. Some time later Keigo returned from Okinawa and continued with his work as a voice-actor in this dubbing-studio. It explained everything. And now Keigo could use his improved publicity to improve his fame...

Ichigo start to get angry. Full of anger, he crumpled up the letter and damaged it. He trusted Keigo! He always thought that Keigo was annoying, but he was still a friend. And now it comes out that he exposed them... They had to flee from the world of the living. They lost everything. His friends lost everything. His sister was even killed... and everything only for Keigo's fame?

Angrilly and with a loud scream, Ichigo threw the report on the ground. The others shied away a bit.

"Ichigo, please calm down." Yuzu whined.

"What for?" he screamed angrilly. "You are DEAD! And a guy, I thought he is a friend destroyed all off our lives..."

Angrilly Ichigo stood up and went to the baggage, they took with them when they left thier world and opened a suitcase were he found a big envelope full of photos. Old photos of all of them. One of them showed them all together sitting on a couch. Within the group was Keigo, smilling into the camera. All of them left and right of him. He couldn't believe that it was really him. He was such a dork. Angrilly he teared apart the photo... it was the same one, Keigo's ex-girlfriend send to the press several days ago...

"Kurosaki!" Kaneda said and lift up. "You're overacting! You..."

"WHAT? AND YOU ARE STILL PROTECTING HIM! AWW... WHAT DO YOU KNOW, AT ALL... YOU SLEPT AND LET MY SISTER DIE!" Ichigo shouted so loud that the children on the roof almost fell off. Carefully they climbed down so that nobody realized that they eavesdroped again.

"Yes, I slept while it happend, but you didn't see how Keigo suffers about the situation. I could see it..."

"I don't take care of your... Wait a moment... KEIGO?! You already call him by his first name?" Ichigo asked slightly perplexed.

"What? Is that a problem for you? If you would listen to me I can explain you what I found out. He is at the end. But Keigo was right when he told me that you are a guy who is never listening. So I am not wondered about that you don't know it... He is on the verge!" Kaneda explained and went a step closer to Ichigo. "I'm afraid, Keigo tried to kill himself with this stuff that killed your sister, or whatever... But even if this is true... He would never do it. He doesn't cares for you anymore! He was already done with all of you!"

"What do you mean with that?" Ichigo asked shocked.

"I'm not approved to tell you anything. But one thing I can tell you: I don't believe that he exposed you, or that he killed your sister. I only know him since yesterday... but I know that he would never be able to do this. He doesn't cares about you or what you are thinking about him... He has enough own problems. And even if you want to get him here, he wouldn't follow you..."

"WHAT? WHY?" Ichigo screamed angrilly before he start to calm down and continued more worried than angrilly. "Is... Is there something we don't know, but that we should know?"

Kaneda looked on Ichigo and nodded. "Many! Even more you can imagine. But as I already said: I'm not approved to tell you anything. I promised it to Keigo! Have a nice day!"

After these words, Kaneda prepared to go. Angrilly he smashed the door open, right when Kazui and Ichika hid in the bushes, so nobody could see that they eavesdropped at the door. Kaneda closed the door with a loud bang and left the property in hurry. Leaving Ichigo and the others by thier own. He wanted to go to the commission to clear some things. It was at least the only thing he could do for Keigo. He realised that Keigo didn't overact when he told him that his relationship with Ichigo, was 'difficult'.

Kaneda left the property and walked away, while Ichigo start to shout inside of the house. He didn't realized that the two kids followed him...

Please review and keep well.


	23. Chapter 23

After his break-out, Ichigo need some quiet time to calm down. But when his father remembered him that Karin was maybe sick, he calmed down immediately and went with him and Orihime to her while Yuzu stayed with his friends who took care of her.

Karin was so ashamed and embarrassed that she was too afraid to come out of the room. She hid under der Blanket of the Futon while her father, her brother and her sister-in-law surround her, trying to convince her to go to the fourth division for a check-up. Karin didn't care for it. She continued hiding under her blanked and banned her family out of the room. When they finally left the room after several minutes, Karin came out from under her blanket carefully and looked around to be sure that nobody was in here. Slowly she lift up and walked up and down worried, holding her stomach. There were so many things she had to think about now, especially she need to know what to do now. She wouldn't be able to deny it anymore... but how she can explain this to her family... that's a scandal: She thinks that she is pregnant: From Toshiro!

In the other room everyone came together to talk about that what happend. Rukia got something to eat for Yuzu. She ate like she didn't eat something for weeks.

"Okay..." Isshin said and turned to Yuzu to talk with her about Keigo. "...Yuzu... how this son-of-a-bitch killed you?"

"He didn't kill me!" Yuzu bleated and shook her head while everyone was staring on her. "I think so!... I mean... I can't immagine that he did it!"

"Yuzu,... you died in his apartment!" Ichigo moaned and took the report of the commission again. "And if it's true, what they wrote here in this report, he exposed our secret to the public..."

"But, what is his advantage to kill me?" Yuzu asked while she took a big bite from a chicken leg and continued talking with full mouth. "I mean... why now? And why, when he knows that you would kill him? Why now, when it went so good with my new boyfriend?..."

"The terrorist?" Tatsuki asked.

"Aww... That's unbelivable... I mean, I was really ready for him to meet you." Yuzu start to wail. "I realy don't remember anything what happend... The last thing I remember is that I was at home and hid from my neigbours... The next moment I woke up here, wearing this stuff and meeting this bald Shinigami and his friend... If you want to know how I died you can wait for my autopsy-report..."

Everyone winced...

"Yuzu, please!" Ichigo begged. "How can you be so calm? You are dead! Even the fact that you are in some mortuary laying on a metal-table and someone cutting you off... uughhh..."

"Well... I would really like to know how I died! Maybe... Keigo killed me to get revenge on you, maybe I commit suicide in his apartment to get revenge on him because I found out what happened... but what ever happened really... I'm pretty sure they will report about it?! In the news or else..."

"Ehmm... report?!" Isshin asked.

"Yes... the sister of a world-famous Shinigami dies in the apartment of a well known Seiyu and actor! The press will definetely report about it..."

"I organize some newspapers!" Isshin said even before Yuzu could finish and jumped off to leave the house.

"I go and look for a TV!" Ichigo said and jumped off too to follow his father out of the house...

Some houses away, Kaneda Ochi knocked on the door of the building, the commission had his office and waited till someone let him in. From the bushes, Kazui and Ichika watched carefully, the Shinigami entering the house and closing the door after him. Carefully and inquisitively, both sneaked closer to the house and around the building to the next bushes. The backside of the buiding was open with a big sliding door, that was still open. They could hear easily everything that was talked inside... Kaneda wanted to add something to his statement...

Kaneda sat down at the end of the table and lowered his head. One of the women stood up and closed the door. Outside, Kazui and Ichika got mad when they realized that they couldn't hear anything now from thier spot anymore. Both looked up to the roof... maybe there was a roofwindow, too...

Up there they were able to hear that Kaneda was convinced that Keigo has nothing to do with the exposure. Telling them about his bad physical and mental condition. That he already quit with his past, Karakura and the Kurosaki's. That he had no advantage in exposing the Kurosaki's. No, on the contrary. There were really bad consequences for him. Losing his job, getting locked up in prison... Kaneda did not mention Yuzu's death until the police arrived. And that Keigo was really shocked, too. He offered his help, telling them that Asano would listen to him but they refused. Kaneda was already too deep in.

At first, they would look what the human police figures out and decide after. Maybe they get a confession. Kazui and Ichika listened carefully and were shocked. They couldn't allow that. Especially not because Kazui knew that Keigo couldn't be the traitor

"There is a way to find out the truth. But, well it's not really good but..." one of the members of the commission explained (a member of the 12th division, as like Kaneda). "... Kurotsuchi-taicho had made an invention several years ago. A device that turns the memories of a person visible and record it."

"Oh, that sounds interesting!" the chairman said. "Please, explain us!"

"Okay..." the Shinigami continued. "It's a device that turns the memories of a person into a picture. Like a movie! The individual gets some kind of helmet and the memorie is recorded on a tape. The person can lie... But the memories can't!"

"Oh... That sounds very good! Does your taicho still have it?"

"Well, there is the problem. Because there were some side-effects and the person goes through the whole memorie again... and it's some kind of copyright because the memory of a person is his property and..."

"Come to the point!" the chairman moaned.

"Sorry! I know that they told him to destroy it. I don't know more..."

Now Kaneda became curious. "If he still has it, you can use it to read Asano's memory to prove that he..."

A loud cracking interrupt the conversation. On the roof, Kazui start to scream when he began to slip down and fell threw the open window. Ichika tried to help him by grabbling his legs, but she was also teared down and so the two kids fell inside, and smashed on the table. The kids screamed when the table broke in two pieces, the other Shinigami scared up, papers and other stuff flew threw the air... Dazed the both kids stood up and looked around. Everyone was staring on them. The broken table was creaking when the kids stood in the middle of the mess and smiled innocently.

"We are very sorry!" both said grinning.

But there was no way to avoid the concequences...

"THEY DID WHAT?!" Orihime and Rukia yelled shocked when the Shinigami brought the children back and told them what happend.

"Yes, you heared right!" the chairman moaned and crossed his arms. "They spied us out, fell threw the roof-window and destroyed our conference room."

"Aww... Why did you did that?" Orihime asked shocked and looked down to her son.

"Yes, they had could cause some more damages." the Shinigami moaned.

"I was talking about that they had could hurt themself, seriously." Orihime replied. "Please, tell me why do you climb on other peoples roofs?"

The both kids weren't able to say something. They became red in thier faces and start to smirk. Rukia was totally embarrassed when he accomplained the commission member out of the house. "Of course we will pay the damages!"

"Forget the table! Just take care of your kids better!" the moaned and left the house angrilly.

The both mothers looked down on thier kids.

"Ichika, Kazui... Why did you did that?" Rukia asked.

"We... tried to find out, why Uncle Keigo exposed us!" Kazui explained embarrassed.

"So you two..." Rukia realized that the kids had to had eavesdroped again.

"Aww... you eavesdroped again! We told you so many times not to do it!" Orihime said and start to reprimant them. "You are too young to understand what's going on here!"

"I just don't believe that he exposed us!" Kazui protested wildly. "I know it..."

"I know you don't want to believe it. Believe me... nobody of us does believe it. But the man from the commission also said... he is only a suspect! That is not proving that he really is responsible for..."

In this moment, the door was smashed open. Isshin stormed inside with a gossip-magazine from the world of the living and presented it to everyone present. "THAT'S UNBELIVABLE! THIS GUY IS PRESENTING HIMSELF AS A SHINIGAMI-EXPERT! LOOK AT THIS!"

Keigo was on the cover. Under his face the title: "The Shinigami-Expert!"

Everyone was shocked while they read the article. They felt betrayed... Just a minute later, Ichigo entered the house with the TV, he and Chad once saw in Mayuri Kurotsotchi's office. Ichigo 'borrowed' it. Somehow they managed to turn it on and saw that there was going to be a big special-report about Keigo and his relationship to them tonight...

"I think I know how we spend the evening today!" Ichigo said before he turned to the both children. "And until then... we can talk about the incident in the office off the commission and why you two destroyed thier conference-room...!"

The only thing, Kazui and Ichika were able to do, was smiling innocently...

Keigo meanwhile just moaned. When he told this psychatrist the whole story of his life, he relaxed a little bit and was calmer than before. With his hands on his face he tried to hide that he cried. But when he lift his hands, Sato could see Keigo's red eyes, that where still burning by the soup, he splatted into his face.

Unlike the other 6 times, Keigo told a psychatrist the story of his life, Keigo was able to tell the really whole story. Even the 'Shinigami-Secret-Parts'. Several years ago, Keigo thought that he was stalked by Ikkaku. He had a mental breakdown and locked himself up in one of the dubbing-studios for hours. It turned out that the bald man, who followed Keigo, was just an employee from the archive who needed a signature from Keigo. This incident had consequences, and Keigo realized that he had problems. So he went to the first therapist, to treat this embarrassing incident. But he never ever told one of them, that he knows about Shinigami and thinks that they stalk him. By now...

"This was a really incredible story. And after everything what happend, you are still on thier side?"

Keigo nooded. What continued was a long conversation about his relationship with Ichigo. Keigo explained why he gave up to 'run after' Ichigo and the others, as he knew that they only tolerated him. And under tears he confessed his suicide attempt in that hotel-room in Okinawa after that voice in his head convinced him. The psychatrist was astonished. And Keigo told him that he was scared for the future of his unborn child...

"Is your ex-girlfriend willing to talk to you about it?"

"Yes, she is! Maybe!" Keigo murmured. "I like children really much..."

"I still don't believe that Uncle Keigo exposed up!" Kazui protested wildly in the Soul Society. "I mean, he likes us so much..."

"DON'T TELL HIM UNCLE KEIGO!" Ichigo screamed angrilly.

"ICHIGO, calm down!" now it was Orihime who start to get upset. She was the last one everyone expected to explode. "Don't take our anger out on our son! So far, nothing is proved! Kazui, you and Ichika go to your room and think about what you did today... and you Ichigo, go outside and don't enter the house again before you calmed down!"

"But..." Ichigo start confused.

"GET OUT!" Orihime screamed angrilly.

With his head lowered, Ichigo went to the door. Orihime turned now to her son.

"But..." Kazui began, too.

"GET IN YOUR ROOM!" Orihime continued screaming.

The children left the room with lowered heads, too.

Everyone in the room looked on Orihime shocked. They never saw her so angrilly. But Orihime was so shocked of her anyway that she fell on her knees and start to cry. Nobody was mad on her. But she was scared too... Orihime wasn't the only one who was scared. The prison warden was too...

He was sweating hardly when he ignited the eight ciggarette within 15 minutes and walked up and down in his office while the psychatrist, gave him a report after his two-hours-long conversation with Asano. He watched the arrested guard, Keigo exposed as a murder, when he was took by the police.

"He confessed!" the director murmurred. "Just like Asano told! So his ghost is really in this cell!"

"Asano is really fascinating. A really interessting case. I keep it short... Asano is a broken person! But he still has enough courage and his own will. I don't think he is jinxed." the psychatrist explained and pulled out his notes. "But he is... bottling up all his fear and his madness and that turns him sick..."

"Is he suicidal?" the warden asked. He was not sure what was better: Yes or no?

"No!" the psychatrist answered shortly. "But you should keep an eye on him all time!"

"And the ghost in the cell? How shall I explain that to the widow? How shall I explain to her that her dead husband is still in this cell?"

"This... I can't tell you. That's to high for me!"

"Will Asano talk about the Shinigami?" the director asked hopefully and took a climpse beetween the curtains to see the mob of reporters from all around the world. "This reporters won't go before they got something. The whole world wants to know more about this Kurosaki!"

"He won't talk about Kurosaki. But he is still hiding something about him. Looks like he still adores Kurosaki in someway. Could be some kind of Stockholm-syndrome, or he is afraid of this creatures. Looks like he really knows less than everyone thinks, but also more he confesses. There are ways to let him talk. But I need to treat him first."

"Oh, please... Do it! Do it, and take him with you! Take this scary guy out of my prison..." the warden wailed and put on his ninth ciggarette...

"I think, I have an idea... he mentioned a name of another former classmate..."

In the Soul Society, Karin was slowly going to freak out too... Secretly, she sneaked out and hid behind the house to call someone...

"Hello, it's me. Karin!... I'm afraid we have to confess that we are..."

"Karin?!" Yuzu appeared surprisingly and scared Karin so much that she dropped her phone.

Embarrassed she picked it up again and act like nothing happend. "Tommorrow at eight, sounds good. I hope you find out what's going on. Thank you taichou-sama!" Karin said with a exaggarated friendly voice and hang off before turning to her sister and turning mad again. "Awww... Yuzu, you scared me!"

"Oh, sorry! But, who you were speaking to?" Yuzu asked a bit worried.

"Speaking to? Oh... that... was... the... captain of the fourth division." Karin lied and became red. "Because I felt not so good over the last days... I have an apointment for a check-up! Nothing against the doctors in our family... but I don't want our father or our brother to..."

Yuzu cut her off. She crossed her arms and smiled while she looked on Karin: „So, I think I know what's going on..."

Karin became pale. "And what... do you think... is going on here?"

"Well, we have: morning sickness, exessive appetite and intense mood swings, if it's true what I heared from the others... The last time I saw this, was when Orihime was expecting Kazui! Is it possible that you and Toshiro finally..."

Karin start to shout to cut off her sister...

Kazui and Ichika meanwhile decided to do everything to help Keigo. The commission prohibited thier parents to interfere. They never prophibited them! And so they had to perform thier plan secretly. Ichika had the experience, and Kazui had the ambition... and so they sneaked out of the house some time later. Nobody realized thier disappearence, because Ichigo was moaning in front of the house, Orihime was crying in the living-room and Yuzu and Karin had a fight in the back-yard about babies. Just a few minutes later they burglarized into the headquarter of the 12 th division...

A small, open window in the rearest part of the building, was thier entry. It was bright day. The halls were bright and full of light. Carefully they sneaked threw the building without making any noise. They had to find the place this device was. So they went to the warehouse... In front of the warehouse, the both children realized that the door was locked of course. Ichika opened a little wormhole (one of her special abilities) to get inside. It was pretty dark, dirty and full inside the warehouse. Shelves full of experiments and other stuff. Curiously the children looked around and tried to find this device, although they didn't know how it looked like. Both shrieked when they could hear that someone used a key to open the door...

Immediatelly both hid in the darkest corner and did thier best to avoid to be sensed. Kurotsotchi, Kaneda, and two members of the commission entered the warehouse. Full of exitement, Kurotsotchi put a small box out of the topmost shelv and took some kind of bicyle helmet out of it...

"Here it is!" he said happily when he hold it into the light to present it. It really looked like some kind of bicycle helmet with a numeric keypad, a small display and a holder for a video tape. A small note was hanging on the side of it. Kazui could see the number 1984 on it. It was the year, the device was invented. And there was some kind of warning. "Hmm... 31 years... The time flies so fast!"

"And how it works?" the leader of the commission asked.

The kids eavesdroped and listened carefully.

"It's really simple... You enter the date here, put the helmet on the persons head and than the memories of the whole day will be safed here on this tape made of celluoid inside this small black box. After that you only need a TV and a device to play video tapes to watch it."

"Hmmm... very interessting. It's good to know that you still have it! We will ask for permition to use it in the Asano-case. Than we have our evidence that he is responsible for this mess." the Shinigami explained while Kurotsotchi put the helmet back into it's box and put the box back into the shelv. The kids looked up to see the place and hid again when the adults prepared to leave.

A few seconds, after the adults were gone and they heared that the door was locked again, the kids came out of thier hideout. Ichika helped Kazui to climb up on the old and ramshakle shelve to get the box. Loud cracking sound up when Kazui stepped on the wooden planks and the shelv slowly start to fall apart. Kazui grabbled the box and told Ichika to open a wormhole again...

In the corridor, the four Shinigami where shocked when they could hear loud noise from inside the warehouse. Curiously they ran back to check what happened. It sound like something collapsed. And a strange Reiatsu was in the air, when the captain unlocked the door. It already disappeared when he opened the door angrilly... only to see that the shelve collapsed, knocked over two other shelves and that there was now a huge chaos inside. The hundreds of years old shelve was not able to carry Kazui. But the children were already gone... without a trace...

While the captain of the 12 th division angrilly angrilly ordered his recuits to tidy up the mess in the destroyed warehouse, Kazui and Ichika sneaked home again to study the Memory-Recording-Device. For them, it was the perfect way to prove Keigo's innocence so both watched the device with all it's little things fascinated.

"What is that?" Ichika asked and pointed on the video-tape.

Kazui looked on the casette with wide opened eyes and was speechless. "That... I don't know, too!"

"You are from the world of the living, or not? So you have to know what that is?"

"Yes, but I have never seen something like this!" Kazui, who grew up in the area of DVD's and digital devices and never saw a video casette before, explained.

When someone knocked on the door both shrieked and hid the device... under a blanket. Isshin came to get them to go for a walk. Kazui said that they will come soon and as soon Isshin was gone they continued with making plans. They decided to go to Keigo's workplace first. Maybe they know where he is been held...

Angry demonstrators were among the countless reporters in front of the prison. People shouted that Asano shall be free, or that Kurosaki is not really dead! Ogawa did her best to hide her face while she looked for her way threw the crowd to get into the prison. She didn't know why she was called to come here. But she knew that it had to do something with Asano. She entered the office of the prison warden where she met him and the psychatrist and was greeted warmly.

"Ogawa-san?" the warden asked. She nooded silently. "I really appreciate! Please take a seat!"

"May... I... ask you... what do you want from me?" she asked shyly.

"Well... we are very sorry to bother you with that... But we hoped, that you are able to help us a little bit." the warden told while Michiru took a seat next to the psychiatrist and looked on the warden silently.

"You are a former classmate of Keigo Asano, right?" the warden asked. Michiru just nooded. "So you also knew Ichigo Kurosaki and the rest of the gang personally?"

Michiru only nooded again, before she finally found some words: "Well, I knew them... but... I'm afraid I can't tell you anything about this... Shinigami-Thing."

"Oh, It's not about that! We hoped that you are able to bring to Asano to tell us something..."

"WHAT?" Michiru screamed louldy before she became silent again. "Why me?"

"I'll explain you!" the psychatrist said and turned to her. "We checked everything. Next to Asano, you are the only other former classmate of Kurosaki, who never told anything about them. Like Asano, you avoid any contact with the press."

"I didn't know that Orihime was a witch!" she murmured bashfully and remembered that Orihime was told a 'witch' in the press. "I wasn't able to tell them anything. I even wasn't able to say that I was shocked... It's just..."

"You are too shy to talk in front of a camera, aren't you?" the psychatrist asked. As an expert, he saw immediatelly that Michiru was extremely shy. She nooded. "You don't need to talk in front of a camera or something else. We just want you to talk to him briefly. If you appreciate, I can come with you. The point is, that he mentioned your name positively. He has an good point on you, in difference to all the other people he knows."

"Why?" Michiru asked surprised. Asano thinks positively about her?

"Yes, he doesn't think bad about you. Please, try it. He won't harm you in any way! And of course I will accomply you, if you want... and by the way... you are the only person who agreed to come."

"Okay... If I can really help... and I have to do so..." Ogawa murmured and the both men brought her to the cell.

Keigo was still laying on his bed when the door opened and Michiru Ogawa entered the cell hesitantly. Keigo was really surprised and lift up to look on her. The psychatrist, the warden and the two guards waited outside. She didn't want them to follow her inside. It was better this way.

It was a long, awkward and agitated conversation. Michiru did not believe that he killed Yuzu, too. Michiru was more and more upset when she finally sat down on the chair. She was paniced... Keigo could see that she was afraid of him and so they talked about it. For more than one hour they talked about various things. Ogawa told him what happened that faitful day in the Kurosaki-clinic.

Slowly the conversation became more calm and relaxed. Ogawa was too afraid to ask for the Kurosaki's directly. But Keigo told her by himself. He only told her that the Kurosaki's should stay were they are and that he was done with them. It was a shame that it end this way, but he couldn't change it anyway...

"I thought you were friends?"

"You know..." Keigo start to stutter. "I'm not so sure about that, afterwards!"

She wasn't surprised. There were many rumors in school. Many people thought that Keigo made a fool of himself, by running after Ichigo and his friends. When she told him, he didn't deny, he even agreed to her. Now she was surprised. They talked a little bit more about some stuff and finally she confessed that the real reason for her to come was to ask him about the Kurosaki's. Keigo accepted and told her about Yuzu's affair with the terrorist, and that she commited suicide because of that. Than Keigo asked her to contact Makoto for him... he made a decision... he gives her an interview. But only to her and noone else...

Michiru Ogawa felt very strange when Asano asked her. But she was too scared to deny. She only nooded and said good-bye. Keigo bowed, too and was not sure. Will she really help him, or was it a false promise as always? When Ogawa stood up and went to the door she could see something...

Quickly she turned to the corner, the ghost was sitting. For a very brief moment, there was this strange feeling. The feeling that someone was sitting there and watched her. But it disappeared again. She left the cell with a worried mood...

In the Soul Society, the situation was so agitated, that the 'TV-evening' end in a brawl between everyone. In TV they told awful things: That they were responsible for Keigo's drug-abuse. That they abused him since his childhood because he figured out thier scary secret. Keigo's blood was full with drugs when he was arrested. Former classmates told that they were never friends and that they only bullied Keigo terribly. After a very offending statement of Keigo's mother, Tatsuki freaked out and the brawl began. Kazui and Ichika fled to thier room, hid pillows under thier futons and left for the world of the living-without that anyone mentioned it.

In the Soul Society, the Kurosaki's and thier friends almost killed each other when old forgoten and new conflicts escallated. But the two youngest, Kazui Kurosaki and Ichika Abarai didn't mind. They arrived in the world of the living. They were invisible for the living, so nobody would see two little Shinigami, wearing Shihakushos and Zanpakutous. Especially here in Karakura, where everyone was talking about Shinigami, it would be not so good to be seen.

Ichika really liked the world of the living. Everytime she saw someting she didn't knew, she asked Kazui what it was suppossed to do. So many things that were normal, were not known in the Soul Society. Ichika loved the colourful billboards, cars, busses and even power lines. Ichika loved them most. At the bus depot, both jumped on the roof of a remote bus to Shibuya, the district in central Tokyo, the studio was located in. Both were blind passengers, but they had to do. Kazui didn't know the name of the street. But he knew the building. Once Keigo presented him a photo on his smartphone...

So the both kids used thier ride on the roof of the bus for a sightseeing-tour of the nightly metropolis of Tokyo...

In the Soul Society, nobody realized that the children left. Yuzu banished Ichigo and her father out of the house so they continued thier fight in the garden. Karin calmed down already. While the most people left to look for other places to sleep she remembered the children. Carefully she opened the door to thier bedroom and glimpsed. In the darkness, she could see two small bodies laying in the futons on the ground. She was relieved and left again, not knowing that there were only pillows. She went outside to separate her fighting relatives and to apologize to Byakuya who, among other neighbours, was waked up...

After thier arrival near the Shibuya Station, Kazui and Ichika looked around fascinated. The big city with his high buildings, wide and coloufull billboards, the gigantig screens and so many people. With wide eyes they even didn't realized that they arrived at thier final destination. Both stood up and looked aroud, looking for the building with the studios...

"Boaahh... So this is the city Uncle Keigo is living in?!" Kazui said faszinated. It was the first time for them here in this city. Karakura was a little village compared with that.

"What is that?" Ichika asked and pointen on a blinking light on the dark sky. Kazui explained her that it was an airplane. "And what is that?... And that?"

Kazui stopped answering her questions when he finally saw the building with the TV and dubbing studios. "LOOK, THERE IS IT! That's Uncle Keigo's workplace..."

Ichika immediately made a race of it. Kazui agreed and so they used thier Shinigami-Powers to jump over the roofs, threw alleys and over cars and people... A little boy, who was a little bit able to see them start to scream fascinated when they jumped over him and he pointed on them. His mother thought he saw birds an took his hand to walk away with him.

Ichika was in top-condition, due to her regular training. So it was no surprise that she arrived long before Kazui in front of the main entrace for this big building that housed a whole TV-network and various studios, including Keigo's dubbing-studios. Someone here needs to know where Keigo was held, or how they could find him...

Both stood in front of the entrace. The automatic door didn't opened. Of course not, because the sensor couldn't see Shinigami's. When a man left the building the door finally slid open and both could enter the building...

When the kids entered the building, Michiru Ogawa walked across the plaza in front of the building. She was trembling and she was afraid. She didn't know why. Maybe she was afraid of Keigo. Maybe she was jinxed, too? But it would be easy, she only had to talk to this news-announcer...

Kazui would had followed her, if he saw her. They knew each other. But Kazui and Ichika didn't met her because they looked around in the imposive lobby. The always bad tempered employee at the welcome-desk, was gazing into the screen of his computer and read an article about Keigo's arrest. The kids stood in front of him and grimaced.

"He can't see us." Ichika said satisfied when Kazui found the corridor to the dubbing studio's.

"Look! Nippon Dubbing. We need to go up there."

Togehter they ran upstairs while Ogawa finally reached the welcome-desk.

"Good evening! I need to talk to Makoto Hirabata!" she said upset.

The man behind the desk looked on her bored and was not interested: "Do you have an appointment?"

"No, I don't! Sorry!"

"If you have no appointment, you can go immediately!"

"But... I think it's really important!"

"Ehm... please? So, you think... that it is important?" he asked confused. "So, what? Is it important, or do you just think that it's important?"

"Ehmm... well... Asano told me to..."

"WHAT, ASANO SEND YOU?" the man screamed in shock and directly into his own microphone. His voice sound threw all speakers in the lobby.

Michiru put her hand on his microphone and start to hiss on him. "QUIET... Do you do that on purpose?"

The man became pale. He took the horn of his phone to call the editorial office: "I check, she is here!"

Kazui and Ichika didn't mention the speaker announcements in the lobby, because both were to far away and already arrived in the corridor with the dubbing studios...

Please review and keep well!


	24. Chapter 24

The corridor was empty. Many people already went home. But Kazui was able to feel that Keigo was here. Long time ago, but his aura was felt. That means small traces of his Reiatsu where left here. This was the right place. Here they could ask for Keigo's current status. Or at least try to.

"And how we figure out were Keigo is? We can't ask someone because nobody sees us?" Ichika asked.

"So, we have to wait for someone saying it." Kazui said and so they seperate. Kazui went to the left, Ichika to the right side of the corridor.

There were red lights flashing over all doors, which meant that someone was working inside and nobody was allowed to enter as long as the red light was on. The kids knew that, because Keigo told them when he visited them for the last time. So they just eavesdroped at every door...

Kazui could hear a woman singing behind the first door: "...Sleep weel... my dear... Sleep well and enjoy... your dreams... Sleep well..." the lullaby forced Kazui to yawn his eyes became heavy and he had to fight against his tireness.

At the other side Ichika could hear a man: "...So my dear ladies and Gentleman! Buy now, and get this awesome device for a special price. Don't hesitate! Call now the number below and get a second one... FOR FREE! This offer is just for you..." Ichika leaned against the door and lift her arms like she was begging. She didn't knew what kind of device this was, but now she wanted one urgently. This voice was just bewitching her.

At the next door, Kazui could hear several voices: "... but Granny, why do you have such big eyes?... To see you better!... And why do you have such a big mouth?..." Kazui laughed when he recognized that it was a 'Red-riding-Hood' recording.

At her next door, Ichika could hear a man again. "... Now he passes the ball, yes that looks good... a long turn... he kicks... GOAAAAAALLLL!" Ichika kicked, too... and smashed her feet against the door hurting herself. She avoid to scream while she jumped away on her other feet...

Both kids reached a big double door without a red light over it. There was noone talking inside. The kids looked on each other and decide to risk a look inside. Carefully Kazui opened the door a little bit and both hold thier heads inside. And were really surprised...

In the middle of this dark room was a big hill. A loud tank, a real tank, was rolling towards them. Both were speachless when the big monstrous tank stopped right in front of them. Both went closer when the barrel was turned in thier way. The barrel came closer and now the kids looked directly into it. What followed was a shoot...

The kids ran away screaming, because they thought that someone was shooting on them... Inside the room a division of the Soviet Red-Army ran across the screen. Kazui and Ichika were scared of a movie.

"This modern 3D-technic is great!" one of the man inside the room said. "If you don't know that it is a 50 years old Soviet Action-Movie, you will think it's real..."

Kazui and Ichika didn't knew. And so both ran threw the corridor in fear. Both didn't watched where they go and so they knocked down a woman...

The woman, a secretary from the administration, was going to get a box with old audio-tapes to the archive when she was knocked down by the two invisible creatures. She screamed loudly when she hit the ground after getting pushed down by something and the box smashed on Kazui. Old audio-tapes flew threw the air and covered the ground now. Dazed, the both kids stood up and saw what they just did.

"OH, we are so sorry!" Kazui said guiltily and start to collect the tapes from the ground the put them back into the box. "Wait, we will help you to fix this!"

The woman hold her head. She neighter saw or heared the both Shinigami. In fear she realized that the audio-tapes start to fly from the ground back into the box... But there was no one who hold them...

She screamed loudly and ran away... "AGGHHHH... GHOSTS!"

"OUPS!" was everything Kazui was able to say and dropped the tapes. It was the moment he remembered that they were invisible.

Together they ran away. Someone saw how they opened a door and knocked over a plant. But the people were pretty sure that the place was haunted when they moved a chair...

"Hey, did you hear someone screaming, too?" Ogawa asked a bit shocked shortly after she met Makoto Hirabata. The both women walked threw a corridor in the editorrial office and arrived in front of a conference room.

"Sorry, I didn't hear anything!" the famous anchorwoman said and invited her inside the conference room where they sat down.

"Hirabata-san, I really appreciate that you give me a chance to talk to you!"

"After I found out that you talked to Asano I had to see you." she said and placed a little voice recorder on the table. "I want to know everything. What did he told you?"

"Wait a moment, what are you doing?"

"That is great material!"

"But I have no material!" she whinned. "I just came here because Asano wants that I tell you that he is willing to give you an interview now. Orihime was a friend of me..." Ogawa said before she hold her mouth in shock. Now she told too much. But the news-announcer was so excited now.

"What? That's awesome! A witness from the inner circle..."

"How... no... I was not part of thier inner circle!" Michiru wailed.

Down in the lobby, the employees of the dubbing-studios realized that thier studio was not just haunted... something really serious has to going on there. In panic the people fled out of the studios and came together in the lobby.

"The studio is haunted! Asano brought us ghosts in the house!" a woman ranted angrilly.

"You saw it, too! The doors opened by themself..." a man yelled.

Kazui and Ichika sat on the gallery over the people and looked down ashamed.

"Mommy and Daddy were right!" both said and lowered thier heads. "I need to be more careful."

Both had so much in common...

Upstairs, Michiru tried ever and ever again to switch of the voice recorder. But Makoto turned it on ever and ever again.

"Please, I can't tell you anything, because I don't know anything! Asano wants to talk to you. And that's everything. He just wants to know where you got this package from!"

"But I don't know, too!" Makoto answered and shook her head.

"Please, he is becoming a cabbage in this prison. Because everyone thinks that he killed a living dead..." Michiru whined. She was not sure that it was true that Yuzu was a living dead but the whole world believed it.

"Did he tell you why he want's to talk with me?"

"Well... you are the woman, who exposed the Kurosaki's. Asano is pretty sure that neighter you nor him have to do something with that. So..."

"How is he?" now Makoto turned off the voice-recorder by herself. "I ask you now as his friend and not as a reporter! How is Keigo?"

"He is in a really bad condition!" Ogawa murmured and start to explain the woman next to her what she saw today...

In the lobby, Kazui and Ichika decide to leave. They realized that it was a mistake to come. A security guard was forced to go to the dubbing-studios and look after the ghosts, while other people fled out of the building.

"That's all Asano's fault!" the woman ranted again. "Now we are haunted and have ghosts in the studios!"

"We are no ghosts! We are Shinigami!" Ichika jelled, but nobody could see or hear her.

"It's useless! We should leave!" Kazui said and together they jumped down an head for the main entrace.

When Ichika throw down an armchair, the people panicked out...

In the editorial office, the woman could hear the screaming in the lobby, too.

"Oh, now I could hear someone screaming, too!" Makoto said a bit scared.

"HEY, the hell broke out down at Nippon Dubbing!" a man explained when he entered the room. "Looks like the place is haunted!"

"It's haunted, wonderful! So Asano really brought ghosts in here." Makoto jelled happily. "I need a camera-team down there. We will report live from the lobby... Ogawa-san, please come with me, you have to see... eh... Ogawa-san?"

Michiru was gone... She only need to hear that the lobby was haunted and she fled immediately. She had enough. She only wanted to go home and forget everything. Kazui and Ichika stood on the plaza in front of the building and wailed about thier failure before they saw Michiru leaving it just a few minutes later.

"Hey, that's Ogawa-san! She is one of mommy's friends!" Kazui said and pointed on Michiru.

Michiru was paniced. In fear she walked to the parking-garage, she used and looked for her keys in her purse. The kids followed her discretly...

"Oh my gosh... Asano, they will never ever let you in there!" she murmured dazed and rushed further to reach her car.

"Did she say, Asano?" Ichika asked.

"She knows where we can find Uncle Keigo!" Kazui realized.

That was the moment both decided to follow her. She wasn't walking, she nearly ran to the car park. She reached the underground car park and ran down the stairs. But than... between the first and the second parking level, she stopped and turned back in fear... looking on Kazui and Ichika...

"Is she able to see us?" Ichika asked.

"I... don't know..." Kazui stammered.

Ogawa stopped because she felt something. She did not know what. She could only feel cold shiver running down her back. It was strange. This strange feeling that someone was following her. That right now is someone standing right behind her and talked about her. But there was nothing... that she thought at least. Kazui and Ichika became quiet when Ogawa looked down on them. She could swear, that she heared the voice of a child... But than she shook her head confused and continued running down the stairs. She was just upset and tired, she thought.

"Aww... She can't see us!" the kids said and continued following her...

Michiru finally reached her car, which was parked down in the lowest level. With trembling hands she took her key to open the car. She only wanted to go home, take a hot bath, eat something and forget this horrible day and her meetings with Asano and Hirabata as soon as possible. She unlocked her car yawning and opened the door, in this moment she dropped her keys.

When she bend down to pick up her keys, she didn't see that the drivers-seat was tilt to the front and that the car was trembling. Kazui and Ichika secretly entered the car and sat down at the backseat in the rear of the car. When the seat was placed in its normal position again, a loud crack scared Ogawa so much that she dropped her keys again. In fear she looked inside her car, and once again she saw nothing.

The kids on the backseat got a bit upset, too.

"I start to freak out!" she murmured when she entered her car and checked herself in the rear window. "Aw... Asano... hmm... I can't image how he has to feel... always seeing ghosts!...I don't want to imagine how horrible it has to be..."

"OUWCH!" Ichika screamed when Ogawa threw her purse on the backseat and when it hit her face.

"WHAT THE..." Ogawa jelled. Someone just screamed 'ouwch'. When she turned to see the rear she saw something. It was not clear. But she was able to see two black shadows sitting on her backseat. "... Awww... No, I can't see anything... I'm just tired..."

With trembling hands she put the key into the ignition lock and turned on the ignition.

"I think she can feel that we are here!" Kazui murmured.

"AGGHHH... Now I start to hear Kazui's voice." Michiru said and turned in thier way again scared: "And I start to hallucinate!"

Now she could see two blurred kids on her backseat. Both wearing strange black clouthes. Nervously she started the motor.

"Okay... I'm definetely on the verge of a nervous breakdown... Aw, what do I say... I'm on the verge of insanity... please, that's just imagination... Everyone talking about the Kurosakis and Shinigami... You have to get... AGGHHH..."

When she turned this time, she was able to recognize two kids. She was still able to look threw them, but it was definetly a boy with orange hair and a girl with dark-red hair, both wearing black kimonos. Ogawa became pale and turned away scared.

"... I didn't... see it! I... didn't... see it!" she stammered in shock and looked into her rear mirror. She couldn't see them in the mirror. Her hand was trembling when she put her stig into the reverse gear. "I only let everyone scare me to much. It's not like Asano did... AAAAAAGGHHHHHHH!"

She screamed much louder when she turned back again and could see the kids clearly this time. This time she could not look threw them. There were definetely sitting two little Shinigami on her backseat. And one of them was definetely Kazui.

"No!" she said and shook her head while she start to cry. "No! You aren't real! You aren't two Shinigami sitting in the rear of my car..."

Michiru lift her hand to keep sure that the kids weren't real. Ichika became mad when she realized that Michiru was going to touch her face.

"HEY, HANDS OFF!" Ichika shouted and slapped Ogawas hand away.

Ogawa start to scream in horror... Her left foot slipped of the clutch while her right foot touched the throttle...

The car shoot out of the parking space, and raced with squaking tires threw the garage to hit an parked car on the other side. The crash was so hard, that the other car was pushed into a third one. The alarms of both cars start to howl.

"Looks like she just became able to see us!" Kazui murmured and looked after the unconcious Michiru, laying on her steering wheel and pressing with her head on the horn.

Kazui and Ichika were shocked about Michiru Ogawas reaction. The fact that she was able to see Shinigami and the fact that two kids in black Kimonos were right in her car was too much for her. Her head was still laying on the steering wheel and pressed the honk...

"OH NO! I think we killed her?!" Kazui said ashamed and thried to wake up Ogawa.

"Looks like she is very jumpy!" Ichika said and shook her head before she saw someone running threw the garage. "Hey, look there is someone..."

Two man, both on the way to thier cars, heared the crash and the loud honking. In shock they saw the small car and its unconcious driver and decided to help her.

"Hello! Hello, miss! Are you okay?" one of the men jelled and opened the door to check her pulse. "She's alive! Hello! Wake up..."

Michiru finally opened her eyes dazed and lift her head off the horn. She had a big budo on her forehead but seemed okay. Her head hurt horribly when she waked up and looked into her rearview mirror. In the mirror, she couldn't see the Shinigami. The man helped her to leave the car, while the other one took his phone to call for help.

"I'll call an ambulance." the man said.

"My... car..." Michiru murmured and looked back. The kids tried to hide.

"Don't worry... your insurance will pay the damages... if you have one." the man said encouragingly.

"The... rearseat..." she stammered and looked into the car again. Of course she saw the children again and start to cry. "Awww... you..."

She pointed on the man and pulled him into her car.

"...look in there!" she said with tears in her eyes. "Look there, inside my car, and tell me that you see this two children with strange haircolours, wearing black Kimonos."

Of course, the man wasn't able to see them and turned to Michiru to ask her: "Miss, did you take any drugs?"

"What? I'm not drugged..."

"Ogawa-san, please... Don't say anything! They can't see us!" Kazui begged while Ichika opened the passenger door at the other side and left the car.

The moving seat and the opening door scared the both men. Ogawa shied away, too when Ichika took out a strange device out of her pocket and sprayed something into the faces of the both men. Both became unconcious immediately.

"AGGHHH... WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?" Ogawa screamed pannicly.

„Ssssss... Ogawa-san, please. They're fine! We just replaced thier memories with others." Kazui said with an innocent smile. "We need your help!"

"WHAT? WHY? WHY ME? WHY I CAN SEE YOU ANYWAY!?" she continued screaming.

"Please, not so loud..." Kazui begged. "Please, take us to Asano!"

"I HAVE TO DO WHAT?" she was shocked. "YOU WANT TO GO TO SEE ASANO IN PRISON!"

"Sssssss... Please stop screaming!"

"I HAVE TO SCREAM, DUE TO ALL THE NOISE THIS CAR ALARMS MAKE... OH MY GOD! I JUST CRASHED INTO A PARKED CAR!"

"Don't worry, we will handle it." Kazui said smiling. "But you have to take us to Asano, it's really important."

"WHY?!"

"Awww... Now stop screaming!" Ichika ranted and used a Kidou on her, she learned shortly: She closed Ogawa's mouth like a zipper...

Now Ogawa became really panicly. But Kazui looked on her big big eyes and with a face that said: I'm begging to you. Ogawa looked on them. She knew Kazui since his birth, so she knew when he was really needy. The girl, looking on her with crossed arms and harsh view, remembered her to Rukia. But when she saw her hairs she had to think about someone else, too.

Finally Ogawa nooded, while she start to cry... She simply was too afraid of them...

With another Kidou, Ichika prevented that Ogawa ran away and let her enter the car again to drive back together...

While the kids left the parking garage with thier 'hostage', in the lobby of the TV-network-building the people start to calm down and the both senseless colleagues in the parking-level got new and strange memories, the news announcer Makoto Hirabata decided to visit Asano in prison.

Michiru Ogawa raced with her damaged car over the freeway back to Karakura. She explained to the kids, that no visitors were allowed at this daytime and that they wouldn't let them in to see Asano. He would sleep now (in truth he didn't sleep for three days and wouldn't do it tonight, too). Kazui explained Michiru everything and introduced her to Ichika. In return, Michiru had to tell them everything what happend in the world of the living, since they had to leave it.

"You... are living in this 'Soul-Society' now?" Michiru asked and Kazui agreed. "And you, little girl, are Rukia's daughter? And you think that Asano... exposed your secret to the press?"

"No! It's the commission of inquiry!"

"Which commission of inquiry!" she asked.

"The commission of inquiry of the Gotei 13! They investigate things!"

"And the Gotei 13 is some kind of military organization, training and organizing the whole Shinigami-stuff?" she continued asking.

"We are not allowed to tell you. That's classified and you are not allowed to hear, because you are a human." Ichika said with crossed arms.

"But, Asano knows?"

"No, he doesn't. Daddy didn't want. But Uncle Keigo went mad and left."

"Hmmm... I would really love to leave, too!" Ogawa murmured when she parked the car in front of her house.

She didn't want to give shelter to two little Shinigami. Keigo would prevent it, if he knows. He knew the trouble that will follow. But Michiru Ogawa couldn't leave them alone. Two small children, away from home and without thier parents. She was kind of paralyzed. She wanted to run away, but she wasn't able to do so. She was paniced, but she wasn't able to scream. She was totally unable to say something when she left her car and invited the kids into her house.

Her parents were on vacation in Okinawa, so nobody would see her talking to someone, noone else was able to see. She accompained the kids to the kitched, where she served them everything she could find. She act like a slave, though she wasn't one. The kids really enjoyed the sweets they got and ate plenty of them, with Ogawa sitting next to them silently. Kazui asked her to see his house. But Ogawa was able to prevent it. The boy shouldn't see the destroyed windows and the graffiti on the walls. The protestors were not very carefull with thier house.

"Why,... I... can... see... you... now?" she stuttered.

The two young Shinigami became upset.

"Well... Maybe... we radiate to much spiritual engery. You absorbed it and now... you are able to see us!" Ichika explained.

"You mean, it's contagious?" Ogawa asked scared.

"Hmmm... Yes! Yes, that's an good explanation!" Ichika said.

"I... met Asano in prison, today. So you say, I maybe infected myself with the 'ghost-see-syndrome'?!"

The kids nooded and Ogawa start to cry immediately...

She shared the same destiny as with Keigo. After her first meeting with two Shinigami she has to give them shelter. They come to her house and play with sharp swords. After she gave them some futons to sleep, she went to her bedroom, and hid under her own blanket. She really hoped that it was just some kind of grotesque nightmare... and that she wakes up soon...

The hours passed. And after a very restless night with two scary kids in the house, she was scared out of her bed by them in the early morning. It was time to go to the prison...

"I go to the lunatic asylum when it's over!" she murmured when she sat in her car again and started the motor. "Awww... what I'm talking about... I don't go to the madhouse, they will set me into prison. I crashed into another car and I fled the scene of the accident. They will never believe me when I tell them that I was kidnapped by two Shinigami."

"We heared that!" Ichika moaned.

"We just want to prove Uncle Keigo's innocence. When it's over, we delete your memory if you want?!" Kazui said friendly.

"OH, PLEASE! DO IT!" Michiru begged when she start to drive. "I want to forget, that I crashed into someones car..."

In Shibuya, the mood was very bad too...

"Someone crashed into my car yesterday!" Makoto Hirabata ranted angrilly when she stood in the channel-director's office. "And the same time, Nippon Dubbing gets haunted, down there. Yamashiro-san, I want a camera-team and I want to talk to Asano in this prison. Today! At any cost!"

"But we already placed a team in front of the prison." the director of the TV-network explained. "As well as every other channel in Japan and countless of channels from all over the world! Everyone want's to know what Asano hides. Why do you think, he will talk to you? Why are you so sure that they let you in there?"

"Well, because... there was a young woman visiting us, yesterday evening. At the same time the 'ghosts or whatever' start to haunt the dubbing-studios. As like Asano, she is a former classmate of Ichigo Kurosaki and she is a friend of his wife... And shortly before she came here, she visited Asano in prison. She talked to him in his cell!"

"What?"

"Yes, you heard right, Yamashiro-san! Maybe he, or she has to do something with all this spooky stuff down there. And the woman told me that Asano wants to see me and only me... Believe me, I will get great material for a live-broadcast..."

The director was totally overwhelmed and fell back into his chair. "Take whatever you need and go..."

In Soul Society, the Seretei was waking up, too. After just one day in her afterlife, Yuzu Kurosaki felt home again and did what she loved to do: Cook for her family. Nobody had an explanation for her mood that was actually too good for someone who is dead. Propably it was a side-effect of the Konzo. Orihime was happy to not to have to cook and so she continued sitting with a scary grinn in a corner and working on something. Karin sat in front of the TV and watched the North-Korean state-television (the only channel they were able to recieve after Tatsuki's last outburst) in trance. Yuzu brought her a tablet full of various healty foods and smiled happily.

"That's for you... In your condition you have to watch your diet very carefully!" Yuzu said smiling and blinked.

Karin looked on her with a mix of anger, frustration, confusion and desperation. After a few seconds she took the tablet to take it away and to leave. "I can't go on! I go and talk with him. Tell the others that I go for a walk. And if you tell someone something about, you know what... your afterlife will be over before it really began."

After these words Karin stood up and left the house. She had to go and fix this mess. She was not able to sustain this secret anymore and of course she couldn't see this grinning of her sister anymore... no matter how long she didn't see her...

Karin was gone for just a few seconds, when Ichigo and Isshin appeared in the open door and looked tired and innocently on Yuzu.

"Yuzu, may we come in again?" Ichigo asked politely.

Yuzu crossed her arms and turned away. "Only if you promise to not to fight again for the rest of the day."

"We promise! Please, Yuzu let us in again. We spend the whole night outside!" Isshin moaned and he and Ichigo hugged each other awkwardly to prove her. "See! We love each other..."

"Hmmm... Okay. But I don't want you to fight again in front of the kids... BEHAVE, yeah! I go and wake them up." Yuzu moaned and left to look after Kazui and Ichika.

"As a living human... you were much friendlier!" Isshin whined after her just before Orihime approached them.

"I spend the whole night with knit!" Orihime said with a wide grinn on her face. "Yuzu recommended it, to calm down. That was so relaxing. I made pullovers for you!"

Orihime didn't look like she was relaxed. She looked like she haven't sleep for days. And now she handed both of them some strange looking piece of clouth. Both had the same size, allthough Ichigo and his father didn't.

"Go, go, go... try on." she forced them to put on this 'whatevers', to see how they look in them. Both didn't really want to do so. The pullovers felt very strange but they didn't want to upset her. "Unfortunately I didn't know how big the hole for the head has to be. So I used a watermelon as specification!"

Of course both looked really ridiculous when they weared this 'pullovers'. Both were to big for them. Not only around the head! The sleeves had not the same length and they were uncomfortable and scratched.

"And?! What do you think about them?" Orihime asked full of hope.

Ichigo knew: Orihime was very fragile now. And like everyone else she was on the verge. So he just smiled friendly. But he really wanted to tell her, that he really hates this 'thing'. Isshin, who loved his daughter-in-law very heartly and always answered everything she said or did positively, was now much more honest. "Well... it scratches a bit! What kind of wool you used?"

"Oh, there was the problem... We had no wool. So I took ropes!" after her answer, Ichigo and Isshin were shocked. Both looked on each other dazed while Orihime left happily. "I'm so happy that you like them! Now I knit one more for Kazui..."

Ichigo just wanted to interfere, before he could hear Yuzu...

"ICHIGO, ORIHIME, DADDY..." Yuzu jelled and ran back. She was totally pale when she arrived in the living-room. "THE KIDS ARE GONE!"

"WHAT?" everyone screamed.

"I just wanted to wake up them when I saw that they left." Yuzu explained.

"How, What... Where..." Ichigo stuttered before Rukia and Renji entered the house.

"Hey, did you see Ichika?" Rukia asked before she saw Ichigo and his fathers in thier ridiculous pullovers. "HAHAHAHA... You look funny!"

"STOP LAUGHING! THE KIDS ARE GONE!" Ichigo ranted.

"WHAT? WHERE?" Rukia asked shocked.

"I would really love to know that, too!" Mayuri Kurotsotchi's voice sound threw the room. Everyone turned to the door again scared and saw the captain of the twelth division standing there. Kaneda Ochi stood right behind him. He was afraid, too. "Yesterday afternoon... A shelve in our main warehouse collapsed and caused severe damage... After tidying up, we realized that next to this TV... we're talking later about that, Kurosaki... something else was missing."

"Please,... what our children have to do with your warehouse?" Ichigo asked before he realized what was going on. "One moment please... Do you suspect my son, that he destroyed your warehouse and stole your 'whats-it's-name'...?"

"Yes, exactly!" the captain explained cold and walked one step away to reveal Kaneda, who tried to hide behind his captain. "Ochi-san just told me, that your children eavesdroped yesterday a conversation of the commission of inquiry. They listened when they talked about one of my inventions. Just a minute after I presented it to the chairman, the shelve collapsed..."

"Which invention you are talking about, Mayuri?" Isshin asked. He knew Mayuri from earlier. They once had a quite good relationship. Mayuri remembered that and was much friendlier to Isshin.

"It's a device, that's able to record the memory of a person and safes it on a video-tape. It's extremely dangerous in the wrong hands..."

"But what our children can do with a device that... can show you what someone did the day... they exposed us..." Ichigo understood his son's motives. "No... No, he won't dare to..."

"Your son won't dare, what?" the captain asked.

"Use this device on Keigo to prove his innocence!" everyone in the room said, expect of the captain. They were so in trouble now...

The Kurosaki's, the Abarai's and thier friends stormed out of the house to try to find help or a way to the world of the living to stop the kids. Mayuri and Kaneda left behind next to the running TV, Mayuri fixed within a second. And so they saw the announcement for the interview Keigo was going to give...

Kaneda was send to the world of the living by Mayuri to get his stolen invention back. Afraid to be the guinea-pig of this invention Kaneda left and Mayuri left to tell other's about Keigo's interview...

In record-time, Makoto's team turned the prison's visiting-room into a provisional studio. Everything was covered with black curtains. Two chairs were placed in the middle and instead of the equipment everything was hidden behind the curtains. The viewers shouldn't be able to see that they were in a prison...

Millions of viewers were already really excited. The crowd in front of the prison continued singing and praying for Asano. It was the number one matter in the world of the living and in the Soul Society. Many Shinigami were excited. The Kurosaki's were just furious and start to fight again when they returned to the house.

Keigo meanwhile, told Makoto his conditions for the interview. And his motives... He was simply done with everything. After his conversation with the psychatrist he realized that he can't hide anymore. He had to go threw this. And if it was just for his own mental peace...

"Keigo... we are ready when you are!" Makoto said. "Your conditions! You decide what we talk about! You decide how we talk about it!"

"Thank you, Makoto! For everything... And now... let's get over with it..."

After these words they went on with the preparations...

Million's of curious people stared on thier screens. In most companies and schools it was time for the lunch break. So there were a lot of more viewers than most could expect. In waiting-areas, train-stations, restaurants... every screen in the contry was showing this interview now. A huge amount of Shinigami (most regulary on duty in the world of the living and much more traveling to the world of the living without permission) gathered together in the human's living-rooms to watch it, too. As this was a unique opportunity to see a human telling something about the Shinigami...

Please review and keep well!

The Interview in the next chapter!


	25. Chapter 25

"Hello and Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to this Tokyo-One-Exclusive-Report!" Makoto greeted the viewers friendly and politely into the camera. "We live in weird times. Reports about Shinigami dominate not only our news programmes. And even after so much time has passed there a so many questions open. Where they come from? Why they come to our world? Why did they hurt so many people? Here with me is Keigo Asano! He attend to the same school as Ichigo Kurosaki did. And he will tell us today his point of view on the Kurosaki's and thier activities in our world...!"

Keigo nooded silently into his camera. On a screen right next to thier 'stage', he was able to see everything, like it was seen in TV. Millions of humans and countless of Shinigami gathered together on the screens. The three cameras were remote controlled. And thanks to the black curtains on the walls it was not evident that they were in the prison's visiting-room. They were alone... just two guards were present at the both doors and Makoto's TV-crew was waiting outside... it was one of his conditions... to only talk to her and nobody else... And noone else was shown in TV.

"...Thanks for your presence, Asano-san!" Makoto and Keigo agreed to talk to each other formally and like they don't know each other. For the viewers... The channel wished it. Keigo agreed to that, because it made everything easier.

"Hello, Hirabata-san!" Keigo finally said and bowed. "Thank you, for this opportunity..."

Hearing Keigo's voice, the Kurosaki's and thier friends... (who were just about to storm out of the house and leave in all directions again), walked back to the TV slowly. Suddenly thier fight was forgotten. All the bad things they said to each other just minutes ago were forgotten. The madness was forgotten. The kids getaway was forgotten. They all forgot that they wanted to storm out and gathered together at the TV. Seeing the guy who presumbly was responsible for all the shit that happened to them. For all the worry and the pain. He was in TV now... talking about them...

"...before we start I would like to make clear here and now, that I am not jinxed, overshadowed, obsessed, blinded or under anyones control." Keigo said looking directly into the camera.

"That are good news, Asano. We are glad to hear that. My personal top-question is why you decide to give us this interview now and not 7 weeks ago when the Kurosaki's got exposed?" Makoto asked.

"Because I... had no clue how to explain everything back then. And I still don't know how to explain it today. I was scared. Terrified. Afraid of the consequences. I endured a lot of trouble because of them in the past. Nobody and I mean really nobody was ever interessted in my problems. Neighter my family, nor my friends, nor anybody in school. I left this 'dirt hole' Karakura because I wanted to free. Free from the prejudice, from the danger of the city. After my last visit in Karakura, two years ago I swore to myself to never ever go back there. Some might think now that I just ran away but I tried to get my messed up life back under control. It is a long and complicated story, I tried to understand so many times. But... what I can tell everyone, and I know you and the viewers are only waiting for this statement: Ichigo Kurosaki does not eat souls! And there is no reason to be afraid of him, his son and the rest of his family... And stop that thing with the apples! This is not 'Death-Note' and it is just food waste!"

Many Shinigami start to cheer. Finally someone clarified at least this lie about them! Ichigo and the rest of his group were surprised. Ichigo honestly did not recognize Keigo anymore: The way he spoke, his gestures and his facial expressions... Is this the Keigo, they used to know? This was an adult... and not thier Keigo...

"How did you met Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"It was our first day in High-School!" Keigo told. "I heared about Kurosaki before. And I was really, really terrfied when I learned he will be in my class. Back then his reputation was worse than that of Oshima Reiichi."

"Oshima Reiichi? The Karakura-slayer?" Makoto asked shocked.

"Oh, yeah... My friend Kojima said hello to Ichigo. And just for this Reiichi tried to kill me!..." Keigo told how Ichigo and Chad defend him and Kojima from the bullys and how impressed he was. "... it was the moment I realized that I had a completely wrong image of Ichigo and of Cha... well, Yasutora Sado, too. Never ever someone stand up for me! I learned that day to not to prejudice people. And the people in Karakura are world-champions in prejudice others. The teachers in Karakura-High were all too selfish and too afraid of thier own reputaion. And Oshima Reiichi came from a wealthy family... so they always looked away when he and his violent gang hurt someone weaker. And in Karakura-High are just delinquents. There you are neighter coward or selfish, or like Ichigo... The people Reiichi killed would all be still alive if our teachers would had done thier job properly..."

Many former victims and other former students of thier high-school agreed to that... Thier former teachers start to cry ashamed. Ichigo ever thought that Keigo was just an 'annoying fan' but now he realized that he really had a positive impression on Keigo...

"Everyone was only interested in the reputation of the school. And this is actually a big problem in our country. Nobody cared and still nobody cares for the students or thier problems. And Ichigo Kurosaki was forced to fight as everyone hated him only for his hair-color. But he also handled it with a coolness, I was impressed how easily he is able to handle his problems. Every time I opened my mouth, the people wanted to kill me on the spot. And Ichigo was an exeption because, as I already said he was the first person who stand up for me! My own parents would had let me die there!..."

Keigo's parents watched the interview, too. Both were hurt by his last sentence and broke out in tears. Because it was kind of right... and they were really ashamed for it.

"We heared a lot of statements that he treated you really bad? What is true?" Makoto asked. She became more and more curious.

"Yeah, that's right! I was treated really bad by them!" Keigo told. His friends in the Soul-Society start to scream angrilly because they felt offended. "There were days I really felt like I was only tolerated by them. And there were days I asked myself why I even be with them... When I asked myself why I am even trying to fit in this group. It is a long and complicated story. And bevielieve me I could spend hours and hours to explain it. But... I think I stayed with them because they some kind of cared for me. Yeah, they did not like me. Arisawa even hated me..."

"HEY!" Tatsuki screamed angrilly. Orihime hold her friends mouth to not to miss anything from Keigo's statement.

"...but Arisawa is really a person who cares for others. She is a strong and self-confident woman and knows how to deal with trouble. Which is very honorable!"

Tatsuki relaxed immediately. Keigo just praised her positively in TV.

"You said, they only tolerated you? Why do you think so?"

Keigo shrugged. "It was this reticence. This secrecy. And later... I just mentioned that no one of them was interested in how I feel. Or what I have to say. I admit that I was not a very easy person, too. I have also some youthful mistakes I better not tell in TV. And... as they, well 'accepted' me among them... I became devoted. I needed them. And they pushed me aside... because I was too loud for them. Too childish and too weak... It is painful... when you realize that not even your friends have a pinch of respect for you... I always admired that they were themself and not pretend to be someone else. I tried to fit in it. But I didn't..."

Keigo's words made everyone shocked and bewildered. Suddenly they felt offended. They always saw Keigo as the annoying group-member. But he was still thier friend. And Keigo thought so, too? Or... maybe not...?

"...I would advice to everyone... to not to change yourself just to be liked by others. I know what I am talking about, I tried it. And it was still not enough. People hurt others just because they are 'a bit difficult'. And I am not the only one who experiences that. Unfortunately we live in a contry where 'group pressure' and the urge to fit in perfectly is making so many people sick. You can't even have a different hair-colour without getting in trouble. And instead accepting everyone for who he is our society has the highest suicide-rate in the world... But who want's to live in a world where everything is like everything else. It would be boring. I am not happy,... that it did not worked with them. But when I left I could finally live my own life again. I broke out of the cage and was free... free from the prejudice and the bias... and from all that 'Shinigami-b...BEEP...'..."

Makoto ignored Keigo's curse and continued. "That brings us up to the Shinigami-matter. What can you tell us about it?"

"Not as much as you expect but more I would like to know!" Keigo answered. Surprising many Shinigami as they expected a different answer. "I only became able to see them because I … 'tried to' be close to them. It's contaigous somehow! I don't know when and how I infected myself and I can't explain how it works or if there is a cure. Officially... I know it since the day a wannabe-god called 'Ainen' or 'Aixen' or something like that tried to take over the world. Ichigo... fought him. I don't know why he joined this war. Thier fight... destroyed nearly the whole city-center. And this 'wannabe-god'... his presence was so terrifying. I saw people crubling to dust..."

That statement shocked many humans as well as many Shinigami... They expected nobody to remember. Not even Kurosaki's friends. And Keigo told more things, Ichigo thought that they were deleted out of Keigo's memory but were restored at some point... But everyone could hear from Keigo's statement that he has high respect from Ichigo and was glad that he safed not only him, but also countless of other people...

"...after the fight... We were officially informed 'what' Ichigo has to do with it. But it was not as informative as it should had be. We got that sketches, that looked like they were made by a pre-schooler..." Rukia felt offended. Ichigo start to giggle because he knew that Keigo was so right. "...that was not very helpful. But according to what I learned that day... Ichigo was no '...BEEP...' -human, but he was before and became one after that, again."

"How he makes this sound?" Renji asked curious. He did not know that the TV-direction used this sound to drown swearwords, curses and abusive phrases. The others hissed on him to be silent.

"...Rukia Kuchiki... you reported about her, the whole drama began with her sudden appearance in 2001. Ichigo... was a human. Don't ask me how he could be born as a human with a Shinigami-father and a mother who was... not a 'muggle', too. But than he got somehow her powers and later, after he gave them back to her, he developed own. I did not know how he did that. First I thought that he was just a lucky one. I mean... becomming a sword-wielding superhero who fights soul-devouring monsters. I mean, the Shinigami use thier 'magical powers' to send the souls of dead to thier world, but some souls turn into soul-devouring monsters and he destroys them and sends them to hell, I think!"

"So Ichigo Kurosaki is not a Soul-Eater?"

"No!" Keigo respond. "The Shinigami don't feed from us..." Cheers and applause sound up from all Shinigami in the world of the living who watched Keigo's interview. Ichigo was a bit happy, too. So at least this lie was out of the world. If they believe Keigo...

"So, you would say the Shinigami are just there and not bad for us?"

"Hmm... If you are not able to see them... they are nothing more than hot air!" Keigo said.

Most Shinigami did not understand the saying 'hot air'. Everyone who understood felt a bit offended. Keigo spoke with this cold expression. Cool and so calm that his friends were shocked. They did not recognize 'thier' Keigo! Keigo, who was sure that the Shinigami and his friends don't care for him, as usual, was not aware that they watched him.

"And what if you are able to see them?" Makoto asked. "I mean, like you? Is there something you would advice to other affected people?"

"Than... You have a problem! Because most Shinigami are just big … BEEP... violent, arrogant, selfish bullys and ...BEEP... who, look down on us 'muggles' while they put on thier black robes and pull some swords out of thier ...BEEP... to fight the monster turned souls that, I think so, are maybe just the result ouf all the ...BEEP... of our mankind."

Keigo's insult hit the Shinigami like a tidal-wave while many humans start to laugh. Some did not know the saying 'muggles'. They were shocked that even 'Kurosaki's devoted friend' thought bad about them.

"Every Shinigami I ever met, hurt me! They made my life so complicated. And I only can say this now because I know that they don't watch this. They wouldn't even if they know that I am talking about them here. Everytime back then... when I woke up with sharp headache, I knew something happened. I was forced to shelter two violent Shinigami-thugs in my apartment. My sister let them in. She had a huge crush on one of them. I don't know how they jinxed her but I knew something was wrong. That brings me to the point where I 'unofficially' figured out that Ichigo was not a normal human. There were these little signs. The lies, the strange behaviour and the weird happenings. And than we got all pulled into thier inter-dimentional-war and all the other... BEEP... I was scared. We all were. Tatsuki Arisawa was so hurt that she even wanted to quit her friendship to him. She was the one who, say the least, safed his life after his mother died and this carrot-head not even had the modesty to tell her the truth..."

Tatsuki was a bit embarrased. She didn't expect Keigo to remember it, nor to know it. And Ichigo realized that Keigo called him 'carrot-head' for the very very first time. Keigo never did that. He never thought that Keigo dares to... he thought that Keigo respects him, or he was just afraid...

"I was not blinde. And not as stupid as everyone was and is still convinced till today. I admit I was too scared to ask directly, hiding behind my happy face, trying to persuade myself that everything I see is just part of a show. Nobody I talked to, took it seriously. Really nobody. And some people even became violent if I dared to ask. I think Arisawa was definetely part of it as she forced me to... join some club she formed with the stranger in the shop. All the lies... Sure I was just tolerated but he even dared to lie to his real friends... The Shinigami who forced me to give them shelter did not miss any change to show me that they were 'better' than us normal humans..."

The next few minutes, Keigo told a very bad and humiliating story about Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa. Both were with some comrades in the living-room of a human-family in Tokyo and were shocked about the offensive and condescending story Keigo told about them. They thought, Asano respects them. But Keigo made no secret of it that he couldn't stand them, that he had no respect for them, too and expected all Shinigami to be like that...

"...That Slovenian man who appeared in your show? I would not be surprise if one of them was responsible for his horrific life..."

Angrilly Ikkaku tried to attack the TV. His comrades had to hold him. Just a second ago they laughed but now they had to prevent thier lieutenant destroying the screen. The human-family, that was in the room, too and not able to see them, mentioned thier presence suddenly and got paniced.

"...The Shinigami are everywhere. They might be right behind you and exploit everyone who is able to see them. I left Karakura because I wanted to be free again. I wanted my own life. I had no true friends there, my parents abadoned me and my sister hated me. When she threw me out I took the chance and left this ...BEEP... called Karakura. It's corrupt... BEEP... people and ...BEEP..."

Makoto glared on him with big eyes and became red. She was surprised by Keigo's harsh words. She knew him long enough to know that the past weeks changed him more than she liked.

"Asano-san, please watch your words. This is a live broadcast! It's true that Karakura is a dangerous place but..."

"But it is true!" Keigo added. "Karakura is not the place where I would like to raise my kids... cautionally said."

"Why... you didn't leave them and quit your, let's call it 'friendship' earlier?"

Keigo just shrugged. "Because I accepted him for what he was. Sure it was also kind of cool to know someone who has superpowers. Who knows, maybe I was really jinxed? Blended by thier... magnificence I hoped will somehow affect me, too..."

The next few mintues Ichigo told about his 'friendship' with Ichigo and the others. How he felt and why he did not end it earlier. He told how others thought about them and that his parents, his teachers, his classmates and even outsiders adviced him to stay away from Kurosaki and that they will harm him and impair his life... And with Kurosaki's public exposure and what followed he finally understood why everyone warned him from them. And that they would not watch this interview, even if they somehow figured out about it...

"...I had no contact to him for two years..." Keigo told. "...The last time I saw him..."

"DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?" Ichigo screamed loudly pointing on the screen. Mizuiro looked on him with big eyes.

"DON'T SCREAM ON ME! EVERYONE TOLD ME THE SAME!" Mizuiro screamed back. "WHAT DO YOU THINK WHY I MOVED TO MOLDOVA..."

"STOP SCREAMING!" Orihime yelled angrilly turning up the volume of the TV to listen to Keigo again.

"...and Kazui was the only one that evening who was happy to see me. I left and decided to stop making a fool of myself... Kazui was the only one that day who did not forget my birthday..." Keigo said shocking his friends. Gosh wasn't it Keigo's birthday, too that day? They meanwhile continued fighting. Blaming each other. Calling each other a bad friend. They listened to Keigo telling that his life became more peaceful after he left Karakura and more sucessful.

"Would you still refer him as a friend?" Makoto finally asked.

There was a long break instead of an answer. Finally Keigo shaked his head. "No! In retrospect, not!"

Ichigo felt something. Something deep inside him told him to be ashamed. Ashamed that he treated Keigo so bad in the past. That he was not the good friend Keigo needed. Well... they were all not the best friends to him. Kojima fought against his tears. Everyone could see and hear it. Tatsuki was so nervous that she trembled. Nobody talked anymore. They becamed silent and just looked on each other. Everyone in a different way. Even Chad showed some feelings...

Ichigo start to think about Keigo and what would had happened if he never met him. Or if he was never with them back then... Sweat ran down his face and his back when he thought about it. His stomach cramped and his heart start to race. They all thought that they were friends. Some more and some less. And now after hearing this statement from Keigo and after thinking about it... they knew why Keigo just said that they were never friends: Because they let him feel it! Because they were bad friends. And millions of humans and Shinigami had to listen to it live, too.

"You ever thought about exposing them?" Makoto asked.

That was the question the whole Soul Society waited for. This was the moment they might figure out more about Keigo's motive and how he did it... Every 'interrogation-expert' the Soul Society had, was now focusing on Keigo's face. He looked actually pretty good in TV (thanks to the right filters and the make-up artist). But honestly noone was able to see any emotion in his face...

"Honestly... Back then I was so mad on them that I really thought about it. I really thought about telling Kojima! Or a teacher! Or someone in class..." Keigo confessed turning all Shinigami upset. "...But I couldn't. First of all, nobody would had believed me, because it is just too weird. And I am not such a dork who enjoys hurting or betraying others. I know a lot of people who love to hurt others, but I am not. Karakura has enough of them. Anyway... I knew the Soul Society... is too powerful and too dangerous to mess with them. And they would erase all memories of the whole humanity within seconds anyway. They snap with thier fingers and everyone is brainwashed. The few people in this world who already knew about the Shinigami have enough trouble because of them. They would be all in danger... I have no advantages... on the contrary, I... I turned into 'Kurosaki's' again."

"Kurosaki's?"

"Yeah... In High School I was not Keigo Asano. I was only 'Kurosaki's'... and today... after everyone figured out about him I became 'Kurosaki's' again. Nobody cares that I am a person. That I have a job, work as a Seiyuu, or know a lot of other more famous people... And they don't care that I have feelings!... No today... I am only 'Kurosaki's' again. Some people tell it because they are convinced that I am jinxed. I might be jinxed, yeah... My own parents are convinced..."

"Your parents prohibited you to talk to Kurosaki, right?"

"Yeah, that's right. My parents were never at home. I and my sister were on our own most of the time. But the few times they showed up they always insisted that Kurosaki is a bad influence for me. I did not obey them because they for one never met Ichigo in person and don't know what kind of person he truly is. And secondly, why I should listen to people who are never there for me when I need them?"

Keigo's parents were so ashamed that they broke out in tears, again. His friends continued listening Keigo telling about his neglective family and about what happened on the class reunion and about the fight with his parents, there. And about how he hurt his father purposely by telling him that he would rather be Kurosaki senior's son. Isshin was suddenly way more happier than everyone else. Yelling that he will adopt Keigo immediately if he is innoncent. Karin just thought that Keigo should be more careful with his wishes. Ichigo was much more confused than before. If Keigo wished that, it was one more indication that Keigo had no clue about him or his family...

"How did you feel when the Kurosaki's were exposed? Where you reliefed, or surprised?"

"I was shocked!" Keigo told and surprised many listeners. "I was terrified. Full of fear that something terrible will happen. I was always convinced that something like this isn't even possible. And... I was worried... really worried. They always told me to leave it be! To let it be and forget it. And after everything I had to endure it felt like a slap when they told me to leave it be! Of course some might ask now why I don't feel the same now and just leave it be. But... even if they pushed me always away and don't even invited me to thier wedding..."

"WHA... Hey, you were invited!" Ichigo ranted and turned to Orihime to ask her, because he was not sure: "We did invite him, or not?"

"Yes! Of course!" Orihime was pretty sure. So she stood up to walk to one of thier moving boxes. The album of thier marriage was one of the less things she was able to safe. While she looked for the guest-list the others continued staring into the TV.

"...if I ever marry someone they are not invited, too. Than we are even. But I am digressing... what I wanted to say is that I couldn't just watch it silently. I had to get upset. I don't know anything about the Shinigami-business but I know that they became mad..."

"What did you did when the report was aired?"

The next question, the whole Soul Society was waiting for... But Keigo's statement was as surprisingly as the one before: Keigo told how he returned from the Okinawa-screening for one day to dub and that he actually missed the report in TV. When he learned about what happened two hours after, he tried to 'warn' the Kurosaki's but was not able to reach them. The rest of the day was just a blur..."

"...I tried to warn them because... I learned from Ichigo to not to look away when someone get's defamed. I think he wouldn't look away, too if someone he knows would be in that situation. He would had warned me, too at least. I think so...! So... I hid in the restroom and tried to call them. But nobody answered... or I just didn't get threw. Or the phones were switched off, I don't know. So I did what everyone expects from me and ran away. I fled out of the city and hid. Everyone expects from me to freak out loudly, to make a scene and act awkward. I didn't want to prove it. But I ran away anyway and locked myself away in my hotel-room and waited to die in shame..."

The commission knew that Asano didn't know that they were able to see him, nor that he was thier main suspect. But according to his statement, it really looked like that he might be innoncent.

"...no call, no letter... not even a message on WhatsApp..." Keigo told. "Afterwards... I can say that I didn't expect them to ask for me. The Shinigami think we humans are not worth enough to understand them. So I am not surprised that not even the Shinigami gave a statement by themself. They just leaned back and watched our world to freak out... that incident in Los Angeles with the two Youtubers was definetely a fake... The Shinigami have no clue about us..."

The Shinigami felt offended. But it was kind of true: Some rules and laws about the humans were hundreds of years old and the world changed a lot in the past centuries. Keigo continued by telling that the Shinigami may learn how to swing swords but they don't learn how to deal with humans. This actually made many Shinigami pensive. The thousands of presumed victims of 'Shinigami-violence' worldwide were not the only evidence... And the Soul Society became well aware of it. Keigo actually... told the full truth...

"...my life... has become really lonely since that day. I sucessfully scared off my girlfriend, I fired my manager and my only company are some animals I keep on my terrace illegally..." Keigo told. His ex-girlfriend Akira was watching the interview via live-stream on the balcony of her hotel in Dubai and his ex-manager Shino watched it on the computer in his office. Both realized that they handled the situation wrong by themself, too. "...and every time the people see me they are only interested in the Kurosaki's... It's all about the Kurosaki's... And I continued hiding, trying to drown my sorrow in alcohol and pills... When Yuzu Kurosaki appeared in my apartment I was not happy to see her..."

Suddenly the Kurosaki's, who were still shocked and sad about Keigo 'giving up' thier friendship, listened closer again...

"Did you know that Yuzu Kurosaki was still in Karakura all the time?"

"No! Of course, not! And I was surprised that she figured out where I live. Than two other Shinigami appeared and while I tried to ban them out, she suddenly tried to kill herself by jumping from my terrace. And than she told me what happened to her..."

Keigo continued telling Yuzu's story. That she was 'accidentally' left behind, met a guy she didn't know was a North-Korean-terrorist, how they keept her hostage, fled after they figured out her identity and Yuzu went to him because the Shinigami somehow figured out his address...

"Yuzu... was always very friendly to me! Not like her brother. She is... ehm... was a very very kind person. I couldn't just leave her alone with this problem. She was scared! Alone! The situation was to much for her and she just became a bit naive... If I would had get into this situation Ichigo and the others would had beaten me up terribly, calling me an deadbeat and an idiot, not beeing able to stay out of trouble... but they would had helped me, too. But mostly... I knew that Ichigo would had killed me if I don't help her. So I went out to get a lawyer for her..."

Yuzu listened closely. Keigo's voice somehow affected her memory. She got flashbacks... A tear ran down her face when she remembered the last fearful days of her life...

"I came back... The police arrived and everyone drunk my drug-cocktail... I hereby confess that it is my fault what happened to Yuzu Kurosaki... she killed herself with my drugs! She was in panic... and I didn't stopped her from drinking..."

The Kurosaki's were shocked. They became mad again...

"Do you fear Kurosaki's revenge, now? Or the Soul-Society?"

"What shall they do to me? Killing me?" Keigo asked with an ice cold glare. "Yuzu Kurosaki died from my pills, in my apartment in my presence, that's right... but I didn't kill her. Should I die now, the Soul Society and the Shinigami just prove that they don't give a ...BEEP... on us humans and that these ...BEEP... are not more than ...BEEP..."

"Asano-san, please... we are live..." Makoto asked carefully.

"Aww... I am sorry for my rude wording, I haven't slept in three days... But don't worry... As I already said, the Shinigami don't give a ...BEEP... BEEP... on us. Even if they know that I am talking here live in TV about them they wouldn't giva a ...BEEP... and don't watch this."

The Shinigami got pretty upset. They were offended. Some who were able to read lips, knew what Asano said under the 'beeps' and were hurt by this harsh comments. And Ichigo and the others thought before that nothing could hurt them more, but Asano proved that he could...

"We recieved thousands of questions by e-mail from all over the world. But this one will interrest you..." Makoto told and took a letter. "...This is from the mother of the young boy who was found in the Urahara-Shop. According to statements he was the best friend of Ichigo Kurosaki's son and is now in psychiatric treatment..."

"YUPA IS IN THE NUTHOUSE!?" Kazui screamed loudly when he heared it in the radio of Ogawa's car... "FASTER OGAWA-SAN... WE HAVE TO SAFE THEM..."

Michiru was still thier 'prisioner' and now on the way to the prison with them. In the car-radio they listened to the interview... Michiru, full of fear and worry, drove a bit faster. The abadoned streets all over proved that everyone was spellbound to that interview.

"...his parents are convinced that the boy is jinxed, just like you! What can you say about it?"

Keigo looked now directly into the camera. "Listen, mother and father of what's-his-name... Kazui is not his father and your son is not me! And if you two are not as ...BEEP... parents like mine, you don't have to be afraid of your son, about his mental condition and about his connections. He was just impressed... every kid in this age would be impressed. So go to your son, get him out of the ...BEEP... nuthouse and just talk to him! TALK!"

Yupa's parents were both at home. They looked on each other and nooded. They want to be good parents. Thier son was not Keigo and Kazui was not his father... well partly... both stormed out of the house to get to the clinic to get thier son back... Makoto meanwhile had a final question...

"What are your plans now Asano-san?"

"I can't answer that. Because I don't know. I am waiting for the ...BEEP... Shinigami to erase all that out of the people's memories. Like they always handle thier problems. They snap with thier fingers and everyone is brainwashed... They... BEEP... this time. But maybe it's proves that these so perfect creatures are not as perfect as they pretend to be..."

Keigo's words made sense. The members of the commission realized that they propably choosed the wrong way to handle it. The humans-world had changed a lot... it was propably time to change, too.

"...they may erase the people's memories and think that everyone forgot. But I will remember! Kazui's little friend will remember. The man in Slovenia will remember! The woman in Russia! The girl in Indonesia... and all the other people, too..." Keigo told. "...it is one of the many disadvantages of this curse. Some might think it is a gift! But in truth... and thank's to the Shinigami's ignorance, it is a curse..."

The Shinigami became quiet. Everywhere! The humans meanwhile start to discuss... the picutre on screen changed back to Makoto. She mentioned that Keigo needed a short break to calm down. And she, too... "Ladies and Gentleman, after a short commercial-break we will continue. Please stand by!"

The picture on screen changed to commercials. In the Soul Society Ichigo still felt bad. Everyone felt bad. Because they realized that they had a completely wrong image of Keigo, too. Suddenly everyone was convinced: Keigo was not responsible. According to what he said, he couldn't have done it. The commission start to discuss again... And Keigo mentioned that he felt much better than before. It was really 'liberating' to let everything out. He even thought about calling his parents to ask for a clarifying conversation... but suddenly he felt something... something familiar...

"Keigo that was awesome!" Makoto said. "We broke the channels rating's records... Keigo...?"

Just a minute ago, Michiru stopped her car right at the police barrier, that protected the protesting crowd from the traffic. Kazui and Ichika left the car and jumped with thier Shinigami powers over the crowd and over the prison-walls, to break Keigo out of prison. They could feel him. And Keigo was able to feel them...

Makoto could see that Keigo suddenly became pale. He was so cool so far. Ice cold he told all the sorrow away from his soul but now he looked scared and like something terrible is going on. He looked on her worried. "Makoto... please leave me alone!"

"What, why?"

"They are here!" Keigo wailed. "Get out! Quick!"

"What...? Keigo, I..." Makoto did not want to leave him alone. Not now! She was here to help him clear his name and it seem to work so far. "Who is here? Kurosaki?"

"No! His son... GET OUT!" Keigo pushed her to the door. The two guards were about to interfere, but they were too scared of Keigo. Makoto should wait outside. There was no doubt... Kazui and Ichika were here. "I know you are here!"

The commercial-break was stopped abruptly after Makoto told the direction to switch back to the live-broadcast. In the Soul Society Keigo's former friends were still fighting loudly and violently before Yuzu suddenly realized that Keigo was back on air...

"HEY BE QUIET!" she screamed. "LOOK..."

"...you are here! Kazui, Ichika... show yourself!"

Everyone stopped fighting immediately. The kids... Keigo was talking to the two runaways live in TV... together they cathered back to the TV to stare on the screen...

Kazui and Ichika left thier hideout and smiled friendly. Keigo was not sure how to react: angry or worried? There were so many thoughs. We wanted to shout on them: they should go before anyone sees them, what was ridiculous because they were invisibile for the camera. Otherwise he was a little bit happy to see the only two members of the 'Kurosaki-clan' again who never hurt him. A prison guard next to them, took a step away in fear.

More than 48 million viewers looked on the screens in spellbound. More and more people switched on thier TVs, smartphones and other devices to see what happens. In several areas, everything stopped, just because the people prefered to watch TV. TV stations from China, Korea and Russia liked into the broadcast, too.

Keigo crossed his arms madly and looked on the both kids. Why they had to come here, now? "What do you do here? You two shouldn't be here!"

"Are you okay?" Kazui asked back.

"Why do you want to know that? Are you here to ask me why I killed your aunt, too?"

"No, that's not the reason!" Kazui explained and took the helmet, he stole, out of it's box. "We are here to help you!"

"Help me?! PAH... Nothing against you, but you are two months too late, if you really want to help me. And what is this thing in your hands?"

On all screens, in the world of the living as well in Soul Society, the viewers were only able to see and hear Keigo. Makoto had to annotate everything, because nobody could see the kids.

"...looks like he is talking to someone! Sure. He said two names: Kazui and Ichika! Maybe Kazui Kurosaki is here: the son of Ichigo Kurosaki..."

"Keigo-san, we need to tell you something!" Ichika began.

"...we don't know if this all real but... oh my gosh what is that...?" Makoto annotated when she suddenly saw two shaddows appearing right next to Keigo. "...guys you see that, too...?"

Suddenly, every human and every Shinigami watching this interview was shocked. Suddenly two black shaddows appeared on all screens. These 'blurs' became more and more clearly with every step they walked closer to Keigo... revealing Kazui and Ichika to the public... visible for everyone...

Please review... and keep well!


	26. Chapter 26

"... Ladies and Gentleman. I want to inform you that everything you see is Live. We didn't prepared anything and this was not a special-effect. Everything you see is real!" slowly everyone could hear that Makoto was really scared... And she had a reason to be scared. Almost 50 million TV-viewers were scared, too. And all over humans and Shinigami were shocked when suddenly two Shinigami were visible in TV. For a human TV-camera and getting clearer with every step they went closer to Keigo.

Neighter Keigo, nor the kids were aware that everyone was watching them. Ichigo, his family and friends were terrified. This was impossible... why Kazui and Ichika are suddenly visible? What is going on there? What happens next?

"Uncle Keigo, we need to tell you something!" Kazui said with an reproachful voice. And everyone could hear it. Which meaned they were not only visible for the humans, they were also audible.

"What? Do you blame me for Yuzu's death, too? I wish I throw that soup away when I was still able to act."

"By the way, Aunt Yuzu feels very well. She is happy to be with us." Kazui explained smiling. Many humans start to discuss about death and afterlife...

"Of course Yuzu is happy to be with you know. She even tried to jump of my terrace to kill herself... Now she can start her new life with this Yamada. I'm not surprised if they become a couple after everything they did on my couch..."

"What did you and Yamada did on Keigo's couch?" Ichigo asked shocked and looked on Yuzu, who was totally surprised, too. Humans and Shinigami in the world of the living burst out in laughter.

Yuzu didn't remembered that Yamada kissed her twice and was surprised: "I... ehm... What he is talking about...?"

"... yeah yeah... don't look so surprised." Keigo continued on the screen. "Your aunt and this guy from the fourth division had... cautiously said... some intimate moments while I was not at home..."

"WHAT DID YOU DID?" Ichigo screamed louder. Humans and Shinigami in the world of the living start to laugh again. And the Shinigami's shock slowly turned into amusement. This was not an interview anymore: It was a sitcom!

"THAT IS NOT TRUE!" Yuzu begged. „I mean... I hope it's not true!"

"SSSSSS... BE QUIET... Look..." Isshin hissed on them and pointed on the screen. Keigo just stood up from his chair and walked up and down angrilly.

"Kids please, leave! Nothing against you but this is not the right place for you!"

"No one else can see us, so where is the problem?" Kazui asked. Once again the humans start to laugh. Two million more viewers switched to this channel... And the direction didn't dare to switch away, because this was worth gold. "Why you didn't visit us anymore?"

"Because I didn't want to get slapped by your father or Tastuki everytime I came to your house... Gosh... My mother was right!"

Tatsuki was going to attack the TV again. But this time, Mizuiro, Chad and Orihime were able to hold her and prevent that the breaks the TV again.

Keigo told the kids again what he just told in the Interview. But he left some sad parts out. "... I was afraid of him first. But I still was on his side and accepted it..."

"Hey, that's true!" Ichigo realized. Sure, not everyone had would accept it. Ichigo felt much worse for pushing him away.

"... I don't want to talk bad about your father, your mother, Tatsuki or anyone else. And believe me, I know a lot of storys to destroy thier reputation for ever. It was not your fathers fault that he had such a bad reputation. He had to defend himself from the real bad guys. I could say that your father is as powerful as Superman. And Tatsuki... hm... she only protected others. I was just the comic-relief. I always annoyed the others..."

"Oh, that's right!" Ichigo murmured.

"...So I decided to do what they always wanted and shut up! That guys who forced me to live with them... the people should be more afraid of them." Keigo told, humiliating Ikkaku and Yumichika, who watched everything, too.

"If it cheers you up, the whole Seiretei can't stand the eleventh division..." Ichika told, not knowing that the was humiliating them live in TV. So she told some more, pretty disgusting and horrific things about the eleventh division and about the conditions in the Soul Society. Many members of the eleventh division were so embarrassed...

"I think you are not annoying!" Kazui said, trying to comfort Keigo after Ichika finished. "You're funny!"

"Oh, thank you Kazui! You definetely have the kindness of your mother." Keigo said and gave Kazui a hug. "Please never tell anyone that I hugged you. Tatsuki would kill me."

"What for?" Kazui asked confused. While his parents and thier friends felt offended again.

"Don't ask me! I recieved slaps from her even when I only dared to look on other people."

"For me that sounds like she is extremely jealous!" Ichika said, causing humans and Shinigami (expect the still embarrased ones from the eleventh) to bust out in laughter again. But Tatsuki was embarrased much more.

"Your father safed the whole world. If the people would know what heroic things your father did, they wouldn't ban you to Soul Society, they would praise you as gods. Compared to your father, Superman is a weakling. Normally there should be a big statue of your father in Karakura. But unfortunately the people there are all... BEEP... Who don't give a ...BEEP on others. Well, but there were funny moments, too. Don't tell your parents that I tell you now: But once when your father left his body, and that Kon guy was inside him..."

"NO, DON'T TELL..." Ichigo screamed shocked. But it was useless and too late anyway.

"...Kon used your father's body to kiss your mother and Tatsuki in front of the whole class..." Keigo told, amusing the audience and embarrasing Ichigo and Tatsuki, again. "...Tatsuki was so mad that she destroyed the whole classroom..."

"HOW DOES HE REMEMBER THAT?" Ichigo screamed shocked.

"WHEN DID THAT PERVERT TEDDY KISS ME?" Tatsuki screamed embarrased while Keigo told the kids more embarrasing things, everone expected that Keigo forgot them... but also shocking things like the fact that even Tatsuki's friends were afraid of her. Most of thier former classmates watched the programme, too and most of them suddenly remembered some of these stories.

"...good that we are not on air, your parents would never forgive if I tell that Live on air in front ouf countless of viewers..." Keigo murmured, not knowing that he just did. Ichigo and the others screamed on thier screen, thinking that Keigo would stop embarrassing them. "I would advice you to work pretty hard to get on a better school than Karakura-High. Back in my time, every time someone got bullied or beaten up nobody, except your father, dared to interfere. They took thier cameras and filmed everything to hurt the victim much more. There were so many suicides, I can't count them all...

"...later in our programme statements from former classmates..." Makotos voice recommended from the off.

"HEY, they will slander us?!" Ichigo said mad. He felt more and more like he was slandered. He could imagine that everyone will tell that he ate thier souls.

Outside the prison, Michiru was still sitting in her car and cried. She wanted to flee but her body failed to fullfil her desires. And so she sat there and continued to sob until suddenly another person with a black Kimono appeared outside.

"KUROSAKI, ABARAI... ARE YOU IN THERE?" Kaneda screamed worried. He felt them in that car.

Michiru let out a horrified scream, showing Kaneda that she was able to see him, too and pointed on the prison to show him that the kids are in there... The Shinigami left as quick, as he appeared and shocked the poor woman just more.

"...I am not mad on them. I am only mad on myself. Because I was never able to defend myself..." Keigo murmured meanwhile and start to become upset. A tear ran down his face. "Ichigo, Tatsuki, my sister... every pain, these people inflicted in me... I had nobody to talk about it. There was nobody I could say, that evil mosters are slain by Ichigo. Mizuiro seemed to be in in this story, I don't know. It felt like because everytime I told him something he didn't believe me..."

"Well, it was too unbelivable, to believe it!" Mizuiro explained and shaked his head. "I didn't know that he was true..."

"...But I could see in his face that he was aware of it and just tried to hide it. The people have to be careful what people they 'befriend'. But Kids, please you should leave before Makoto comes back!" Keigo begged again. Ichika meanwhile mentioned the screen with the aired footage and mentioned that she was able to see herself. She went closer to the screen and after waving with her arm it was obvious that it was really her. She went closer to the camera.

"Hey, that's nice... I can see myself in that little box there..." Ichika said. Keigo looked on the screen and was shocked to see the kids on it.

"OH MY GOSH! WHAT THE … BEEP... IS THAT?" Keigo cursed. "Why the camera is able to film you?"

"OH, are we in TV now?" Kazui asked excited. The viewers all over laughed again. 

Before Keigo could respond, Makoto was pushed into the room again by the assistans. First she did not want to enter the room with the Shinigami's but the direction insisted on a Interview with the kids, too now.

"Aww... What's going on here?" she asked totaly scared when she felt that scary atmosphere inside.

"THIS IS THE WOMAN WHO EXPOSED US IN TV?" Kazui screamed and pointed with his finger on Makoto who was scared of the atmosphere in the room much more.

"MAKOTO, GET OUT OF HERE!" Keigo screamed. "The kids are really mad on you! And take your finger down Kazui, that's impolite..."

Right in this moment, the other door was opened by another invisible creature, that became also visible and audible when he got closer to Keigo. Kaneda arrived. The other Shinigami's appearance shocked the audience, especially many of his comrades from the 12 th division who were in the world of the living to watch the interview, after thier captains order.

"Oh, Keigo... I tried to stop them." Kaneda whined and made his way to the kids.

"KANEDA, GET THIS KIDS OUT OF HERE! KAZUI LOOKS LIKE HE IS GOING TO CUT MAKOTO INTO PIECES, SOON!" Keigo screamed and scared Makoto so much, that she start to scream.

"WHAT? BUT... WHY? What did I did to them?"

"YOU'RE STILL ASKING?!" Keigo screamed. "YOU EXPOSED THEM IN TV!"

"I ONLY PUBLISHED THE MATERIAL THAT ARRIVED IN OUR OFFICE BY MAIL." she screamed back before she calmed down again. "Asano, I'm so sorry to interrupt you. But would you like to tell the viewers what's going on here, please?"

Keigo became pale and looked into the lens of one of the cameras. In shock and anger he looked into the camera, than on the screen and than on Makoto. That was the moment he realized that he was on air... and the kids, too...

"D... Don't tell me that this thing was on, the whole time?!" Keigo's face became deep red.

"Yeah! We are Live-on-Air! Everyone in the country sees us now! And them, too." Makoto whined scared pointing on the kids and Kaneda.

"Really... Everyone can see them? And we are Live on air?" Keigo stuttered and went closer to the camera. "They heared everything I said. The people really want to see how I go crazy...? Or no... I know they want to see a typical Asano-overreaction. You really want to... DO YOU...?"

Saying these words, Keigo went to Kaneda, snatched the Zanpakutou from him and attacked the camera...

"HEY, MY ZANPAKUTOU!" Kaneda screamed, but he couldn't stop Keigo from destroying the camera. When the signal of the camera got lost, the direction switched to the other camera. The viewers could see Keigo using the Shinigami's sword to attack the camera on the ground and cut it into pieces. Humans were shocked, the Shinigami partly amused, partly stunned and partly shocked, too...

"CUT TO COMMERCIAL! CUT TO COMMERCIAL!..." Makoto screamed afraid, but the direction continued airing this footage. The number of viewers increased with every second. "KEIGO, PLEASE... Get off of the camera! This is property of the Tokyo-broadcasting-organisation!"

"HEY, give that back!" Kaneda begged and tried to calm down Keigo and to grab his weapon again.

"Leave me alone! You'll get your sword back soon..." Keigo jelled while the viewers could see that he was trying to defend himself from the Shinigami, while the kids tried to pull on his clouthes and away from the camera. But Keigo continued to hit the camera on the ground. The Shinigami laughed, the humans were scared... Keigo was finally able to push Kaneda away. The Shinigami fell down on the ground and Keigo threat him with his Zanpakutou. "I can't believe that you stab me in my back, this way!"

"WHO IS THAT? And what is this sword...?" Makoto asked scared. "How many Shinigami are in here?"

"You realy want to know... Okay, camera this way... there are Kazui Kurosaki, Ichika Abarai... and this guy is Kaneda Ochi. And in my hand, I am holding a magical Katana, that has it's own will..." Keigo said and poined on the Shinigami, to introduce them to the viewers. "You already know Kazui. Ichika is the daughter of Rukia. I told you about her. The drama start with her appearance..."

"Drama?" Rukia didn't understand. Ichigo hissed on her to keep her quiet.

"...and this is Kaneda. He is the older brother of my former teacher. He died in the Nihon-Air-tragedy in 1985, and made an education to become a Shinigami, after his death..." Keigo continued. Kaneda smilled into the camera and caused his still living parents and his sister to scream. "Kids, Kaneda smile into the camera and say Hello to the viewers!" Keigo said with an extremely wide and painful looking smile on his face and pointed on the other camera with the Zanpakutou.

Kazui smiled into the camera exited and winked. "HELLO! Mommy, daddy look... I'm in TV!"

"WHAT? YOUR PARENTS SEE THIS IN SOUL SOCIETY, TOO!" Keigo screamed scared and Kazui just nooded. Keigo looked into the camera succinct. "OH MY GOSH... THEY WILL KILL ME! Everything I just said was aired... Ichigo... What did I did to you, that you send two kids to humiliate me?"

"I DIDN'T SEND TWO KIDS TO HUMILIATE YOU!" Ichigo screamed angrilly. "YOU EXPOSED US!"

"YOU WANNA SEE ME MAKING A SCENE! IS IT WHAT YOU WANT?" Keigo screamed. "YEAH, THATS EVERYTHING I CAN: MAKING A... BEEP... SCENE! AND NOW COME ON... GET HERE AND BEAT ME..."

"But were are here to find out the truth and not to beat you. Please, we want to know what happened that day and what did you did." Kazui explained and took Keigo's hand. "Everything is my fault..."

Keigo breathed hardly and fell down on his knees. The Zanpakutou smashed on the ground with a loud bang, even the viewers in front of the TVs were able to hear. Makoto, her camera-man and the both guards hid behind one of the tables and watched the scene scared. Everything caught by the camera.

"Hirabata-san, can you hear me?" the voice of the other anchorman sound up. Everyone in the studio was worried.

"Sssss... Not now... You turn the Shinigami angry!" Makoto whispered full of fear.

"What I did to deserve this? WHAT?" Keigo wailed. Keigo was going to start to cry, when Kazui carefully put the helmet on his head. "Huh? What is that?"

"I am here to fix everything!" and after these words, Kazui pressed the START-button... but after that the poop hit the vent...

In fear, millions of viewers had to see how Keigo start to shake and start to slip across the ground like a maniac. When Keigo was laying on his back and start to tremble wildly, Kazui realized that it was a bad idea, to put this helmet on his head.

Keigo was the very first 'guinea-pig'. The device was never tested in real conditions. While Keigo experienced the faitful day again, from the moment he woke up till the moment he fell asleep, the video-tape run fast forward to record everything he saw and heared that day.

Keigo's face looked like he was making very painful grimaces. He bit on his tongue so hardly that blood spit out of his mouth. The viewers in front of the TVs watched everything in horror, when the blood spiting Keigo lift of the ground and start to float in the air and continued shaking wildly...

In panic Kazui, Ichika and Kaneda tried to remove the helmet off Keigo's head. Keigo looked like he was an epileptic during an attack. A floating epileptic during an attack, three Shinigami pulled in different directions.

"TURN IT OFF!" Kazui screamed desperately.

"I TRY TO!" Kaneda screamed back. "I CAN'T REMOVE IT!"

"PULL STRONGER!" Ichika screamed, too.

The kids pulled on Keigo's legs, while Kaneda tried to remove the helmet. The tv-viewers saw in horror Keigo beeing 'tortured' and dragged across the room, spitting blood and even his eyes start to glow.

"AGHHHHH... THEY TRY TO TEAR HIM TO PIECES!" Makoto screamed panicly and jumped out of her hideout, put her hands together and start to pray. "Merciful Shinigami... We unworthy creatures, kindly request you to spare this poor soul..."

"OH NO! THE CAMERA IS STILL RUNNING!" Kaneda jelled, when he realized that a floating Keigo was live on air. "GET AWAY, QUICK! WE ARE STILL ON AIR!"

The still trembling Keigo was pulled across the ground and out of the view of the camera. He left a trace of blood on the white-painted concrete ground. The TV-viewers got a Horror-movie on midday. In Soul Society Ichigo and the others were not able to look on the screen anymore. It was simply too cruel to watch. Keigo meanwhile experienced a whole day... good memories, normal memories and of course the bad memories of that day...

Makoto, her camera-man and the guards crawled across the ground to flee out of the room.

"Hirabata-san... what's going on now? We can't see anything!" the anchorman said. It was cruel, but it was gold for the TV-station.

Makoto looked into the camera in fear and start to scream: "THAT'S TOO HOT FOR ME! AND IF THE PEOPLE IN FRONT OF THE PRISON SEES THIS: DON'T WAIT, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

Several protestors really saw everything on the screens of thier smartphones or tablets. When they saw what happened inside the building a stampede followed...

The crowd screamed while the people in front of the prison start to run away. Michiru Ogawa, who decided to leave her car to walk a bit to calm down, saw the paniced crowd running in her way. Now she had to flee by herself to not to be trampled by the mass of people. She was trapped...

Meanwhile, Keigo stopped to tremble like an epileptic. With a loud 'klick' the video-tape fell of it's holder and hit the ground. Keigo breathed hardly when his eyes stoped glowing and he lift up of the ground.

"I... am still in prison..." he stuttered dazed. He just spend one and a half day somewhere else...

Finally the helmet fell of his head by itself. Some of his hairs were burned, the skin on his head was red. Blood ran out of his mouth and his nose. When he coughed, he spit blood on the kids... Kazui was totally upset and really shocked about that what he just did. He didn't want to hurt him, he wanted to help him.

"AGGHH... I AM SO SORRY! I DIDN'T WANT TO..." Kazui screamed ashamed and fell on his knees. Tears filled his eyes. "I AM SO SO SORR..."

"Sssss..." Keigo hissed quietly, spitting more blood on the boy. The viewers were shocked and horrified. Keigo wasn't mad. No, he seemed kind of happy when he start to smile. Kazui's heart stopped for a moment when Keigo went closer to him carefully. Slowly putting his hand on his shoulder and his head on his other one...

"I send you... a birthday-present... that day..." Keigo stuttered and ruined Kazui's Shihakushou with much more blood. And because his microphone was still on, it was also aired in TV. The viewers were shocked: Keigo was jinxed again! "...find... the package... a parcel-box..."

"The box?" Kazui asked confused. "The parcel... you brought to the delivery-service?"

Keigo was jinxed, again. All viewers and even the Shinigami were convinced that Keigo was jinxed. There was no other explanation why he was so calm after that horror...

Shortly after, the prison warden stormed inside the room. The prison-priest was with him... and he was really afraid, too.

"HERE THEY ARE! EXORCISE THESE SHINIGAMI OUT OF HERE!"

"Don't... touch... the... kids..." Keigo said with a threatening voice and lift his hands to stop the warden and the priest. Placing himself protectively between them and the priest. "You should go now, kids!"

Kazui and Ichika nooded. They lift up the helmet and the video-tape and left the room with Kaneda, while Keigo kept the priest away from them... they became blurred and finally vanished again. Millions of viewers saw how Keigo looked after the opening and than closing door and the now 'invincible again' Shinigami before he went closer to the camera.

"Is this thing... still running?" he asked and looked for the small red light, that was still on. With a wide scary smirk, he scared the vievers much more. Keigo looked like he was playing the leading role in a horror-movie. He looked like a vampire, with all the blood running out of his mouth. "I don't know how many people saw this. But don't be worried... I survived worse situations, he he he... I was beaten up by Arisawa worse, without reason... ha ha ha... And by my sister... be happy you don't know her and never met her. I would like to tell some words to my sister: Mizuho,... go to hell, you violent ...BEEP...! I hope the Youth Welfare Office takes your child away... Mommy's and daddy's favourite... thier little angel... You parental-failures... Always leaving your children alone..."

Before Keigo was able to insult or scare more people, the people could see the prison warden in the background, grabbing a cable and pulling it out of the socket. The screen start to flicker and the signal got lost... on millions of TV-screens a freze frame appeared: "Technical difficulties! Please, stand by!" accompained by a loud and annoying beeping-sound. So far the number of viewers in Japan increased to 65 million...

In Soul Society, everyone was shocked...

"Is it over?" Tatsuki asked distraught with tears in her eyes. Like everyone, she turned away from the screen... Nobody was able to face this shocking moment.

Ichigo was the only one, next to Rukia, who still gazed on the screen and start to shake his head. He turned to Rukia who shook her head too and looked on him. Angrilly both pointed on each other and start to shout on each other... "THAT'S YOUR CHILD'S FAULT!"

While Keigo scared millions of humans, Michiru Ogawa tried to find a place to hide from the panic-stuck crowd of people, running in her way and threatening to trample down her. In panic she tried to grab a wire mesh fence and hold on to not to be trampled down by the people. She screamed while she fight for her life...

Kaneda hold the hands of the both kids and accompained them to the roof. He was really mad on them...

"Why did you did that? You break into my captains warehouse and destroy it! You steal a very dangerous prototype and you have to test it on Keigo?!" Kaneda moaned while he put the video-tape and the helmet into his pocket.

Kazui cried. "I didn't want to hurt Uncle Keigo. I only wanted to prove his innocence..."

"I want, too! But we are not allowed to interfere. And there are also other ways than..."

"OGAWA!" Ichika screamed and pointed on the crowd.

"What way do you mean with a Ogawa?" Kaneda asked confused.

"NO! OGAWA-SAN! The woman who helped us! She is in danger!" Ichika screamed and pointed on Michiru, who was going to be trampled to death.

In shock, Kaneda saw that the girl was right and Michiru, who hold on the mesh fence, was slowly disappearing in the crowd.

"AAAGGHHH... I will help her! You wait here!" Kaneda screamed and jumped of the roof to help Michiru...

Michiru finally lost her grip and fell down to the ground. She screamed while she saw dozens of feets and legs passing her head closely. A woman tread on her hand, a child fell over her feet. She knew it: Someone will tread on her head or somewhere and she will get killed. Nobody could hear her screams, because everyone else was screaming, too. But one person, wearing a black Kimono, could hear her, while he used his Zanpakutou to cut the fence right over her and grabbled the almost senseless and injured woman to pull her threw the hole to the other, safer side of the fence.

Michiru needed quiet some time till she realized that she was safe. She cried. She was screaming hysterically and was to scared to open her eyes. The big crowd in front of the prison was gone and they left an empty street full of debris and trash. She laid on the ground between the trees of the little forest across from the prison. Slowly she realized that the Shinigami was back again...

"Awww... You safed my life!" she wailed loudly before she realized what she just said and looked on the Shinigami confused. "Eh... you safed my life?!"

"Are you okay?"

"OKAY? I'm talking to the death!" Michiru wailed.

"Well, I'm not 'the death'! I'm just that what follows after the death..." Kaneda explained while he helped Michiru to stand up again...

"I think I know why Asano became insane. You Shinigami are dangerous troublemakers." she ranted and looked on the holes and the stains in her dress.

"Oh, please Miss... calm down. It's not the end of the world just because you are now able to see us!" Kaneda said.

"If it means to become as sick as Asano I don't... awww... What did you did to this guy in there? Why the crowd was in panic? So many things could have happened!" Ogawa ranted and looked for her keys, she dropped in the crowd. "I go home and pray that you strange 'people' are able to delete the memory of this horrible events... So get these two little hellions and..."

"OH NO! THE HELLIONS!" Kaneda interupted her when he realized that he left the kids alone.

Kaneda jumped over the fence with shunpo and left the confused Michiru alone.

"You are lucky that you are so cute..." she murmured quietly and became red... "If you were not a living dead, I would hope you invite me to drink a coffee with you some day..."

Back on the roof of the prison, Kaneda looked around worried. The children escaped again. He wanted Keigo to be free, too. But he knew that there were other ways to help him. He sensed them down in the yard. The children sneaked downstairs to see Keigo been carried into an ambulance. He was spellbound with belts on the stretcher... But this time they kept some distance to avoid beeing visible again...

"Please, forgive me!" Kazui wailed with tears in his eyes.

"As I already said: You don't need to care about! I survived worse!" Keigo moaned silently. The scared paramedics tried to ignore that Keigo was talking to someone, they couldn't see. "Okay, guys... get me away from here..."

After these words, Keigo went silent. The doors of the ambulance were smashed close and the scared paramedics went to the front cabin, to avoid to touch Keigo as long as possible. They drove to the next hospital. With howling siren, the ambulance raced away and left the children alone in the prison-yard.

"Well... at least we got him out of prison!" Ichika said smiling.

Just a second later, Kaneda arrived, grabbled the kids by thier blood stained clouthes and took them with him back to the Soul Society...

There, everyone was still scared about the recent events and tried to calm down when Karin came back and was angry on her family.

"THERE YOU ARE! I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE!" she shouted, but was cut off by her brother who turned up the volume of the TV.

"...we still have no contact to our colleagues in the penitentinary but we have confirmed information about a stampede in front of it, at the same time Keigo Asano was attacked by the Shinigami..." the anchorman explained while a picture of the floating, blood spiting Keigo appeared in the background.

Orihime was crying. Ichigo was totally succint. Tatsuki and Mizuiro turned away from the TV and were upset. Chad looked on the screen in shock and was silent as always...

"Hey, what's going on here?" Karin asked. She didn't knew anything about the horror-movie the others had to see.

"The children..." Isshin start. "...visited Asano in prison. They used one of captain Kurotsotchi's inventions and almost killed him and turned him insane..."

Karin was shocked. While she settled down next to her family... Hanataro Yamada ran towards thier house. He need some time to recover and to get sober again. But now parts of his memory were back...

At the same time, Kaneda stormed with the kids, back into his captains office. He wanted to bring him his device back. After he stormed inside he fell on his knees humbly and begged for mercy...

The commission meanwhile realized that most of thier clues were wrong...

Please Review and keep well.


	27. Chapter 27

The Kurosaki's still gazed into the TV screen. The anchorman of the show used a tissue to clean the sweat off his face and tried to calm down, live on air.

"... we've got unconfirmed informations, that Keigo Asano was send to a nearby hospital. Unofortunately... We have no further informations about his current condition. But eye-witnesses say that he was surprisingly calm after the attack..."

The picture cut to a woman, a former classmate of them, who weared a t-shirt with the words 'Asano is the victim'. "... they jinxed him again. Like they always did in the past. They use some kind of Shinigami-...BEEP... to turn him to thier slave... Asano is a very kind person,... Why they do that to him?"

"Why do you pretend to be his best friend? As I know you never talked any word to him?!" Orihime moaned. "Why everyone pretends to be his best friend now?"

"I don't know? Maybe they just want attention, or money... or both?" Mizuiro answered, remembering everyone who was interviewed that he or she never ever talked to Keigo. So it was obvious for him that they only did now to get in TV.

While they start to discuss wildly again, Hanataro arrived in front of the house and start to knock on the door.

"Kurosaki-san, are you there?"

"Not yet, Hanataro!" Ichigo moaned, because he wanted to listen to the news.

"Kurosaki-san, your sister... I remember a little bit... Your sister was not killed. She commited suicide!" Hanataro jelled. But there was no respond from inside the house. Hanataro knocked again. "Please, let me in!"

In TV the programme became really strange. Thier former school was shown. Former classmates, parents, current student and teachers came together. A field of flowers, notes, pictures and candles was set in front of the main entrace. It looked like a mourning rally. Encouraging messages were wrote down. A photo was shown, showing a mad Tatsuki attacking Keigo. A classmate took it once, secretly. 'Shame on you, Arisawa!' was written on it.

"Maybe he figured out thier secret? Or they really jinxed or hypnotized him? There is no other explanation, why he still relies on them. All the violence and he never fight back. Okay, he wasn't able to fight back, but he even never said anything bad against them..." another former classmate explained to a reporter. "Maybe he was supposed to die in this staged group-suicide..."

"KUROSAKI, PLEASE!" Hanataro's voice jelled much louder from outside. The door was locked, but Hanataro shook the door as strong as he could.

Angrilly Ichigo finally stood up. Not only because he couldn't bear the untruths of his former classmates anymore. Because he also remembered Keigo's story about Hanataro and Yuzu on his couch. In anger, he grabbled the member of the fourth division and pulled him inside.

"What did you did with my sister on Keigo's couch?" Ichigo asked mad.

„Did?..." Hanataro realized that he was in trouble.

In the world of the living, Michiru Ogawa finally found her keys on the road and tottered back to her hardly damaged car. She was at the end. She had fully sympathy with Keigo now. She hoped to be spared by the Shinigami now. Otherwise she would became as insane as Asano. Her body was full of bruises and scratches. Her dress was damaged anf full of dust and mud. She cried, because she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Carefully she opened the door of the much more damaged car, trying to enter it. But she burst out in tears. A police-man found her and decided to call an ambulance for her, because he thought that she got hurt in the stampede...

In the Soul Society, Hanataro told everything what happend in Keigo's apartment. He told them about Yuzu, who asked Keigo for help after she fled. Keigo wanted to help her, but there were some problems with the lawyer. And than the situation escallated when Keigo's ex-girlfriend told this lies to the press. Yuzu drank the gazpacho, to kill herself while Hanataro took a few gulps, too. Yuzu fell asleep peacefully. Hanataro fell asleep, too. But next to her. Because that, both laid on the couch. Everything was harmlessly. He only avoid to tell them that he kissed her, twice!

"Is that really true?" Ichigo asked.

"Hey, why do you agitate again? Even if Yamada, kissed your sister... That's normal?" Rukia said. "It was the same when Kon kissed Orihime and Tatsuki. You agitated, too..."

"IT WAS SO MORTIFYINGLY!" Ichigo screamed while Orhime and Tatsuki were confused and surprised.

"Rukia, SHUT UP!" Tatsuki screamed. She was angry anyway.

Before the fight was going to escallate again, the door opened again and a member of the twelth division pushed the kids inside before he left without saying anything.

"ICHIKA! KAZUI!" Rukia screamed relieved. "Where have you been?"

Everyone went closer. Finally the kids were back... and everyone was mad on them...

"Ichika... Why did you did that? What did you did with Asano?" Rukia asked mad.

"We didn't want to hurt him!" she wailed. It was really rare that Ichika wailed. It was an indication for her guilt and that she was really sorry for everything. "We didn't know that this device will hurt him..."

"You will give this device back to Kurotsotchi-taichou!" Ichigo ordered harshly.

"But, Ochi-san already took it!" Kazui explained.

"WHAT? Ochi found you and left you behind?" Rukia was now totally confused before the kids explained that he brought them back but was stopped by his captain to report everything.

"Are you two okay, at least?" Orihime asked. Looking on thier blood speckled clouthes.

"Yes, mommy!" Kazui wailed abashed. He realized that his hands were full of blood, too.

"You never... NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Orihime jelled with tears in her eyes. "You never ever step in front of a TV-camera!"

"Sorry!" he said ashamed.

"I don't want you to get into trouble. And you don't have to apologize to me. You have to apologize to Asano-kun, after all he got hurt because of you..." Orihime said.

"But when I tried to apologize, he just said that that everything is fine. Than he send us away because we were visible in TV." Kazui told. Suddenly everyone remembered that too.

They had no explanation for it. As soon as they got closer to Keigo, they suddenly became visible for the TV-camera. But why? Was that Keigo's fault? Was that his power?

"Ogawa-san, said... that she is..." Kazui said but Orihime cut him off.

"Ogawa? You met Ogawa? How is she?" his mother asked. "Wait... she was able to see you, too?"

"We need to find the package Uncle Keigo send! He said that..."

"No way! Keigo exposed us! He is the reason we had to flee... Why are you such to be obsessed with him..."

"But..."

„WHY?" Ichigo screamed.

"BECAUSE IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Kazui screamed and start to cry.

Ichigo and the others were shocked. Ichika lowered her head, she knew the story because Kazui told her trustly. Everyone became silent. Kazui breathed hardly... He couldn't anymore... He had to tell the truth now.

"Kazui, what do you want to tell us?" his father asked confused. The others looked on him curiously, too. "Kazui,... my son... talk to me! What did you mean with: It's all my fault!"

Kazui start to cry. Now he had to tell them the truth. He had to tell, before someone else gets hurt or becomes insane like Keigo did. "It's... my fault, that we got exposed! Because of me, everyone knows that we are Shinigami!"

Kazui's confession shocked everyone. Nobody was able to say something. Ichigo didn't want to belive it. The words of his sound halled threw his ears. "Kazui..."

"Daddy... I can't go on!" Kazui wailed under more tears. "I can't admit that they punish Uncle Keigo for my mistakes... But I have to do something before someone else has to suffer. I'm so sorry..."

Suddenly someone knocked on the door and opened it...

"Kurosaki-san, we need to show you something!" the chairman explained. The commission, Kaneda and his captain arrived. They had a videorecorder and Mayuri's invention with them...

Ichigo wanted to ban all of them out. "NOT NOW! GO AWAY! My son just told me that..."

"Don't worry, your son is innoncent!" the chairman said. He was pretty sure why Kazui confessed now. "We knew about and checked everything! We'll explain later, this is more important!"

Everyone was confused. Kazui got a tissue from one of the commission members and they watched Mayuri connecting a videorecorder to the running TV. Kaneda helped him. The commission handed a letter to Ichigo:

"...because of the hard circumstancials... the use of the mentioned device on Keigo Asano, born April 1st 1986 in Naruki-shi – Honshu – Japan – World of the Living, is approved. The memory is allowed to be recorded, to collect hard evidence for his guilt in the Kurosaki-case, file number bla bla bla... to prepare a prosecution and a... conviction..." Ichigo read loudly. "Do you mean that this video..."

"Is... Asano's whole memory of the day, you and your family got exposed!" the chairman explained and presented them the video-cassete. "We came here to watch it with you together, for the first time. We do it this way, to keep sure that the tape wasn't faked or something else. Your son and the little Abarai, won't be punished. Both are very lucky, that the use was approved, right before they stole it... At the other side... we are not so sure about this anymore. We have watched Asano's interview in the world of the living, too. And... I don't know how to explain it... we are... honestly... not sure anymore if Asano is really... responsible for it..."

"I did it! It's all my fault! Please don't hurt him!" Kazui wailed.

"Nobody will hurt anyone, but first we have to see what is on this tape." the chairman explained and everyone went back in front ot the TV again...

Keigo's memory on the day, they got exposed... They were not sure: Did they really want to see it? But there was no other choice. Kazui and Ichika did something prohibited and scared millions of people. But for the moment, it was not important. Now the chairman of the commission, put the cassette into the recorder and pressed on the play-button. Almost 40 hours of footage... A surprisingly long time for a human to stay awake...

Keigo's memories were shown in a 80s television quality, subtitled and in Dolby Stereo. Everyone was surprised when they saw that Keigo's memory on these horrible days, began aboard a plane...

Keigo Asano didn't know that his last big secret, he hid by advice of his former manager, was exposed to the people, he hoped to forget. Now he couldn't believe what he did that thay. Sure he was always overreacting, but never like this. But now... after he experienced the whole 40 hours again, he could think about it now. He was tied up on his bed. Alone in this hospital-room and was observed by a camera...

In the Soul Society, his friends looked mainly in fast-forward that Keigo really at least tried to limit the damage and really did what they expected from him... freak out and run away. Some where surprised that Keigo smokes... After a while someone knocked on the door. Another member of the commission brought a package. Keigo's package he send to Kazui! It was in the post-office of Karakura all the time.

Everyone looked on the package in the middle of the room. Everyone was too afraid to touch it. But Ichigo could see that his son was the real consignee when he read the label.

"WHERE... Where you got that from?" Ichigo asked. "Kazui...?"

Slowly, Kazui stood up but remained sitting on his knees. He was too afraid to look into his father's face. "I... didn't want to hurt Uncle Keigo. I didn't want him to go to prison because I exposed us..."

"May I ask, what you are talking about?" Ichigo asked.

"What? You don't know it?" the chairman of the commission asked.

"No! What?" Ichigo asked, this time angrier and looked on his son. "Kazui, what happend?"

"Well, your son have to explain to you by himself!" the Shinigami explained and pointed on Kazui who start to sob.

"Kazui, talk to me! What happend?" his father asked.

"We won't be mad on you!" Orihime said. "But please tell us what did you mean, when you said that it is your fault. We don't understand."

Kazui sobbed much louder: "I... told... m... my... friend... Yupa... the truth..."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Ichigo screamed, after he realized that his son broke the most important rule, he and Orihime gave to him (Nobody is allowed to know the Shinigami-secret). Orihime stepped on Ichigo's foot to stop him shouting and Ichigo continued quieter: "Why... Why did you tell your friend Yupa that you have Shinigami-Powers? We told you to not to tell anyone."

Kazui start to cry. He was pretty sure that it was his fault... so he told them what happened between him and Yupa. And he told them that he only did it to safe his friendship to him. Slowly Ichigo began to realize the context... "He said... he isn't my friend anymore... when I continue lying to him... Than I remembered... a story Uncle Keigo told me once... he knew that he was lied to, too..."

Now Ichigo understood everything. Kazui was afraid to loose his friend. Yupa had to be able to see ghosts and Shinigami, just like his own friends. In the past, he almost ruined thier friendship because all of the secrets and lies. Kazui was on the verge...

"...so I... told him the truth..." Kazui wailed. "I know you prohibited... but I didn't want that he was mad on me..."

Ichigo hugged his son. Kazui was totally upset. But Ichigo understood his sons feelings. It was just the same like with his own friends in the past. It was like Keigo and Yupa were the same person: He wasn't able to bear it anymore. But in Kazui's case he act before it was too late and told his friend the whole truth. Keigo had to hear everything from third parties and doesn't know everything even today. Although Keigo was always devoted to him, he must have found out more by the media than by them...

"Why you didn't tell us anything?" Ichigo asked, his eyes slowly filled with tears, too.

Kazui shaked his head. "I... was too afraid to..."

"Sssss... Everything is allright!" Ichigo pet over his sons head and tried to calm down him. "And you think... this is the reason, we were exposed?"

Kazui nooded. "We... took photos... and..."

"That is not the reason!" the chairman of the commission said and took out a photo of one of his files. "Look... This is one of the photos you made... Your friend Yupa gave it to us! Look, nobody can you on it... Shinigami can't be photographed..."

"Yeah, suddenly!" Ichigo moaned and took the photo to show it to his son. "Look... you are not visible on this photo!"

Carefully Kazui opened his eyes and looked onn the photo. He calmed down immediately...

Only his friend Yupa was visible on the photo. Yupa hold his arm up like it was laying on someone's shoulders. But that was it. Kazui was on the photo, too. But in his Shinigami-form and invisible for the camera...

"They can't photograph you when you are in Shinigami-form. So you are not fault, that they exposed us!" Ichigo continued. "Well... only Keigo is able to turn you visible for a human camera... What the hell happened there in the prison? Why Kazui and Ichika were suddenly visible?"

Kazui didn't listen. He only saw that he was not visible on the photo he calmed down: "But... but... Yupa..."

"We already interrogated your little friend!" the Shinigami explained. Everyone glared on him. "We found out that the only reason, he didn't talk to you after your exposure was his mother. She prohibited him to talk to you because she was afraid that you could kill him or something. He misses you very much and he hopes to see you very soon again. The only reason we didn't tell you before that we had to. Due to tactical reasons...

"Don't tell me anything about tactical reasons!" Ichigo ranted. "If you had mentioned before that humans are not able to photograph Shinigami... AGGHHHH... Kazui, everything is fine! It is not your fault!"

Kazui broke out in tears again. But this time in relief. "That's... the reason I tried... to prove Uncle Keigo's innoncence! I really didn't want to hurt him! I didn't know that this device will hurt him... but after that... he was not mad on me. It looked like he was... happy. He told me to find the package. Than they brought him to hosipital."

"Did you tell him that he was our suspect?" the Shinigami asked curious.

"No! I didn't want to scare him."

"You couldn't know that!" Ichigo said and looked on the package again. Two members of the commission investigated it. "What do you do there?"

"That's unbelivable!" one of them said. "Someone was really studiously..."

For the next few minutes they explained everything they found out: They compared the package from the memory, with the package from the photo and with the package on the ground. It was a set, anybody could buy in the post-office. Everything matched. Every stain and every little scratch on the package matched with the package that arrived in the editorial-office. The address-label was written with the same pen and located at the same place. The only difference was that Keigo paid for an additional service: a scheduled delivery. On the label was a sticker with the new delivery-date. The package was supposed to be delivered to Kazui, two days after they got exposed and had to flee... on Kazui's birthday! An expensive service, but Keigo could pay it...

"May we open it?" Ichigo asked. He wanted to know what was inside of this ill-omended package.

"No!" the Shinigami said and shaked his head while he handed it to Kazui. "It's addressed to your son. So he is allowed to open it!"

"What, really? May I?" Kazui was excited. He took the package curious and cut the tape with his own Zanpakutou before he filled the content out...

A smaller package, wrapped in colourful wrapping-paper with the words 'Happy Birthday' on it, a colourful greeting card and a little envelope land on the ground. Kazui's birthday-present was an action-figure of his favourite anime, and a 10.000 Yen banknote hidden in the envelope with the kind request to not to spend everything at once. Kazui was very happy now... and almost forgot that he hurt Keigo and scared millions of humans...

„We... we got annonymous hints that your friend Asano is the creator of all this chaos." the chairman of the commission said and handed a letter to Ichigo. "This is the temporarry result of our investigation. We wanted to give it to you today, but now you can tear it apart an throw it away. We start to investigate Asano, due to the hints we got. Of course he is not our main-suspect anymore and we will stop the investigation against him. But you have to agree... his getaway is really suspicious..."

Ichigo agreed. He was curious now, too. Of course, they knew now that Keigo originally went to Okinawa for screening. But now he got afraid a bit. Something terrible must have happened down there. Ichigo took the remote-controler again to fast forward to the scene again in which Keigo burns the evidence on his terrace. Everyone went closer to the TV again. Back then they told each other, how he felt that day and what he or she did after, till they arrived in Soul Society. But nobody knew, what Keigo did. Now everyone wanted to know. Ichigo was afraid. But after all the stress, his son had to get it to prove Keigo's innoncence, he had to know what happened to Keigo...

They continued watching the tape. Mainly in fast forward... Only to get shocked for live... Everyone was whimpering and talking wildy while everyone went closer to the TV. Tatsuki and Orihime start to cry. Mizuiro turned away in shock. Chad gazed with open mouth and big eyes on the screen. Isshin hugged his shocked daughters and the members of the commission hid in thier corner ashamed and embarrased... luckily they were able to ban the kids out of the room before he throw in the pills... Keigo didn't disappear because he exposed them... he disappeared because the tried to kill himself... because they left him behind again...

In the hospital, a doctor in another room could watch Keigo over a screen. Everyone was too afraid to get closer to him. Especially after his live-horror-movie-performance, that became a viral You-Tube-Hit with more than 10 Million hits in less than one hour. And much more before the evening comes. Two police-man stood in front of his doors but were scared by every little sound. The crowd of protestors and reporters went now in front of this hospital. Even after the horrible events in the prison. But now they didn't demonstrate for his release... they prayed for him...

While the people in front of the hospital demonstrated, a nurse called for Keigo's doctor inside. There was a call for him...

"Hello... Yes... Oh... Ah... Really..." the doctor was surprised. But he was also very happy to hear it. "Thank you, so much! I will tell Asano immidiately..."

Happily, the doctor hang off and went to Keigo's room. A sign was hanging on his door: 'Dangerous patient'. A warning for the others to not to enter the room. But the doctor was so happy, because he could get rid of Asano and the crowd in front of he building...

Keigo was laying in the cold, sterile room and his only wish was to wake up. Wake up and get out of this nightmare. He was awake for around 4 or 5 days, apart from several short naps he had. And he could feel the withdrawal from his sedatives. He was long enough addicted to this pills he only start to take because his sick sister. Is this all some kind of punishment? Is this the punishment for Yuzu's death in his apartment? Why she had to kill herself in his penthouse? There were so many questions in his head again... Than the door opened... and the doctor entered the room to tell the good news to Keigo...

In Soul Society Ichigo was struggling with his feelings when he hold his head agains the flickering screen of the TV. Yuzu meanwhile, told her father in tears what happend and that she drunk the spiked soup to die, because she was too afraid of the consequences. The same drugs, Keigo used to kill himself several months ago. The only difference was that Keigo survived.

"AWW... IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Yuzu wailed. Tears running down her face. "He is in prison, just because of me!"

"Yuzu, it's not your fault!" her father said consoling. He could imagine that the Konzo temporarilly changed Yuzu's behaviour and her memories.

Ichigo meanwhile, start to think about everything he just saw. Why? Why he did that? What went so wrong in Keigo's live that he tries to kill himself after the recent events. Why did he freak out so much? Ichigo knew: Keigo always ran away from his problems. The Asano's had many problems within thier family. He found out later. But was is really true that he had noone else? They were friends, or not? Why he left and avoid any contact? But now they also asked themself how he survived the overdose of drugs?

"This is the reason he disappeared for weeks!" the chairman of the commission wailed and start to sweat. Now everything made sense again, unlike thier results. "Looks like he was in hospital..."

"It's a miracle that he's still alive!" Ichigo said and turned to his family and friends. "SAY SOMETHING, PLEASE!"

Nobody dared to say anything. The most of them cried. Tatsuki was hit by Keigo's harsh words. She left to cry secretly. Orihime still tried to not to freak out too. Mizuiro hid his face ashamed. They felt guilty. For them it was thier fault. They realized that Keigo always had to bottle up everything, because they never listened. Now Orihime understand why Tatsuki needed weeks to recover from the incident with Aizen. After they talked, she felt better. Just like Mizuiro. But Keigo was never told the truth by them. He had to enlightened by Mizuiro and not by Ichigo...

"What I... don't understand... Why that idiots from the eleventh pulled him into this, without my permission?" Ichigo asked.

A member of the commission told that Asano was just afraid of Ikkaku and Yumichika and that was why he did not complain. He thought that he 'helps' Ichigo with it.

"And why I don't know anything about?" Ichigo asked. "That day I didn't want any of my friends get pulled into the mess."

"We asked Madarame and Ayasegawa about, of course. Both told us that they used a Kidou to keep sure that the memories of the Asano's get deleted. Madarame-san even did so twice, to keep sure. Looks like he felt molested by Asano's sister. But Asano seems to remember, we already know that he is immune against Kidou..."

Mizuiro carefully lift his hand to confess something, too: Keigo was true when he told in that interview that he never believed him. But Mizuiro thought that it was some typical 'Keigo-Asano-Moment'... Keigo was really afraid of them and the situation. And now he realizes that he really hurt Keigo with his ignorance.

"But... how he could remember? We changed and deleted your memory so many times and..." Ichigo stopped talking when he saw Tatsuki and Mizuiro looking angrily on him. "... hey, don't be mad. It was for your own care! Well... Why he... Is it... maybe because he is... like Orihime and Chad...?"

"Maybe! Gosh... Maybe Keigo's spiritual awareness is so big that he was able to project it to the cameras. Or simular... That's why the kids were visible in TV..." Rukia realized. "It's very rare that a human becomes immune against Shinigami-powers. Oh my gosh... all the humans that gave interviews were true..."

"And why it was never arranged or checked?" Ichigo asked unbelieving.

"Well, there were really harsh rules for the contact between Shinigami and humans." his father interfered and moaned. "When I engaged with your mother, I commited a very very big crime. There was one important rule: Is a human able to see and hear you, delete his or her's memory! If it's not working, run away and hope that the thinks he just dreamed..."

"How old are these rules?" Ichigo asked.

"Keigo has to remember more than we thaught. Maybe... he has even powers. Just as like as Chad and Orihime?" Isshin continued instead answering. Kaneda agreed to it. And he confirmed that he tried to talk to Ichigo about it but latter pushed him away.

"Oh, my gosh!" Ichigo was completely done now. He realized that it was his fault too. "Do you see what's going on here?"

"I do!" Tatsuki realized and start to cry again. "I know how he has to feel... It was the same when you didn't want to tell us why Orihime disappeared. I was so mad on you. I hated you for your stubbornness. Now... I understand why you didn't tell us. But... Asano, seems to know more, but also less... I mean... You saw it. He believed everything they told in the news. Not because he is stupid, because he was never told...

"Most of it wasn't true. But I thaught... that he knows at least the true things."

"I have to admit... that I just learned to understand everything when we came here!" Mizuiro said. "And he remained in the world of the Living and..."

"And thinks we pushed him aside as always!" Ichigo realized and hold his head stunned. "Awww... There is nothing to deny: We are terrible friends! Keigo was able to see everything, and he remembers even more than you two... And we pushed him away. We always just pushed him away. I mean you saw what happened... He tried to protect us. He tried to protect the children. He tried to prevent that they publish more stuff about us..."

Ichigo grabbled the remote-controller again and searched the scene of Keigo and Makoto fighting in the boxroom and watching thier fight again. "You hear that? After everything, he still tries to help us. He did not as we expected him to do! And what we did? We ran away! We ran away covardly..."

"Ehm... Kurosaki..." the chairman of the commission tried to interfere but Ichigo cut him off.

"SHUT UP! Now I am talking..." Ichigo screamed.

Please review and keep well!


	28. Chapter 28

The commission was really scared off Ichigo. And latter was really mad.

"For weeks I had to listen to you, your theories and assumptions. But now you are listening to me!" Ichigo said with a harsh voice.

"Kurosaki, we..." one of the commission members began but Ichigo cut him off.

"SHUT UP!" he screamed angrilly and everyone became silent.

The tension in the room was awful. The air became so thick that it felt foggy smog. Sweat ran down the faces of the members of the commission. Ichigo's family and his friends gathered together behind him to support Ichigo's speech.

"I came here, because you promised to help me and my family. I actually... thought the same like Keigo, did. I relied that you will change the people's memories with a finger-snap and that everything is fine again. Instead I pulled my family and my friends into a much bigger chaos. I forgot my own principles and put my destiny into other people's hands who actually don't know anything about me, about my friends or anything else from the world of the living. Keigo was right when he said that you have no clue about humans..."

"Kurosaki, we..." another member of the commission tried to say.

"I AM NOT FINISHED!" Ichigo screamed. The commission became silent again. "Seven weeks have passed. Seven weeks in that you have focused your investigation on a friend of me, who was so afraid of you, that he would never even dare to mess with you. But no... I have a question to you: I know that you have no szenario for what happened to me, but you had rules how to deal with humans, right?"

"Right!" the chairman said and nooded. Sweat running down his face.

"How old are these rules?" Ichigo asked.

"Ehm... Around... four... hundred-years!" someone answered.

"Four-hundred years! Great... Four hundred years ago, we humans had no Internet, no TV... Back than it took a day or two, or even longer for a message to reach the next village. Today you need a few seconds to spread news all over the world. I don't want to know how many of the seven billion people on earth will remember after it..."

"Ichigo, may I add something!" Mizuiro asked carefully.

"Sure!" Ichigo said and let Mizuiro continue.

"I make it short... I agree with everything Keigo said in that interview!" Mizuiro told, shocking everyone present. "Gosh... that feels so great to let it out. And I honestly regret that I came here, because I feel like beeing just tolerated. Aww... Now I understand why Keigo was always so loud. He was not exaggarating, he was hurt!"

Mizuiro turned away again. He remembered Keigo's 'wailing' in school and understood it. He felt so bad for not seeing it earlier. And the others felt so, too. Suddenly Tatsuki stepped out of the line.

"I... I feel so, too. You... have no clue about us! You pulled us into this! And you failed completely to solve this mess. Keigo was really right." Tatsuki said, with anger in her voice. She felt bad, too. She realized that she had a whole wrong picture of Keigo, too. Asking herself why she never saw it before. Keigo propably safed her from beeing expelled from school and she never even thanked him.

"From now on, I will handle this situation by my own!" Ichigo said. "I was so stupid. I was... not myself... You see what happend? My friends are hurt, my son is hurt, my family is freaking out and I am pretty sure, after Keigo's statement in TV, there will be some Shinigami trying to cut him into pieces."

"Oh my gosh... Ichigo... we have to safe him!" Orihime jelled.

"YEAH! Ichigo, you go to this hospital immediately and get Keigo out of there!" Yuzu jelled, while she released herself out of her fathers hug and crawled towards her brother. "Ichigo... He tried to hire Toranosuke Mota, as my lawyer!"

Everyone who knew the name was astonished. Especially Orihime, as she knew him from TV: "The famous star-lawyer?"

"YES! THE ONE FROM TV!" Yuzu screamed and stood up to grab her brother and shake him. "YOU HAVE TO SAFE HIM!"

"Yuzu, calm down!" Ichigo said and looked on her. "Tell me what happend!"

Yuzu told him everything she was able to remember after Keigo's interview. That he arranged something for her and that she would be fine.

"He wasn't succesful in the lawyers office!" Kaneda explained and everyone looked on him while he told what Keigo told him after Yuzu passed away. "...he didn't dare to tell you the truth so he wanted to get you out of the city to protect you."

"Awww..." once again Yuzu start to cry. "I caused so much trouble. And everything... just because I was a stupid little hussy that did it with a terrorist."

"Oh, Yuzu..." Ichigo hugged his sister. "You're not a hussy just because you... Wait a moment...! YOU AND THE TERRORIST DID IT TOGETHER?"

When Ichigo start to scream on her, Yuzu pushed him away and screamed back: "STOP SCREAMING. I'M AN ADULT WOMAN! IT'S MY THING. AND I CAN DO IT WITH WHOEVER I WANT AND WHENEVER I WANT! AT LEAST I DIDN'T GOT PREGNANT LIKE KARIN DID!"

"WHAAAAATTT?" everyone screamed and was shocked.

"HEY, I TOLD YOU TO NOT TO TELL ANYBODY ABOUT!" Karin screamed before she realized that she exposed her pregnancy by herself accidently. With both hands she hold her mouth while everyone stared on her disguised, shocked and full of questions. Her face turned red. She had to escape thier eyes. "Oh, wow... so late... I NEED TO GO!"

Karin tried to leave. But her father jumped up and stopped her, right in front of the door. Karin's face turned darker. She was afraid of his reaction. Because she knew that it he will make something really embarrasing, soon. And she would be right...

"OH, KARIN!" Isshin screamed happily with tears in his eyes and hugged her. He was cheering. "I AM SO HAPPY!"

"AGGHHH... LEAVE ME ALONE!" Karin protested and tried to escape her fathers thight hug.

"COME ON! WHO IS THE FATHER?" Isshin asked excited. He hoped that it was a certain someone, he really hoped to be the father of his next grandchild.

Tears start to run down Karin's face. Everyone stared on her. Her family, friends, all those foreign Shinigami who normally shouldn't know about it... because it was not thier business. Everyone looked on her with a different view. Her father was happily excited, her sister smiled, her brother shocked and so far... Karin start to sob. She couldn't deny it anymore anyway. Especially after she puked so often during the last days. She... well... they were busted... At least she would be out with this before everyone could see it...

"Awww... It is... Toshiro!" Karin wailed.

„YEAAAAAAHHHH!" her father start to cheer happily.

"PLEASE WHAT?" Ichigo screamed shocked.

"Oh, Karin! I'm so excited for you!" Orihime said with a smile, forgetting that she was still worried.

"TOSHIRO? AS IN TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA?" Ichigo continued screaming.

"What, do you mean this little, white-haired captain who get's upset when you tell him by his given-name?" Tatuski asked curious. "Oh, I knew there was something going on between them..."

"HOW LONG DO YOU DO IT TOGETHER?" Ichigo screamed again.

"You can't imagine how proud I am." Isshin praised. "My daughter and my successor as captain. We have to celebrate..."

"SHUT UP! DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" Ichigo screamed on his father but he didn't care for his son's anger or that it was actually a 'prohibited relationship' between a human (despite of Shinigami-orgin) and a Shinigami. Karin just continued crying loudly.

"E... E... E..."

"E, e, e what?" Ichigo asked now quieter but still angry.

"Eight..."

"Eight weeks?"

Karin shaked her head sobbing. "Years!"

Ichigo was shocked about this confession. So his sister was in a secret relationsship/ affair with this 'ice-cube-of captain' for eight, years now. Isshin was crying happily, while he put a poster of his late wife, out of his pocket to pray to her.

"MASAKI... OH, MASAKI... WE GET A FURTHER GRANDCHILD! WE CELEBRATE THE NEXT MARRIAGE!"

"HEY, DO YOU CARRY THAT POSTER WITH YOU ALL TI... WHAT? What do you mean with... next marriage?" Karin asked. She became abashed.

"It's so clear! Nobody puts a bun into my little girl's oven without to make her a honourable married lady at the same time." Isshin said prouldy. Karin was so shocked now that she became unable to move or say something. She was unable to start to run away and was like a statue when her father carried her outside. "There is no reason to be so stiff. It's just a wedding... You go and look after your little friend. We prepare everything for the party. And this time we invite him..."

Ichigo watched his father leaving the house with Karin on his back and tried to calm down. Yuzu followed them and start to tell her ideas for the menu and the decoration...

"Is... this real... or was it a bad dream?" he asked with a trembling face. "Oh, my gosh... That means Hitsugaya will be my brother-in-law..."

"Ichigo, you have to agree that they match perfectly together!" Orihime said smiling as always before she remembered that Keigo was still in trouble and changed the topic. "And I think, we should look for Asano-kun first. After that you have enough time to be upset."

Ichigo calmed down immediately when he remembered that they should Keigo get out of the prison before.

"Aww... you're right. And when we see him, we apologize to him! It's the most important, at least. He shouldn't think we hate him... or forgot him, or... you know..." Ichigo murmured and looked up to the roof-window. "KAZUI! I know you and Ichika eavesdrop again! Show yourself!"

Kazui and Ichika were really on the roof again to eavesdrop at the open roof-window. Both put thier heads over the border and looked down to thier parents.

"Kids, do you know in which hospital they brought Keigo?" Ichigo asked. The kids shaked thier heads.

"Ehm... I know..." a member of the comission said quietly and lift a note with the name of the hospital. Ichigo grabbled the note immediately.

"Great! Let's go!"

"Kurosaki, you can't go to the world of the living." the chairman of the commission interfered. "We need to change the memories of the people first. Now we know that it's orgin has to be somewhere here in the Soul Society, that means we can use the right Kidou this time..."

"NO, we go now!" Ichigo moaned and lift off to leave. "I don't trust you and your so called 'investigation' anymore. It's time to take the things into my own hands!"

"We need at least a few hours to prepare and handle everything. I know you want to see your friend. Believe me, now that we know that blamed him wrongly I would really love to let you see him... Now that we know a bit more, we can try to change everyone's memories again. But now you can't help him anyway. He is in hospital, and there they keep an eye on him. He won't run away from there."

"Run away? Keigo is the world champion in 'running away!" Ichigo ranted. "And that's the reason we need to go now. And I don't need your aprovement!"

After saying this, Ichigo passed the speechless commission and left.

"And we, too!" Orihime said and left together with Tatsuki, Chad and Mizuiro, too. "Kazui, you stay with your grandfather and help him with the wedding-preparations. We will be back soon. And come down from the roof."

"But, but, but..." one of the members of the commission stuttered. "...em... wait... you..."

"SHUT UP!" everyone jelled and together they left the house. Rukia and Renji joined them, too.

"Ehm... Abarai-taichou, we..."

"Be quiet. The Kurosaki's and thier friends are under my supervision, as I know. So I can decide when an where they go. And I hereby decide that they are allowed to leave and move around all over here or in the world of the living, freely." Rukia moaned on him and looked up to the window. "ICHIKA! You and Kazui come down there and stay with Isshin. And keep an eye on Karin, she looks like she has to puke again, soon..."

"What about Yupa?" Kazui asked worried. "He is still in the nuthouse! We have to safe him, too..."

"Don't worry... we will get him out of there, too!" Renji said.

After these words the Abarai's left the house, too... and left the commission alone. Kaneda lift up and followed them. "Kurosaki-san, wait. May I come with you? Asano trusts me a little bit and I want to apologize for the prison-incident, too."

"Awww... We're so much in trouble now. That will have consequences for all of us." the chairman of the commission said ashamed after everone was gone. They failed in any possible way. Two months of work were unavaling. "How we could make such a terrible mistake? YAMADA!"

Hanataro was going to leave the house, too but he stopped when someone shouted his name. He turned worried: "Yes?"

"You know Kurosaki better than all of us together. What we have to expect?"

"OH, you don't want to know that!" Hanataro said and turned again to go, too.

The Kurosaki's and thier friends meanwhile reached the front portal to meet a big crowd of angry, humiliated and upset Shinigami right outside. Protesting angrilly about what Keigo told in his interview and how he humilliated them in front of the humans. Some of them were really mad. They felt offended... they wanted Asano's head...

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo screamed loudly forcing the angry crowd to become silent instantly. "THIS IS YOUR OWN FAULT!"

"YOUR FRIEND HUMILLIATED US!" someone in the crowd screamed.

"If I would be in Keigo's place... I would had told the same!" Ichigo said, stunning the protestors. "And instead of beeing mad on him, you should think about why he said these things about you and that he just had no other answer because he had no clue."

"We want an apology!" someone else yelled.

"You dare to ask him for an apology?! Yeah... There will be an apology! But nobody of you will recieve one. This is your own shit. Instead I go now and apology to him for forcing him to speak mind in a live interview and for humiliating him!"

After these words, Ichigo passed the stunned crowd. He was too mad on them to say more. He was too mad on them, for beeing mad on Keigo that he just talked about his true feelings. They left to find a way to the world of the living. They had to go there at any cost. No matter than in Shinigami- or Human-form. No matter than visible or invisible for the humans. They had to go to this hospital as quickly as possible to get Keigo out of prison.

After a long search, wild discussions and some bribery, they were able to arrange a portal and together the group arrived in front of the hosipital, Keigo was presumbly hold in, not long after...

"It has to be here!" Ichigo said when he found a cardboard with the word '#freeasano' on the ground. The street was full of trash. Everywhere they found leftovers of the demonstration, that was over by now. Ichigo dropped the sign so nobody would see it floating in the air and looked up to the hospital.

Invisible for the living, in Shinigami-Form, the humans among them were invisible, too. The Soul-Society adviced it, till the Shinigami were ready with the memories of the humans. They would need days, or even weeks, till the last memory of the Shinigami-excistance was gone. According to what they heared so far, it start to work. But they had no time to wait for them: They had to look for Keigo, who had to be in a terrible condition.

"KEIGO!" Ichigo screamed.

"I don't think he can hear you?!" Rukia moaned.

"Okay..." Ichigo moaned back to her and went to an parked police-van, standing in front of the building. "So I will try, this way!"

"Ichigo, what are you going to do..." Orihime began, but Ichigo already opened the door to the cabin and grabbled the microphone of the speaker...

"KEIGO! KEIGOOOOO?!" Ichigo's voice echoed out of the speakers on the top of the ambulance. Only hearable for people who had enough spirituall powers. "PLEASE, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, SHOW YOURSELF IF POSSIBLE..."

The pedestrians around them were neighter able to see Ichigo, nor the others around him. A man and a woman saw the open door of the police-van and the floating microphone and ran away scared.

"... I AM SO SORRY! I DIDN'T WANT ANY OF THIS HAPPEN! I AM SURE THE LAST TWO MONTHS WERE THE PURE HORROR FOR YOU, TOO! I WAS SO STUPID AND DID NOT MENTION..."

Someone could hear Ichigo's voice. A person left the hospital and staggered dazed towards the them...

"...AFTER EVERYTHING WHAT HAPPEND... I WILL NEVER FORGET WHAT YOU TRIED TO DO FOR MY SISTER! YOU PROTECTED HER WHEN I WAS NOT ABLE TO DO. SHE GREETS YOU VERY WARMLY. SHE IS SO SORRY, THAT IT HAPPENED ON YOUR COUCH..."

The only person, who was able to hear him, came across the parking-lot and went closer...

"... I AM NOT SURE IF YOU CAN HEAR ME ANYWAY! THE PEOPLE HERE ON THE STREET CAN NOT HEAR ME, BUT I HOPE YOU CAN! KEIGO,... PLEASE! I WANT TO TALK TO YOU! WE ALL CAME HERE TO SEE YOU! SEND ME A SIGNAL!"

"Ku... Kurosaki?" Ogawa stuttered. She was in the hospital to treat her injuries, she recieved during the stampede in front of the prison. She was shocked when she realized that the person in the black kimono, using the speakers of an police-car to make noise across the whole city, was definetely Ichigo.

Ichigo was surprised, when he saw his former classmate standing in front of him. And he was much more surprised when he realized that she could still see and hear him. Overwhelmed, he continued screaming into the microphone: "I TOLD YOU TO SEND ME A SIGNAL AND NOT TO SEND ME OGAWA!"

"Oh, Michiru-chan! It's so nice to see you again! I hope your hand is better now." Orihime said happily and went closer to her friend. "What happened to you?"

Michiru was too afraid to say something. But finally she was able to and told everything what happened so far.

"Good that you can still se us!" Ichigo said relieved. "Please tell us, have you seen Asano?"

"No! And I never want to see him again. As I want to not to be able to see you anymore. That's all his fault. After I visited him in prison, I suddenly was able to see you." Michiru told and start to cry again. "I can't go on! I was kidnapped by two ghost-kids, than almost trampled to death and I am still able to see Shinigami who are now infamous for beating innocent humans. I don't want it anymore and I can't go on with that anymore. I have to forget that these two horrible days ever happened. PLEASE! You have to release me from this memories. And from this ability. Now I know why Asano became insane!"

She cried loudly when she fell on her knees and hold her face. Orihime wanted to solace her and handed a handkerchief to her.

"Ssshhh... it's okay. We'll delete your memory. But we urgently need to know where Keigo is!" Orihime said quietly.

Michiru looked on her with tear-filled-eyes: "Why? Do you want to be sure that he is really dead? Wasn't it enough to try to tear him apart live in TV...?"

"WE DON'T WANT TO KILL HIM! HOW OFTEN WE NEED TO..." Ichigo start to scream but Tatsuki hold his mouth. Michiru was scared enough and Ichigo shoul not upset her much more. When she took her hand away from his mouth he continued quietly: "The kids did not try to tear him apart! And we are here because we want to apologize to him for this incident! It's a long and complicated story. We only need to talk to him! Do you think that he heared me?"

"Sure! And everyone else in Kanto, too." Michiru moaned and looked on the microphone in Ichigo's hand. "But you are wrong here. He left the hospital long ago..."

"He is gone? They took him to prison again?" Ichigo asked shocked.

Ogawa shaked her head: "No! They released him and he went home!"

Everyone was surprised... Michiru was still crying and she didn't look like was going to calm down soon.

"Aww... you again?" she wailed when she saw Kaneda standing behind Renji. "See you again, so soon..."

"Ogawa, please tell us... What did you mean, when you said: Keigo went home?" Ichigo asked.

Michiru continued wailing: "Aww... When I was waiting for the doctor I was watching TV. The news told that the autopsy of your sister confirmed a suicide. And there were people calling some other people who arranged something and so on... The North Koreans confessed, too because they fear that you eat now the soul of thier great-leader. They are all afraid of you. Finally... Keigo was allowed to go. He left threw the back-door. I saw him entering a taxi. And when the people here realized that he was gone they left too... AWWW... I'm becoming insane..."

"Oh..." Orihime tried everything to calm down her friend. "Ichigo, we can't leave her alone in her condition!... Oh, Ochi-kun, please take her home and keep an eye on her, please!"

"Eh... what? Ochi?" Michiru became curious and looked on Kaneda.

"Yes, he is Ochi-sensei's brother! Well... he was, before he died in this plane-crash." Orihime explained and helped Michiru to stand up again. "Ochi-kun takes you home and replaces your memories with other memories."

"Realy, is that possible... May I become nice memories?" Michiru asked with a strange smile.

"I look what I can do." Kaneda said and hold Michiru on her arm to take her home. "I take care of you. And you don't hurt Keigo when you see him. He had enough stress."

Michiru's face turned red when whe was brought home by Kaneda. Even if he was a Shinigami, she felt better to be with him than with the others and they start to talk. She start to calm down slowly and start to open up. It was just the start of a night, both will never forget... and will trigger harsh consequences for both of them... when the one thing leads to the other...

Some time after thier conversation with Ogawa, Ichigo and his friends reached the building, Keigo was living in. Up, in the 14 th floor, there was just one apartment, the light was on. Even from the street, Keigo's roof-terrace was visible with all it's plants placed on it.

It was already dawn. Within the next half hour, the sun would set. A soft breeze was in the air. The evening-traffic was jamming far away. And surprisingly few people were out. It was a really quiet part of the city, although there were in the centre of Tokyo. They all expected this place to be much more crowded. Maybe it was just a coincidence, but it was a bit too quiet.

"Okay, here we are!" Ichigo said with heavy voice and looked up. "It's up there!"

He didn't want to imagine the scene, if Yuzu really jumped off from up there. Her overdoze was not as cruel as that.

"Okay, there he lives. Let's go!" Tatsuki said. She felt that urgent need to apologize to Keigo, too.

"We all together?" Orihime asked.

"Yes! Why not?" Ichigo asked eagerly.

"He could become suspicious! Surprised... and... mad..." Orihime was shrugging.

"Why?" Mizuiro asked.

"Well... he could feel overwhelmed. If I would be visited by 7 people, I haven't seen for years, I just talked about in TV not very friendly and ask me questions about things they can't know and propably should never know..."

"Oh... You're right!" Ichigo knew that Orihime was right. "I think... I go first. As of all, I am the main reason for his condition."

"Ichigo... don't say anything about... you know. You would just scare him!" Rukia explained. "Say something nice to him. And when he is okay... we will follow..."

"Okay! And... what should I say to him?" Ichigo realized that he had no clue how to face Keigo. He was afraid to be more specifically. He was afraid of his reaction. But he had to go threw it. He couln't watch Keigo continue hurting himself.

"Don't block him if he tries to jump you! Or he will just scream!" Mizuiro suggested. Honestly he expected Keigo to not to jump on him like he did in High-School. He expected Keigo to ban him out.

Chad winked and bolstered Ichigo. Ichigo took a deep breath and finally went closer to the entrace. He hoped that Keigo was awake. That he was sober and not drunk again. But he wouldn't be mad, after this horrific events. They wanted to help him. They were friends. No matter what everyone else said. But Ichigo was sure he knew why everyone thought that Keigo was not more than a punching-bag for them.

Ichigo jumped with 'shunpo' over two roofs and several balconys and reached the terrace of Keigo's next-door-apartment. The inhabitants were in there kitchen and had diner. A high brick-wall separated thier terrace from Keigo's. Ichigo jumped over the wall and landed in Keigo's private-jungle...

Please Review and keep well.


End file.
